Kung fu panda: Góra Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów
by RRagnar
Summary: Do Jadeitowego Pałacu przybywa niezapowiedziany gość, by uzyskać dostęp do jednego z przechowywanych tam zwojów. Szybko jednak staje się jasne, że jego prawdziwe intencje są nieco inne. Pełne humoru i akcji opowiadanie, którego fabuła rozgrywa się chwilę po wydarzeniach z KFP3. Stwierdzono też minimalny crossover, pewnie go wychwycicie.
1. Rozdział 1

**PS: Informacja dla tych, którzy przeczytali już tę historię, a nie wiedzą, że jest już jej druga część - Druga część już jest, a jej tytuł to Armia dziesięciu tysięcy demonów.**

* * *

Poranne pokrzykiwania, stukanie młoteczków i hałas pił dochodzący z Jadeitowego Pałacu obwieściły Po, że jeżeli dalej będzie ociągał się z pobudką, najpewniej ominie go śniadanie. I to pomimo tego, że zazwyczaj to on je przygotowywał.

Na tę myśl zerwał się z łóżka jak porażony prądem, przy okazji przewracając kilka bambusowych kijów oraz treningową kukłę. W jego pokoju jak zawsze panował twórczy nieład, który raczej nie spotykał się ze zrozumieniem ze strony współlokatorów. Kiedyś to wszystko uporządkuje – powiedział już w biegu i ziewnął tak mocno, jak tylko pozwalała mu żuchwa.

Ostatnie tygodnie były dla niego bardzo pracowite – organizował zajęcia z panowania nad Chi dla mieszkańców Doliny Spokoju, zaglądał do ojców, gotował, „nauczał" Potężną Piątkę i gdzieś między tym wszystkim próbował jeszcze wsadzić swoje drobne przyjemności, takie jak jedzenie czy walki. Na dodatek zaczynano uważać go za następcę Oogwaya, co zresztą pierwszy zrobił sam Oogway. Laska, którą od niego dostał leżała na zaszczytnym miejscu, gdzieś między koszem z bielizną, a miską po wczorajszej, bardzo późnej kolacji.

Podobne uznanie dla Smoczego Wojownika wiązało się, a jakże, z dodatkowymi obowiązkami związanymi z pałacem oraz reprezentowaniem go na zewnątrz. Po zapraszano do pobliskich miast, a jego sława rosła, pomimo że on sam nigdy nie wiedział jak na podobnych spotkaniach się zachować. Ostatecznie najlepiej wychodziło mu bycie sobą, co Shifu nie zawsze popierał, ale dobrze wiedział, że przymuszanie Smoczego Wojownika do godnego zachowywania, przyniesie efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego.

Zresztą Shifu, mimo wszystko, wydawał się coraz spokojniejszy o przyszłość Jadeitowego Pałacu i kung-fu w ogóle. Od jakiegoś czasu odgrażał się nawet, że dzięki Po niedługo będzie mógł zamknąć się w jaskini, by medytować tam przez trzydzieści lat i odkryć nowe tajemnice sztuk walki. Na początku wydawało się to dla Po całkiem dobrym żartem, ale ostatnio baczniej obserwował, czy mistrz aby na pewno nie rozgląda się za jakimiś pieczarami.

Na korytarzu dormitorium panowała całkowita cisza. To było dość dziwne, ponieważ każdy członek Potężnej Piątki wstawał wcześniej od Smoczego Wojownika i nie omieszkiwał mu o tym codziennie przypominać.

Na papierowych drzwiach Po dostrzegł cień śpiącego Żurawia. Nie chcąc obudzić przyjaciela, przeszedł na palcach do kuchni, ukradkiem dostrzegając, że w jadalni także nikogo nie było.

– Wszyscy jeszcze śpią – zauważył podekscytowany i nawet trochę dumny z siebie. – Tak, Smoczy Wojownik nawet we wcześniejszym wstawaniu osiąga mistrzostwo.

Był tak zadowolony, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie nagrodzić siebie dodatkową drzemką, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Ułożył drwa i rozpalił ogień pod kamiennym piecykiem. Zaraz potem w ruch poleciały garnki, noże i deski do krojenia. Warzywa zmieniały się w plasterki w ekspresowym tempie, słabo oświetlone pomieszczenie po chwili wypełnił przyjemny zapach przypraw, a w garnkach gotowały się kluski oraz zupa.

Tygrysica weszła do kuchni i stanęła w progu jak wryta.

– Po? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? Stało się coś? – zapytała, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak „Zepsułeś coś?".

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł poważnie. – Po prostu Smoczy Wojownik i Mistrz Chi w jednym powinien dawać sobą przykład, co nie? Także wczesnym wstawaniem. – Pokręcił chochlą w garnku, pointując swoje słowa.

– Coś rzeczywiście kręcisz, ale niech ci będzie. Pozostaje mi tylko złożyć wyrazy szacunku, Smoczy Wojowniku i Mistrzu Chi w jednym – lekko się ukłoniła, a kącik jej ust delikatnie się uniósł.

Po nie miał pojęcia, czy robiła to na poważnie, czy żartowała. Nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do bycia liderem Potężnej Piątki, do niepotrzebnych honorów i ukłonów. On wolał, by traktowano go jak na początku… No, może nie jak na samym początku.

Tygrysica wyciągnęła z szafki kostkę „energii wszechświata", jak Po pieszczotliwie nazywał kawałek sera, który wystarczał kocicy na cały poranek. Ta chwilę zastanawiała się, czy położyć go na talerzyku, jednak gdy wciągnęła jeszcze raz unoszący się w kuchni zapach, w milczeniu odłożyła mikroskopijny posiłek z powrotem na półkę.

Wiedziałem, że nie będzie mogła się oprzeć – pomyślał zadowolony Po.

Tym razem w progu zatrzymał się Małpa.

– Po? Ty już na nogach? Słyszałem jakiś upiorny łomot przed chwilą, ale myślałem, że to budowniczym kolumna się przewróciła. – Zaśmiał się głośno. Sprawnym susem skoczył na belkę obok szafki i wziął sobie ukryte tam ciastko. Przynajmniej on traktował Po tak samo, jak przed potyczką z Kaiem.

– Ha, będziesz się musiał przyzwyczaić, bo Smoczy Wojownik zamierza teraz być wzorem sumienności. Znaczy ja zamierzam, wiesz… rozumiesz, prawda?

– Jasne – odparł nieco skonsternowany. Szybko jednak w głowie zrodził się mu chytry plan, czego wyrazem był szelmowski uśmiech. – Skoro zamierzasz coś takiego, to chyba nie ma sensu, bym proponował, żeby przesunąć trening na późniejszą godzinę? Zawsze byłoby więcej czasu na jedzenie, ale… cóż.

Uśmiechnął się podstępnie. Panda dołożył drew do paleniska i zamyślił się na moment. Więcej czasu na jedzenie… ciężko walczyć z takim argumentem.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – upomniała go Tygrysica. – Ostatnio mamy więcej zajęć, to prawda, ale nikt nie obiecywał, że kung-fu to droga usłana różami.

– No pewnie, że o tym nie myślałem, pff! – prychnął Po. Takie lekkie kłamstewko chyba nikomu nie powinno zaszkodzić. – Spanie to przeżytek.

Do kuchni wszedł modliszka. Nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na Po, a jedynie ostentacyjnie ziewnął.

– Ta odbudowa Pałacu kiedyś mnie wykończy. Modliszka wejdź tam, jesteś taki mały, to na pewno przeciągniesz ten sznur. Modliszka, chodź tu, pomalujesz te szparki między deskami. Mam już tego dość. O, cześć Po.

– Nie tylko ty pomagasz – zauważył Małpa. – Ja, Tygrysica, Żmija i Żuraw także tam chodzimy. Tylko Po nie musi, choć akurat z nim to nie chciałbym się zamienić.

– Wiem, ale i tak to mnie wołają najczęściej. Ktoś w ogóle wie dlaczego dzisiaj zaczęli wcześniej?

– Wcześniej? – zapytała Tygrysica i nagle coś zrozumiała. – Czyli dlatego wstałeś, Po. Tu nie chodzi o żadne dawanie przykładu. Po prostu budziłeś się, gdy budowniczowie zaczynali pracę, bo to był ostatni moment, żeby się wyrobić ze śniadaniem, prawda?

– Może – odparł nieśmiało. – Co w tym złego? Uwierz mi, tamten dzień, w którym zaspałem, był najgorszym dniem w moim życiu. Nie mogłem pozwolić by się to powtórzyło.

– Domyślam się – powiedziała, ale niezbyt złośliwie. – Cały dzień bez śniadania. To musiało być straszne.

Małpa zachichotał, zakrywając usta. Po uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i dodał przyprawy do zupy. Tak, może pokonał Tai Lunga, Lorda Shena i Kaia. Może trafił do świata duchów, spotkał Oogwaya i wrócił, mianowany jego następcą. To nie przeszkadzało w tym, by Tygrysica nadal potrafiła go zawstydzić.

Do kuchni wpełzła Żmija i powitała wszystkich ciepłym uśmiechem.

– O, Po, teraz wiem, kto mnie obudził wcześniej – rzuciła jowialnie. Od razu prześlizgnęła się na blat szafki, by podejrzeć, co przyrządza panda. Wciągnęła powietrze i, czując przyjemny zapach, długim językiem oblizała pyszczek. – Jak zawsze pachnie przepysznie.

– Potwierdzam – rzucił w drzwiach Żuraw. – Nie obudził mnie remont, ani skradający się – wykonał wymowny gest skrzydłami – Po, ale gdy pomyślałem, że może mnie ominąć coś, co tak pięknie pachnie...

– Dajcie spokój. – Panda zbył komplementy machnięciem ręki.

Pokroił natkę pietruszki kilkoma sprawnymi cięciami i wsypał ją do garnka. Ostatni raz gotowało mu się tak przyjemnie w knajpie u taty, znaczy przybranego taty. Naprawdę powinien spróbować częściej wstawać wcześniej. Do tej pory wszyscy go pośpieszali, a wtedy łatwo o pomyłkę chociażby przy porcjowaniu składników. Poza tym zupie powinno się pozwolić, by odpowiednio naciągnęła smakiem.

– Skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy, to zapytam was o coś: co sądzicie o tym, by dziś wypróbować mój autorski program treningu? Myślałem nad nim od tygodnia, Shifu pewnie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, gdy…

– Może pomóc ci przy tej zupie? – uciął szybko Modliszka, a wszyscy w kuchni konspiracyjnie poparli tę zmianę tematu.

– No dobra… zrozumiałem. I nie trzeba, Modliszko, już gotowe – rzucił, zadowolony z siebie. – Możecie nakryć do stołu.

Zupa, choć Po nie miał zamiaru się przechwalać, wyszła mu przepyszna. Wszyscy jedli ją w milczeniu, które przerwał dopiero gąsior z obsługi pałacu. Wciągnął unoszący się w jadalni zapach i wyraźnie się rozmarzył.

– Smoczy Wojowniku, będziemy mieli gościa – zaanonsował, z trudem odzyskując powagę. – Jako że mistrza Shfiu nie ma, to właśnie Smoczy Wojownik powinien go przyjąć. – Zamilkł na moment, choć wyraźnie miał coś na języku. Powieka zadrżała mu w nerwowym tiku. W końcu nie wytrzymał. – Na wszystkie świętości, mogę spróbować tej waszej zupy?

– Oczywiście – odparł Panda i nagle coś do niego dotarło. – Zaraz, jak to nie ma Shifu?! – Wstał i złapał gąsiora w dwie łapy. – Gdzie jest? Nie mów, że poszedł do jaskini! Proszę, nie mów, że poszedł do jaskini!

Piątka oraz Po wlepili spojrzenia w gąsiora, oczekując wyjaśnień. Ten przełknął ślinę speszony.

– Nie, nie, skądże. Mistrz Shifu nie poszedł do jaskini, tylko pojechał nadzorować zakup jadeitu. Podobno musi mieć odpowiednią fakturę, by pasował do zniszczonej ściany i podłogi w Auli Bohaterów, a ten pod pałacem takiej nie posiada. Przy okazji powiedział robotnikom, że mogą zacząć pracę wcześniej. Wróci jutro, a do tego czasu jego obowiązki ma pełnić Smoczy Wojownik.

Wszyscy przy stole odetchnęli z ulgą. Nawet Po, który zdecydowanie wolał opiekować się pałacem przez jeden dzień niż trzydzieści lat.

– Całe szczęście. A ten gość? – zapytał nieśmiało Panda, nalewając porcję gąsiorowi. – Kto to? Ktoś z wioski?

– Gdyby to był ktoś z wioski, nie zajmowałbym głowy mistrzowi Jadeitowego Pałacu. To ktoś obcy, dopiero wchodzi po schodach, więc ciężko go rozpoznać, a podlatywanie na dół byłoby chyba zbyt ostentacyjne. Jednak sądząc po stroju, wydaje się, że to ktoś znaczny. – Spróbował zupy i od całej tej wspaniałości doznań smakowych niemal wyciągnął się jak długi na stole. – To jest cudowne.

– Aha… – powiedział Po, dokonując w głowie szybkich obliczeń. – Dobra, skoro jest na dole, to w takim razie chyba jeszcze zdążę z dokładką.

Szybko pobiegł do kuchni po następną porcję. Tygrysica podrapała pazurem podbródek, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Skoro nie mogłeś go rozpoznać, to skąd pewność, że to ktoś obcy? – zapytała.

– Z tego co mi wiadomo nikt w Dolinie Spokoju nie ma ogona zakończonego błyskawicą.

* * *

Po stanął na arenie, i miał przed sobą główną bramę do zespołu pałacowego. Zapowiadał się kolejny słoneczny dzień. Pomiędzy szczytami gór nie było nawet jednej chmurki, a dach Jadeitowego Pałacu lśnił zielonkawym blaskiem w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Cieśle, malarze i rzeźbiarze pracowali na rusztowaniach przy niemal już odbudowanej ścianie. Do wykonania zostały jedynie prace wykończeniowe, jak smocze zdobienia na marmurowych kolumnach, czy malunki na drewnianych gzymsach. Po walce Shifu z Tai Lungiem budowniczowie mieli już wprawę w odbudowywaniu Pałacu – kilka tygodni i budynek będzie wyglądał jak dawniej.

Panda dreptał w miejscu coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Jak powinien się zachować? Czekać, aż gość sam otworzy drzwi? Samemu je uchylić i oczekiwać w bramie? A może zacząć trening z piątką, by udawać, że wcale nie został poinformowany o wizycie nieznajomego? Zajrzał przez okrągłe okienko w murze, ale schody były tak strome, że nie mógł dostrzec przybysza. Gdyby wiedział, że miał jeszcze tyle czasu, mógłby zjeść jeszcze czwartą dokładkę. Więcej i tak nie chciał, w końcu to było dopiero śniadanie. Nie było powodu, by się obżerać.

– O co chodzi? – zapytała Tygrysica, która przyszła zaraz po nim. – Stresujesz się?

– Ja? Skąd. W końcu… – Udawał, że całkowicie panuje nad sytuacją, ale szybko nie wytrzymał i wyrzucił z siebie: – No jasne, że się stresuję. A co jak się okaże, że to jakiś mistrz? Że będzie chciał się spotkać z Shifu, a ze mną nie zamieni nawet słowa i będzie stał tu, i czekał? Ja do niego będę gadał, a on będzie milczał, ja dalej gadał, i tak cały czas, dopóki Shifu nie wróci?

– Eeeemm… – Tygrysica wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym, jak daleko potrafił posunąć się Po w swych przewidywaniach. – Chyba przesadzasz.

– Jasne, pewnie, że przesadzam – zadrwił, choć zabrzmiała też nuta desperacji. Pobiegł znowu w stronę okienka w murze. – Idzie! Idzie, idzie, idzie.

Wrócił do Tygrysicy, wyprostował się, postarał się zachować powagę. Widział go. Niezbyt duży przybysz nosił na sobie warty pewnie fortunę, przewiązany czarnym pasem, beżowy szlafrok, zdobiony srebrnymi, florystycznymi wzorami. Po obu stronach bambusowego kapelusza wystawały dziwne, jakby napompowane, żółte uszy. Na plecach wędrowiec nosił schowany w futerale miecz, ale największą uwagę i tak przyciągał ogon z wielką błyskawicą, która, ze względu na rozmiar, powinna wlec się po schodach, ale jakimś cudem z lekkością utrzymywała się w powietrzu.

W myślach Po już nazwał przybysza mistrzem myszoskoczkiem. Tylko jeżeli rzeczywiście był mistrzem, to dlaczego panda go nie rozpoznał? Znał przecież wszystkich mistrzów, wszystkie historie o mistrzach i wszystkie style, którymi walczyli. Chyba że to jakiś nowy mistrz! – pomyślał nagle i poczuł się źle z tym, że stoi na środku areny jak kołek. Powinien przecież zrobić wrażenie odpowiednie do swojej pozycji, a połatane spodenki, które miał na sobie, wcale w tym nie pomagały.

– Szybko – rzucił, a całe powaga z niego uszła jak z powietrze z pękającego balona. – Zróbmy coś, udawajmy, że będziemy walczyć, trenować, cokolwiek…

– Uspokój się – warknęła zniecierpliwiona Tygrysica. – To tylko gość, w dodatku niezapowiedziany. Nie będzie spodziewał się nie wiadomo czego.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – rzucił i wskazał ją palcem.

Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wszedł niepozorny przybysz. Przy wielkich drzwiach wydawał się jeszcze niższy i bardziej krępy. Ukłonił się z wielkim szacunkiem i podszedł do nich powoli, trochę jakby się ich obawiał. Zdjął kapelusz i przycisnął go łapami do klatki piersiowej z uczuciem, jakim obdarza się najcenniejsze z pamiątek.

– Dzień dobry. – Ukłonił się. Wyglądał jak duża, jasnobrązowa mysz z żółtymi kołami na pulchnych policzkach. Błękitne oczy przypominały kolorem bezchmurne niebo. Pandzie przybysz, nie wiedzieć czemu, skojarzył się z naleśnikami w słodkiej polewie. To chyba przez ten kolor futra - wytłumaczył sobie.

– Ty musisz być Po, Smoczy Wojownik – kontynuował gość. – A ty, młoda damo, zapewne jesteś Tygrysica, mistrzyni stylu tygrysa. Nawet do moich skromnych uszu doszła sława wasza i pozostałych wojowników z Jadeitowego Pałacu. To zaszczyt was poznać. Nazywam się Shandian.

– Witaj Shandianie – odrzekli niemalże chórem Tygrisica i Po, trochę onieśmieleni manierami przybysza, który z początku nie wyglądał na tak wygadanego.

Po chwili przywitali się także pozostali członkowie Piątki, którzy początkowo woleli przyglądać się zajściu z pewnej odległości. Shandian dla każdego znalazł odpowiedni komplement. Potem zapadła cisza. Po zaśmiał się zakłopotany, Tygrysica ściągnięciem brwi nakazała, by coś jednak powiedział.

– Eeehhmm… Bardzo ładny strój. I miecz. Mogę go zobaczyć? – zapytał podekscytowany.

Nie miał zamiaru go brać, jednak delikatnie wysunął łapy. Przybysz na ten widok odskoczył metr do tyłu, robiąc przy tym salto. Wykonał je z łatwością, która zupełnie nie pasowała do jego sylwetki. Akurat ciebie nie powinno to dziwić – upomniał się w myślach panda. Jednak już inną sprawą było to, że Shandian nawet przez moment nie miał zadyszki, a tym mało kto mógł się poszczycić po przejściu wszystkich stopni prowadzących do pałacu.

To musiał być mistrz, nie było innego wyjścia.

– Przepraszam – rzucił zakłopotany Shandian. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to szabla. Przez moment myślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć mi ją odebrać. Tygodnie wędrówki zmusiły mnie to ograniczenia swojego zaufania. Nie mogę też jej niestety pokazać, ta broń wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ale może, za jakiś czas, oddam ją do waszej Auli Bohaterów, jeżeli uznacie, że jest godna tak honorowego towarzystwa.

– Ja także przepraszam, mistrzu Shandianie – odparł Po, choć nie uważał, by zrobił coś złego.

– Och, nie jestem żadnym mistrzem, ale uznam to za komplement.

To kim w takim razie jesteś? – zapytał w myślach panda. Bo na wędrownego kupca nie wyglądasz.

– Może zechcesz w takim razie skorzystać z naszej gościny? – zaproponowała w końcu Żmija, widząc, że nikt kwapi się z podobnymi deklaracjami.

– Naprawdę dziękuję, ale przyszedłem tu w bardzo konkretnym celu. Chciałbym odwiedzić mistrza Oogwaya.

Piątka i Po zakłopotali się. Czy naprawdę żył w Chinach ktoś, kto jeszcze nie słyszał o odejściu wielkiego mistrza?

– Niestety, ale mistrz Oogway opuścił ten świat jakiś czas temu – odrzekł poważnie Po. Nie powiedział „nie żyje", bo przecież widział go miesiąc temu. Dla niego legendarny żółw ciągle istniał, tylko że w Świecie Duchów.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, nie wiedziałem – Wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony. – Zawsze myślałem, że mistrz Oogway będzie żył wiecznie, a już na pewno dłużej niż ja. To naprawdę niepowetowana strata.

– Jaka strata? – szepnął Po do Tygrysicy.

– Wielka – odpowiedziała nieco zażenowana.

– Tak, zdecydowanie niepowetowana – rzucił ponuro panda.

– W takim razie, jeżeli oczywiście to nie będzie kłopot, prosiłbym o pokazanie miejsca jego spoczynku, gdzie mógłbym zmówić krótką modlitwę. Mistrz Oogway był moim dość bliskim przyjacielem. Ale wcześniej chciałbym się zapytać, czy w takim razie w pałacu jest może mistrz Shifu?

– Nie ma – odparł Po, powoli czując, że spełniają się jego wcześniejsze obawy. – Oczywiście żyje, ale wyjechał, a ja tak jakby go zastępuję. Wróci jutro. Jeżeli chcesz, możemy przygotować dla ciebie pokój w dormitorium, byś mógł na niego poczekać.

Po chciał nieśmiało jeszcze dodać, „albo stój sobie tutaj", ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

– Nie, nie chcę się narzucać – odparł szybko Shandian, nawet nie rozważając propozycji. – Zdecydowanie lepiej będzie, gdy znajdę sobie jakiś skromny pokoik w wiosce. Choć właściwie, to tak teraz sobie myślę, że może jednak mógłbym do ciebie skierować moją prośbę. Nie owijając w bawełnę: chciałbym otrzymać dostęp do waszego skromnego archiwum. Bardzo mi zależy na jednym zwoju, który się tam znajduje.

Zacisnął grube łapki na rąbku kapelusza. Jego błękitne oczy nagle dziwnie krępowały Po.

– Z tym może być problem – odrzekł szczerze Panda. – Po pierwsze, dużo zwojów zostało zniszczonych…

– Och, ten na pewno przetrwał. – Machnął lekceważąco łapą.

– Skąd ta pewność? – zapytała podejrzliwie Tygrysica.

– Po prostu wierzę w przeznaczenie – powiedział otwarcie Shandian i poczęstował rozmówczynię kwaśnym uśmiechem. Zwrócił się do Po: – A drugi problem? Bo na pewno jakiś jest, prawda?

– Ta… Wydaje mi się, że nie powinienem nikogo tam wpuszczać. Wolałbym, żeby zdecydował o tym mistrz Shifu, zresztą chyba nawet nie wiem, gdzie są klucze. – Zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie. – W każdym razie to bardzo cenne zwoje, a ja tak naprawdę nic o tobie nie wiem, Shandianie. Oczywiście bez urazy.

„Mistrz myszoskoczek" rozluźnił się nagle, pozwolił sobie nawet założyć kapelusz. W cieniu nakrycia głowy jego oczy zdawały się niemalże świecić.

– Ależ całkowicie cię rozumiem. Dobrze znam wartość tych zwojów, sam niektóre tu przyniosłem, a ty jesteś w końcu tylko zastępcą i nie chcesz brać na siebie niepotrzebnej odpowiedzialności. W takim razie jutro porozmawiam z Shifu. Mogę teraz się dowiedzieć, gdzie spoczywa mistrz Oogway? Czy też nie możesz o tym zdecydować, Smoczy Wojowniku? – powiedział dość łagodnie, lecz z błyskiem złości w oku. Jeżeli całą wypowiedź była uszczypliwością, to Po ledwie ją wyczuł.

– Jeżeli ktoś z nas chce porozmawiać z Oogwayem, idzie do starej brzoskwini – powiedziała Tygrysica, uprzedzając Po. Panda znał spojrzenie, którym częstowała teraz przybysza. Nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. – Na pewno zostanie wysłuchany – dodała.

– Zabawne – powiedział Shandian. – Czyli przez te wszystkie lata właściwie nic się nie zmieniło.

* * *

– Nie podoba mi się – powiedział Po, gdy odprowadzał wzrokiem Shandiana, schodzącego ku Dolinie Spokoju. Pozwolili mu w samotności zmówić modlitwę na brzoskwiniowej górze, potem już nie zamienili z nim nawet słowa, poza oficjalnym i suchym pożegnaniem. – Jest jakiś dziwny.

– To znaczy? – dopytała Tygrysica.

– No w ogóle… cały… słyszał o mnie i o tobie, a nie wiedział, że Oogway nie żyje?

– To rzeczywiście jest dziwne. Ciężko też uznać go za dobrego przyjaciela Oogwaya czy nawet Shifu. W najlepszym wypadku miał kilka lat więcej od nas, więc jest trochę za młody na dobrego przyjaciela, szczególnie, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. Poza tym trzy razy właściwie cię obraził. Gdyby rozmawiał z Shifu, mistrz pewnie by go wyprosił.

– Obraził mnie? Trzy razy? To znaczy, eee… no tak, oczywiście. Przecież mówiłem, że mi się nie podoba. – Tygrysica już nawet nie zwracała uwagi na podobne tłumaczenia Po. – A poza tym widziałaś ten jego mie… jego szablę? Nie ufam nikomu z ostrymi, metalowymi przedmiotami.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by używał tej szabli – zauważyła Tygrysica. – Może się mylę, ale miał chyba za krótkie łapy, by do niej sięgnąć. A zdejmowanie futerału z pleców może być nieco kłopotliwe podczas walki.

– To po co miałby ją nosić? – Po zmrużył oczy, unaoczniając światu, że właśnie myśli intensywniej. – Przyznam, że ja dla samego mocarnego efektu mógłbym założyć coś takiego, ale Shandian to chyba nie jest ktoś, kto zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy.

– Chyba masz rację. Wydaje mi się, że lepiej zrobimy, gdy wszyscy będziemy mieli oczy szeroko otwarte – powiedziała Tygrysica i zamknęła skrzydła bramy. – Mam przeczucie, że Shandian nie będzie czekał do jutra.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Dobra, na wstępie chciałbym podziękować za wszystkie opinie, przyznam, że jestem mile zaskoczony tak pozytywnym odbiorem. Co się zaś tyczy rozdziału, jest on znacznie dłuższy od poprzedniego, ale to dlatego, że chciałem dorysować trochę tła do tej historii. Najtrudniejsza okazała się pierwsza scena, której wydźwięk zmieniałem kilka razy. No i już wiem, że jednak nie wyrobię się w czterech rozdziałach, ale pięć wydaje się jeszcze całkiem realne. Miłego czytania!**

 **/Aktualizacja wieczorna**

 **Poprawiłem trzecią scenkę, bo chyba za szybko ją napisałem i było parę byczków. Teraz jest znacznie lepiej. A co do zakończenia: ja po prostu uwielbiam w ten sposób kończyć rozdziały. Następny wkrótce (Przy pomyślnych wiatrach za tydzień). Zależy mi na tym by opowiadanie było w miarę zwarte, bo chciałbym się wyrobić z napisaniem go jeszcze w styczniu. Później mogę mieć trochę mniej czasu. Tak czy inaczej, kto wie, może po zakończeniu tego fika będzie druga część, bo...a nie, nie, nie. Nie zaspoileruje swojego opowiadania:) Przecież nie dotarliśmy** **nawet do półmetka.**

* * *

Żmija i Małpa ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach placu przed salą treningową, szykując się do potyczki. Po wymyślił, że dla utrudnienia dwójka będzie mogła stawać jedynie na kilku przewróconych beczkach, rozstawionych na całej arenie. Kto pierwszy dotknie ziemi, ten przegrywa.

Mimo kilku godzin treningu, Małpa miał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo energii, by pokazać jak bardzo pasuje mu ta odmiana. Stanął na jednej ręce i, podskakując tylko na niej, zrobił beczką kółko wokół areny. Udało mu się nawet wjechać na szczyt schodów przed wejściem do sali. Żmija tylko przekrzywiła pyszczek podirytowana. Już samo balansowanie na baryłce było dużym wyczynem dla kogoś, kto nie miał rąk i nóg.

– Po, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie wydaje mi się to zbyt sprawiedliwe – powiedziała z nutą pretensji w głosie.

Panda nie odpowiedział, zajęty piciem wody z wiadra. Zmęczył się, dzień był upalny, a beczki ustawiał sam, bo tak zafascynował go własny pomysł, że nie miał czasu go wytłumaczyć. Odstawił cebrzyk dobiero, gdy Żmija chrząknęła zniecierpliwiona.

– Gdy los splata drogi wojowników, nie zabiera ze sobą wagi – odparł mentorskim tonem i wytarł mokry pyszczek. Małpa prychnął, ale czując na sobie wzrok stojącej przy placu Tygrysicy, szybko zasymulował atak kaszlu.

– Sentencja to chyba nie jest to, czego teraz potrzebuję – odparła Żmija.

– Mam tak nie mówić? – zapytał niepewnie, ściągając usta w dziubek. Szybko jednak wrócił do normalnego dla siebie, entuzjastycznego słowotoku. – Myślałem, że skoro już was trenuję, to dobrze będzie, jak przygotuję jakieś mądrości wielkich mistrzów kung-fu. Kupiłem nawet kilka zwojów na zapas. Są tam cytaty mistrza Orła, mistrza Płaszczki, a nawet mistrza Leniwca. Jak chcesz, to pamiętam jeszcze inne, oceń czy dobre.

– Nie, Po – powiedziała, przeczuwając, że następna okazja na wtrącenie słowa może się w najbliższym czasie nie powtórzyć. – Nie chodzi mi o cytaty, a o to, że nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle dam radę walczyć. Ledwie stoję na tej beczce.

– Daj spokój. Na pewno dasz sobie radę. Zgódź się, to będzie przekozackie. – Spojrzał na nią z wyczekującym uśmiechem i zapartym tchem. Jeśli Żmija szybko się nie namyśli, zaraz zabraknie mu powietrza.

– No dobra… – rzuciła w końcu. – Powiedzmy, że w ten sposób daję ci fory, Małpo.

– Co? – Nadąsał się. – Teraz to mi wydaje się to niesprawiedliwe.

– Żadnych forów nie będzie – uspokoił szybko Panda. – Zacznijcie już, bo nie mogę się doczekać – powiedział zniecierpliwiony. Nie udawał, naprawdę był ciekawy, jak walka się potoczy.

Starał się to ukryć najlepiej jak mógł, ale nie czuł jeszcze tego całego trenowania. Cały czas miał gdzieś z tyłu głowy fakt, że uczył się walki najkrócej i właściwie dopiero niedawno wszedł na poziom, który pozwalał mu godnie pojedynkować się nawet z Tygrysicą. Jak mógł przekonywać innych do swoich pomysłów, skoro sam nie miał na tyle dużo doświadczenia, by stwierdzić, czy w ogóle mają one sens?

„Ktoś inny powinien ich nauczać." – pomyślał. – „Tylko znajdź tego kogoś innego. I pamiętaj, że musi ogarniać całe to Chi lepiej od ciebie, a przecież nawet mistrz Shifu tego nie potrafi. Jesteś tylko ty, więc weź się w garść i ucz ożywiać te kwiatki. Co z tego, że nie masz pojęcia jak samemu to robisz?".

Wiatr zawiał w koronach rozłożystych sosen, gdzieś w oddali rozległo się stukanie o kolumnę Jadeitowego Pałacu. Nagle powietrze przeszył wrzask, a zaraz potem ktoś zwymyślał młotek, który upadł mu na nogę. Żmija i Małpa nie czekając już dłużej, ukłonili się sobie. Rozpoczęli. Małpa natychmiast przejął inicjatywę. Podjechał pod samą Żmiję, zanim ta ruszyła beczkę choćby o centymetr. Jemu baryłka pod stopami w niczym nie przeszkadzała.

Wykonał kilka kombinacji kopnięć, uderzeń połączonych z obrotami i saltami, jednak Żmija unikała ich z gibkością godną źdźbła trawy. W pewnym momencie wychyliła się za bardzo, przez co straciła równowagę. W ostatniej chwili zwinęła się i wystrzeliła jak sprężyna w stronę drugiej beczki.

– Super – powiedział zachwycony Po, gdy leciała w powietrzu.

Żmija nie przewidziała jednak, że beczka, na którą wyląduje, zacznie się toczyć. Wijąc się, z największym wysiłkiem utrzymywała się na jej szczycie. Beczułkę zatrzymał dopiero nieco wystający, płaski kamień na granicy udeptanego placu. Małpa wyczuł swoją szansę. Zbliżył się natychmiast i wykonywał cios za ciosem, ale nadal nie mógł trafić. Nagle Żmija okręciła ogon wokół dłoni Małpy, którą właśnie uderzył i pociągnęła ją do siebie. Małpa stracił równowagę, ale w ekwilibrystyczny sposób zdołał przeskoczyć na beczkę Żmii, stając przy tym na wolnej, przedniej łapie.

– Niezła próba – przyznał i w tym samym momencie kopnął przeciwniczkę tuż pod głowę.

Żmija niemal dotknęła ziemi, gdy w ostatniej chwili szarpnęła mocniej za łapę Małpy, ratując się przed upadkiem. Przewróciła przeciwnika i wywinęła się tak, że to on spadł z beczki minimalnie wcześniej.

– Łał. To była jedna z najlepszych walk kung-fu jakie widziałem! – Po z podekscytowania aż złapał się za policzki. Jeżeli chodziło o jego fascynację kung-fu, nic nie zmieniło się od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył walczącą piątkę. – Wysokie dwudzieste trzecie miejsce. Albo nawet dwudzieste drugie.

Pojedynkujący się wstali z ziemi. Małpa, jako przegrany, ukłonił się pierwszy, ale Żmija zaraz to odwzajemniła. To że ze sobą walczyli, w żaden sposób nie wpływało na szacunek, którym siebie darzyli. Podobnie jak Po oraz reszta piątki, mogliby otłukiwać się całymi dniami i nadal pozostaliby przyjaciółmi.

– Podeszłaś mnie – zauważył. – To wszystko, co mówiłaś, miało mnie zmylić.

– Może troszeczkę – rzekła niewinnie. – Naprawdę nie byłam pewna, czy dam radę. Poza tym to była pierwsza lekcja Smoczego Wojownika: walkę na pięści poprzedza walka umysłów. – Mrugnęła do Po. – Chyba dobrze zrozumiałam, że tyczy się to także tych, którzy pięści nie mają?

– No jasne, że tak. Nie chcę niczego sugerować, bo chyba nie powinienem, ale czy nie zrozumieliście może czegoś jeszcze po tym ćwiczeniu? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

– Ja na pewno zrozumiałem, że Żmija to kawał żmii – powiedział Małpa.

– A ja, że z Małpy jest małpa – odgryzła się. – A tak szczerze, to nie wiem. Jakaś podpowiedź?

– Na przykład, że nie da się poznać swoich możliwości, robiąc tylko to, co się zna? – Po uśmiechnął się, wyczekując na reakcję. Przygotował to ćwiczenie właściwie tylko dla Żmii. Bardzo by go ucieszyło, gdyby rzeczywiście coś z niego wyniosła.

– To chyba oczywiste – powiedziała od razu, co rozczarowało pandę. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak dodała: – Ale może czym innym jest to wiedzieć, a czym innym poczuć na własnych łuskach. Po, to nawet niegłupie, jak się nad tym zastanowić. Chyba naprawdę uczysz się uczyć.

Panda przeczuwał, że Żmija prawdopodobnie chciała tylko dodać mu wiary w siebie, ale i tak był jej wdzięczny. Następni mieli pojedynkować się Żuraw i Modliszka.

– To już w ogóle będzie niesprawiedliwe – stwierdził owad.

– Ale przecież umiesz latać – odparł Ptak. – Może nie tak jak ja, ale…

– Daj spokój. To był atak mojego umysłu.

Po zaśmiał się głośno. Miał wrażenie, że spędził z piątką większą część swojego życia. I właściwie tak było. Wcześniej, co prawda, byli dla niego ideałami, czymś tak odległym, jak gwiazdy na niebie. Ale jednak towarzyszyli mu, choćby pod postacią figurek. A teraz? Teraz, gdy stali się bardziej ludzcy, nie zamieniłby ich przyjaźni na nic innego. Każdy członek Piątki był niezbędną, nierozerwalną częścią ich paczki. Wiedział, że po tym, co razem przeszli, pozostali to samo myśleli o nim.

Po jednak skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wszystkich obdarzał takim samym szacunkiem. Może to nie było zbyt uczciwe w stosunku do reszty, ale na pierwszym miejscu mógł postawić tylko pewną kicię.

– W sumie to nieźle ci idzie – powiedziała do niego Tygrysica.

Po uśmiechnął się ciepło. „W sumie to nieźle ci idzie" znaczyło znacznie więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Nie zauważył kiedy stanęła obok niego. Nie odzywała się za wiele, jakby nie uczestniczyła w jego zajęciach, a jedynie je nadzorowała. Choć oczywiście nie można było powiedzieć, że przy wcześniejszych ćwiczeniach dawała sobie fory. To była przecież Tygrysica.

– Dzięki. Może Oogway i Shifu mają rację. Może rzeczywiście się do tego nadaję.

– Może – powiedziała, pozornie obojętnie. Panda jednak znał już na tyle przyjaciółkę, że wiedział, kiedy „może" oznaczało „tak naprawdę to nie", a kiedy „mam nadzieję, że tak". Tym razem był niemal pewny, że Tygrysica miała na myśli tę drugą opcję.

Żuraw i Modliszka zaczęli walkę. Tym razem od razu było widać, że pojedynek będzie wyrównany. Żuraw miał przewagę w tym, że mógł długo utrzymywać się w powietrzu, Modliszka za to nadrabiał ten brak zwinnością i niewyparzonym językiem.

– Podleć tu, a zrobię z ciebie nielota!

Żuraw z gracją zanurkował w powietrzu. Nie mógł jednak skorzystać z pełni swojej szybkości, ponieważ nie dałby rady uchronić się przed dotknięciem ziemi. Tuż ponad Modliszką uderzył mocno skrzydłami, licząc, że podmuch zdmuchnie przeciwnika z beczki. I tak się stało, tylko że zielony owad rozłożył małe skrzydełka i trochę niezdarnym lotem dotarł do innej beczki.

– Obawiam się, że to ćwiczenie nie ma większego sensu dla umiejących latać – zauważył Żuraw, wracając z powrotem na wysokość kilku metrów nad ziemią.

Modliszka miał coś odpowiedź, gdy ptak wirującym lotem uderzył na niego, tym razem po skosie. Modliszka uniknął ataku. Potem kolejny raz. I kolejny. Za którymś niewiele brakowało, by wykorzystał pęd ptaka i skierował go ku ziemi, ale Żuraw w porę przejrzał zamiary owada. Wszystko rozgrywało się w ułamkach sekund, gdy byli obok siebie – wydawało się, że od wygranej każdego z walczących dzielił jeden dobrze wykonany ruch, ale przyjaciele znali swoje sztuczki tak dobrze, że walka zaczynała się przeciągać.

Po kilku minutach Modliszka stracił cierpliwość. Najwyraźniej dziś zapomniał, że lata temu, w klatce, w której więziły go krokodyle, odkrył w sobie pokłady cierpliwości.

– No weźcie! – jęknął. – Ta walka nigdy się nie skończy. Remis? Po?

– Normalnie tego bym tak nie zostawił, ale niech będzie. Tylko dlatego, że mam coś wam do powiedzenia. – Nie mógł dłużej ukrywać, że sytuacja z Shandianem zaczynała go niepokoić. Jako zwykły uczeń nie przejmowałby się dziwnym gościem, jednak jako mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu, wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Wszyscy zebrali się przy pandzie. Modliszka i Żuraw trochę jeszcze sapali, ale powoli dochodzili do siebie po walce.

– Ale będzie jeszcze walka Tygrysica kontra Po? – zapytał z nadzieją Małpa.

– Nie – odrzekł krótko panda. Widząc zszokowane miny, przeciągnął trochę pauzę po tym słowie. – Hej, przecież wiecie wszyscy, że z chęcią powalczyłbym z Tygrysicą, ale przez tego Shandiana uznałem, że nie powinienem. Jeżeli coś kombinuje, to właśnie ja muszę zadbać o to, by mu pokrzyżować plany. Co prawda on jest jeden, a nas sześcioro, ale lepiej…

– Czy możemy przejść do sedna? – zapytał Żuraw.

– Tak, miałem już zamiar, a tak szczerze, to za chwilę. Nieważne. Żuraw, po obiedzie polecisz do Shifu i wypytasz się o naszego przybysza. Podejrzewam, że mistrz nie będzie nic o nim wiedział. Wtedy najlepiej zrobimy, gdy wystawimy w nocy straż w pałacu i przy bramie. Pierwszą wachtę wezmę ja i Tygrysica, dlatego lepiej żebyśmy teraz nie walczyli. Dobrze wiecie, że Tygrysica nie odpuści, jeżeli ze mną przegra. – Zgrywał się.

– To chyba ty nie odpuścisz – oznajmiła spokojnie Tygrysica i założyła ręce. Po wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

– Sami widzicie. W każdym razie, możliwe, że nic tej nocy się nie wydarzy, a Shandian okaże się przyjacielem, który tylko przypadkiem – prychnął, by podkreślić jak absurdalna byłaby ta okoliczność – przybył do Pałacu akurat wtedy, gdy mistrz Shifu przebywał w innej wiosce. Nie ważne, czy to prawda, czy nie. Ważne, że dopóki to ja jestem mistrzem Jadeitowego Pałacu, nikt nie ukradnie żadnego zwoju. – Dla podkreślenia powagi swoich słów, wysunął zaciśniętą pięść przed siebie.

Piątka skinęła głowami, Małpa nawet uniósł łapę i krzyknął „Uhuu", ale nikogo nie przekonało jego poczucie humoru. Posprzątali beczki i zjedli wspólnie obiad. Żuraw odleciał. Przy pomyślnych wiatrach powinien niedługo wrócić.

* * *

Pan Ping cmoknął zniecierpliwiony, patrząc na kilka wolnych krzeseł w swojej restauracji. Było już południe, a sprzedał tylko trzydzieści dwie zupy i dwadzieścia pięć pierożków, w dodatku tych najmniejszych i średnich. Aż o dwa mniej niż wczoraj o tej samej porze. A przecież kupił ostatnio nowe podkładki ze Smoczym Wojownikiem po raz kolejny ratującym świat, tym razem przed jakiem, jakkolwiek mu tam nie było. Przyczepił też nowe plakaty, zorganizował promocję – pierożek gratis do zestawu dwóch zup. To była okazja życia! Kolejki do restauracji powinny się ustawiać już od świtu.

Spróbował się uspokoić. Interes ostatnio i tak szedł dobrze, i to wszystko dzięki jego synowi. Zresztą popołudniu na pewno będzie lepiej – pomyślał. Pandy, które się sprowadziły do wioski, wreszcie podniosą swe leniwe zadki i przyjdą coś porządnie zjeść. Tak… Nic nie napędzało gastronomicznego biznesu lepiej niż stadko czarno-białych grubciów.

Jakby przywołany tą myślą, przyszedł „on": Li Shen. Panda ostatnio został najczęstszym bywalcem restauracji u Pinga. Zdarzało się, że grali razem w warcaby podczas mniejszego ruchu, ale, co ważniejsze, biologiczny ojciec Po zawsze zamawiał dokładki.

Li Shen przecisnął się pomiędzy siedzącymi gośćmi, wciągając przy tym brzuch, i spojrzał na listę z rekordzistami w konkursie jedzenia pierożków. Gdy jakiś króliczek zapytał się, czy to on znajdował się na szczycie, dumnie odpowiedział, że tak, po czym dodał, że mógł zjeść więcej, ale było to zaraz po porze obiadowej.

– Widzę, że znajdzie się jeszcze wolne miejsce dla mnie – powiedział, po tym jak wreszcie doszedł do lady i powitał się z gąsiorem.

– Przyszedłeś się teraz z tego naśmiewać, tak? – burknął pan Ping.

Panda ściągnął brwi, zaskoczony niezbyt miłym powitaniem. Domyślał się o co chodziło, choć nie do końca to nie rozumiał. W końcu miał za sobą niemal pełną restaurację, jakim cudem gąsior poświęcał uwagę tylko wolnym miejscom przy jednym ze stolików?

– O czym ty mówisz? Przyszedłem zjeść u jeszcze nie tak starego kumpla i ojca mojego syna. Kurczę, chyba nadal dziwnie to brzmi – zauważył nieco skrępowany.

– Trochę. I masz rację, przepraszam. Ostatnio jestem jakiś nerwowy. To co zwykle? – dodał już potulniej.

– To co zwykle – odparł panda, przeciągając sylaby, jakby wypowiadał jakąś ważną, życiową mądrość. Oparł się łokciem o blat lady.

Pan ping rzucił na stolnicę kawał przygotowanego ciasta. Po rozwałkowaniu miało wielkość małego parasola. Wrzucił do środka kilka chochli farszu i zawinął.

– Jak wam idzie budowa tej waszej nowej wioski pand? – zapytał, rzucając drugą porcję ciasta.

– Powoli – odparł z uśmiechem Li. – Niektórzy wrócili w góry. Chyba uznali, że jest tu trochę za gorąco. Ale pozostali będą mieli niedługo swoje domy. Jak skończymy, urządzimy taką imprezę, jakiej Dolina Spokoju jeszcze nie widziała.

– Mogę zająć się cateringiem – zaproponował szybko pan Ping, przeliczywszy ile mógłby zarobić na podobnej imprezie.

– To chyba oczywiste.

Gąsior wrzucił trzy wielkie pierożki do nowego gara ze wrzątkiem. Zakupił go dość niedawno po tym, jak Pandy wprowadziły się do wioski. W poprzednim mógł gotować tylko jeden pierożek w największym rozmiarze. Teraz dzięki temu miał i nowy garnek, i, w razie potrzeby, nową balię.

– A co z Po? – zapytał pan Ping – Odwiedza cię?

– Tak. Ale rzadko – odparł Li ponuro.

– To tak jak i mnie. A przydałby się tutaj ktoś do pomocy.

– Domyślam się. Czekaj, a może chciałbyś zatrudnić Dima albo Suma? – zaproponował. – Albo nawet ich obydwu? Nie są może zbyt pracowici, ale idę o zakład, że szybko nauczyłbyś ich jak uwijać się kluskami.

– Zastanowię się – skłamał gładko. Nie miał zamiaru zatrudniać nikogo, kto przypominałby mu, że Po nie mógł już odwiedzać go tak często jak kiedyś. – Proszę – postawił wielką miskę z trzema pierożkami wielkości dorodnych główek kapusty. Li Shen wyliczył odpowiednią sumkę i zostawił na ladzie.

– Ależ nie trzeba – zaprotestował gąsior. – Jesteś przecież ojcem Po.

– Bierz. Nie będę przecież jadł za darmo – odparł panda.

– Dobra. – Zgarnął pieniądze. – Tak tylko mówiłem. Dla przyzwoitości.

Li Shen zaśmiał się tubalnie i po chwili siedział już ze swoją miską przy ostatnim wolnym stoliku. Wtedy do restauracji wszedł klient, którego Ping pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Był niewiele wyższy od niego, dość krępy i nawet trochę pulchny. Widocznie lubił dobrze zjeść. Miał też za co to zrobić, bo nosił strój przeszywany srebrnymi nićmi. A na dodatek zabrał ze sobą pusty woreczek, więc mógł wziąć coś na wynos.

Chyba lepszy klient nie mógł się dzisiaj trafić.

Na miecz na plecach gąsior nie zwrócił uwagi. Gość rozejrzał się po restauracji. Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na rozwieszone plakaty. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem w złośliwy sposób. Koniec ogona w kształcie błyskawicy chybotał się nad nim jak głowa zaintrygowanego węża. Nie zdejmując bambusowego kapelusza, przeszedł do lady i wziął menu. Nie zastanawiał się długo.

– Poproszę najdroższą zupę. Tę z tajnym składnikiem.

– Dobrze – rzucił pan Ping, ledwie powstrzymując się od radosnego merdnięcia kuprem. – Coś do tego?

– Może. O ile zupa będzie dobra – powiedział z uśmiechem, podnosząc palec do góry. To miało chyba znaczyć, że właśnie powiedział znakomity żart.

Pan Ping zaniósł się śmiechem, jakby przed chwilą usłyszał najlepszy dowcip świata. W środku jednak aż kipiał ze złości. Jak ten szczur, czy czymkolwiek było to pomarańczowe coś, miał czelność podważać jego umiejętności kulinarne? Na szczęście gąsior wypracował już dawno sposoby, by choć trochę odegrać się na takich gburach.

– Proszę, zupa z tajnym składnikiem – oznajmił, stawiając miskę na ladzie. Przyłożył skrzydło do dzioba i dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem: – Mogę wsypać go więcej, ale za dopłatą.

Przybysz zgodził się i za cenę wynoszącą wartość połowy zupy, dostał dodatkową garść niczeg… to znaczy tajnego składnika. Szczur wziął miskę i zadowolony zaciągnął się przyjemnym zapachem. Nie widząc innego miejsca, zapytał się Li Shena, czy może się dosiąść.

– Oczywiście, proszę. Miejsca powinno wystarczyć dla takich chłopów, jak nas dwóch. Tak między nami, to krzesełka mają tu trochę za małe – powiedział, upewniając się, że pan Ping tego nie słyszał.

– Taa – odpowiedział nieco zniesmaczony gość. Pomimo, że przypominał pluszaka, było w nim coś, co ostrzegało, że nie przepadał za towarzystwem podczas jedzenia, a może nawet w ogóle. Li Shen był jednak ostatnia osobą w Dolinie Spokoju, która mogłaby zauważyć coś podobnego.

Klient postawił miskę na stole. Dołączoną łyżkę odłożył na bok i wyciągnął swoją z wewnętrznej kieszeni szlafroka. Była srebrna, a rączkę zdobiły motywy pięciu żywiołów – drewna, metalu, ognia, wody i ziemi. Mimo przepychu z jakim została wykonana, wyglądała na dość wygodną w użyciu.

– Piękna rzecz – przyznał Li Shen i ugryzł pokaźny kawał pierożka. – Jakbym miał taką, także nosiłbym ją ze sobą. Można kupić coś takiego gdzieś w okolicy? – zapytał, zanim jeszcze przeżuł.

– Z tego co wiem, robią takie tylko tam, skąd pochodzę, a to dosyć daleko – odparł niechętnie i spróbował zupy. Chwilę się zastanowił i pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Potem podniósł wzrok na pandę. – Ale ty chyba też nie jesteś tutejszy, prawda Li Shenie?

Pandę przeszedł dreszcz. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział swojego rozmówcę. Kogoś takiego na pewno by zapamiętał.

– Przepraszam, my się znamy?

– Niekoniecznie. Strzelałem. – Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. – Na ścianie jest lista zwycięzców w pierożkowym konkursie, a w wiosce nie widziałem nikogo większego od ciebie. I nikogo, kto zjadałby większe pierożki.

– Przemyślny z ciebie gość – zauważył Li, ponownie się rozluźniając.

– Shandian. Nazywam się Shandian.

– Dobrze, Shandianie. W takim razie, może powiesz, co sprowadza cię do Doliny Spokoju?

– Właściwie to jestem tu przejazdem. Ale korzystając z okazji, będę chciał odwiedzić Jadeitowy Pałac.

– Oczywiście, w końcu naprawdę jest tam na co popatrzeć. Zresztą, to chyba jedyna atrakcja w tej wiosce. – Pochylił się i ściszył głos. – Nie powinienem o tym mówić, ale miałem okazję pobawić się niektórymi eksponatami w Auli Bohaterów.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Shandian z błyskiem w oku. Nagle wydał się dość mocno zainteresowany rozmówcą. – Słyszałem, że trzymają tam słynny Miecz Bohaterów. To prawda?

– To ten z dwoma ostrzami?

– Tak. Wygląda jak halabarda, tylko ma zwyczajną rękojeść zamiast długiego drzewca.

– W takim razie widziałem go. Wydawał się strasznie toporny. Jednak nie wiem, czy będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. Na czas odbudowy pałac nie przyjmuje żadnych gości do auli.

– Chyba i tak spróbuję – odparł, a w jego głosie było coś zuchwałego. – Panie Ping, zupa jest wyśmienita. Poproszę dokładkę i dwa pierożki na wynos. Ale mniejsze niż u tego pana.

* * *

Żuraw wrócił do pałacu po trzech godzinach . Mistrz Shifu, tak jak podejrzewał Po, nie znał nikogo o imieniu Shandian, choć nie wykluczył, że Oogway mógł kogoś takiego spotkać w jednej ze swoich podróży. Poparł jednak decyzje Smoczego Wojownika o wystawieniu straży. Zaznaczył też, że w przeszłości wielu gości czytało zgromadzone zwoje, zawsze jednak zapowiadali swoje przybycie i nigdy nie było to jedynym powodem wizyty.

Na koniec pochwalił Smoczego Wojownika za wykazany do tej pory rozsądek.

– Shifu mnie pochwalił?! – zapytał radośnie Po.

– Tak, pochwalił cię – odparł beznamiętnie Żuraw. – Co prawda dodał potem, że pewnie równie dobrze poradziłoby sobie kilkuletnie dziecko, ale to niczego nie zmienia.

– Łał – rzucił, nie tracąc swojego entuzjazmu.

Tygrysica przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie, stojąc przy Po. Od samego początku, gdy zobaczyła Shandiana, czuła do niego niechęć. Miała wrażenie, że pod pozorną grzecznością, kryła się pewność siebie kogoś, kto miał w rękawie ukrytego asa. Nie ważne jak długo patrzyła, widziała wilka w owczej skórze.

Gdy się rozeszli, postanowiła skorzystać z wolnego czasu i udała się do wioski, by odwiedzić małą Lei Lei. Przywiązała się do dziewczynki przez ostatni miesiąc, lubiła się z nią bawić, a podobno mała często płakała, gdy Tygrysica dłużej do niej nie zaglądała. Nie chwaliła się pozostałym z Piątki, że tam chodziła. Wiedział o tym tylko Po, który nie bez jej nalegania, przyrzekł, że nikomu o tym nie powie.

Żałowała, że tym razem nie mógł z nią pójść. musiał jednak zająć się swoimi sprawami. Miał zaraz zajęcia z panowania nad Chi z grupą mieszkańców, później musiał przeczytać raporty o przestępczości w okolicy, odpowiedzieć na pytania budowniczych i dopilnować wielu małych spraw związanych z pałacem, na które Tygrysica, jako że mimo wszystko była tylko uczennicą, nie zwracała większej uwagi.

Szła nieśpiesznie uliczkami miasteczka, nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia, że coś się nie zgadzało. Było zbyt spokojnie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że po prostu nie słyszała Po, który właściwie nigdy nie przestawał gadać. Uspokoiła się nieco, pozwoliła sobie nawet nie zerkać na dachy i ciemniejsze zaułki w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Przeszła do części Doliny Spokoju, w której Pandy stawiały swoje domy. Było tu wesoło i głośno, drewniane budowle rosły z każdym dniem na zboczu pagórka i coraz bardziej przypominały te, które widziała w wiosce w górach. Dziwnie się czuła, gdy niemal każdy, kogo spotykała, machał do niej, jakby znali się od lat, nie ważne, czy właśnie układał ceramiczne dachówki, czy zwisał z rusztowania. Zmusiła się, by odmachiwać, powoli dostrajała się do radosnego nastroju nowego osiedla. Pandy były jak Po. Otwarte na każdego.

Na razie wszystkie Pandy mieszkały w dużej hali, którą wspólnymi siłami udało się wybudować w kilka dni i która, już nie długo, miała stać się salą zabaw. Tam też Tygrysica znalazła małą Lei Lei i znów na moment mogła się stać mamą Pasiaczynki. Razem z dziewczynką pomagała przy drugim obiedzie i zdobieniu nowych domów. Czasami czuła się jak we śnie, w którym w ogóle nie przypominała Tygrysicy z wielkim bagażem doświadczeń, którą była na co dzień. Niewielu wiedziało o jej pobycie w domu dziecka, a już w ogóle nikomu powiedziała, co wydarzyło się przed tym, jak tam trafiła. Może tylko Shifu się domyślał. I Oogway. On zdawał się wiedzieć wszystko.

Dopuszczała możliwość, że kiedyś mogłaby zwierzyć się Po. On by ją zrozumiał, była tego pewna. Tylko jeszcze nie miała w sobie tyle odwagi.

Wróciła do pałacu dopiero, gdy już zaczynało się ściemniać, uśmiechnięta i dziwnie lekka, pomimo, że namówiono ją na zjedzenie kilku sajgonek. Pozostali zbierali się na głównej arenie. Po dołączył do wszystkich zaraz po Tygrysicy.

– Brama zamknięta, Smoczy Wojowniku – oznajmił gąsior z obsługi pałacu.

– Dobrze. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać. To będzie długa noc. Za trzy godziny zmiana warty. – Żmija i Małpa przytaknęli. – Jakby coś się stało, każdy ma przy sobie gwizdek.

Tygrysica zważyła w dłoni drewniany przedmiot i dmuchnęła na próbę. Dźwięk rozniósł się daleko, pozostali poszli za jej przykładem. Pogwizdywali nawet, gdy szli w stronę dormitorium, zostawiając Tygrysicę i Po samych.

– Myślisz, że coś się stanie – zapytał panda.

– Nie wiem – rzekła. Nie stać ją było na perfidne kłamstwo, a nie chciała niepotrzebnie nikogo obarczać swoimi wątpliwościami.

– Wiesz, chyba żałuję, że ustaliłem warty w dwóch różnych miejscach. Zdecydowanie wolałbym posiedzieć z tobą. Rzadko ostatnio mamy okazję porozmawiać.

Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się.

– Ciągle gadając, nikogo byś nie wypatrzył – upomniała go. – Idź, to naprawdę będzie długa noc.

– Tak. Gdybym jutro też był mistrzem Jadeitowego Pałacu zarządziłbym, że wyjątkowo trening odbędzie się później.

– Na pewno wszyscy byśmy to docenili – odpowiedziała ciepło.

Panda ociągał się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu wszedł po schodach do pałacu. Chwilę odprowadzała go wzrokiem, czując ucisk w piersi. To nie była typowa rozmowa. Podczas typowej nie bałaby się. Coś ostrzegało ją, że jej relacja z Po wymyka się spod kontroli i jeżeli w porę się nie zatrzyma, narazi i siebie, i jego na zranienie. Ale druga jej część wcale nie chciała się bać. Była ciekawa jak to wszystko potoczy się dalej.

Tygrysica otrząsnęła się i wskoczyła szczyt dachu osłaniającego główną bramę. Usiadła w pozycji kwiatu lotosu i obserwowała. Jedyna droga do pałacu wiodła schodami. Oczywiście ktoś mógłby próbować wspinaczki po grani, dlatego Po na wszelki wypadek musiał pilnować także samego archiwum. Jednak ciężko było uwierzyć, by Shandian mógł wdrapać się po pionowej skale. Ale mógłby kogoś do tego wynająć.

Ostatnie jaśniejsze kolory na niebie zniknęły. Zaroiło się od gwiazd. Lampy w Dolinie Spokoju rozlały ciepłą, pomarańczową barwę. Minuty mijały powoli, gałęzie powiewały na wietrze, a ona trwała nieruchoma jak marmurowy gargulec. Spokojna, niewzruszona. Taka jaka powinna być. Cisza, jej najstarsza przyjaciółka, otulała ją coraz ściślej. Plama światła w dolinie dogasała, aż zostały z niej już tylko niewielkie punkciki.

Nagle Tygrysica usłyszała odległy szmer. Nie mogła określić, skąd dochodził, podejrzewała, że z dormitorium. Wtedy Huk przeszył powietrze niczym milion ostrzy. Odwróciła się i przerażenie ścisnęło jej gardło. W jednej chwili zrozumiała, że dała się podejść.

Stara brzoskwinia stała w ogniu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Tygrysica pędziła na czterech łapach szybko niczym wiatr. Parę razy mało brakowało, by potknęła się na śliskich kamiennych schodkach prowadzących do dormitorium. Mimo to nie zwalniała, musiała ocalić to, co się dało. Przed oczami cały czas miała ten sam widok: brzoskwinia płonęła. Symbol długowieczności i odnowy, jedną z najważniejszych pamiątek po Oogwayu, właśnie w tym momencie trawił ogień. Mistrzynię kung-fu przerażało, że drzewo, które liczyło sobie kilkaset lat, prawdopodobnie nie przetrwa kilku minut jej nieuwagi.

Huk co chwila uderzał w jej uszy. Petardy… ktoś użył ich do wzniecenia ognia. Przez moment wydawało się Tygrysicy, że w zgiełku usłyszała dźwięk gwizdka, jednak uznała, że to tylko złudzenie. Dalekim susem pokonała kilka ostatnich stopni. Pozostali z piątki już wybiegli z dormitorium. Światło wybuchającej wysoko petardy oświetliło ich przestraszone twarze.

– Brzoskwinia się pali. Weźcie wodę, szybko – powiedziała, nie zatrzymując się.

Minęła ich i wbiegła do budynku. Papierowe ściany korytarza co chwila rozświetlał błysk eksplodującego fajerwerku, jednak w samej w spiżarni było znacznie ciemniej. Trafiła do schowka właściwie na pamięć. Śpieszyła się tak bardzo, że otwierając szafkę, o mało nie wyłamała z niej drzwiczek. Wzięła rączkę wiaderka w zęby i na czterech łapach pobiegła w stronę strumyka. Wyprzedziła Małpę i Modliszkę, którzy wzięli beczkę i balansując na niej, toczyli się w stronę wody.

Tygrysica zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdzie nie widziała Po. Szczerze obawiała się, jak zareaguje – w końcu zawiodła go, on miał pilnować pałacu, ona wejścia. To jasne, że ktokolwiek dostał się do brzoskwini, przeszedł obok niej.

Nabrała lodowatej wody ze strumienia i ruszyła w stronę Brzoskwiniowego Wzgórza. Nie mogła biec już na czterech łapach, bo wszystko by rozlała. Ominęła kilka rozłożystych drzew, w ciemności wypatrzyła schodki na szczyt. Wchodząc, zobaczyła nad sobą Żurawia lecącego razem ze Żmiją. Ptak niósł wiadro, a przyjaciółka okręciła ogon tak, by mogła wylać wodę już w powietrzu.

Gdy Tygrysica ujrzała drzewo, zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszała już wybuchów. Wszystkie fajerwerki wystrzeliły, gdzieniegdzie tlił się jeszcze dym, ale wiadro wylane przez Żurawia i Żmiję wystarczyło, by wszystko dogasić.

Drzewo wyglądało na niemal nietknięte. Tygrysica odstawiła wiaderko i podeszła bliżej, niedowierzając. Kilka liści było nadpalonych, w jednym miejscu petarda osmoliła trochę korę na wygiętym pniu. Ale przecież widziałam jak płonęła – powiedziała do siebie. Zobaczyła, że kilka metrów od drzewa zakopane było pudełko ze sztucznymi ogniami. Z daleka mogły wyglądać, jakby rzeczywiście dosięgnęły brzoskwinię.

Shandian musiał to zakopać – pomyślała. Zostawili go samego, by w spokoju mógł zmówić modlitwę. Petardy musiał gdzieś ukrywać, może w tym bambusowym kapeluszu? Tylko po co to zrobił?

Żuraw wylądował obok niej razem ze Żmiją i wspólnie przyjrzeli się pozostałościom po opakowaniu z petardami. Zaraz potem na górę dotarli zdyszani Modliszka i Małpa, wpychając przed sobą beczkę. Gdy zobaczyli, że pożar już zgasł, jęknęli rozczarowani tym, że ich wysiłek poszedł na marne.

– Widzieliście Po? – zapytała Tygrysica. Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami.

– Myślisz, że… – Żuraw przerwał, ponieważ coś usłyszał. Z pałacu dobiegał cichy dźwięk… gwizdka.

Tym razem nie było mowy o złudzeniu. Tygrysica rzuciła się do biegu, wściekła, że tak łatwo dała się wywieść w pole. Przeskoczyła przez beczkę i pobiegła w dół. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Płonące drzewo miało tylko odwrócić ich uwagę. Po został w oałacu i najwyraźniej od kilku minut samemu stawiał czoła Shandianowi.

* * *

Kilka chwil wcześniej…

Po zamknął za sobą drzwi pałacu. Szczęk zamka rozszedł się po całej Auli Bohaterów i odbijał się jeszcze przez chwilę od wysokich ścian i kolumn. Ogromne pomieszczenie rozświetlały setki świec, z których większość ustawiono wokół Księżycowej Sadzawki wykutej w podłodze po przeciwległej stronie. Panda odetchnął głęboko, poddając się podniosłej atmosferze budynku. Artefakty lśniły na swoich miejscach, cienie kolumn ukrywały, że jedna ze ścian wymagała jeszcze prac wykończeniowych. Nie dziwne, że Shifu prowadził odbudowę tak, by każdy detal wyglądał tak, jak przed walką z Kaiem. Aula Bohaterów wydawała się doskonała, jakakolwiek zmiana tylko by to zburzyła.

Jednak nie wszystko można było przywrócić do pierwotnego stanu. Połowa zbiorów archiwum została bezpowrotnie zniszczona, choć nadal znajdowały się tam tajemnice, za które wielu władców w Chinach zapłaciłoby krocie. Pieniędzmi jednak nigdy nie dało się wykupić przychylności mistrza Jadeitowego Pałacu, który od zawsze niezawiśle decydował, czy pokazać dany zwój, czy nie. Nawet królowie mogli odejść stąd z kwitkiem.

Tylko do nauk o kung-fu, z którymi zwoje leżały na pułkach za Księżycową Sadzawką, był otwarty dostęp. Nie cieszyły się jednak zbytnim zainteresowaniem, co od zawsze zdumiewało Oogwaya. Podobno często pytał, dlaczego wszyscy chcą zajrzeć za zamknięte drzwi, gdzie często niema nic, poza zmartwieniami, gdy najważniejsze prawdy są na wyciągnięcie ręki?

Po zrobiło się głupio, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał. Sam przeczytał mniej niż jedną dziesiątą zwojów z Auli Bohaterów. Trochę mało jak na nauczyciela kung-fu. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mógł tylko powiedzieć, że o wszystkim co do tej pory przeczytał już wiedział albo przynajmniej czuł, że właśnie tak powinno być.

Odgłos jego kroków rozległ się w auli. Ciężko było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że pałac mu się przygląda. Kiedyś uważał się tu za niechcianego gościa, słonia w składzie porcelany, jednak teraz, wśród artefaktów legendarnych bohaterów, nie czuł się obco. Może nawet trochę tu pasował.

Wszedł do korytarza, którym doszedł do zamkniętych drzwi archiwum. Bogato zdobione, potężne wrota były dwa razy wyższe i szersze od Pandy. Wyglądały, jakby do ich otwarcia potrzeba było co najmniej tuzina nosorożców. Po sprawdził czy były zamknięte i usiadł, opierając się o nie plecami.

To mimo wszystko był ciekawy dzień – pomyślał. Całe to bycie mistrzem Jadeitowego Pałacu nie było takie straszne, właściwie nie różniło się wiele od tego, co robił do tej pory. Żałował jednak, że nie mógł dzisiaj odwiedzić żadnego z ojców, czy przejść się z Tygrysicą do nowej wioski Pand. Lubił tam chodzić, Tygrysica chyba zresztą też. Przy małej Lei Lei wręcz promieniała.

Może kiedyś kocica dałaby się nawet namówić na jakiś taniec? Za pierwszym razem raczej odmówi, ale później? „Przystojność" Po była w końcu niepodważalna, a sama zabawa na pewno dałaby jej trochę radości i pozwoliłaby się wyrwać choć na moment z codziennej rutyny treningów oraz medytacji. Oczywiście trening i medytacja były całkowicie w porządku, ale w nadmiarze wszystko mogło zaszkodzić. Poza kluskami od pana Pinga – powtórzył sobie mantrę zasłyszaną od taty.

Od podłogi wiało chłodem, więc zaczął chodzić po korytarzu. Zastanowił się nad tym, jakby to było mieszkać w Jadeitowym Pałacu? Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby kiedyś miał wybór, wolałby zostać w dormitorium. Miał tam swój pokoik, piątka była blisko, poza tym wielkie pomieszczenia, połyskujący jadeit i smukłe kolumny były wspaniałe, ale nie jako wystrój mieszkania. Dom dla Po zawsze kojarzył się z ciasnotą, nawet swój pokoik w dormitorium musiał odpowiednio „zagracić", by czuć się tam całkowicie swobodnie.

Sprawdził jeszcze raz, czy drzwi do archiwum były zamknięte, choć pamiętał, że już za pierwszym razem nie mógł ich otworzyć. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jakby samemu próbował włamać się do archiwum? Przypuścił, że jakoś ominąłby Tygrysicę. Pałac miał dwa wejścia, jedno na przodzie i drugie z boku, przy Księżycowej Sadzawce. Oba prowadziły do Auli Bohaterów i były teraz zamknięte, a tylko Po i Tygrysica mieli do nich klucze, podobnie jak do archiwum. Bezgłośnie wtargnąć można więc było tylko przez niewielkie okna ponad dachem. Tak, jeżeli by się włamywał, zrobiłby to tamtędy. Zszedłby potem do auli i już miałby dostęp do drzwi. Nie wiedział tylko, jak dostałby się do okna, ponieważ kazał robotnikom zwinąć tej nocy rusztowanie.

Stanął znów przed drzwiami, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że istniał jeszcze inny sposób. Nagle poczuł znajomy zapach. Wydawało mu się, że były to pierożki, i to nie byle jakie, bo robione przez jego tatę. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się, że czuł zapachy, których nie było, ale tylko gdy był naprawdę głodny, a dzisiaj zjadł całkiem przyzwoity obiad. Wciągnął jeszcze raz powietrze i nic się nie zmieniło: nadal czuł pierożki. „Czy to zapach z archiwum?" – zapytał sam siebie. – „Zaraz, tam chyba też są okna!".

Bał się, że przez swoją głupotę wpuści włamywacza, ale musiał to sprawdzić. Wsadził delikatnie klucz i przekręcił go najciszej jak potrafił. Otworzył bezgłośnie drzwi i zobaczył coś, co przebiło jego najgorsze obawy. W pierwszej chwili nie uwierzył, próbował zmrużyć oczy, ale nadal widział to samo: niektóre zwoje lewitowały w powietrzu. Spadały powoli z wysokich półek regałów, wypadały z pojemników i rozwijały się przed siedzącym złodziejem, który rzucał na nie okiem. Po chwili lądowały z powrotem w pojemnikach i wracały na swoje miejsce. Dłonie i głowa złodzieja pogrążonego w transie świeciły delikatnie na pomarańczowo, dlatego też w archiwum nie było całkowicie ciemno. Po wypatrzył żółtą błyskawicę na końcu falującego ogona, a także torbę na ramieniu, skąd przyjemnie pachniały pierożki – Panda akurat do takich spraw miał nosa. Przez ciało przybysza przebiegła iskra, która na moment bardziej rozświetliła pomieszczenie.

„Shandian nie kłamał. Rzeczywiście nie był żadnym mistrzem kung–fu" – pomyślał Po, jednocześnie zachwycony i przestraszony.

Nagle wszystkie zwoje się zatrzymały, a nieproszony gość wstał i dokładniej przyjrzał się rozwiniętemu kawałkowi papieru. Coś wybuchło daleko od budynku, ale Shandian nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zaczęły strzelać petardy. Po nie mógł dłużej czekać.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie wykupił pan biletu – powiedział dziarsko.

Wszystkie pojemniki, które znajdowały się w powietrzu, upadły z brzdękiem na ziemię. Złodziej odwrócił się. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, a mieszały się w nim zaskoczenie i podziw.

– Smoczy Wojownik – rzucił z uznaniem, cały czas patrząc na otwarty obok niego zwój, który obrócił się w powietrzu razem z nim. Wydawało się to tak naturalne, jak fakt, że gałęzie poruszają się na wietrze. – Podejrzewałem, że ktoś może tu wejść, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zrobi to największy tępak w pałacu. Na szczęście znalazłem już to, czego potrzebowałem. Powiedz więc, pando: pozwolisz mi przejść, czy mam wyjść po twoim grubym i za chwilę mocno poobijanym cielsku?

– Chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą, która komukolwiek może wypominać lekką nadwagę – odparł nieco skonsternowany Po i dmuchnął w gwizdek, najgłośniej jak potrafił. Nie wiedział, czy pozostali go usłyszą, jednak musiał spróbować. – Zaraz przyjdą tu moi przyjaciele, poza tym stoi przed tobą Smoczy Wojownik. Lepiej to ty zastanów się, czy chcesz trafić do więzienia poobijany czy nie.

Shandian zaśmiał się niskim, złowieszczym śmiechem. Jak na tak niewielką istotę, jego śmiech wydawał się ogromny.

– Wyborne. – Zwój zwinął się nagle, trafił do pojemnika i wylądował w torbie, razem z pierożkami. – Pokaż co potrafisz. Od początku chciałem tego spróbować.

Po niewiele myśląc, ruszył z okrzykiem na przeciwnika, ten jednak nie przyjął nawet postawy obronnej. Stał i chwilę czekał w skupieniu. Zaniepokoiło to Pandę, jednak nawet na moment nie zwolnił biegu. Wtedy przeciwnik podniósł dłoń, a powietrze zawibrowało od energii. Coś zatrzymało nogę Po i przewróciło go na posadzkę. Zdołał wesprzeć się na przednich łapach, chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Podniósł głowę. Kilka pojemników leciało w jego stronę. Przetoczył się na bok, pociski rozbiły się z brzdękiem, zostawiając na podłodze głębokie rysy. Wstał i tym razem zamiast unikać, sparował lecące zwoje odpowiednimi blokami.

Zdołał podejść bliżej, wtedy Shandian wykonał łapami ruch, jakby chciał go odepchnąć. Po poczuł napierającą na niego siłę, jakby uderzył w niego strumień wody. Cofnął się, ale nie przewrócił. „Nie-mistrz Myszoskoczek" zacisnął usta z wysiłku, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się niepewność, gdy Panda pomimo wszystko zaczął posuwać się naprzód.

Napór wyraźnie osłabł. Nagle ustąpił całkowicie i Shandian ponownie spróbował sztuczki z wymuszeniem potknięcia. Tym razem Panda był przygotowany i w odpowiednim momencie przesunął blokowaną nogę do tyłu. Skrócił dystans na tyle, by móc wyprowadzić prawy prosty. Pięść napotkała niewidzialną blokadę. Lewy sierpowy i znowu to samo. W końcu spróbował chwycić przeciwnika. Ten próbował powstrzymać łapę ze wszystkich sił, jednak Po był silniejszy. Palce nieuchronnie zbliżały się do kołnierza szlafroku. W ostatniej chwili Panda wykonał wybieg: pozwolił odepchnąć prawą rękę, a siłę obrotu wykorzystał by chwycić myszoskoczka lewą i cisnąć nim na jedną z drewnianych kolumn.

Shandian jednak do niej nie doleciał. Płaska błyskawica na końcu jego ogona wyprzedziła go i uchroniła przed uderzeniem. Stanął na niej, jak na pływającej szalupie, tylko że zamiast na wodzie, unosił się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów nad ziemią. Po na moment otworzył usta z wrażenia.

– Jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni niż myślisz, Smoczy Wojowniku. Nas obu nie można oceniać po pozorach.

Jednym ruchem zaciągnął luźne rękawy szlafroku i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Między łapami powstał łuk elektryczny. Pierwszy wystrzał błyskawicy minął Po o centymetry wystrzeliwując drzazgi z kolumny, drugi już trafił. Panda zdążył jedynie zasłonić twarz przedramieniem. Poczuł rozdzierający ból, jakby ktoś przyłożył do ręki rozżarzone żelazo. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go kilka metrów w tył.

Mało nie stracił przytomności. Ból rozsadzał mu głowę, pisk brzęczał w uszach. Oszołomiony, spróbował się podnieść. Zatoczył się na pobliską kolumnę. Każdy nerw go bolał, ręka dodatkowo patrzyła, jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by Shandian uciekł.

Shandian dyszał na podłodze wsparty na czterech łapach. Atak wiele go kosztował i najwyraźniej przeciwnik liczył, że w ten sposób zakończy walkę. Widząc, że Po zdołał się jednak podnieść, pokręcił głową, niedowierzając. Ruszył do wyjścia, ale zbyt wolno. Panda skoczył za nim i chwycił rękojeść szabli, którą niósł na plecach. Zabezpieczenie puściło, broń wysunęła się z futerału.

Ostrze dłoniach Po zaświeciło delikatnym, bladoniebieskim światłem. Broń zaczęła pulsować, Panda miał wrażenie, że trzyma w dłoni żywą istotę. Z rękojeści wysunęła się święcąca smuga dymu, która zaczęła owijać jego rękę. Odrzucił miecz przestraszony, smuga zniknęła.

– Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś? – ryknął Shandian.

Niewidzialna siła odrzuciła ich od szabli, która nagle zaczęła świecić znacznie mocniej. W archiwum zrobiło się jasno jak za dnia, złote smocze ornamenty na drewnianych kolumnach połyskiwały niczym kute żelazo. Zwoje wyskoczyły ze swoich półek i zaczęły formować tornado, które kręciło się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Po patrzył na to wszystko osłupiały, próbując się nie dać przewrócić energii wirującej wokół szabli. Przez moment zobaczył w wirze dwie przezroczyste zarysy postaci. Jedna była mała i wystraszona, druga, ogromna, wyciągała ku niej nienaturalnie długie łapska.

Myszoskoczek wślizgnął się pod wirem z książek ze zdjętym futerałem. Drżącymi łapami włożył broń do środka. Nagle wszystko ucichło, zwoje pospadały na ziemię. Shandian był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie próbował się osłaniać przed upadającymi na niego przedmiotami.

– Co to było? – zapytał Po.

– Nie powinieneś tego widzieć. – Odetchnął głęboko, ale przypomniało to bardziej charczenie. – Nikt nie powinien. Daj mi wykonać moją misję, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł do Auli Bohaterów. Po ruszył za nim. Zagwizdał jeszcze raz, Piątka musiała go teraz usłyszeć, petardy już ucichły.

Shandian skręcił w głąb auli i wziął w dłoń Miecz Bohaterów. Większe z dwóch ostrzy miało długość niemal równą jego wzrostowi, nie wydawało się, by czarownik umiał się posłużyć tą bronią.

– Odpuść. Nie podchodź, bo tego użyję – groził w coraz większej desperacji. Ledwie utrzymywał się na nogach, w jego błękitnych oczach błyskało szaleństwo.

– Słyszałeś o mnie, a mimo to nie wiesz, że ja nie odpuszczam? – zapytał Po.

Ruszył na niego z pełnym impetem. Shandian wszedł na ogon i wzniósł się ku górze. Panda wyskoczył najwyżej jak mógł i złapał za krawędź błyskawicy. Runęli razem na jadeitową podłogę, miecz wypadł z rąk przeciwnika i zatrzymał się dopiero na schodku przy Księżycowej Sadzawce.

Po zdołał zabrać Shandianowi torbę ze zwojem i pierożkami. Odskoczyli od siebie. Myszoskoczek spojrzał ukradkiem, gdzie upadł Miecz Bohaterów.

– Poddaj się. Albo… – Po przez moment się zawahał – zjem pierożki z tej torby.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Shandian, kompletnie zbity z tropu absurdalnością groźby.

– No co… ja bym się przejął.

– Nie rozumiesz?! – krzyknął, a w jego głosie była jedynie desperacja bliska rozpaczy. – Ja nie mogę się poddać, prędzej umrę nim to zrobię. Pozwól mi stąd wyjść, proszę. Potrzebuję Miecza Bohaterów, teraz jestem tego pewny. Oddam go po wszystkim, obiecuję.

– Pewnie znowu kłamiesz. Mów, po co chcesz tę szablę?

– Miecz – poprawił go Shandian. Najwyraźniej było to silniejsze od niego. Prawdopodobnie nawet gdyby spał, i ktoś w jego okolicy by się pomylił, wstałby i poprawiłby tę osobę. Postarał się tłumaczyć, gestem łap próbował uspokoić i siebie, i Smoczego Wojownika. – Muszę wypełnić misję. Bardzo ważną misję. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. I tak za dużo już widziałeś.

– Jeżeli to tak ważna i trudna misja, to dlaczego nie poprosisz o pomoc?

– Już raz to zrobiłem – odpowiedział, a jego głos był zimny jak lód. – Więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.

W drzwiach do pałacu zabrzęczał klucz, do środka wparowała cała Piątka. Po dawno nie ucieszył się tak bardzo na ich widok.

– Łapcie go! – krzyknął.

Shandian wziął się w garść i stanął na ogon. Poleciał w stronę miecza, ledwie odrywając się od ziemi. Chwycił broń. Na końcu jego błyskawicy pojawił się piorun kulisty. Ile miał jeszcze takich sztuczek? – zapytał w myślach Panda, czując, że Myszoskoczek może się mu wymknąć.

Shandian podskoczył i wykonał obrót ogonem, po czym wystrzelił elektryczną kulę jak z procy. Gdy tylko ta uderzyła drzwi, wybuchła, zostawiając po sobie wielką dziurę. Czarownik nie zdołał wylądować z powrotem na błyskawicy. Runął na posadzkę, jednak utrzymał miecz w łapie. Błyskawica już tylko włóczyła się bezładnie po posadzce. Myszoskoczek zdołał się podnieść i wyskoczył głową do przodu przez wyrwany w drzwiach otwór. Łapa Po minęła błyskawicę na końcu ogona o centymetry.

Shandian stanął na barierce odgradzającej pałac od przepaści. Spojrzał w dół i zawahał się. Odwrócił się do Po. Najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł właśnie popełnić wielki błąd. Mimo to skoczył. Panda dobiegł do barierki i widział jak czarownik spadał przy turni, kurczowo trzymając się błyskawicy. Wpadł w chmurę jak w puch.

– Leć za nim! – krzyknął Panda do Żurawia. – Weź Modliszkę i Żmiję, szybko!

– Po, on spadł – powiedział poważnie ptak. – Nie przeżyłby…

– Umie latać, nie widzieliście? Kosztuje go to wiele wysiłku, ale na pewno zdoła się wyratować. Lećcie, my go nie dogonimy.

Przekonany Żuraw wziął na plecy Żmiję i Modliszkę. Po obserwował, jak zanurkowali w głąb chmury. Chyba nie mógł zrobić więcej. Oddychał ciężko, serce waliło jak młot. Przedramię, w które oberwał błyskawicą, ciągle go piekło. Powinien chyba zmoczyć je w zimnej wodzie.

Uciekł mi – myśl ostra niczym Miecz Bohaterów przebiła się przez jaźń Pandy.

– Chyba remont się przedłuży – skonstatował Małpa, spoglądając na zniszczone drzwi.

– Po, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała z troską Tygrysica. – Nic ci się nie stało?

– Nic – powiedział, po czym rozmasował przedramię. – Trafił mnie piorunem, trochę pobolało i piecze, ale to chyba niegroźne. Zna magię, poza miotaniem błyskawic potrafi też przesuwać przedmioty na odległość. Ale szybko się męczy, prawie go miałem, tylko że mi uciekł.

– Nam uciekł – poprawił go Małpa. – Ale widzę, że coś mu zabrałeś? Co to? Pierożki? – zapytał zaskoczony.

– I zwój. W końcu obiecałem, że nikt żadnego nie ukradnie, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Usiadł wycieńczony i oparł się plecami o barierkę.

– Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. – Tygrysica położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Małpa skinął głową. – To ja go nie zauważyłam.

– Nieprawda. Nie mogłaś go zobaczyć, bo umiał latać. Mógł podlecieć z każdej strony, może dlatego nie był w pełni sił. Powinienem lepiej nas przygotować.

Chwila krępującej ciszy. Nikt nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

– Pewnie – stwierdził wreszcie Małpa. – Powinieneś przewidzieć, że pulchny myszoskoczek z wielką błyskawicą na końcu ogona, okaże się latającym i strzelającym piorunami magiem. To był sarkazm, jeżeli nie zauważyłeś – dodał dla pewności.

– Dokładnie. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, że w okolicy mogą być czarownicy – rzekła Tygrysica. – Słyszałam kiedyś o magii żywiołów, która podobno jest dość sukcesywnie zgłębiana, ale daleko na północy. Zresztą, nawet jej adepci nie potrafili latać i strzelać piorunami.

– Magia żywiołów? – zapytał zaskoczony Po.

– Ogień, Woda, Ziemia, Metal i Drewno. Każdy ma jakieś znaczenie, jednak nie pamiętam jakie. Zresztą, tak jak mówiłam, nigdzie nie ma mowy o błyskawicach i telekinezie.

– To w takim razie, może zamiast tak stać jak kołki i gadać po próżnicy, coś byśmy zrobili? – zaproponował Małpa. – Jeżeli reszta nie znajdzie Shandiana od razu, potrzebna będzie każda para oczu.

– Małpa ma rację – potwierdziła Tygrysica. – Zejdziemy do nich, ale ty lepiej zostań, Po. Odpocznij.

– Dam radę – wstał, ukrywając zmęczenie. – Jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem, zapomniałaś?

– Pamiętam aż za dobrze. Ale ktoś musi przeczytać zwój, który Shandian chciał ukraść. Jeżeli go nie znajdziemy, będziemy zdani tylko na to.

Musiał zgodzić się z Tygrysicą. Walka wyczerpała go, serce właściwie dopiero przed chwilą przestało bić jak szalone. Musiał chwilę odsapnąć. Już raz w podobnej sytuacji nie posłuchał przyjaciółki – wtedy o mało nie przypłacił tego życiem. Poza tym poradzą sobie chwilę bez niego. To przecież ciągle była Piątka.

– Masz rację. Ale gdy tylko przeczytam, dołączam do was.

Zgodzili się i zbiegli po schodach w stronę wioski, on zaś wrócił z zapaloną święcą do archiwum. Po drodze zjadł ze stresu dwa pierożki Shandiana. Zrzucił z biurka pojemniki i rozłożył właściwy zwój. Już pierwszy obrazek przykuł jego uwagę – skądś znał ten mroczny krajobraz. Przez smukłą bramę przechodziła czarna armia uzbrojona w długie piki. Czerwone i czarne sztandary powiewały na wietrze, w tle majaczyły pojedyncze skały, przypominające wysokie, zamkowe wieże. Za wszystkim stała góra – odległe wspomnienie albo niemal zapomniany sen.

Zrozumiał nagle, kiedy to zobaczył. Noc przed dniem, w którym został Smoczym Wojownikiem. Do tej pory myślał, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni, ostateczne wyzwanie dla bohatera, którym zawsze marzył się stać. Dotknął palcami wysokiej bramy na malunku, poczuł, że przeznaczenie znów brutalnie wkłada łapska w jego życie.

Na zwoju pod malunkiem widniał krótki podpis, który tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Przeczytał na głos, słysząc własny niepokój w każdym słowie.

– Góra Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów.

Dalszą treść stanowiła opowieść Oogwaya. Panda postawił świecę bliżej i zaczął czytać.

 _W swoich wędrówkach nieraz trafiałem na historie poruszające serce i przywracające wiarę w to, że dla każdego jest gdzieś zapisane przeznaczenie. Dzięki nim utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że zawsze warto czynić świat lepszym, choćby nasze starania wydawały się nam małe i nic nieznaczące. Tak naprawdę często wystarczy tylko kamyczek przesunięty w odpowiednią stronę, byśmy przyczynili się do zmiany biegu dziejów._

 _Ta opowieść jest tego najlepszym przykładem. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że przynajmniej część jej jest prawdziwa, a więc godna zapisania._

 _Kiedyś myślałem, że mieszkańcy Jinzhou potrafią zniszczyć każdą świętość i choćby sto razy przedstawiano im prawdę o nich samych, to oni sto razy zastanawialiby się tylko, jak można ją spieniężyć. Ale po usłyszeniu historii pewnego sprzedawcy sandałów, zrozumiałem, że się myliłem. Nawet miejsce, które zdaje się siedliskiem zepsucia, może skrywać historię pozwalającą wierzyć, że nigdy nie jest wszystko stracone._

 _Było to wieki temu. Nad miastem, niczym miecz zawieszony na końskim włosiu, wisiało ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo. Powodem był wędrowny czarnoksiężnik, który, rozczarowany tym, że żaden z mieszkańców nie poczęstował go strawą, rzucił urok na miasto. Brzmiał on: każdy niegodziwiec, który zginie w tym mieście z sercem skażonym nieprawością, nie zazna śmierci, a zostanie uwięziony w górze jako demon. A gdy zbierze się ich dziesięć tysięcy, czarna armia wyruszy na Jinzhou i nie zakończy swego krwawego pochodu, dopóki ostatni demon będzie stąpał po ziemi._

 _Miasto oczywiście na początku nie przejęło się czczymi groźbami starca. Jednak już po pierwszej nocy zauważono, że w okolicach góry pojawił się demon. Lichy i niegroźny, jednak wystarczył, by zaczęto się niepokoić. Co jeżeli stary głupiec nie żartował? Jeden demon nic nie zrobi, ale dziesięć tysięcy? Postanowiono działać. Kilku śmiałków wyruszyło do pieczary pod górą, jednak wszyscy wracali, mówiąc, że nic nie da się zrobić z demonem, gdyż ani broń, ani czary, ani nawet pięści się go nie imają. Miasto jednak było bogate i w końcu znalazło rozwiązanie. Ściągnięto z całych Chin najlepszych budowniczych i czarodziejów, którzy wokół góry zbudowali zaklęty mur. Budowano go sto lat, demonów przybywało, jednak miasto wydawało się bezpieczne i po jakimś czasie zapomniano o problemie._

 _Jinzhou nie stało się mniej niegodziwe. Przyjaźń, sztuki walki, współczucie – wszystko bladło w konfrontacji z niepohamowaną żądzą pieniądza. Rok za rokiem, miesiąc za miesiącem demonów było więcej i więcej. Aż w końcu ich liczba osiągnęła dziewięć tysięcy dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Nikt nie pamiętał już przepowiedni, oprócz małego chłopca – lisa, którego dawny przodek był świadkiem słów wypowiedzianych przez czarnoksiężnika. Tak się nimi wtedy przejął, że zaczął liczyć nowe demony i rozkazał przekazywać to zadanie z pokolenia na pokolenie._

 _Bezdomny chłopiec uznał, że musi ostrzec władcę. Została mu nawet udzielona audiencja, jednak gdy tylko mały lis opowiedział historię swoich przodków i ich trud w liczeniu armii demonów, został wyśmiany i wyproszony z pałacu._

 _Mały lis rozpłakał się. Cały trud jego dziadów spełzł na niczym. Czując, że musi coś zrobić, poszedł samotnie do Góry Demonów. Nie miał ze sobą broni, poza dziurawymi sandałami, które rzucone mocno, mogły co najwyżej komuś nabić guza. Nie to co porządne, nowe sandałki (Podejrzewam, że sprzedawca sam dodał do opowieści ten fragment). W każdym razie, po kilku dniach zmęczony, maleńki chłopczyk stanął przed potężną bramą._

 _Ta otworzyła się przed nim. Lisek przeraził się, gdy zobaczył niemal dziesięć tysięcy par oczu, które tylko czekały, aż przeznaczenie się wypełni. Mimo to ruszył do przodu, a demony rozstępowały się przed jego stópkami. Groziły mu i przeklinały, jednak nie mogły nic zrobić, dopóki było ich mniej niż dziesięć tysięcy. Lisek wszedł do pieczary pod górą i odkrył tam wielką studnię. Napis na niej głosił:_

 _Ja, Smok Shi Su, zbudowałem to więzienie dla demonów zesłanych na Jinzhou. Ocalę miasto, tylko jeżeli ktoś mnie o to poprosi, ale odda przy tym cały swój majątek i wyrzeknie się sławy, która powinna przysługiwać mu za chwalebny czyn uratowania miasta. Jeżeli uznajesz tę cenę za zbyt wysoką, odejdź, jednakże, pod groźbą śmierci, nikomu nie wspominaj o tym, co tu przeczytałeś._

 _Chłopiec nie miał nic, a na sławie i tak mu nie zależało, więc prosił. Prosił długo i żarliwie, jak potrafi prosić tylko dziecko. I Smok oraz zły czarnoksiężnik pojawili się przed nim. Smok był zadowolony, czarnoksiężnik za to aż kipiał ze złości:_

 _– Chłopcze, jak możesz być tak głupi i ryzykować życie dla tych zwyrodnialców?! – rzekł czarnoksiężnik. – Wyśmiano ciebie i niemal kilkusetletni trud twoich przodków, a ty chcesz ich ratować? Wycofaj swoją prośbę, a obiecuję, że nic się tobie nie stanie, a miasto otrzyma zapłatę za swoje uczynki. Taką, na jaką zasłużyło._

 _– Może jestem głupi – odpowiedział spokojnie chłopiec. – I wiem, że śmiali się ze mnie. Ale jestem pewien, że jeżeli wszyscy usłyszeliby to, co powiedziałem władcy, znalazłaby się przynajmniej jedna osoba, która by mi uwierzyła. Ją chyba warto uratować, prawda?_

 _Czarnoksiężnik nie wiedział co odrzec na tak proste i szczere słowa. Smok Shi Su pochylił się nad chłopcem i niemal celebrował każdą wypowiadaną sylabę:_

 _– Przez tysiąc lat nikt nie był tak mądry, jak ty. Przez tysiąc lat przychodzono do tego miejsca, jednak nikt, przeczytawszy napis, nie zdecydował się złożyć prośby. Zawsze liczyli, że zrobi to ktoś inny. Przewrotny jest ten świat, skoro najodważniejszy i najuczciwszy okazał się mały lisek. Zui hou, przegrałeś zakład. Nawet w mieście_ _Jinzhou raz na tysiąc lat znajdzie się przynajmniej jeden prawy i odważny mieszkaniec._

 _Podobno po dziś dzień czarnoksiężnik nie przyznał racji smokowi, bo w chwili ich rozmowy do góry trafił ostatni wojownik. Smok, co prawda, dopełnił obietnicy i zamknął demony w studni, jednak kilka z nich uciekło i do teraz nie zostało złapanych._

 _Jinzhou zostało uratowane, ale nikt nie dowiedział się o czynie liska, a sam chłopczyk nikomu o tym nie rozpowiadał. Po latach podobno wyrósł na wielkiego budowniczego, który poza postawieniem wspaniałych budowli w mieście, zabezpieczył studnię z demonami przed niepowołanymi. Można się tam dostać tylko w jeden sposób – przyprowadzić jednego ze zbiegłych demonów. Podobno przy tworzeniu przeszkód pomagał lisowi kowal, który wykuł Miecz Bohaterów. By otworzyć pierwsze wrota, potrzebny jest właśnie ten artefakt. Według sprzedawcy sandałów miecz na szczęście zaginął._

 _Nie chciałem wyprowadzać go z błędu. Dziękując za opowieść, kupiłem parę sandałów. Sprzedawca powiedział wtedy z uśmiechem, że dawno się tak nie natrudził, by zarobić tak niewiele. Na koniec posmutniał jednak i rzekł, że jego opowieść nie jest do końca szczęśliwa. Podobno czarnoksiężnik nie dał za wygraną i przepowiedział, że pomimo zabezpieczeń lisa, demony w końcu zostaną wypuszczone. A wtedy będzie się liczyło jedno…_

 _Jednak zapomniał co..._

Po prychnął niewesoło, przeczuwając, że opowieść skończy się w ten sposób. Jinzhou – to tam pewnie udaje się teraz Shandian. Panda przypomniał sobie, co zobaczył, gdy wyciągnął szablę czarownika z futerału. Ta wielka, świetlista postać wyglądała jak demon. To znaczyło, że myszoskoczek mógł wejść do jaskini ze studnią. Problem w tym, że jeżeli chciałby jedynie zniewolić przechowywanego demona, to nie kradłby Miecza Bohaterów, a przedstawiłby sytuację oficjalnie w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Przecież nie robiłby nic złego, na pewno uzyskałby pomoc.

Wniosek nasuwał się sam – Shandian trzymał demona po to, by uwolnić pozostałe. Teraz mógł to zrobić, bo miał Miecz Bohaterów.

Dlaczego jednak Po odniósł wrażenie, że proste rozwiązanie może się okazać tym razem niewłaściwe?


	4. Rozdział 4

**Dobra, chyba jednak pośpieszyłem się z czwartym rozdziałem. Wrzucam go na nowo, dodane są dwie sceny, a samą sytuację na polu ryżowym trochę zmieniłem (wyrzucone gadanie o Oogwayu - to nie jest temat na to opowiadanie. Reszta podobna na tyle, że jeżeli nie chcecie marnować czasu na czytanie drugi raz niemal tego samego, możecie spokojnie pominąć drugą scenkę). Sorki za kłopot. Pojawia się też nowy bohater, który bardzo ułatwi mi pracę nad następnym rozdziałem.**

* * *

Żuraw ściągnął skrzydła do siebie i wbił się w chmurę niczym pocisk. Nic nie widział, ale nie obawiał się, że nagle przed dziób wyskoczy mu potężna skała czy grań – znał otoczenie góry na pamięć. Chciał nawet zasugerować Po, że najlepiej, gdyby to on pilnował pałacu, przynajmniej na początku, ale szybko uznał, że był na to zbyt zmęczony.

Teraz tego żałował.

Przerażona Żmija nie czuła się zbyt pewnie w powietrzu i mocniej zacisnęła się wokół jego szyi.

– Żmijo! – charknął. – Dusisz mnie.

Ledwie usłyszał przeprosiny wśród pędzącego powietrza. Uchwyt się zwolnił, ale tylko odrobinę. Wyfrunęli z obłoku, pociągając za sobą smugę skroplonej pary. Żuraw nabierał szybkości. Czuł w skrzydłach trudy dzisiejszego dnia, ale nie pozwalał, by zmęczenie nim zawładnęło. Po wystawił im Shandiana jak na widelcu, wystarczyło tylko go znaleźć.

– Tam jest – krzyknął Modliszka na kapeluszu Żurawia i zmrużył groźnie swoje oczka.

Było ciemno, jednak nie dało się przeoczyć karmelowego myszoskoczka lecącego z ogromną prędkością, tuż ponad zalanymi polami ryżowymi. Swoim pędem wyrywał źdźbła z korzeniami. Cały czas walczył z naporem powietrza, nie potrafił ustąpić i przeciągnąć wiatru na swoją stronę. Nie latał często – pomyślał Żuraw. – A przynajmniej nie z taką prędkością.

Zniżył lot i dostrzegł, że Shandian właściwie już nie kontrolował lotu. Cały czas opadał, nie mógł też wyhamować. Nagle uderzył błyskawicą o trawiasty wał, który rozdzielał poletka ryżowe. Wyciągnął się jak długi, upuścił miecz i runął między gęste, zanurzone źdźbła. Przetoczył się kilkanaście metrów po tafli wody.

– To może być łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczałem – powiedział Modliszka.

– Poczekaj – upomniała go Żmija.

Żuraw wylądował na zalanym polu. Żmija zsunęła się, a Modliszka przeskoczył na jedną z ryżowych łodyg. Shandian podniósł się z trudem. Zdobiony srebrnymi nićmi szlafrok i twarz czarownika oblepiało błoto. Coś go zabolało. Przez moment wydawało się, że przewróci się w wodę. Szybko zwalczył słabość i przygotował się do odparcia przeciwnika. Ptak dostrzegł w ciemności błękitne oczy, które skupiały się co chwila to na nim, to na Modliszce i Żmii. Oczy zaszczutego zwierzęcia.

– Na co czekacie? – zapytał Shandian.

– Możesz poddać się z własnej woli – zaproponował mu ptak.

– Co wy wszyscy macie z tym poddawaniem się?

Niespodziewanie uderzył pięścią wodę, choć na początku wyglądało to, jakby zgiął się z bólu. Żuraw poczuł jak gorąca energia przepłynęła z jednej nogi do drugiej, parząc je od środka. Wszystkie mięśnie zadrżały spazmatycznie, nie miał nad nimi żadnej władzy. Przewrócił się, Żmija także. Modliszka, próbując ją przytrzymać, również został porażony.

Energia przestała płynąć. Ból promieniował w całym ciele, ale ptak powoli odzyskiwał władzę w kończynach. Shandian nie zdołał uciec, ciągle próbował wdrapać się na porośnięty trawą wał. Panicznie chwytał się kęp, jednak te, wrośnięte w wilgotną ziemię, nie utrzymywały jego ciężaru. Myszoskoczek rozkaszlał się, upadł na kolana. Przeszkoda nieco niższa od niego okazała się nie do pokonania.

W dłoni trzymał połyskujący zieloną energia Miecz Bohaterów

Żuraw jęknął z bólu i niemal z miejsca poderwał się do lotu. Mokre skrzydła nie działały jak trzeba, ale dały mu tyle siły nośnej, że zdołał podnieść Shandiana za szlafrok. Złodziej okazał się dość ciężki, jednak Żuraw uznał, że da radę dolecieć z nim do pałacu. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł kątem oka lecący młot. Wypuścił myszoskoczka, zrobił unik. Trzonek zahaczył o pojedyncze pióra na jednym z jego skrzydeł, ale nie zrobił mu krzywdy.

Żuraw wylądował, Shandian leżał między nim, a kilkunastoma oprychami – wielkie woły i nosorożce, uzbrojeni w młoty i bambusowe kije. Największy z nich wyszedł do przodu, brodząc w wodzie po kolana i powiedział niskim, gardłowym głosem.

– No chodź tu, ptaszyno.

Żmija była już obok Żurawia, Modliszka także.

– Co robimy? – zapytała.

– Po by się nie zastanawiał – odparł szybko Modliszka i rzucił się na przeciwników.

Żmija i Żuraw zdążyli tylko wymienić spojrzenia i skinąć głowami. Podjęli walkę. Mają szansę, byli szkoleni, a tacy jak tamci, poza siłą i liczebnością, nie mieli zazwyczaj nic na swoją obronę.

Jednak gdy oprychy byli już na wyciągnięcie ręki, największy z wołów odpiął przytroczony do paska woreczek i rozsypał przed siebie czerwony pył. W powietrzu uniósł się zapach ostrej przyprawy. Oczy zapiekły, zdezorientowany Żuraw mrugał, wycierał pył, ale tylko wcierał go głębiej i zwiększył ból. Nie wiedział, skąd nadszedł cios. Łupnęło z boku głowy, uderzenie powaliło go na ziemię. Ledwie przytomny zdołał się ochronić skrzydłem przed drugim natarciem. Poczuł jak kość chrupnęła.

– Dość! – krzyknął ktoś.

Shandian przewrócił się dwa razy, zanim podszedł do leżącego w trawie Żurawia. Spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Nie jestem mordercą – powiedział i zemdlał.

Żuraw nie pamiętał, czy cokolwiek mu odpowiedział. Widział tylko jak jeden z osiłków zabrał Shandiana do łodzi i wszyscy odpłynęli w dół rzeki.

* * *

Po szedł niskim wałem, wijącym się między zalanymi polami ryżowymi, oświetlając drogę olejną lampą. Było bezwietrze, ciszę zakłócał jedynie szum nieodległej rzeki, która szerokimi esami leniwie płynęła do Jinzhou i dalej. Jadeitowy Pałac był stąd tylko malutkim, czarnym zarysem na szczycie góry, i to jednej z niższych.

Shandian musiał wylądować gdzieś niedaleko – pomyślał Po. Wtedy usłyszał cichy plusk niedaleko przed sobą. Podniósł lampę wyżej, w nadziei, że dostrzeże cokolwiek, ale plama światła rozszerzyła się tylko nieznacznie, oświetlając jedynie nieodległe źdźbła ryżu i trawę porastającą wał przed nim. Żadnych czyhających zbójów, przynajmniej tam gdzie rozpłynęła się nieprzenikniona ciemność.

– Tygrysico? Małpo? Jesteście tu? – zawołał.

Zatrzymał się i wytężył słuch. Naprawdę ktoś się do niego zbliżał. Zacisnął palce na rączce lampy.

– Taa – odpowiedziała mu Tygrysica, a w głosie czuć było gorycz. – Przez moment myślałam, że to oni wrócili. Dlatego się ukryliśmy.

– Jacy oni? – zapytał zaskoczony Po. – O kim mówisz?

Gdy weszła w światło lampy, zobaczył, że niosła na plecach Żurawia. Rozglądała się na boki, nie tracąc czujności. Poleciła, by zgasił lampę. Po przez moment nic nie widział, jednak oczy szybko przyzwyczaiły się do mniejszej dawki światła.

Małpa doszedł po chwili. Trzymał w ramionach Żmiję i Modliszkę. Trójka przyjaciół była mocno poobijana, Żuraw miał chyba złamane skrzydło, ale jako jedyny był przytomny. Jęknął cicho, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Po odstawił lampę i drżącymi łapami zdjął ptaka z pleców Tygrysicy. Wziął go na ręce. Wydawał się przerażająco kruchy, jego długie, patykowate nogi zwisały bezwładnie z ramienia pandy. Pachniał burzą i… chili. Powieki miał opuchnięte, a białka oczu poczerwieniałe.

– Czekali na Shandiana – wychrypiał Żuraw. Cierpiał już od samego mówienia. – Było ich kilkunastu, potężne woły i nosorożce. Myśleliśmy, że damy im radę, ale się pomyliliśmy. Złamali mi skrzydło, Po. – Zakaszlał głęboko i zasyczał z bólu. – Mogli nas zabić, ale Shandian ich powstrzymał. Mówił, że nie jest mordercą. Potem wsiedli do łodzi i popłynęli w dół rzeki.

– Zrobiliście, co mogliście – rzekł Panda. Nie wiedział, co innego mógł powiedzieć. Przez jego decyzję, Żuraw mógł zginąć, kto wie czy w ogóle będzie mógł latać. Poczucie winy spadło na niego niczym olbrzymi głaz.

– Przepraszam, Po. Znowu zawiedliśmy. Tak samo było z Tai Lungiem, z Kaiem. Zaatakowaliśmy, bo chyba chcieliśmy, żeby wreszcie było inaczej. – Zamknął oczy, przez moment powstrzymywał łzy. – Po by się teraz nie zastanawiał; tak powiedział Modliszka, a ja i Żmija przyznaliśmy mu rację.

Smoczemu Wojownikowi zadrżały usta. Chciał przytulić mocniej Żurawia, ale obawiał się, że ściskając go, tylko zrobi mu krzywdę. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak zmieniła się jego relacja z piątką. Naprawdę był dla nich kimś bardzo ważnym, gdzieś między żartami i codziennymi treningami krył się szacunek, większy niż sobie wyobrażał i chyba nawet zasługiwał. Pierwszy raz tak mocno odczuł to, że był teraz odpowiedzialny za całą Potężną Piątkę.

– Nie zawiedliście mnie. Nigdy.

Żuraw uśmiechnął się smutno i zasnął.

– Po? Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, prawda? – zapytał Małpa.

– Nie zostawimy – odparł poważnie. Wziął się w garść. Jeżeli ktoś miał coś zrobić, to właśnie on. – Ty dopilnujesz, by zajął się nimi lekarz i poczekasz w pałacu na Shifu. Ja i Tygrysica udamy się do Jinzhou. Wyruszymy od razu. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie krzywdził moich przyjaciół.

– Chciałbym iść z wami – zaprotestował Małpa. – W końcu to też moi przyjaciele.

– Dopiero, gdy wróci Shifu. Nie możemy zostawić pałacu bez żadnej ochrony. Możliwe, że kilku oprychów Shandiana kręci się po okolicy.

Przyjaciel spojrzał na Tygrysicę i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł w pół słowa. W końcu niechętnie przyznał rację Po.

Tygrysica wzięła Żmiję na ręce i wszyscy udali się do pałacu. Po streścił im czego dowiedział z legendy zapisanej przez Oogwaya. Pozostali nie wierzyli w jej prawdziwość, nigdy nie słyszeli o smoku Shi Su, ani o żadnym czarnoksiężniku. Uznali jednak, że skoro opowieść wystarczyła Shandianowi, to im też musi.

– Te demony… – rzucił Małpa. – Shandian chce je wypuścić?

– Chciałbym wierzyć, że nie – odrzekł Po, ale bez większej nadziei.

Wspomniał im jeszcze o szabli Shandiana, która więziła jednego, a może nawet dwa demony. Nie wiedział tylko, czy myszoskoczek zamierzał je uwięzić w jaskini, czy wykorzystać do uwolnienia pozostałych.

W dormitorium zorganizowali mały szpital. Położyli ranną trójkę w pokoju Żurawia, na ściągniętych z innych pomieszczeń łóżkach. Obudzili także lekarkę z Doliny Spokoju. Nieco posunięta w latach świnia wyglądała na zszokowaną złym stanem mistrzów. Przebadała ich sumiennie i, na szczęście, z już całkowitym spokojem oznajmiła, że ich życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Unieruchomiła skrzydło Żurawia, powiedziała, że za mniej niż miesiąc znowu powinien móc latać, ale powinien na siebie uważać. Potem zabrała się za sporządzanie wywarów z ziół, Po nie czekał aż skończy. Przynajmniej ruszał w drogę ze spokojniejszą głową, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciele wrócą do zdrowia.

Zabrał do plecaka trochę prowiantu i pożegnał Małpę. Uścisnął mocno jego łapę i polecił, by ruszał od razu, gdy tylko Shifu wróci do pałacu. Trochę udobruchał tym przyjaciela, który zażartował nawet, że znając tempo Po, dogoni go i Tygrysicę jeszcze przed Jinzhou. Jeżeli tak się jednak nie stanie, odszuka Górę Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów. Panda szczerze mu podziękował.

Smoczy Wojownik i Tygrysica zeszli w dół po schodach. Mieli przed sobą dwa dni drogi, musieli iść przez góry, by w ogóle mieć szanse, żeby dogonić Shandiana. Gdy przechodzili przez mostek do wioski, Tygrysica nie mogła się powstrzymać od zadania pytania:

– Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego to Małpie kazałeś zostać, a nie mnie? – Niczego mu nie wyrzucała. Najwyraźniej była po prostu ciekawa.

– Bo chciałabyś iść ze mną – odparł szczerze.

– Małpa też chciał iść. A mimo to postawiłeś na swoim.

– Najwyraźniej tobie nie umiałbym odmówić.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko o to chodzi. Mam rację?

Po westchnął ciężko i zatrzymał się. Uśmiechnął się smutno, bo wszystkie wątpliwości jakie miał do siebie dzisiejszego dnia, wróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Wiedział, że Tygrysica wyczuje jeżeli będzie kręcił. Pozostała więc tylko prawda.

– Wiesz… – zaczął. Czuł, że to będzie wyznanie z tych trudniejszych do wyartykułowania. – Nie ważne, co o mnie mówią, ale ja nie jestem i nie będę taki jak Oogway czy Shifu. Cały czas robię jakieś głupie gafy. Nie wiem w ogóle jak mogę być następcą kogokolwiek, skoro nie potrafię upilnować pałacu przez jedną noc, a Żuraw, Modliszka i Żmija mało przeze mnie nie zginęli. Powinienem przewidzieć, że ktoś czeka na Shandiana. Shifu by tak zrobił, Oogway by tak zrobił, a ja nie potrafię. Dlatego wziąłem ciebie. – Spojrzał w jej ogniste oczy. – Jesteś przecież Tygrysicą, znasz mnie najlepiej z całej piątki i jeżeli zauważysz, że robię coś głupiego, to mi o tym powiesz. Z Małpą nie mam takiej pewności, wszyscy się zmienili od kiedy pokonałem Kaia. Boję się, że komuś coś się naprawdę stanie i będzie to tylko moja wina.

Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego wybrał Tygrysicę, ale o którym nie chciał teraz wspominać. Po prostu chciał z nią iść.

Przyjaciółka usiadła na kamiennej balustradzie mostu i spojrzała na majaczący wysoko w oddali Jadeitowy Pałac.

– Może powinnam teraz powiedzieć coś pocieszającego, w stylu, że na niektóre rzeczy zwyczajnie nic nie poradzisz, nieważne jak byś się starał. Ale mówiłam ci to już wiele razy. – Odwróciła się do niego. – Teraz powiem: przestań się wreszcie mazać! – Zrobiła to tak dobitnie, że Po odsunął się o krok. – Jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem i Mistrzem Chi w jednym, zapomniałeś? Dasz sobie radę. Bo niby dlaczego nie?

Ostatnie zdanie nie było pytaniem. Mówiło: przecież już dokonałeś rzeczy wielkich, o jakim innym się nie śniło. Przeskakiwałeś mury sięgające niemal nieba, dlaczego miałbyś się teraz zatrzymać na płotku?

– Ja naprawdę jestem taki mocarny? – zapytał z nutą zawahania w głosie.

– Czasami mnie osłabiasz, Po. Jasne, że jesteś. Jesteś nawet, gdy się tak mazgaisz. Ale boję się, że mogłoby cię to kiedyś zmienić, a tego bym nie chciała.

– Skoro tak mówisz… Nie no, masz rację – rzucił całkowicie podniesiony na duchu i wzniósł pięść ku górze. – Lepiej nie ten cały Shandian już drży przed pięścią sprawiedliwości Smoczego Wojownika! Hu! Haiiia! – Wykonał kilka kopnięć i ciosów, plecak w niczym mu nie przeszkadzał.

– Przestań, obudzisz mieszkańców! – syknęła Tygrysica.

Panda błyskawicznie ucichł.

– I o tym właśnie mówiłem. Zawsze wyłapiesz, gdy zrobię coś głupiego.

– Jasne. Lepiej chodźmy, jeżeli chcemy dogonić Shandiana. Powinniśmy się też zastanowić, jak wejdziemy do miasta. Słyszałam, że tamtejszy król nie za bardzo za nami przepada.

Po także o tym wiedział. Miasto słynęło z turniejów walk, w których nagradzano wojowników pieniężnymi nagrodami, jednak Oogway od zawsze potępiał podobne praktyki. Uważał, że siła powinna służyć do pomagania słabszym, a nie do zarobkowania na dokopywaniu im. Miał posłuch wśród wielu, więc psuł całkiem dochodowy interes. Ciężko było o lepszy powód, by zarabiający na walkach obywatele Jinzhou zaczęli nienawidzić wszystkiego, co w jakikolwiek sposób wiązało się z Jadeitowym Pałacem. Nawet po wygranej z Kaiem, jako jedyne miasto w promieniu tygodnia drogi od pałacu, nie zaprosili Smoczego Wojownika między swoje mury.

– Spokojnie, ten problem mam już obcykany – powiedział Po.

– No i wreszcie słyszę Smoczego Wojownika. Choć mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jeden z „tych" genialnych pomysłów.

– Oj jest, uwierz mi. Przechytrzymy wszystkich.

Tygrysica pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

– Wiesz co, musisz wiedzieć, że cieszę się, że wziąłeś mnie ze sobą.

– Ja też – odparł, a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na trochę dłużej niż powinny. Spuściła wzrok pierwsza, Po wiedział, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi, zaraz gdzieś odpłynie myślami i znów zmieni się w swoją burkliwą wersję. – Szybko! Kto pierwszy do tamtego drzewa! Przegranemu nie mówię planu.

Pobiegł, jak na siebie, dość szybko. Widział, że Tygrysica chwilę stała jak wmurowana i została w tyle. Szybko jednak rusza za nim z uśmiechem.

Coś się miedzy nimi działo. Powinni o tym porozmawiać. Ale nie teraz. Teraz musieli odzyskać miecz i wtrącić Shandiana do więzienia. No i obić kilku oprychów.

* * *

Praca wartownika w Jinzhou może nie należała do najciekawszych zajęć w mieście, ale była zdecydowanie lepsza niż uprawianie ryżu, gotowanie, sprzedaż nikomu niepotrzebnych bibelotów, słuchanie dąsów rodziców i bezproduktywne siedzenie w rodzinnym pałacyku. Dlatego młody sokół Gao nie miał zamiaru narzekać na miejsce, do którego trafił. Szczególnie, że drzwi do kariery ciągle stały przed nim otworem, a on wcale nie został jakimś zwykłym wartownikiem.

Z otoczonego blankami szczytu wieży nad bramą uczynił swoje małe królestwo. Miał tu leżak, napoje i dobre jedzenie, które znosił tu samemu, gdy ślepy na jedno oko dowódca akurat patrzył w inną stronę. Nikt do niego nie zaglądał, bo projektant nie uwzględnił schodów w planach wieży, a nawet jeśli ktoś odkryłby jakie gniazdko sobie urządził, nic by mu nie zrobił, ponieważ rodzice sokoła należeli do najbogatszych mieszkańców Jinzhou. Gao był, co prawda, tylko najmłodszym synem, ale za to najbardziej kochanym, co mama sokolica nieraz podkreślała. To tata sokół zmusił syna do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek pracy, choć też zrobił to z bólem serca.

Gao jednak nie miał żalu do taty, a jak zwykle uznał zmianę swojego położenia za szansę od losu. Zresztą, mógł nadal robić co chciał, byle tylko co jakiś czas oblatywał miasto i wypytywał o powód przybycia co bardziej nietypowych wędrowców. Wiele czasu minęło odkąd komukolwiek kazał ominąć miasto, jednak, gdy miał choćby małe wątpliwości, co do intencji przybyszów, starał się zasiać strach w ich sercach i ostrzegał, że będą w mieście obserwowani. Mówiąc to, celował w rozmówcę jednym ze swoich cienkich ostrzy wplecionych skrzydła, wzorowanych na podobnym projekcie lorda Shena. Uwielbiał tę zabawkę, wydał na nią fortunę, ale widział w zazdrosnych spojrzeniach znajomych i braci, że było warto.

Wstępną segregację przybyszów powierzył mu sam władca. Nie chciał w mieście żadnych mistrzów kung-fu wyznających filozofię Oogwaya, ani ich jawnych wielbicieli, a już w szczególności nie tolerował nikogo z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Wszystko przez dawny zatarg z żółwiem, który chyba na złość wszystkim szlachetnym rodom Jinzhou powtarzał, że walka za pieniądze jest zła, a liczy się honor, pomoc słabszym i inne naiwne dyrdymały, którym biedny i głupi lud niebezpiecznie łatwo ulegał.

W pewnym momencie mieszkańcy zaczęli się nawet zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno wszystko w mieście działało jak powinno? Władca jednak uprzedził bunt i zorganizował długie, darmowe igrzyska, na które bogate miasto bez problemu wyłożyło pieniądze. Ferment ucichł, a Jinzhou rozpoczęło wielką kampanię propagandową, mającą na celu pokazanie prawdy o Jadeitowym Pałacu, hipokryzji jego mistrzów, złotych komnatach w ich pałacach i beznadziejności drogi, którą obrali.

Gao popierał te działania. Co prawda miały one skutek tylko w Jinzhou, ponieważ reszta Chin była zaślepiona blaskiem chwały mistrzów Jadeitowego Pałacu. Szczególnie dotkliwe stało się to teraz, po wybraniu Smoczego Wojownika. Sokół nie rozumiał jego sławy. Był tylko leniwym grubasem, który za każdym razem, przez jakieś fantastyczne zrządzenie losu, pokonywał kolejnych znanych złoczyńców: Tai Lunga, lorda Shena i Kaia, choć akurat sława tego ostatniego zgasła tak samo szybko, jak się na nowo pojawiła. Niczego właściwie nie umiał, nawet pochodzenie miał gorsze niż można sobie wyobrazić.

Ale nie tylko tego Sokół nie mógł pojąć. Nie rozumiał także filozofii pomagania słabszym. Co mogła mu dać? Co dawała tym słabszym, poza chwilową poprawą? Sam wielokrotnie przekonywał się, że będzie miał tylko tyle, ile zdoła zabrać innym i nie pozwoli sobie odebrać. Jeżeli coś da, to to straci, a obdarowana osoba najpewniej roztrwoni dar, nie potrafiąc go docenić. Ciekawe, co na to powiedziałby ten wielki mistrz Oogway? Gdzie wskazałby błąd, gdyby jeszcze żył?

Należało więc chronić miasto przed podobnymi, siejącymi zamęt, wpływami. Zresztą, nawet bez tej misji uważałby swoją pracę za ważną. To dzięki niemu zredukowano straże przy bramach, a wolnych strażników przeniesiono do prowadzenia patroli w mieście. Gao, dzięki doskonałemu wzrokowi, mógł informować miasto o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie znacznie wcześniej niż było to kiedyś. Rozpierała go duma, że tak naprawdę, to na jego słowa wszyscy mieszkańcy staną któregoś dnia pod broń. Co prawda nigdy się to jeszcze nie zdarzyło, ale nieraz, w wyobraźni, prowadził wielką armię i przeganiał Parszywą Piątkę i tego grubasa, Smoczego Nieszczęśnika. Widział w sobie wcielenie Cesarza Sokoła i przeczuwał, że nie jest to tylko złudzenie, a coś, co jest mu przeznaczone.

– Gao, do stu piorunów! – usłyszał głos dowódcy z dołu. – Ślepniesz już od tego lenistwa?! Sprawdź tych oprychów, ale natychmiast!

– Dobra – krzyknął odruchowo, nie wiedząc nawet o kogo chodziło. – Kiedyś spotka cię nieszczęśliwy wypadek, stary cymbale – dodał pod nosem.

Do tej pory nie wiedział jaki stopień miał jego przełożony, może dlatego, że go to nie obchodziło. Stary, szpakowaty goryl nigdy się mu nie przedstawił, zresztą, poza wyzwiskami i rozkazami, niewiele się odzywał. Całymi dniami patrzył z murów na horyzont po wschodniej stronie, jakby obawiał się, że stamtąd nadejdzie wielka armia. Gao uważał to za idiotyzm. Na wschodzie nie było nic, poza górami i niewiele znaczącymi wioskami, które ciągnęły się do samego morza. Jeśli już, to tylko Gongmen na południowym wschodnie mogłoby się okazać zagrożeniem. Nie wiadomo było do końca, co się stało z fabryką armat i galerami lorda Shena, a przywrócona niepełna rada mistrzów nie miała już takiego posłuchu w mieście jak wcześniej. Sprytny przyszły władca mógłby wykorzystać tę niestabilność i ogłosić się królem. Gao by tak zrobił, brakowało mu jednak rodowodu. Rodzice, choć wysoko urodzeni, nie mieli w sobie królewskiej krwi. Na najwyższe stopnie władzy musieli dopiero zapracować.

Ale to nic – pomyślał Gao. Miał przecież dopiero szesnaście lat, a droga na szczyt zawsze jest kształcąca.

Wzbił się w powietrze i wystrzelił do przodu. Poczuł na całym ciele przyjemny dreszcz od powstałych przeciążeń. W powietrzu nikt nie miał z nim szans. Zaświstały cienkie ostrza w jego skrzydłach, gdy zrobił zwrot w stronę rzeki. Dostrzegł jak mieszkańcy na dole patrzyli na niego. Radowała go ta zazdrość w ich oczach.

Szybko wypatrzył dwie łodzie oddalone od miasta. Załoga składała się z kilkunastu nosorożców i wołów. Wiosłowali dość żwawo, z wojskowym synchronizacją. Nie była to zwykła wycieczka. Na przodzie pierwszej łodzi siedział znacznie niższy członek bandy. Gao wszędzie rozpoznałby tego pulchnego cwaniaka. Przypominał dość dużego szczura, ale nikt nie miał takiej błyskawicy na końcu ogona, takich uszu, czy nawet futra w podobnym kolorze. Gdy przybył do Jinzhou za pierwszym razem, powitała go straż przyboczna samego króla, choć to akurat nie musiało o niczym świadczyć. W Jinzhou wszystko można było kupić, a oprychów z gwardii niejednokrotnie wynajmowali nawet rodzice sokoła. Kto wie, czy niektórzy nie zatrudnili się także w załodze łodzi.

– Tu straż wielkiego miasta Jinzhou – oznajmił donośnym i wyrobionym już głosem, gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, jednak nie bliżej, niż zasięg rzuconego młota. – Podajcie cel przybycia.

Karmelowy cwaniak wyszedł na dziób łodzi i oparł się jedną łapą o wyrzeźbioną w drewnie głowę feniksa. Choć starał się wyglądać na rozluźnionego, nie umknęły sokołowi podkrążone oczy i fakt, że błyskawica na końcu ogona nie huśtała się tak żwawo jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Na szlafroku zobaczył też ślady niedomytego błota.

– Interesy, wielki panie Gao – odpowiedział.

Nadany tytuł nieco połechtał ego sokoła, ale ten nie miał zamiaru tracić czujności. Każdy, kto znajdował się w hierarchii wyżej, niż on, był dla niego przeciwnikiem. Wyjątkiem byli rodzice, ale bracia i siostry na pewno nie. A cwaniak był na pewno był kimś znaczniejszym od Gao, bądź znaczniejsi się nim interesowali, co właściwie na jedno wychodziło.

– A jakie to interesy, jeśli można wiedzieć?

– Nie można – odparł obcesowo i przekrzywił głowę, czekając na reakcję. Sokół jednak zachował pokerową twarz. Nie mógł się tak łatwo dać rozwścieczyć. Karmelowy szczur najwyraźniej uznał, że odniósł małe zwycięstwo i ze sztucznym uśmiechem wyciągnął ze schowka dwa zwoje. – Tu mam wszystkie stosowne dokumenty, które obligują straż miejską do przepuszczenia mnie przez bramy miasta.

Rozwinął przed sobą dwa zezwolenia – jedno na wpłynięcie do miasta z pominięciem kontroli, a drugie dodatkowo umożliwiało wniesienie broni na teren miasta. Oba wyglądały na prawdziwe już na pierwszy rzut oka, Gao jednak przyglądał się im trochę dłużej niż powinien. Nie mógł się jednak do niczego przyczepić, pieczęcie były prawdziwe, więc należało puścić gościa i jego oprychów.

– W takim razie, witam w Jinzhou, Shandianie.

Rozmówca uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że można stamtąd cokolwiek wyczytać.

– Ja widzę wszystko – odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku Gao i odleciał.

Nie minął się z prawdą, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Od zawsze dostrzegał więcej niż inni, nawet jego pobratymcy, sokoły. Tym razem wypatrzył na dnie łodzi płócienny worek, na którego Shandian usilnie starał się nie zwracać uwagi. W środku, sądząc po delikatnym przecięciu na krawędzi, znajdował się miecz albo coś większego. Gdyby była to zwyczajna broń, szczur nie ukrywałby jej, to pewne. Sokół musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, dopóki nie skończy warty. Ojciec był wyrozumiały już zbyt wiele razy, by i tym razem puścić mu płazem podobny wybryk.

Wylądował na murze, obok dowódcy. Stary, ale ciągle potężny goryl, nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, cały czas przyglądając się łodziom. Denerwował tym Gao. Kiedyś trafiło się kilka osób, które ośmieliły się nie traktować go z szacunkiem, ale szybko oduczał ich tego albo tata, albo on osobiście. Na Goryla nie mógł jednak otwarcie podnieść skrzydła, szybko trafiłby do celi, pewnie zaraz obok Su Wu. Musiał więc znosić dąsy i rozkazy starca, przynajmniej na razie.

– To Shandian. Ma zezwolenie – powiedział.

– Prawdziwe?

– Na moje oko tak – dość dosadnie podkreślił, że chodziło o JEGO oko.

Goryl zaśmiał się krótko, trochę wzgardliwie, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

– Liczyłem, że zgubił je i choć trochę utrudnimy mu życie. Wspomnisz moje słowa, jeszcze będą kłopoty przez tego Shandiana, a to miasto nie zniesie już ich wiele więcej. Wszędzie zepsucie, pogoń za pieniądzem, kłamstwo i to zacietrzewienie na punkcie Jadeitowego Pałacu. Łajno w ładnym opakowaniu ma to do siebie, że prędzej, czy później z opakowania niewiele zostaje.

– Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, dla twojego dobra – powiedział, ale w głowie już kiełkowałby planik, gdyby myśli nie zaprzątałby mu tajemniczy pakunek Shandiana.

– W moim wieku nie pozostało już nic, poza mówieniem prawdy. Poza tym w tym mieście i tak nikt nie słucha dzieci i starców – rzucił ponuro, nawiązując do starej legendy o małym lisie i dziesięciu tysięcy demonach. Gao ją znał, ale w nią nie wierzył. Uważał, że była to tylko kolejna, nawet niezbyt popularna, historia, mająca na celu pokrzepić serca tych, którzy nie umieją zadbać o własny los.

Goryl po chwili ciszy wrócił do normalnego dla siebie, zachrypniętego krzyku:

– Na co czekasz, leć i każ otwierać tę przeklętą bramę.

Gao przewrócił oczami i poleciał nad miasto, by znaleźć najbliższy patrol. Ruch na rzece od północnej strony był tak mały, że nawet obsługa bramy nie była stała. Jak zawsze, gdy leciał nad Jinzhou, musiał przyznać w duchu, że wyglądało ono piękne. Eleganckie kamieniczki, kolorowe dachy, czyste, proste ulice, nad którymi wisiały wielkie lampiony. Nad wszystkim górował potężnym pałac władcy. Na szczycie więziono Su Wu i widok jej nowego sarkofagu miał odstraszać każdego, kto ośmieliłby się podnieść rękę na króla. Stary sarkofag wyrzucono na śmietnik, najzabawniejsze, że wszystko wskazywało, iż ci biedacy z Doliny Spokoju wzięli je do swojego muzeum.

W Jinzhou nie można było wspominać, że siostry Wu zostały schwytane przez Oogwaya i trójkę mistrzów, którzy zrezygnowali z zarabiania na walkach w Jinzhou. Była to tajemnica, którą znali nieliczni. Wszyscy jednak byli zgodni, że gdyby stary żółw nie zadziałał tak szybko, miasto z całą pewnością poradziłoby sobie z kocicami i zamknęłoby je bez niczyjej pomocy. Tak samo, jak zrobiło to wcześniej.

Gao pokręcił głową, niedowierzając. Dlaczego ten stary goryl wątpił w siłę swojego miasta? Chyba nie powinien przejmować się żalami starca, on potrafił już tylko albo krzyczeć, albo płakać. Swoje stanowisko piastował chyba tylko ze względu na dawne zasługi.

Sokół znalazł oddział, któremu rozkazał otworzyć rzeczną bramę. Ptak zrobił kilka okrążeń wokół murów miasta, czekając aż Shandian wyjdzie z łodzi. Potem zaczął go śledzić. Szczur czasami znikał gdzieś w tłumie, bądź przysłaniały go na moment wysokie budynki, lecz był tak charakterystyczny, że szybko dało się go odnaleźć. Wreszcie cała banda zaczęła wchodzić do jednej z większych aren walk, nalężącej do rodziny leopardów. Stara matka siostr Wu prowadziła tam interes podczas, jak to zawsze podkreślała, tymczasowej nieobecności swoich córek.

Shandian poczekał aż wejdą wszyscy. Gdy już miał przekraczać próg, spojrzał w górę i ze sztucznym uśmiechem pomachał sokołowi.

Gao stłumił przekleństwo i poleciał z powrotem do wieży. Szczur na pewno nabierze podejrzeń, sokół jednak nie zamierzał się wycofać. Pakunek był szansą, która dał mu los. Możliwości trzeba wykorzystywać, nie ważne dokąd prowadzą.

Wrócił na swoje stanowisko, jednak rozpierała go taka chęć działania, że nie mógł rozłożyć się na leżaku. Brakowało kilku godzin do końca warty, a on nie miał tyle czasu. Zdenerwowany odwrócił się w stronę miasta. Tym razem wypatrzył bójkę na głównej ulicy, pół kilometra dalej. Przysiadł przy blance i nerwowo upił trochę soku przez trzcinową rurkę. Bili się wilk i wół, tym razem pewnie poszło o miejsce w kolejce po bilety na najbliższe walki. Okładali się jak typowi uliczni bandyci, bez ładu, techniki czy jakiegokolwiek pomysłu. Tylko dzika furia, która wreszcie znalazła swe ujście.

Gao pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i pociągnął kolejny łyk. Ile takich tykających bomb kręciło się po mieście? Gdyby był władcą, zaprowadziłby porządek. Rządziłby twardym skrzydłem, wszelkie występki karałby z całą surowością i w końcu wypleniłby z miasta całą tę hołotę.

Rozśmieszyło go, że wokół walczących uformował się krąg ciekawskich, niektórzy nawet zawierali zakłady. Biznes nie znał czegoś takiego, jak nieodpowiednia pora. Bójka jednak szybko się skończyła, niewielki oddział goryli zaaresztował walczącą parę i rozgonił zgromadzenie. Tylko co z tego? – pomyślał sokół. Wypuszczą ich pewnie następnego dnia, bo więzienia są przepełnione. Tu potrzebne są radykalniejsze rozwiązania.

Nie widząc już nic godnego uwagi, spojrzał z powrotem na horyzont rozciągający się na północ od miasta. Znał go już niemal na pamięć. Po lewej i prawej niewysokie góry, z których miejscami wystrzeliwała wielka skała, jakby ktoś rozgrywał tam partię ogromnych szachów. Bliżej rozciągał się las, który ciągnął się pod same mury. Pośrodku zaś, jak nóż, rozcinała krajobraz kręta rzeka.

Nagle dostrzegł ruch u podnóża jednego z pagórków, niemal przy samym lesie. Jinzhou było dużym miastem, ale nie na tyle, by od północnej strony drugi raz tego samego dnia przyszedł ktoś, kto tak bardzo wyróżniałby się z tłumu świń, królików i innego tałatajstwa. Gao tym razem wypatrzył parkę schodzącą ze wzniesienia.

Od razu wiedział, byli oni rozwiązaniem, na które czekał. Tamtędy prowadziła najkrótsza droga do Jadeitowego Pałacu, rzeką dało się dopłynąć szybciej, ale tylko ostro wiosłując i płynąc z prądem. To nie mógł być przypadek, że przychodzą tu tego samego dnia, co Shandian.

Byli jeszcze daleko, ale postanowił polecieć do nich bez rozkazu. Za sobą usłyszał tylko:

– Gao! Do stu… no właśnie.

Najwyraźniej stary pryk także ich dostrzegł. Nie miał tak słabego wzroku, jak próbował wszystkim wmówić. Sokół nie śpieszył się, poczekał, aż para zejdzie do lasku, gdzie nie będą widoczni z muru. Byli jego przepustką do opuszczenia warty.

Grubszy z dwójki był pandą, co już samo w sobie było wyjątkowe. Przecież pandy, poza jednym niechlubnym wyjątkiem, nie żyły. Sokół, co prawda, słyszał pogłoski, że ostatnio w Dolinie Spokoju pojawiło się ich kilka, ale złośliwcy tłumaczyli to tym, że Smoczy Nieszczęśnik tak się roztył, iż któregoś dnia rozpadł się na kilka osób. Gao nie był jednak na tyle głupi, by wierzyć w podobne bajki. Bardziej był skłonny dać wiarę w istnienie tajemnej wioski pand, gdzie miało dojść do klęski Kaia. Czyżby właśnie schodził z pagórka ktoś stamtąd?

Bo przecież nie mógł być to Smoczy Wojownik. Rodzice nieraz opowiadali mu, że nosił on brudne, połatane portki, ważył ponad pół tony i był tak leniwy, że na pewno nie chciałoby mu się przyjść do Jinzhou. Za to ten panda nie był może szczupły, ale wyglądał na dość wypoczętego, pomimo że na pewno przeszedł już daleką drogę. Nosił też przyzwoity, czarny strój – spodnie i zapinany płaszcz przeszywany białymi nićmi, z szerokimi rękawami o również białych zakończeniach. Jego twarz przysłaniał stożkowaty, słomiany kapelusz.

Towarzyszyła mu tygrysica, która z całą pewnością nie mogła być „tą" Tygrysicą. W opowieściach była dzikim zwierzęciem, pałającym chęcią mordu, rodzice nieraz podkreślali, że ciężko ją odróżnić od tygrysa. Za to towarzyska pandy rozmawiała całkowicie swobodnie, nawet z pewną klasą. Czasem się do niego uśmiechała. Poza tym miała na sobie kobiece, dość dopasowane do ciała qipao, z rozcięciem u dołu, dzięki czemu mniej krępowało jej ruchy.

– To nie mogą być oni – powtórzył na głos, by siebie przekonać. Z opowieści rodziców postawał zupełnie inny obraz Smoczego Wojownika i Tygrysicy. A przecież musiał wierzyć rodzicom. Bo jeśli nie im, to komu?

Uznał, że nie ważne kim byli przybysze. Muszą mu wystarczyć. A potem się okaże, ile szans dzisiaj dał sokołowi los.


	5. Rozdział 5

Witam ponownie. Na wstępie jak zwykle podziękuję za komentarze. Nawet jedno zdanie może sprawić, że pisze się to znacznie przyjemniej, a bez tego rozdział pojawiłby się jeszcze później. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo pisało się go najtrudniej ze wszystkich. Bohaterowie grymasili, gadali nie na temat i wychodzili ze swoich ról i trzeba było sporo czasu, by przywołać ich do porządku.

Ostrzegam też, że wszystko wskazuje na to, iż do końca tej historii zostało jedynie dwa rozdziały.

Miłego czytania!

/Edit  
A może trzy...

* * *

Było południe, gdy Po i Tygrysica dostrzegli ze szczytu wzniesienia ciasną zabudowę Jinzhou. Panda nie wiedział, czy to mózg płatał mu figle z powodu głodu (w końcu nie jadł już od dwóch godzin), ale miasto przypominało mu kształtem wielki, brązowo-czarny tort urodzinowy, który wyrósł wysoko ponad formę z potężnych murów. Wyższe mieszkania przy głównych alejach i ich ceramiczne dachy wyobrażał sobie jako przepyszną polewę, a siedziby najważniejszych rodów dziwnie upodobniły się do świec. Nad wszystkim zaś, niczym ogromna wiśnia na torcie, górowała monumentalna wieża królewskiego pałacu.

– To chyba naprawdę najbogatsze miasto w okolicy – zauważył Po i, nie zwalniając marszu, sięgnął do bocznej kieszeni plecaka po pierożka.

Tygrysica wzruszyła ramionami i mruknęła coś pod nosem. Od kiedy przebrali się w świeżo zakupione stroje, była jeszcze bardziej małomówna niż zwykle. Co prawda tłumaczyła, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale Po nie wierzył w te zapewnia. Nie wiedział, czy powiedział coś złego, czy może zachował się niewłaściwie. W każdym razie nie przypominał sobie, by zrobił cokolwiek, czego nie robił zazwyczaj.

A może Tygrysicy nie spodobało się nowe qipao? – zapytał w myślach. Było obcisłe i karmazynowe, przyjaciółka wyglądała w nim bombowo, ale przecież ona wcale nie musiała podzielać jego zdania. Problem jednak w tym, że nie mogła wejść do Jinzhou w swojej ulubionej tunice i treningowych spodniach. Byłoby to tak, jakby napisała sobie na czole, że właśnie przyszła z Jadeitowego Pałacu, a misterny plan Smoczego Wojownika polegał właśnie na tym, by nikt się tego nie domyślił.

Może więc nie o to jej chodziło? Równie dobrze mogła być przecież zmęczona podróżą.

– Chcesz jednego? – zapytał, trzymając pierożka w ręku. – Ten jeszcze wygląda na całkiem świeży.

Pokręciła głową.

– Na pewno?

Burknęła coś niewyraźnie.

Nie pytał więcej i zjadł pierożka. Jemu podobało się jego przebranie – czarny zapinany płaszcz wyglądał mocarnie, wskazywał, że właściciel może nie był bogaczem, ale dawno też nie klepał biedy. Mógłby być jednak gdzieniegdzie troszeczkę, ale to minimalnie luźniejszy. Po ucieszył również słomiany kapelusz, niemal taki sam jak ten, który nosił przez chwilę w świecie duchów. Miał ochotę nawet zabrać go po wszystkim do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Za to najmniej Smoczemu Wojownikowi odpowiadały szorstkie spodnie, ciężko jednak było o jakąkolwiek część garderoby, która byłaby choć w części tak wygodna, jak jego ulubione, łaciate spodenki. Jako że ich legendarność dorównywała jego legendzie, musiał, tak jak ubrania Tygryski, schować je do wazy.

Kocica ciągnęła ją za sobą na małym, drewnianym wózeczku. Obie rzeczy dostali w gratisie do ubrań, najwyraźniej sprzedawca musiał uznać, że zrobić na nich niezły interes. W końcu „budżet operacyjny" Jadeitowego Pałacu został przez niego dość solidnie uszczuplony.

Schodzili w dół, a Jinzhou było coraz bliżej. Po niepokoiło więzienie na szczycie pałacu, w którym od lat przetrzymywano Su Wu. Jakie inne miasto szczyciłoby się tym, że kogoś więziło? Czy jeżeli panda i Tygrysica zostaną rozpoznani, także staną się cennym trofeum odstraszającym przeciwników władcy?

– Może nie zauważyłaś, ale jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu – powiedział nieśmiało Panda, licząc na jakąś reakcję. Wyprzedził Tygryskę i zaczął iść, cofając się. Mało się przy tym nie wywrócił o wystający z traktu kamień. – Masz może jakieś wątpliwości co do planu? To ostatnia szansa by o coś zapytać. Potem będziemy musieli udawać kogoś innego, i to przez cały czas. To jak? Nic? Żadnych uwag?

– Właściwie to mam jedną – oznajmiła, choć nie od razu. – Przestań się tak zachowywać.

– Jak? – Wrócił natychmiast do normalnego chodu.

– Tak jakbym była obrażona.

– A nie jesteś?

Tygrysica potarła powieki palcami i pokręciła głową. Było w tym geście ostrzeżenie, że za chwilę skończy się jej cierpliwość. Po chwili wystarczającej na odliczenie do dziesięciu, powiedziała:

– Ile razy mam mówić, że nie? Po prostu od jakiegoś czasu myślę o tym, co wydarzyło się w pałacu.

– To znaczy? O latających zwojach śmierci? Strzelających piorunach zagłady? – Przerwał nagle, bo coś mu nie odpowiadało. – Nie wydaje ci się, że Shandian potrafi trochę zbyt mocarne rzeczy?

– To na pewno ważki problem, ale ja akurat miałam na myśli oprychów na polu ryżowym. Myślę, że będzie łatwiej, gdy to ich najpierw poszukamy. Na pewno będą się przechwalać wygraną walką, no i raczej są z tego miasta. Oni nas doprowadzą do Shandiana.

– No tak, w końcu pomogli mu, więc wiedzą, gdzie poszedł.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by mu pomagali. Podejrzewam raczej, że go pilnowali.

– Uuu, naprawdę? – Pochylił głowę i przymrużył oczy, dodając swoim słowom aury tajemniczości. – Widzę, że wprowadzasz kolejne piętra intrygi. Chcesz powiedzieć, że jakiś bogacz z Jinzhou wynajął Shandiana, by ukradł miecz, ale także wynajął oprychów, by pilnowali, żeby Shandian rzeczywiście ukradł ten miecz i tylko przez przypadek okazali się pomocni?

Tygrysica przez chwilę próbowała rozgryźć, co właściwie Po do niej powiedział.

– Tak – odparła dość zaskoczona, że przyjaciel rzeczywiście trafił w sedno.

– Ale to by znaczyło, że nie ma żadnej Góry Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów.

– Z tym właśnie mam problem. Może to, tak jak powiedziałeś, tylko kolejne piętro intrygi? Jesteś pewien, że Shandian wierzył w ogóle w istnienie góry?

– Nie wspominał o niej – odrzekł poważnie Po. – Mówił, że potrzebuje miecza i był tego pewien dopiero po przeczytaniu zwoju. Zarzekał się nawet, że go po wszystkim zwróci. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że mówił wtedy prawdę. Góra więc istnieje. Jeżeli Shandian w to wierzy, my też musimy.

Tygrysica przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. Po spojrzał na majaczące przy horyzoncie pojedyncze góry. Najwyższa najprawdopodobniej była wulkanem, w którym siostry Wu dekadę temu miały swoją twierdzę, jednak inne z niczym się mu nie kojarzyły, a już żadna nie przypominała góry ze snu czy obrazka ze zwoju. Nie miał pojęcia, do której mieliby się udać, gdyby jednak nie znaleźli Shandiana w mieście.

Zeszli do podnóża wzniesienia, które porastał las pełen bujnych skupisk bambusów i wysokich sosen o szarych pniach. Po zauważył cienkie liany albo sznureczki, które zwisały luźno z gałęzi i ciągnęły się dość daleko. Nie przypominał sobie, by widział gdziekolwiek podobne rośliny, o ile to rzeczywiście były rośliny.

Zatrzymali się przy rozłożystym krzewie. Wydawał się idealnym miejscem do ukrycia wózka i wazy z ubraniami. Nie mogli zabrać rzeczy do miasta, bo zbyt łatwo mogłyby ich zdemaskować. Nikt jednak nie powinien ich szukać w gęstych zaroślach.

– Musimy zapamiętać to miejsce – powiedziała Tygrysica. – Po wszystkim nie mam zamiaru wracać do Jadeitowego Pałacu w tym… – wzdrygnęła się, spojrzawszy na siebie – …czymś.

Po z egzaltacją wciągnął powietrze, jakby właśnie dokonał wielkiego odkrycia.

– Czyli jednak jesteś zła o qipao! – oznajmił z uśmiechem.

– Nie – odparła z wyrzutem – Nie jestem zła o qipao, Po. Chodzi o to, że wykonanie twojego planu jest w pewnym sensie dyshonorem dla mnie. Dla ciebie też powinno, ale chyba jesteś jeszcze za krótko mistrzem kung-fu, by sobie zdać z tego sprawę.

Po przestał się uśmiechać. Słowa Tygryski ukłuły ostro niczym cienkie igły.

– Dyshonorem? Przebranie się?

– Nie. – Uspokoiła się. Dalsze słowa mówiła już obojętnie, choć musiały być dla niej bardzo ważne. – Mam na myśli podawanie się za kogoś innego. Shifu i Oogway często wspominali, że jedną z cnót mistrza kung-fu jest szczerość. Nasi przeciwnicy powinni wiedzieć kim jesteśmy, tego wymaga uczciwa walka. Nie powinniśmy więc uciekać się do podstępu, ale rozumiem też, że okoliczności są niezwykłe, a twój pomysł naprawdę, wyjątkowo, ma szansę się udać. Poza tym wiem, że robisz to w dobrej wierze, dlatego nie widziałam sensu, by ci w ogóle wspominać o swoich rozterkach. Ale nadal są one kłopotliwe dla mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Musiała obawiać się tego, jak jej słowa przyjmie Po. Ten nic nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął głową, na znak, że rozumie. Poczuł się winny. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że jego pomysł jest tak problematyczny dla przyjaciółki, poszukałby innego rozwiązania. Może jeszcze nie było za późno?

– Jeżeli chcesz, możemy wkraść się do miasta, tak jak zrobiliśmy to w Gongmen. Będzie trudniej znaleźć Shandiana, mogą nas złapać, ale…

– Po, to właśnie dlatego nie mówiłam ci o tym. Nie chcę, żebyśmy zmieniali plan.

– Okey, okey. W takim razie, jeżeli komuś będziemy musieli spuścić łomot, to przynajmniej powiemy mu wcześniej, kim jesteśmy, dobrze?

Tygrysica roześmiała się serdecznie.

– Jest to jakieś rozwiązanie – przyznała.

– Super. A! – podniósł głos, przypominając sobie o czymś. – Jeżeli to choć trochę poprawi ci humor, to według mnie wyglądasz bardzo ładnie w tym stroju.

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– Lepiej ukryjmy tę wazę.

Dokładnie wtedy usłyszeli wysoki, piskliwy gwizd. Po zadarł głowę i dostrzegł ptaka, który wpadł w korkociąg nad lasem. Runął w dół z ogromną siłą i uderzył w pobliskie drzewo. Rozległ się trzask łamanej gałęzi, a potem szelest liści. Ciało gruchnęło głucho o ziemię gdzieś za szpalerem bambusów.

Po i Tygrysica wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie mogli zostawić poszkodowanego bez pomocy, a to oznaczało, że od tej pory będą musieli wcielić plan w życie i zagrać przygotowane wcześniej role.

Panda ruszył przodem. Kilkoma ciosami utorował sobie drogę przez bambusowe łodygi, łamiąc je jak zapałki. Niedaleko za nimi, na ziemi, leżał sokół.

– Co się tak guzdrzecie? – krzyknął ptak, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. – Chodźcie tu i mi pomóżcie!

Po przystanął w pół kroku, zaskoczony niemiłym powitaniem. Przynajmniej nas nie rozpoznał – pomyślał. Poszkodowany wyglądał na nastolatka, ale mimo to miał wyrobiony głos, jakby przyzwyczaił się do wydawania rozkazów.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Panda. Zauważył, że sokół nosił lekki hełm, a na białej centkowanej tunice widniał herb miasta – moneta na tle zaciśniętej pięści. To mógł być ktoś ze straży.

– Co się stało, mój panie – poprawił i zasyczał z bólu. Bystre, przeszywające spojrzenie niemal krzyczało: jestem ważniejszy od ciebie.

– Niech będzie – odrzekł nonszalancko Panda. Tygrysica poczęstowała go bolesnym kuksańcem, ale Po nie miał pojęcia co zrobił źle. Rozmasował obolałe ramię. Arystokrata – rzucił drwiąco w myślach. Nigdy nie spotkał się z tym, by ktokolwiek wymagał od niego tytułowania.

– Możemy jakoś pomóc? – zapytała Tygryska.

Sokół prychnął wzniośle.

– Naprawdę nie widzicie, że macie przed sobą kogoś znacznego i wypadałoby uszanować go odpowiednim tytułowaniem? – zapytał z wyrzutem, ale widząc tylko wzruszenie ramion, kontynuował zrezygnowany: – Złapał mnie skurcz, a potem uderzyłem skrzydłem o gałąź. – Wskazał dziobem na drżącą kończynę. Po dostrzegł błyśniecie cienkich ostrzy między piórami. Pamiętał podobne i nie były to dobre wspomnienia. – Boli mnie też noga. Żądam więc byście jak najszybciej zanieśli mnie do bramy.

– Co do wypominania manier: właściwie to dlaczego mielibyśmy się ciebie słuchać? – zapytał Po, nie mając zamiaru tolerować buty dzieciaka.

Udawał wojownika walczącego w turniejach o pieniądze, więc trochę pewności siebie mogło dodać mu wiarygodności. Tego przekonania nie wybiła mu z głowy nawet Tygrysica, która niemal zgromiła go spojrzeniem ognistych oczu.

Ptak nadął się ze złości.

– To już przegięcie! Pytasz dlaczego?! – wycedził, ja jego głos stał się na moment zabawnie piskliwy. – Bo jestem Gao, sokół z sokolego rodu Jinzhou, pierwszy zwiadowca straży bramnej. Jeżeli zaraz nie zdam raportu do dowódcy, całe miasto zostanie postawione w stan gotowości. Właśnie dlatego. Teraz, gdy to już wiesz, tępaku, czym prędzej weźmiesz mnie w te swoje tłuste łapska i zaniesiesz pod bramę. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, ręczę ci, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą pooglądasz sobie w mieście, będą pałacowe lochy.

Po uznał, że jednak trochę przeholował. Nie miał pojęcia o rodzie sokołów, ani o znaczeniu pozycji pierwszego zwiadowcy, ale gdyby sugerował się tonem wypowiedzi oraz rzucanymi groźbami, to musiałby uznać, że miał przed sobą kogoś o randze niemalże króla. Raczej mijało się to z prawdą, ale lepiej zrobi, gdy nie będzie denerwował bardziej dzieciaka. Ptak należał do straży bramnej, więc pewnie miał jakiś wpływ na to czy ktoś zostanie wpuszczony do miasta, czy nie.

– Spokojnie, na pewno ci pomożemy, tylko po prostu nie lubimy, gdy traktuje się nas jak popychadła. W końcu nie jesteśmy jakimiś tam zwykłymi wędrowcami, a wojownikami kung-fu. – Podniósł zaciśniętą pięść. – Ja jestem Luo Bo, a ta piękna tygryska to Ci Ci – Uniesiona brew kocicy była ledwie dostrzegalna. – Przybyliśmy do Jinzhou, by wziąć udział w turniejach i dorobić się fortuny.

– Luo Bo i Ci Ci? Pierwsze słyszę.

– Tam, skąd pochodzimy, jesteśmy znani – wytłumaczył.

– Aha – Sokół nawet nie udawał zainteresowania. – A teraz, jeśli można – w jego tonie pojawił się cień prośby – zaniesiesz mnie do bramy?

Tygrysica spojrzała na Po z nieukrywanym uznaniem. Oczywiście panda nie planował przebiegu rozmowy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to się cieszyć w duchu, że przynajmniej odrobinę przekonał do siebie ptaka. Teraz wystarczyło tego nie zepsuć i powinni bez problemu wejść do Jinzhou.

Panda wziął sokoła na ręce. Ten był niższy od Żurawia, ale bardziej krępy i cięższy. W żadnym momencie nie wydał się kruchy. Po udał, że nie zauważył, iż Gao bez problemu złożył skrzydła tak, by cienkie ostrza miały lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Smoczy Wojownik nie obawiał się jednak zranienia. W razie czego dobrze wiedział w jaki sposób zablokuje nadchodzący cios. Bardziej go zastanawiało, czy Gao po prostu dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo czy może przypadkiem coś kombinował?

– Nie zabieracie wózka i wazy? – zapytał, gdy wrócili na ścieżkę.

Panda poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Zapomnieli schować rzeczy, teraz nie mogli ich tak po prostu zostawić.

– No tak – wydukał. – Prawie o niej zapomnieliśmy. Ci Ci, weźmiesz ją?

Tygrysica wróciła się po wózek i zaraz ich dogoniła.

– Kiedyś mieliśmy w pałacu podobną wazę – zaczął Gao. – Moja babka trzymała w nim jakiegoś niegroźnego demona. Na szczęście namówiliśmy ją, by oddała go do starej kocicy, pani Han. Stara jędza umie sprawić, by dokuczliwe duchy opuściły nasz świat. Mam nadzieję, że nic takiego tam nie macie? – zapytał i zakaszlał nerwowo.

– Właściwie to mamy – powiedział Po, patrząc niepewnie na Tygrysicę.

– Złapaliśmy jednego w górach po drodze – dodała, ale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z wymyślonego wytłumaczenia. Po także pożałował, że nie wpadł na cokolwiek innego. Wszystko prze te góry z demonami czy dziwne szable. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia wydawało mu się teraz całkowicie normalne, że ktoś może sobie przewozić spokojnie niewinnego demonka.

– Pomyśleliśmy, że należy mu się właściwe odesłanie do świata duchów – dodał. Nic z dobrego z tego nie wyniknie – pomyślał, a czoło zaczęło się mu nagle pocić.

– Na szczęście to nie moje zmartwienie – oznajmił sokół. – Pilnuj tylko, kiciu, żeby się to przypadkiem nie otworzyło.

Nie drążył tematu. Możliwe, że naprawdę obawiał się, że coś w środku uwięzili. Byli w końcu parą wędrujących wojowników, w dodatku dość nietypowych strojach jak na podróż. Naprawdę mogli mieć inne odchyły.

Wyszli z lasu, który urwał się nagle kilkadziesiąt metrów przed murami. Potężne, ciemne ściany z idealnie ułożonych, bazaltowych głazów wyglądały na niezniszczalne. Po dałby głowę, że oparłyby się armatom Shena, nawet wspinaczka po nich wydawała się niemożliwa.

Stalowe kraty uniosły się ze szczękiem łańcucha. Przed bramę wyszedł wielki, szpakowaty goryl. Wyglądał na ważniejszego od Gao. Trzymał potężną halabardę, nosił pozłacany hełm i ćwiekowane naramienniki oraz zbrojoną, żołnierską spódnicę. Nie odzywał się, spokojnie czekał, aż trójka do niego podejdzie.

– Coś ty znów sobie zrobił? – zapytał Sokoła, a w jego głosie słychać było znużenie.

– Skurcz. Oni mogą potwierdzić.

Goryl westchnął ciężko.

– Kim i skąd jesteście? – zapytał. Zrobił to tak, jakby wiedział, że Gao coś przeskrobał i tylko z ciekawości pytał, kogo wciągnął w swoje kłamstewko.

– Ja nazywam się Luo Bo, a to jest Ci Ci. Jesteśmy wojownikami kung-fu i przybyliśmy z północy. A dokładnie z… – Po zapomniał na jaką miejscowość umówił się z Tygrysicą. Desperacko zaczął szukać inspiracji. Czego najwięcej widział ostatnio? – … z Sosnowca. To mała i dość spokojna wioska, ehmm… dzień drogi od kopalni. Na tyle spokojna, że ciężko uczciwie zarobić na okładaniu się pięściami.

– Rozumiem, że mieszkają tam pandy i tygrysy? – zapytał Goryl tonem znudzonego pracownika administracji.

– Właściwie to mieszkają tylko tygrysy – odpowiedziała Tygrysica. – Luo Bo musiał wywalczyć miejsce w wiosce.

– Po co ich wypytujesz? – zapytał Gao zezłoszczony. – Nie widzisz, że ja tu cierpię.

– Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądacie mi na kogoś, z kim ten gnojek mógłby się zgadać – stwierdził. – Potwierdzicie, że nie symulował upadku?

Po uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy usłyszał jak dowódca nazwał Gao.

– Nie widzieliśmy dokładnie, ale złamał gałąź, więc…

– Tyle mi wystarczy. Możecie wchodzić, mam tylko prośbę, żebyście zanieśli tego łamagę do domu. Strażnicy w mieście mają ważniejsze zajęcia – oznajmił goryl i wszedł ciężkim krokiem za bramę. Weszli do ciemnego, przechodniego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się łańcuchy do podnoszenia krat. Po drugiej stronie czekało na nich kilka goryli, tuż obok drugiej, znacznie mniejszej bramie.

Podstarzały dowódca nagle sobie o czymś przypominał. Podniósł władczym gestem palec wskazujący.

– Jeszcze jedno, bo pewnie nasz wielki zwiadowca tego nie sprawdził. Co macie w wazie?

Po poczuł, że serce ponownie staje mu w gardle. Cóż, nie pozostało nic innego, jak dalej brnąć we własne kłamstwo.

– W wazie jest demon – sklecił cudem w miarę zrozumiałe zdanie. – Złapaliśmy go w górach. Słyszeliśmy, że jest tutaj ktoś, kto może go odesłać.

– Przeklęta pani Han – zaklął dowódca. – Przez tę wróżbitkę do miasta co tydzień przychodzą takie inwidua ja wy. Rozumiem oczywiście, że jeżeli otworzymy tę wazę, by sprawdzić czy w środku nie ma nielegalnej broni, to demon ucieknie? – zapytał goryl szyderczo.

– Wiemy jak to wygląda – odparła Tygrysica. – Ale w środku nie ma broni.

– Przykro mi, ale w mojej pracy nikt mi nie płaci za wierzenie na słowo. Zrobimy tak. Ty, kotku, potrząśniesz tym nad głową, a ty, grubciu, pokażesz przy okazji, co masz w plecaku. My będziemy się przyglądać zza krat. I niech ktoś zabierze mu tego łamagę.

– Te inwektywy zaczynają być nudne – zauważył Gao.

Jeden z goryli wziął go z rąk Po, cały czas czujnie obserwując pandę. Strażnicy przeszli za mniejszą, żelazną bramę. W przejściu zostali tylko Tygrysica i Smoczy Wojownik. Para goryli wzięła łuki, wycelowała przez kraty w dwójkę.

Tylko spokojnie – pomyślał panda, próbując opanować myśli, niespokojnie galopujące wokół możliwego fiaska misji. Zdjął plecak i zaczął wyciągać przechowywane rzeczy – owoce, pierożki, dwie zupy na wynos, widelce i noże, dwie rzodkiewki. Nie doszedł nawet do połowy, gdy dowódca stracił cierpliwość.

– Wystarczy, pakuj to z powrotem. Kicia teraz potrząśnie wazą.

Po zaczął zbierać wystawione rzeczy, tyłem do wszystkich. W padł mu do głowy pomysł. Spojrzał na Tygrysicę i oczami wskazał jej na plecak, który teraz zasłaniał ciałem.

Nie wiedział, czy zrozumiała. Podniosła wazę nad głową i potrząsnęła nią. Nie wydobył się z niej żaden metaliczny dźwięk.

– Wystarczy? – zapytała. – Czy mam zrobić jeszcze tak?

Dowódca chciał ją powstrzymać, ale i tak pobiegła w stronę ściany. Z kocią sprawnością wbiegła po niej i zrobiła obrót w powietrzu. Rozcięte qipao rozłożyło się między niej nogami jak wielki wachlarz. Goryle patrzyły z otwartymi ustami, nawet nie spostrzegli, że ukryta w wazie tunika Tygrysicy wylądowała tuż przed Po. Ten błyskawicznie schował ją do plecaka. Kotka wylądowała z gracją, cały czas trzymając wazę nad głową.

– Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby jeszcze to powtórzyć – zauważył jeden ze strażników, udając, że ekwilibrystyczna gimnastyka Tygrysicy zupełnie go nie przekonała. . Dowódca palnął go łapą w hełm, ale potem gestem ręki pozwolił powtórzyć wyczyn.

Tygrysica tym razem zaczęła od fikołka, podczas którego zdążyła wyjąć spodnie i spodenki. Potem znów wbiegła na ścianę, tylko że tym razem podczas salta w tył podrzuciła wazę do góry nogami, tak żeby wieczko nie odleciało. Wszyscy na moment wstrzymali oddech, mimo wszystko wierzyli już, że w środku rzeczywiście znajduje się demon. Kocica jednak z łatwością wylądowała na ziemi i złapała wazę.

Goryle zaczęły bić brawo, jeden z nich nawet zagwizdał.

– Dobra – powiedział dowódca, który jako jedyny, poza Gao, zachował powagę. Wypchnął jednego z podwładnych, tego, które przed chwilą rąbnął łapą. – Sprawdź to jeszcze ty.

Strażnik nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nie protestował. Otworzył bramę i podszedł do nieco niższej Tygrysicy. Wziął wazę w łapska wielkie jak bochny chleba. Potrząsnął ją przed sobą, panicznie obawiając się, że zaraz coś z niej wyskoczy.

– Nic w środku nie ma – rzucił, ale nie było w tym nawet cienia ulgi.

Chciał oddać wazę, ale zrobił to tak niefortunnie, że wieczko spadło na ziemię i dźwięcznie się rozbiło. Wszyscy zamarli, a przestraszony Goryl po chwili cisnął wazą przed siebie i rozbił ją o ścianę. Chciał uciec, ale bramka, przez którą wszedł, otwierała się tylko w przeciwną stronę.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Pierwszy jednak zareagował Po.

– O NIEEE! – krzyknął i włożył w to całe swoje zdolności aktorskie. Upadł na kolana i zaniósł się żałosnym łkaniem. – Nieee! Demon uciekł. Trzy dni próbowaliśmy go złapać! Trzy dni! A teraz sobie poszedł! I jak go znajdziemy?! Jak mamy ulżyć zniewolonej duszy? No i jeszcze ta waza. Przecież kosztowała majątek.

Tygrysica podparła się pod boki i z uniesioną brwią spojrzała wyczekująco na dowódcę.

– Komedia – podsumował stary goryl, choć niezbyt wesoło. Otworzył bramę i wskazał ręką, że mogą wejść do miasta. – Jeżeli chcecie złożyć skargę, to możecie zrobić to w pałacu. Ale nie liczyłbym na rekompensatę, ciężko będzie udowodnić, że naprawdę był tam duch, a za wazę nie dostaniecie wiele.

– No dobra – rzucił Po, całkowicie odzyskując rezon. Odniósł wrażenie, że stary goryl tylko pozornie tłumaczył się przed nimi. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że spoglądał niepewnie na Gao, który wyraźnie był w lepszym humorze, niż chwilę wcześniej.

Ptak z powrotem wylądował w ramionach Pandy. Ten nie chciał go nieść, ale nie miał zamiaru protestować. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej oddalić się od bramy i rozpocząć poszukiwania, zanim strażnicy zmienią zdanie.

– Witam w Jinzhou – powiedział sokół, gdy się oddalili. – W mieście, w którym każdy stara się przechytrzyć każdego. Będziecie tu pasować. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, dając do zrozumienia, że wiedział coś, czego wiedzieć nie powinien.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Coraz dłużej mi schodzi z tym pisaniem:) Nie mówię ile części jeszcze zostało, bo pewnie znowu się pomylę. Z góry przepraszam za zakończenie tego rozdziału, ale uznałem to za najlepszy moment na zmianę punktu widzenia dla tej sceny, a dalszego ciągu jeszcze nie mam napisanego. Bądźcie więc cierpliwi i miłego czytania!**

 **PS. lola3934 : dzięki za polecenie ;) A pozostałym za częstowanie komentarzami i wytrwałe śledzenie tej historii.**

* * *

Po zaśmiał się nerwowo, a strach zjeżył na moment sierść na jego karku.

Szli główną ulicą, wszędzie było pełno mieszkańców Jinzhou, którzy, przynajmniej według plotek, nienawidzili wszystkiego, co było związane z Jadeitowym Pałacem: od figurek, przez jadeit, kolor zielony, być może także schody, po mistrzów kung-fu. Panda miał wrażenie, że wilki, woły i inne, niezbyt przyjazne towarzystwo przyglądało mu się z niebezpiecznym zaciekawieniem, okupując werandy i ciemne zaułki między sklepami czy restauracjami. Nawet niegroźne, ale tylko pozornie, świnie, zające czy owce łypały na niego podejrzliwie, nawet wtedy, gdy przezornie schodziły mu z drogi.

Wystarczyło, by Gao krzyknął i natychmiast znalazłoby kilkunastu skorych do walki osiłków oraz jeden patrol pewnie mniej chętnych goryli ze straży. Jak ostatniej deski ratunku Po trzymał się myśli, że jeżeli sokół naprawdę rozpoznałby jego i Tygrysicę, najpewniej w ogóle nie wpuściłby ich do miasta. Postanowił więc udawać głupiego. Akurat to zazwyczaj mu wychodziło.

– Ja jestem tylko prostym wojownikiem, żadne chytrzenie, intrygi, porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia mi nie w głowie – odpowiedział sokołowi. – Zresztą po co to komu, gdy można zrobić to.

Bez ostrzeżenia wykonał półobrót i kopnięcie w powietrzu, a potem następne, wszystko z Gao na rękach. Kilku przechodniów popatrzyło na niego, jak na idiotę. Sokół spoważniał i zmrużył groźnie powieki, a na twarzy odcisnęło się zniecierpliwienie. Z jakiegoś powodu powstrzymywał się od wybuchu gniewem.

– Przestać robić z siebie idiotę – wycedził. – I nie kłam. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że z taką sylwetką mógłbyś walczyć co najwyżej w konkursie jedzenia pierożków. Wojownik, ha – zadrwił. – Choć jeszcze byłbym w stanie uwierzyć w tę bajkę, gdyby nie to, że tam, w bramie, twoja znajoma wyjęła coś z tej waszej wazy, a ty ukradkiem włożyłeś to do plecaka. Nie wydałem was tylko dlatego, bo wydaje mi się, że możemy się dogadać.

A może tak by go ścisnąć… – przeszło Po kolejny raz przez myśl. Szczęśliwie Tygrysica ciągle zachowywała spokój.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytała poważnie.

Sokół podniósł głowę, by nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

– Nie tutaj, kiciu. Mój ojciec zawsze mawia, że prawdziwych interesów nie powinno się załatwiać na ulicy.

– Mądrość godna zapisania – szydziła, ale zrobiła to tak, że tylko Po się zorientował. I to tylko dlatego, że słyszał już podobny ton setki razy.

Gao wychylił się przez ramię pandy i spojrzał za jego plecy. Nikt ze strażników przy bramie już się im nie przyglądał, więc bez ostrzeżenia wyskoczył z rąk. Wzniósł się na moment w powietrze, zrobił ciasną pętlę i wylądował pomiędzy Tygrysicą a Smoczym Wojownikiem.

– No co? – zapytał, widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia. – Musiałem się zerwać z warty, a wy okazaliście się pomocni.

– Ale przecież widzieliśmy… – zaprotestował Po, choć nie miało to większego sensu. W końcu od początku podejrzewał, że sokół tylko udawał.

– Dokładnie to różni sokoły od pozostałych – Gao wypiął pierś, zadowolony z siebie. – Wy patrzycie, ale to my dostrzegamy.

Panda skrzywił się. Denerwowała go buta ptaka, a już do szału doprowadzało to, że nie mógł o tym powiedzieć. Trzymanie języka za zębami było coraz trudniejsze, ale musiał się powstrzymywać przed kolejnymi docinkami, szczególnie, gdy wiedział już kim był Gao i jak łatwo wpadał w złość. Starał się patrzyć wszędzie, tylko nie na ptaka i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przechodnie już na niego nie zwracają uwagi. Złowrogie, podszyte lękiem spojrzenia przeznaczone były dla Gao.

Może gdyby Smoczy Wojownik spróbował teraz uciec, nikt, poza najbliższym oddziałem goryli, by go nie gonił? Nie, to i tak niewiele by im dało. Nawet jeżeli zdołałby uciec razem z Tygrysicą jednemu patrolowi, zaczęliby go szukać wszyscy zbrojni w okolicy, a ciężko się ukrywać, gdy jest się jedynym pandą w mieście. Lepiej zrobią, gdy dowiedzą się czego chce Gai, zrobią to, a później powinni mieć wolną rękę w poszukiwaniu Shandiana, bez patrolów goryli na plecach.

Widzisz, Po – pomyślał – czasem wystarczy się chwilę zastanowić, by uniknąć głupich wpadek. Zmienił się pod tym względem. Już w wiosce pand przestał działać jak to miał w zwyczaju – iść na żywioł i jakoś to będzie. Zaczął planować. Co z tego, że wtedy jego pomysł nie do końca zadziałał.

Sokół wskazał skrzydłem na restaurację, przy której knajpa pana Pinga wyglądałaby co najwyżej na podrzędną spelunę, nawet gdyby gąsior odmalował ją i podwyższył o piętro. Po przeczytał szyld przymocowany do misternie zdobionego gzymsu werandy: „U kruka – herbaciarnio-jadłodajnia". W Dolinie Spokoju budynek byłby pewnie jednym z ładniejszych, jednak na tej ulicy nie wyróżniał się specjalnie – drewniana, bogato zdobiona konstrukcja wznosiła się na trzy piętra, a szczyt każdej kondygnacji otaczały czarne jak smoła daszki, których rogi wygięto ku górze. Wejście na werandę znajdowało się w ciasnym przesmyku między kramami. Po już myślał, że będzie musiał przeciskać się przez grupę klientów, jednak ci szybko się rozstąpili, gdy tylko zobaczyli sokoła.

Wewnątrz restauracji od razu uderzył w nozdrza zapach herbaty, wina ryżowego i przypraw. W półmroku łatwo było uderzyć o nogi ciasno ustawionych krzeseł i stolików, czerwone zasłony wpuszczały do środka niewiele krwisto-czerwonego światła.

Gdy oczy się przyzwyczaiły, panda dostrzegł wśród klientów tygrysa, chyba pierwszego w życiu, poza Tygrysicą. Postawny, nieco ociężały mężczyzna grał z kilkoma równie nieciekawymi typami w madżonga na przykręconym do podłogi stoliku. Po, nie wiedzieć czemu, uśmiechnął się do niego, ale ten w odpowiedzi tylko wzgardliwie pokazał górny kieł. Najwyraźniej towarzystwo tutaj nie było zbyt przyjazne.

Za ladą stał kruk w czarnym stroju i w białym kapeluszu. Nosił go chyba tylko dlatego, by można było go wypatrzyć we wszechobecnym półmroku.

Ptak doskoczył do nowych gości, przelatując nad blatem. Ze skrzydłem za plecami wskazał na miejsce w rogu sali, z dala od okien. Niewielki, elegancki stolik, trzy duże fotele i narożnik stały oddzielone od reszty stołów dwoma czerwonymi parawanami. Duże siedziska były wyjątkowo wygodne, Po pozwolił sobie na chwilę relaksu po podróży i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Przez moment zapomniał nawet o plecaku, którego zdjął dopiero po chwili.

– Dla mnie Lu'an Guapian – powiedział sokół, który wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy, gdy usiadł na wielkim narożniku. – Ten z górnej półki.

– Jak sobie pan życzy – odrzekł czarny ptak.

– Ja za to… – Po urwał, bo kruk niespodziewanie oddalił się. Panda, co prawda, i tak chciał powiedzieć, że niczego nie potrzebuje, jednak poczuł się trochę dotknięty zachowaniem kelnera.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, słysząc tylko niskie burknięcia rozmów osiłków. Po zauważył przez jeden z otworów w parawanie, że kelner poprosił ich o przejście na werandę albo piętro. Co dziwne, nikt nawet nie zaprotestował.

– Na co czekamy? – zapytała w końcu Tygrysica. – Bo chyba nie na zieloną herbatę?

– Chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze był przy naszej rozmowie – odpowiedział enigmatycznie sokół. – Chyba nigdzie się wam nie śpieszy, co nie? W końcu walki są dopiero wieczorem, a dla uczestników zawsze znajdzie się miejsce.

– To może przynajmniej dowiemy się po co tu jesteśmy? – zapytał Po.

– Czekajcie.

Niedobrze – pomyślał Smoczy Wojownik. Im mniej osób wiedziało o Ci Ci i Luo Bo, tym lepiej. Kolejny dzieciak nie był do niczego potrzebny.

A gdyby uciec właśnie teraz? – zastanowił się. Na pewno daliby sobie radę z Gao, tylko musieliby go jakoś obezwładnić. Może zmieściłby się do plecaka? Po spojrzał na Tygrysicę, ta jednak dyskretnie pokręciła głową, zgadując o czym myśli. Dlaczego nie? To mogła być najlepsza okazja.

– Możemy się tu czegoś dowiedzieć – wyszeptała.

Aha – pomyślał Po. Możliwe, że rzeczywiście nie zaszkodzi poczekać. Choć możliwe to czasem za mało.

* * *

Co te głupki knuły? – zapytał w myślach Gao, gdy zobaczył jak Luo Bo i Ci Ci coś do siebie szeptali. Do tej pory nie wiedział co o nich myśleć. Byli inni niż przybysze, których miał okazję tutaj przyprowadzać i wymuszać na nich przysługi, w zamian za spokojne przepuszczenie do miasta. Przede wszystkim ci wojownicy nie bali się go i to pomimo tego, że na pewno mieli coś na sumieniu. Może dlatego, że rzeczywiście umieli walczyć, a może po prostu nie wiedzieli, kim byli jego rodzice, a sam Gao był jeszcze zbyt niepozorny?

Przynajmniej nie domyślili się tego, że obecnie nie mógł im nic zrobić. Jeżeli uciekliby, sokół nie mógłby wysłać patrolu na poszukiwania, bo nie wytłumaczyłby się z tego staremu dowódcy. W końcu go oszukał. A w takim wypadku zwiad ponad dachami także odpadał, bo goryl na pewno zlecił komuś obserwację murów i miasta. Dwójka musiałaby się więc okazać mistrzami z Jadeitowego Pałacu, by Gao mógł jakoś usprawiedliwić pościg.

A to zdecydowanie nie było możliwe.

W przejściu między parawanami stanął kruk. Yin Ying, właściciel restauracji, jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych obywateli miasta oraz partner Gao, czym sokół nie omieszkiwał się szczycić. Wcześniejsze zamówienie, które złożył ptak, było ich ustalonym hasłem do zorganizowania spotkania.

Kruk przez wielu nazywany był po prostu Cieniem. Wiedział o wszystkim co działo się w mieście, połowa tajemnic Jinzhou miała swoje miejsce w jego głowie. Jeżeli ktoś w okolicy szukał sposobu na załatwienie jakiejś nie do końca legalnej sprawy i miał przy tym pieniądze, on najczęściej zjawiał się jeszcze tego samego dnia i samemu oferował pomoc.

W taki sposób sokół go poznał.

Yin Ying nie miał jeszcze trzydziestu lat, ale nie przeszkodziło mu stać się już jednym z najważniejszych obywateli miasta. Nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodzi, ani jak dorobił się pieniędzy na założenie restauracji. Pomimo, że w odpowiednich kręgach powszechnie wiedziano, iż tajemnice kleją się do niego jak rzepie, nikt nie próbował go uciszyć. Może dlatego, że był zbyt potrzebny, a może wszystkich powstrzymywało to, że cwany kruk najpewniej przewidziałby jakikolwiek zamach na siebie. Mówiono, że noc ma jego uszy. Nikt nie wiedział, ile kruków przemierzających nocne niebo dla niego pracowało. Może jeden, może kilkadziesiąt, wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Było to niepokojące, ale młody sokół tylko z nim mógł knuć intrygi i mieć pewność, że nie dowiedzą się o nich rodzice.

Yin Ying otaksował wszystkich zebranych i bez słowa usiadł na wolnym fotelu. Ubrany był dostojnie, nawet jak na siebie. Połyskujące, czarne hanfu miało tak długie i delikatne rękawy, że w kuchni zniszczyłoby się po kilku minutach. To znaczyło, że dzisiaj nie gotował, a niedawno oferował jakiemuś bogaczowi swoje usługi. A może spodziewał się właśnie Gao? Co prawda nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego przybycia, ale czasami po prostu tak miał i nie przeszkadzało to interesach. Zresztą, Yin Ying po prostu nigdy się nie uśmiechał.

– Zaczniesz, czy mamy tu tak siedzieć do wieczora? – zapytał kruk chrapliwym głosem. Przeżuł coś i wypluł za siebie. Nigdy nie słynął z dobrych manier.

– Tak – powiedział sokół, trochę zbity z pantałyku. – Dla ułatwienia rozmowy, to jest Yin Ying, właściciel tej herbaciarni. Yin Ying, to są Ci Ci i Luo Bo, wędrowni wojownicy z północy. Nie przyprowadziłem ich bez powodu, właściwie to liczę na ich pomoc, ale dopiero, gdy ty zechcesz spełnić moją prośbę.

– Czy to rodzaj prośby, jakim ich poczęstowałeś? – zapytał zgryźliwie Yig Ying i pochylił się na fotelu w stronę sokoła. Ten odruchowo się wyprostował, wyczuwając zmianę w porównaniu do poprzednich spotkań. Kruk nigdy nie interesował się jego towarzyszami.

– Nie, skądże. – Zaśmiał się i machnął lekceważąco skrzydłem.

– To dobrze. – Yin Ying rozsiadł się wygodniej. – Powiadasz, że to wędrowni wojownicy. Zazwyczaj znaczy to tyle samo, co dezerterzy. Myślałem, że już wszyscy zdążyli się osiedlić w tym parszywym mieście, ale możliwe, że się pomyliłem. Powiedzcie, Ci Ci i Luo Bo, co właściwie was tu sprowadza? Czyżby pieniądze i sława?

– No jasne, że pieniądze i sława – odpowiedział panda z entuzjazmem. – To super sprawy, co nie?

Sokół uśmiechnął się zażenowany, jednak czarne jak smoła oczy kruka miały ten sam nieco zaspany wyraz co zawsze.

– No tak – podsumował Yin Ying. – Macie jednak pecha, bo trafiliście na Gao. Sława i pieniądze będą musiały więc poczekać. Co masz na nich? – zwrócił się do sokoła.

– Kontrabanda, jak zwykle zresztą – odrzekł.

– Stary Shi chyba za słabo sprawdza tych zakapiorów z północy – zauważył kruk, po czym zwrócił się do Luo Bo. – Mogę cię prosić o pokazanie tego, co masz w plecaku?

– Nie – sprzeciwił się panda.

Tego sokół zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Co?! – krzyknął po początkowym szoku. Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, wchodząc na zbyt wysokie tony. Kusiło go, by wysunąć ostrza, ale wiedział też, że Yin Ying nie będzie tego pochwalał. Jak ten grubas mógł sprzeciwić się krukowi? Gdyby nie był potrzebny, od razu próbowałby wsadzić go do lochów, nie ważne co miał w tym plecaku. Dowody i tak były już przygotowane. Od początku planował, że na koniec dnia poprosi dwójkę, by zaniosła go do domu, a wtedy będzie mógł bez problemu ich przymknąć za coś, co im ukradkiem podłoży.

– Cisza, dziecko – powiedział kruk tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, zanim Luo Bo cokolwiek odpowiedział. – Nie będziesz podnosił głosu w mojej restauracji. Poprosiłem Pandę, a on odmówił. Ufam, że nie jest to nic niebezpiecznego, inaczej byś go tutaj nie przyprowadził, prawda?

– Tak – powiedział kruk. Zacisnął mocniej dziób. Dlaczego nie sprawdził, co ukrywała ta dwójka? Wystarczyła mu świadomość, że nie jest to żaden rodzaj orężu, ale czy broń zawsze musiała mieć ostrze? Nie mógł jednak teraz pokazać swoich obaw, Yin Ying nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby dowiedział się, że nie sprawdził plecaka Luo Bo.

Kruk wstał i włożył skrzydła w rękawy. Poczęstował Luo Bo dziwnie długim spojrzeniem. Panda zdziwiony uniósł brwi, tak że kapelusz na jego głowie nieco zsunął się do tyłu. W oczach kruka na moment zabłysło szczere zaskoczenie.

– Dobrze… – zaczął Yin Ying niepewnie. Zupełnie to do niego nie pasowało. – Nie marnuj dłużej mojego czasu i powiedz, co to za prośba, z którą do mnie przyszedłeś?

Gao zawahał się. Czy w ogóle powinien kontynuować tę rozmowę? Nagle nie czuł się bezpiecznie w restauracji. W powietrzu, poza zapachem herbaty, wisiało jakieś nieokreślone zagrożenie. Wtedy zorientował się, że było tu za cicho. Nie dało się usłyszeć nawet odgłosów z pobliskiej kuchni. Sokół jednak nie mógł stąd wyjść, nie załatwiwszy niczego. Szczególnie, że nawet za tą rozmowę musiałby zapłacić. Postarał się uspokoić. Kruk od zawsze był lojalny swoim klientom, inaczej nie dorobiłby się tak dużych pieniędzy. Nie było powodu do obaw.

– Chcę rozejrzeć się po arenie pani Han – zaczął. Nie zamierzał wgłębiać się w szczegóły, Yin Ying pewnie i tak już wiedział o pakunku Shandiana. – Tych dwoje podaje się za wojowników, więc pomyślałem, że to wykorzystam i pójdę razem z nimi, by polecić ich do udziału w turnieju i postawić trochę pieniędzy na zwycięstwo Ci Ci. – Ona przynajmniej wyglądała, jakby rzeczywiście umiała się bić. Poza tym było w niej coś, co Gao się spodobało. Nigdy nie lubił osób zbyt wylewnych, a ta kocica odzywała się tylko, gdy było to konieczne. – Obawiam się jednak, że i tak mogą mnie nie wpuścić. Pani Han nie darzy sympatią nikogo z naszej rodziny, ale liczę, że po twoim ciepłym słowie zmieni zdanie, przynajmniej dzisiaj.

Nie lubił tytułować starej wróżbitki, ale w całym mieście tak ją nazywano, więc odruchowo sam też tak o niej mówił. Pani Han. Nieważne jak wypowiedzieć te słowa, krył się w nich szacunek, którego Gao wcale nie chciał okazywać starej lamparcicy. Nie umknęło mu jednak, że była to jedyna osoba, poza królem, o której nawet rodzice wypowiadali się ciszej niż powinni. Krążyło na jej temat wiele plotek, jedna z najciekawszych mówiła, że była babką sióstr Wu. Druga, że może nawet samego Tai Lunga.

Kącik dzioba kruka uniósł się delikatnie, choć wcześniej wydawało się to niemożliwe.

– Czyli ten karmelowy szczur jest sprytniejszy niż mi się wydawało.

– To znaczy? – Gao wyprostował się na narożniku. Nie podobał mu się rozbawiony ton Yin Yinga, wydawało się wręcz, że należał do innej osoby. Luo Bo i Tygrysica także poruszyli się na swoich siedzeniach. Tak jak podejrzewał, musieli mieć coś wspólnego z Shandianem. W lochach, w razie potrzeby, będzie więcej czasu na to, by dowiedzieć się co dokładnie wiedzieli.

– Pani Han bardzo zaniepokoił fakt, że latasz nad areną i strofujesz jej gości. Nie zamierza też czekać, aż spróbujesz ich znieważyć w gorszy sposób. A to znaczy, że spełnię twoją prośbę, choć może nie tak, jak byś sobie tego życzył.

Zakrakał donośnie, tak że Gao podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Rozległ się tupot ciężkich stóp, do pomieszczenia wbiegło kilkunastu ogromnych osiłków, uzbrojonych w młoty i kije. Zszokowany sokół rozpoznał ich – byli na łodziach razem z Shandianem. Tylko co tu robili? Czyżby Yin Ying zdradził Gao. Nie, to niemożliwe – pomyślał ptak. Przecież zawsze zachowywał neutralność, za coś takiego rodzice by go zabili.

Luo Bo i Ci Ci nie mieli jego wątpliwości. W mniej niż sekundę stanęli obok niego. Teraz całą trójkę od grupy bandytów odgradzał jedynie niewielki, drewniany stolik.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, że tak to wszystko wyszło, ale wtedy musiałbym skłamać – powiedział kruk. – Panowie zaprowadzą cię do pani Han.

– Mój ojciec się o tym dowie. Wiesz, że tak będzie.

– Wiem. Zostaną o tym poinformowani jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Czyli cały czas pracowałeś dla tej starej jędzy? Ty zdrajco!

– Uważaj kogo nazywasz zdrajcą, smarkaczu! To twój ojciec mnie zdradził. Myślał, że się go boję, że pozwolę byś przychodził tu i dręczył mnie tymi swoimi dziecinnymi intrygami, a on nie wyłoży już na to nawet złamanego juana.

Gao poczuł się jak małe, bezbronne dziecko, którego świat w jednej chwili okazał się teatralną dekoracją. Za nią majaczyły wielkie, czarne potwory.

A on głupi myślał, że coś znaczy. Poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Musiał jednak powstrzymać się od płaczu, szczególnie teraz, gdy na niego patrzono. Nie da pani Han satysfakcji. Tylko że prawda o tym, iż nawet rodzice go oszukali, była zbyt bolesna.

– No tak – rzucił kruk, po chwili milczenia. – Ty oczywiście nie wiedziałeś, że nasze spotkanie zaaranżował twój ojciec. Chciał cię mieć na oku. Jak w ogóle mogłeś podejrzewać, że te marne pieniądze, które mi dajesz, mogły mi wystarczyć? Teraz to jednak nieważne. Zdejmij błyskotki, bo jeszcze się skaleczysz.

Sokół nie widział sensu, by się sprzeciwiać. Nie miał przecież szans w starciu z krukiem i kilkunastoma osiłkami. Spuścił głowę i wszedł na stolik. Żałował, że dał się tak łatwo wyprowadzić w pole. Skrzydła mu drżały, więc zdjął najpierw hełm. Żałował, że w ogóle zainteresował się Shandianem. Kilkanaście par oczu śledziło, jak siłował się z mocowaniami ostrzy.

Przede wszystkim żałował, że ufał rodzicom.

Ukradkiem spojrzał na Luo Bo. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że ten patrzył na niego inaczej niż wszyscy. Współczuł mu. Tylko jak to teraz mogło pomóc? Broń upadła z hukiem na blat stołu. Potem następna. Jeden z wołów wziął ją na zaplecze.

– Niestety, nie mamy pewności, że widząc strażników nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego – kontynuował kruk – więc zostaniesz odeskortowany, że tak się wyrażę, „incognito".

Największy wół wyszedł do przodu. W jednej z łap trzymał sznur, w drugiej zaś duży, lniany worek. Rozchylił go szerzej i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do sokoła. Ten na początku nie zrozumiał.

– Zapraszam – powiedział zadziornie wielkolud. – Będziesz krzyczał, czy mamy też związać ci dziób?

Gao zabrakło głosu w gardle. Chcą go przewieźć do pani Han w worku? Nie. Nie wejdzie tam z własnej woli, był tego pewien. Wół jednak nie miał ochoty na znoszenie protestów. Chciał złapać Gao za szyję, jednak łapę osiłka chwycił… Luo Bo. Sokół był w szoku. Dlaczego ten panda mu pomagał? Liczył na nagrodę? Przecież nawet we trójkę nie mają szans z tymi oprychami, szczególnie, że Gao oddał broń.

– Poczekajcie – powiedział Luo Bo. – Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co tu właściwie wyprawia?

Osiłek z trudem wyrwał łapę z uścisku. Panda musiał być pieruńsko silny.

– W normalnych okolicznościach uznałbym cię za wariata – powiedział Yin Ying. – No ale to nie są normalne okoliczności, prawda, Smoczy Wojowniku? Może to my powinniśmy się teraz bać?

– Może – odparł panda. – Przynajmniej przedstawianie się mamy już za sobą – powiedział porozumiewawczo do Tygrysicy. Ta parsknęła krótko, pomimo beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Gao omal nie zemdlał. Czyżby przez ostatnie pół godziny miał obok siebie Smoczego Wojownika?! Cała farsa w bramie i przed nią nagle zyskałaby sens, ale to znaczyłoby, że rodzice oszukiwali go nie tylko przez ostatni rok, opłacając kruka, a robili to od kilku lat, wtłaczając mu w głowę fałszywy obraz mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu i kto wie, czego jeszcze. Nagle zarechotał donośnie. Zdał sobie z niepokojem sprawę, że był to śmiech bliski szaleństwa.

– To nie jest przecież Smoczy Wojownik. Prawdziwy waży pół tony i nie rusza się z tego swojego pałacu. Tak… Tak mówili mi rodzice. Tak go przedstawiają na występach – Głos mu się załamał. – A to już na pewno nie jest TA Tygrysica. Ona…

Nie potrafił kontynuować, tak żałośnie brzmiało to, co mówił. Wszyscy go oszukali. Zapragnął po prostu położyć się na ziemi i płakać. Nie obchodziło go, co o nim pomyślą zebrani, pani Han, czy całe miasto. Pewnie już od lat się z niego śmiali. Zawsze myślał, że te ciche szyderstwa, które czasem słyszał, mówione były z zazdrości. Teraz okazało się, że była to po prostu prawda.

– Wiesz co, ja chyba tym workiem robię ci przysługę – powiedział cierpko Yin Ying. – Gdybyś choć na moment wyściubił nos z Jinzhou, wiedziałbyś jakim jesteś idiotą.

– Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że oni to oni?! – krzyknął, ale z oczu już strumieniem ciekły mu łzy.

– Bo ich już widziałem. Na początku dałem się nabrać na to przebranie i zmyliło mnie to, że to ty ich tutaj przyprowadziłeś. Sam wielki mały Gao, który każdemu się szczyci, jaki to doskonały ma wzrok. Dopiero później do mnie dotarło, że ty przecież nigdy ich nie widziałeś. Jesteś tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który uwierzył w historyjki wymyślane przez rodziców, gdy nawet dzieci mieszkające na ulicy wiedzą, że nie są one prawdziwe. Wiele się będziesz musiał nauczyć przez najbliższe dni, można powiedzieć, że masz szczęście, że pani Han zamierza udzielić ci tej dość solidnej lekcji. Przygotowała już dla ciebie odpowiedni pokoik.

Przerażony sokół podniósł wzrok na kruka. Co on chciał przez to powiedzieć? Planują go potajemnie zamknąć? Czekają go tortury? Ale dlaczego? Nie wiedział nic, co mogłoby się przydać komukolwiek. Ojciec tego skrzętnie pilnował.

– No dobra – rzucił nagle Smoczy Wojownik, gdy nikt tego się nie spodziewał. – A co jeśli ja się nie zgodzę na te dość dziwne, wychowawcze praktyki?

– Po, to nie nasze sprawy – upomniała go kocica.

– Niesprawiedliwość jest naszą sprawą – rzucił cicho panda.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – odrzekł kruk. – Chcesz się za nim wstawić? Nawet nie wiesz ile złego w tym mieście wyrządziła jego rodzina. On będzie taki sam. Wiesz kto jest jego idolem? Lord Shen. Chyba tylko przypadkiem nikogo jeszcze nie zabił, bo zasad to on nie ma żadnych.

Gao chciał zaprotestować, ale nie potrafił. To co mówił kruk, było prawdą. Zabiłby swojego dowódcę od razu, gdyby tylko wiedział, że nie poniesie za to konsekwencji.

– Może nie jest jeszcze za późno… – zauważył Luo Bo, a tak naprawdę Po.

– Skończmy to czcze gadanie – uciął Yin Ying. – Nie planowaliśmy tego, ale pani Han także was będzie chciała zobaczyć. Choć w waszym wypadku niestety spodziewam się oporu. – Stanął w bojowej pozycji, bandyci za nim także wyglądali na gotowych do walki.

– No tak… – Po uśmiechnął się, jakby popełnił jakąś gafę. Nagle wskazał coś palcem, kompletnie zaskoczony. – Co to?!


	7. Rozdział 7

**Kolejny rozdzialik. Niestety mam coraz mniej czasu na pisanie, stąd dłuższa niż zwykle przerwa,a rozdział trochę krótszy niż powinien (domyślałem się, że tak będzie, ale nie miałem serca pozbywać się niektórych wątków). Nie wiem, jak to wyjdzie w praniu, ale na tę chwilę fabuły jest na jeszcze dwa nasycone akcją rozdziały (moje poprzednie obliczenia trafił szlag). Mam nadzieję, że oba pojawią się jeszcze w marcu (może naraz?).**

 **Miłego czytania! Mam nadzieję, że ta historia jeszcze parę razy was zaskoczy ;)**

* * *

Smoczy Wojownik miał w swoim arsenale wiele legendarnych ruchów – Palec Zagłady, Wściekłe Pięty, Trzy Pięści Furii – jednak mało które posunięcie przydawało mu się tak często, jak zwykłe, ale i dzięki temu jakże mocarne, odwrócenie uwagi. Powinien go nauczać już na pierwszych swoich zajęciach. Szło to mniej więcej tak: nogi rozstawione szeroko, zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, głośno zadane pytanie i, najważniejsze, wystawiony, delikatnie zagięty ku górze palec. Jeśli odpowiednio się skorzystało z tej potężnej broni, uwaga przeważających liczebnie oponentów musiała podążyć tam, gdzie było to w danym momencie niezbędne.

Tym razem posunięcie zadziałało aż nazbyt dobrze, ponieważ wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę okien przysłoniętych czerwonymi zasłonami – nie tylko banda osiłków i kruk, ale też Tygrysica oraz Gao. Po szturchnął przyjaciółkę i założył plecak. Nawet teraz pamiętał o tym, że kotka miała tam swoje ubrania, których na pewno nie chciała stracić. Nie mógł uciec przez wyjście z loży, więc przewrócił jeden z drewnianych paneli parawanu.

– Tam nic nie ma – powiedział rozczarowany osiłek.

Reszta także połapała się dość szybko. Najbliższy oprych zamachnął się na Po ciężkim młotem. Panda w ostatniej chwili uskoczył w bok, między stoliki, a obuch minął go o centymetry, zakręcając półokrąg w powietrzu. Wół parsknął wściekle i spróbował uderzyć drugi raz, jednak panda wyprowadził dwa silne ciosy w głowę i doprawił całość soczystym kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową.

Zamroczony przeciwnik przewrócił się na kamratów. Jeden z głowy – pomyślał Po. Zostało jeszcze około czternastu. Trochę za dużo, nawet dla Smoczego Wojownika i mistrzyni Tygrysicy. Musieli uciekać. Ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, skracając sobie drogę przez blat stołu.

– Zatrzymać ich! – krzyknął Yin Ying.

Bandyci nie zaatakowali naraz, ponieważ stoliki i krzesła ich przyblokowały. Odsuwali je z niemal nabożną starannością, nikt nie chciał uszkodzić mebli swojego przełożonego. Mimo to czterech dryblasów najbliżej wyjścia – nosorożce i kolejny wół – zdążyło zastawić Po drogę ucieczki.

Panda sparował uderzenie bambusowego kija, wymierzone w twarz. Zaraz potem musiał blokować następne, wycelowane tym razem w bok. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie walczył ze zwykłymi oprychami do wynajęcia. Musieli być szkoleni, opierali się nie tylko na sile, ale też na technice. W starciu z pierwszym wołem Po miał po prostu szczęście.

Spróbował zaatakować wspólnie z Tygrysicą, ale przeciwnicy umiejętnie się asekurowali. Brakowało może kilku sekund, by pozostali bandyci zamknęli wokół nich krąg. Po ukradkiem spojrzał na Gao. Gdyby sokół choć trochę im pomógł, zdążyliby się przedrzeć frontowym wyjściem. Ptak jednak kulił się przerażony tuż za tygrysicą. Cała duma uleciała z niego, jak papierowy latawiec na porywistym wietrze.

– Jakieś pomysły? – zapytała kocica.

Smoczy Wojownik nie myślał długo.

– Na górę! – krzyknął. Pamiętał, że widział na końcu sali schody. Złapał Tygrysicę za rękę. Wywinął się do tyłu i pociągnął ją mocno za sobą. Oboje w mgnieniu oka wykonali salto w tył. Przelecieli nad głową zdziwionego nosorożca, który stał już tuż za nimi.

Po wylądował z łoskotem i od razu złapał za krzesło. Zablokował nim uderzenie młotem z góry. Tym razem atakował największy z wołów. Potężny mężczyzna wydawał się wyjątkowo spokojny, spojrzenie zaś miał bystre i czujne. Okładanie okolicznych obywateli najwyraźniej było jego dość częstym zajęciem.

Mebel rozpadł się w rękach. Panda przykucnął z wysiłku, ale zdołał zatrzymać broń przeciwnika wyższego o więcej niż głowę.

– Chyba za każde zniszczone krzesło wyłamię ci jeden palec – syknął kruk, który ciągle przyglądał się starciu w bezpiecznej odległości.

– A co zrobisz mi za to?

Po chwycił mocniej za obuch i wbił go z trzaskiem w drewnianą podłogę. Yin Ying zakrakał wściekle. Broń utknęła między deskami, ale wół nawet nie próbował jej wyszarpnąć. Szybkim ruchem złapał woreczek przytroczony do pasa i z szelmowskim uśmiechem sypnął czerwonym pyłem w oczy pandy.

Ten nie zdążył zasłonić oczu przedramieniem. Pieczenie zapłonęło za powiekami, jakby ktoś nasypał tam ziaren piasku. Po odruchowo wytarł przyprawę, jednak tylko wzmocnił jej działanie. Pociekły łzy. Nie dziwiło go, że Żuraw i reszta dali się pokonać na polu ryżowym.

– Nic nie widzę! – krzyknął desperacko.

Oberwał kilka razy bambusowym kijem, ból rozlazł się po brzuchu i ramieniu, mimo że zablokował kilka ciosów. Mają go. Musiałby się wydarzyć cud, by on i Tygrysica wyszli z tego bez szwanku.

Nagle czyjaś ręka przewróciła go na ziemię. Coś dużego świsnęło tuż nad jego głową.

– Wstawaj! – krzyknęła przyjaciółka i kilkoma ciosami zmusiła oprychów do cofnięcia się.

Panda nie mógł dostrzec nawet, gdzie była Tygrysica. Wszystko zlewało się w czarno-karmazynową plamę. Wstał i pobiegł do schodów właściwie na pamięć. Macał drogę łapami, ale i tak wywrócił się na pierwszym schodku. Gao pojawił się znikąd i bezceremonialnie po nim przebiegł.

Tygrysica złapała tłustą łapę Po i z największym wysiłkiem wciągnęła go za siebie. Na schodach było ciaśniej, woły nie mogły zamachnąć się swoimi młotami. Przeciwnicy podchodzili do Tygrysicy dwójkami, pozostali próbowali ją dźgać zza ich pleców.

– Sama nie dam im rady! – wrzasnęła.

Po otumaniony bólem i pieczeniem oczu ledwie zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie teraz toczyła się walka.

– Gao, może przydałbyś się na coś! – krzyknął. Ptak jednak nie odezwał się. Zostawił ich. Pandę przytłoczył głęboki zawód. Dlaczego w ogóle spodziewał się czegoś innego?

– To by było na tyle… – zaczęła Tygrysica. Przerwała na moment, by wykonać blok i kopniak z półobrotu. – …jeśli chodzi o pomoc.

Nosorożce i woły spychały ją coraz wyżej. Nie walczyli może tak dobrze jak mistrzyni kung-fu, ale nadrabiali delikatne braki masą i liczebnością. Kocica zaś słabła. Kilka razy nie zdołała się osłonić przed bolesnym uderzeniem, pomimo że jej łapy świstały w powietrzu z niewyobrażalną wręcz szybkością. Atak był tak zmasowany, że gdyby spróbowała teraz uciec, zebrałaby na plecy kilka ciosów, zanim weszłaby choćby schodek wyżej.

Po przez zgiełk usłyszał, jak zniecierpliwiony kruk rozkazuje kilku oprychom wejść na górę przez schody w kuchni. Jeżeli zaatakują z góry, to będzie koniec. Jeżeli Smoczy Wojownik czegoś nie wymyśli, będą zdani na łaskę Shandiana i tej pani Han.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś, podczas gotowania jeszcze w restauracji u pana Pinga, niechcący sypnął sobie chili w oczy. Ta przyprawa była do niej bardzo podobna. Jak je wtedy zmył? W przypływie olśnienia ściągnął plecak.

– Co robisz?! – zapytała rozgoryczona Tygrysica.

– Mam gdzieś tu mleczko kokosowe – powiedział, nerwowo przeszukując rzeczy.

– Żartujesz, prawda?

– Gdybym go nie wziął, to jak niby przyrządziłbym sos wczoraj?

Kocica pewnie jęknęłaby zażenowana, gdyby nie była zajęta walką. Cały czas się cofała, w pewnym momencie opierała się już o plecy Po.

Panda poprawił opadnięty kapelusz i wymacał w jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni szczelnie zamknięty, porcelanowy dzbanek. Przemył oczy całą zawartością, po czarnym płaszczu popłynęło białe mleczko. Pieczenie nagle stało się do wytrzymania, oczy przestały łzawić.

– Przygotujcie się na ból! – rzekł z entuzjazmem Smoczy Wojownik. – Tygrysko, Przerzut Sprawiedliwości!

– Co?!

Wymyślił ten ruch na poczekaniu, nie było czasu, by tłumaczyć. Stojąc plecami do kocicy, założył łapy za jej łokcie i odbił od schodów. Przyjaciółka w mgnieniu oka domyśliła się, co robić. Pochyliła się i przerzuciła Po nad sobą. Panda z całym impetem runął z wyciągniętymi do przodu nogami na najbliższą parę przeciwników. Kopnięcie było tak mocne, że oprychy przewróciły się na pozostałych. Zakotłowało się, bandyci stoczyli się ze schodów wśród przekleństw i pojękiwań.

Yin Ying popatrzył na nich z pogardą.

– Banda idiotów.

Zerwał się błyskawicznie do lotu. Kilka ruchów skrzydeł wystarczyło, by znalazł się tuż przed Po. Panda przygotował się na uderzenie, ale kruk ominął go gwałtownym zwrotem i zaatakował niczego nie spodziewającą się Tygryskę. Tylko lata treningu pozwoliły jej odruchowo zablokować pierwszy cios.

Pióra na drugim skrzydle Yin Yinga zajaśniały złowrogą, niebieską poświatą. Ptak zdołał uderzyć kilka razy, zanim Tygrysica cokolwiek zrobiła. Były to właściwie dotknięcia, ale towarzyszyły im niebieskie rozbłyski na klatce piersiowej kocicy. Przyjaciółka zgięła się w pół nienaturalnym, rwanym ruchem. Przykurczyła łapy do siebie w przerażającym paroksyzmie. Nie była nawet w stanie osłonić głowy, gdy upadła na schody.

Po patrzył na to osłupiały.

– Tygrysko! – krzyknął i zaatakował kruka z pełną furią. Wiedział, co stało się przyjaciółce. Blokada Chi – z tej samej zakazanej techniki korzystał Tai Lung.

Yin Ying był szybki, ale ograniczał się jedynie do obrony. Nie wyprowadzał ciosów, nie próbował też zakazanych technik na Smoczym Wojowniku. Może wiedział, że nie zadziałają. Wycofywał się na górę. Pięści pandy cały czas napotykały albo powietrze, albo blokadę ze skrzydeł. Kruk umykał jak cień z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Nie odskakiwał daleko, cały czas dawał nadzieję, że tym razem może uda się go trafić.

W Po narastała desperacja. Musiał uratować Tygryskę. Ciosy były jednak coraz mniej składne, jasność umysłu przysłonił szum obaw. Kruk związał go walką, ponieważ liczył, że oprychy zaraz się pozbierają. Panda samemu nie da im już rady.

Gdy był już niemal pewien, że nie zdoła trafić kruka, spróbował czegoś innego. Zaprzestał ataków. Ptak zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Może teraz ty spróbujesz mnie trafić? – powiedział z udawaną pewnością siebie.

Yin Ying zawahał się, oczekując podstępu. Stali tak przez chwilę. Gdy Po był już pewien, że najwyraźniej ptak nie potrafił go zaatakować, przeciwnik rzucił się na niego z wystawionymi szponami. Ale wystawił się przy tym na kontrę. Po wykorzystał to i uderzył okrężnym kopnięciem.

Przez moment wydawało się, że wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Kruk jakimś cudem zdążył zastawić się skrzydłem, które zabłysło niebieską poświatą. Za to stopa Po nagle zajaśniała na złoto. Smoczy Wojownik odnalazł w sobie dodatkową energię. Kopnięcie wyzwoliło rozbłysk złotawego światła, Po wyraźnie poczuł opór bariery, która jednak szybko uległa. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła Yin Yinga ponad schodami, aż na wyższe piętro.

Panda nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się stało. Osiłki zatrzymali się na schodach w pół kroku. Poczuli respekt, może pierwszy raz widzieli, jak ktoś pokonał ich przełożonego? Po wykorzystał moment i wziął Tygrysicę na ręce – jej napięte mięśnie przypominały żelazo. Kopnął plecak tak, by zagrodzić drogę pościgowi.

Na piętrze znajdowała się kolejna sala obiadowa. Wystrój był tu znacznie jaśniejszy, czerń zastąpiła biel, odsłonięte, wielkie okna miały wstawione szyby zamiast papieru. Po sufitem wiła się papierowa makieta karmazynowego smoka.

Po zobaczył przy jednym ze stolików czwórkę klientów, których spotkał kilka minut wcześniej – Trzy wilki i wielkiego, ociężałego tygrysa. Mężczyzna trzymał w łapie szyję szamoczącego się Gao. Pod okiem sokoła ziały dwie czerwone rany po pazurach.

– Yin Ying, coś mi się wydaje, że przez najbliższy miesiąc będziemy pili wino na koszt firmy – powiedział rozbawiony.

Kruk nie słuchał. Ledwie stał na tych swoich wątłych nóżkach. Wsparł się o krzesło i z lękiem popatrzył na Smoczego Wojownika. Wilki zastawiły schody na drugie piętro, przez boczne drzwi wparowały osiłki Yin Yinga, którzy weszli na górę przez kuchnie. Reszta dyszała tuż za plecami Smoczego Wojownika. Nagle wszyscy ruszyli na niego z chóralnym okrzykiem. Po ścisnął mocniej Tygrysicę. Nie pozwoli jej bardziej skrzywdzić. Musiał walczyć. I tak nie było już dokąd uciekać.

– Czekajcie! – Niespodziewanie powstrzymał szarżę kruk. Zachwiał się, przez moment Po myślał, że ptak po tym okrzyku zaraz straci przytomność. – Smoczy Wojowniku, ta walka nie ma sensu.

– Ten Grubcio to Smoczy? – zdziwił się tygrys. Zacisnął wolną pięść, a pod ściągniętymi brwiami zabłysło wyzwanie.

– Ten grubcio zaraz cię upodli – warknął Po.

– Pando, proszę – powiedział pojednawczo kruk. Z jakiegoś powodu bał się Po. I to pomimo, że miał nad nim miażdżącą przewagę. – Ilu jeszcze moich podwładnych pobijesz? Pięciu? Sześciu? Sugeruję poddać się. Obiecuję, że ani tobie, ani tej twojej kotce nic więcej się nie stanie. Pani Han od zawsze darzyła szacunkiem mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu, w przeciwieństwie do całego rodu sokołów.

Po rozejrzał się po oprychach, którzy otoczyli go ścisłym okręgiem. Mimo groźnych min i cichych powarkiwań zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeszcze go nie pokonali.

– Mam wrażenie, kruku, że nie mogę ci wierzyć – odrzekł Po.

– Co zamierzasz więc zrobić? Walczyć?

– Jeśli będzie trzeba.

– Dość tej czczej paplaniny – wyrwał się poirytowany tygrys. – Sam sobie poradzę z tym niedorajdą, jeżeli tak boisz się o swoich pupilków. – Chciał oddać komuś Gao, ale ten wywinął się nagle i szponami zaatakował pysk tygrysa. Szamotali się przez chwilę, jednak ptak od początku był na straconej pozycji.

– Na co czekasz? – wychrypiał żałośnie sokół. Potężny kot przygwoździł Gao do podłogi. – Uciekaj przez okna!

Po walczył z tym, by nie pomóc sokołowi. Nie miał co prawda żadnych szans, by go uratować, ale i tak wahał się dłużej niż powinien.

– Nie zapomnę o tym – powiedział w końcu.

Kilkunastu oprychów rzuciło się na niego w jednym momencie. Po skoczył na blat, potem odbił się od ramion dwóch osiłków i poleciał w stronę okien plecami do przodu. Zamknął oczy, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła wypełnił uszy. Drewniane poprzeczki uległy niemal bez oporu.

Wylądował na plecak. Znajdował się na tarasie, z trudem podniósł się i wbiegł na balustradę. Wyskoczył. Nad sobą wypatrzył linę, do której przymocowane były lampiony. Chwycił ją jedną łapą, Tygrysicę zdołał utrzymać w drugiej. Lina naprężyła się, a potem zerwała. Po spadł na kram z jabłkami. Materiałowy daszek minimalnie zamortyzował upadek, resztę przyjął na siebie stolik z owocami oraz króliczy sprzedawca.

Klienci odskoczyli przestraszeni, handlarz pod Smoczym Wojownikiem rzucał ledwie słyszalnymi obelgami. Po nie miał czasu przepraszać. W tym momencie widział tylko ciemny zaułek przed sobą, który mógł okazać się jedyną drogą ucieczki.

Wstał i pobiegł szybko jak nigdy wcześniej. Z Tygrysicą w ramionach przeskoczył nad rodziną prosiaków, potem ominął wyjątkowo krępego barana. Usłyszał za sobą wściekły wrzask Yin Yinga.

Uciekł w wąską uliczkę. Skręcił w lewo, a później prawo. Gdzieś zniknęły ładne budowle, a pojawiły się ubogie hutongi. Mieszkania biedoty tworzyły pokraczne konstrukcje, rozbudowywane przez lata bez żadnego planu. Ktoś chciał mieć dodatkowy pokój? Nic prostszego, dobudowywał go sobie do mieszkania, zabudowując niemal całą ulicę. Z braku miejsca wielu próbowało piąć się w górę, ale ciężko było się pozbyć wrażenia, że mógł te konstrukcje zawalić trochę mocniejszy podmuch wiatru.

– Po – powiedziała cicho Tygrysica. – Goni nas tylko dwóch.

Odwrócił się. Nosorożec i wół przystanęli w oddali. Chwilę się zastanawiali i w końcu postanowili jednak uciekać w drugą stronę. Po nie pobiegł za nimi. Kluczył chwilę po gęstej siatce uliczek. Momentami ledwie udawało mu się przecisnąć pomiędzy blisko postawionymi ścianami. Minął kilku niezbyt przyjaznych przechodniów, ale ci tylko odprowadzali go wzrokiem. Nikt się nimi zanadto nie przejmował, nikt tego nie próbował ich zatrzymać. Najwyraźniej ucieczki w Jinzhou były na porządku dziennym.

Po biegł dalej ciasnymi, ciemnymi alejkami, dopóki Tygrysica nie zaczęła trochę mu ciążyć. Znalazł ławeczkę chyba w jedynym miejscu, gdzie między budynkami było więcej niż dwa metry przestrzeni. Spał tam wstawiony świniak, ale wystarczyło miejsca, by położyć obok przyjaciółkę.

Na jej widok Po poczuł jak żal ściska mu coś w klatce piersiowej. Przeraźliwie wygięte łapy, mięśnie, które momentami drżały z wysiłku. Znacznie łatwiej było mu samemu znosić ból, niż patrzeć, jak robią to najbliżsi.

Dawno temu widział, jak Shifu kilkoma ruchami wyleczył piątkę pobitą przez Tai Lunga zakazanymi technikami. Chodziło chyba o to, by ucisnąć odpowiednie nerwy. Przyłożył palec do wierzchu dłoni kocicy, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy w różnym miejscach, ale z takim samym efektem.

– Co robisz? – zapytała cicho kotka.

– Nie wiem – przyznał drżącym głosem. Nasłuchiwał przez moment, czy ktoś się nie zbliża, ale na szczęście niczego nie usłyszał.

– Może spróbuj rozprostować palce – szepnęła z wysiłkiem.

Panda nie wierzył, by mogło to pomóc, jednak spróbował. Zaczął od dłoni, Tygrysica wciągnęła powietrze z bólu, ale nie pozwoliła przerywać. Jej mięśnie i ścięgna cierpiały. Po zdołał rozprostować najmniejszy z palców, ale gdy tylko go puścił, ten znowu się zgiął. Kocica zupełnie nie panowała nad swoim ciałem.

– To nie ma sensu, Po – stwierdziła rozgoryczona. – Znowu zawiodłam. Po walce z Tai Lungiem niemal codziennie ćwiczyłam obronę przed zakazanymi ciosami. Wydawało mi się, że skutecznie. Pomyliłam się. Lepiej zostaw mnie tutaj. To minie dopiero po kilku godzinach. W takim stanie na nic się nie przydam.

Co?! – pomyślał Po z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak w ogóle możesz coś takiego mówić? – odparł zaskoczony. – Nie, nie ma mowy. Jeżeli mają kogoś złapać, to nas oboje.

– I jak wtedy odzyskamy miecz? Po, musisz to zrobić. Jeżeli Shandian wypuści demony…

– Nie i koniec. – Usiadł obok niej i założył ręce. – Albo coś zaraz wymyślimy, i uprzedzam, chodzi mi o coś innego, niż zostawienie ciebie tutaj, albo dajemy się złapać tym oprychom.

Kocica spojrzała na Po ze wzruszeniem. Łezki pojawiły się w kącikach oczu. Nie mogła ich wytrzeć, choć chyba bardzo tego chciała. Świat zniknął, byli tylko oni. Jednak trwało to tylko krótką chwilę. Tygrysica zastrzygła uszami. Po także to słyszał. Nadchodzili.

– Po! – syknęła z wysiłkiem.

– Zostaję. Nie muszę się ciebie słuchać.

– Nigdy się mnie nie słuchałeś. Ale nie uwolnisz mnie, jeżeli ciebie złapią. Wiesz, że mam rację. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że zabrałeś mnie, bo nie pozwolę, byś zrobił coś głupiego? To jest właśnie ta sytuacja.

Smoczy Wojownik zacisnął usta. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, pomimo że przyprawa już nie działała. Oprychy zbliżały się. Dziesięciu, może dwunastu. Po nie mógł zostawić przyjaciółki, jednak czy miał jakiekolwiek szanse? Gdyby to były tylko zwykłe osiłki.

– Proszę - szepnęła przyjaciółka.

Panda jęknął rozdarty między tym co powinien a co chciał zrobić. Z największym wysiłkiem wstał i podjął decyzję.

– Uwolnię cię przy pierwszej okazji.

Wskoczył na oparcie ławki, potem na dach. Położył się na nim w chwili, gdy oprychy wtargnęły do uliczki. Było ich około dwunastu, wśród nich Po wypatrzył także wilki i tygrysa z restauracji. Kot trzymał w dłoni lniany worek, w środku pewnie był Gao.

Na widok Tygrysicy zatrzymali się zaniepokojeni. Chwilę rozglądali się, Po przyległ dokładniej do dachu.

– No proszę, proszę – powiedział największy z wołów. – Szefie! Tu jest ta kocica.

Grupa rozstąpiła się, nosorożec z krukiem na rękach podszedł bliżej.

– Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się, że panda ciebie zostawi – wychrypiał. – I to pomimo, że postąpiłbym tak samo – powiedział kruk.

Po z trudem powstrzymywał się przed tym, by nie zeskoczyć na dół. Uratujesz ją – powtarzał sobie. Tylko nie teraz.

– Zabierzcie ją – polecił Yin Ying. – Miejcie oczy dookoła głowy, Smoczy Wojownik na pewno jest gdzieś w okolicy.

– Co on nam może zrobić? – zapytał tygrys. – Uciekał przecież przed nami aż się kurzyło.

– Nawet nie chce mi się tego komentować. Kan Ren, przejmujesz dowodzenie. – Największy z wołów skinął głową. – Udacie się do areny, postarajcie się nie rzucać w oczy. Ja muszę odpocząć. Powiedz, że pojawię się u pani Han osobiście i wszystko wyjaśnię. Sam niczego nie mów.

– Tak jest.

Nosorożec z krukiem udał się z powrotem do restauracji, grupa oprychów z Tygrysicą poszła w przeciwną stronę. Po odkleił się od dachu dopiero, gdy miał pewność, że nikt go nie zobaczy. Przemykał cicho po dachach, śledząc oprychów. Nie bez problemów przeskoczył ponad wąską uliczką, szczęśliwie nikt go nie usłyszał.

Po kilku minutach zauważył przed sobą wielki, wysoki na kilka pięter budynek – to musiała być arena walk pani Han. Przypominała trochę ogromną beczkę uciętą w połowie. Drewno, z którego została wzniesiona, było już pociemniałe i pewnie dość stare. Za okna służyły jedynie szerokie na deskę szpary, przez które Smoczy Wojownik nie miał szans się przecisnąć. Może jednak dało się je poszerzyć?

Wyglądało na to, że do areny prowadziły tylko dwa wejścia: główne i przez łącznik do pobliskiej rezydencji, w której musiała mieszkać wieszczka. Ciekawe, czy się go spodziewała?

Dobra, Po – pomyślał Panda. – Czas uruchomić tryb ninja.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Na wstępie chciałbym znów przeprosić, że trochę zwolniłem z pisaniem, ale zawsze muszę trochę posiedzieć nad tekstem i rzadko kiedy pierwsza wersja się tu pojawia. Mam nadzieję, że nie nadwyrężyłem zbyt mocno waszej cierpliwości.**

 **Tym razem jak zwykle nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed dodaniem nowego bohatera. Rozdzialik miał się skończyć w innym miejscu, ale jednak uznałem, że byłby za długi. Dzięki temu mogłem go udostępnić już teraz, choć, co to ukrywać, najważniejsze ma się dopiero wydarzyć.**

 **Nie pozostaje mi życzyć nic innego, jak miłego czytania;)**

* * *

Smoczy Wojownik wyprzedził grupę oprychów i wspiął się na szczyt dachu kupieckiej kamienicy. Zmęczenie wyciągało ku niemu swe oślizgłe łapska, ale on odpędzał je z pomocą adrenaliny. Pomagało też to, że po prostu nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie mógł sobie usiąść i odpocząć, pomimo dwóch dni drogi i stoczonej walki. Nie, kiedy Tygrysica była w niebezpieczeństwie. Pal licho miecz i tę przeklętą górę, która nawet nie wiadomo, czy istniała. Jeżeli coś stanie się Tygrysicy, Po nie będzie potrafił tego sobie wybaczyć.

Od areny dzieliła go szeroka, brukowana ulica. Jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, było tu jeszcze bardziej kolorowo, niż przy północnej bramie. Sznury z lampionami wisiały gęstą siecią, kamienice, choć wyższe niż gdzie indziej, i tak wyglądały na miniaturowe w cieniu potężnej, beczkowatej areny.

Mieszkańcy starali się na swój sposób wykorzystać popularność pojedynków. Po dostrzegł grupę wydr, która przebijała się przez konglomerat rozmów skoczną melodią na pipach i sihu. Obok nich stał wóz teatralnej trupy, na którym, według szyldu, miano za chwilę odegrać przedstawienie „Ile waży Smoczy Nieszczęśnik?". Do roli Po przygotowywał się nieco zapuszczony, pomalowany na czarno-biało niedźwiedź.

Nie ma nic, co dałoby się wykorzystać – pomyślał panda. Wypatrzył wejście do wielkiej rezydencji, która stała tuż przy arenie. Było obstawione, nawet na tarasie, na samym szczycie budynku, przechadzało się dwóch uzbrojonych w miecze albo szable (Po do tej pory nie umiał tego rozróżnić) strażników. Z głównej ulicy nie dało się więc wedrzeć się do środka niezauważonym.

Może łatwiej będzie po prostu wejść do areny? Wtedy Po wpadł na genialny pomysł: mógł przecież skorzystać z planu Gao! W końcu poza bandą zbirów i myszoskoczkiem nikt w mieście nie wiedział, że był Smoczym Wojownikiem. Przebranie sprawdziło się na ulicy przed restauracją, więc będzie musiało sprawdzić się i teraz.

Wychylił się zza ściany i przeszukał spojrzeniem uliczki między niskimi hutongami, które, pomimo że stały raptem kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, wyglądały jak z innego, znacznie biedniejszego świata. Grupa oprychów przeciskała się pomiędzy dwoma blisko postanowionymi obok siebie domostwami. Po dostrzegł przez moment Tygrysicę, którą niósł największy z wołów. Reszta podążała za nimi gęsiego.

Mieli do przejścia jeszcze spory kawałek krętymi uliczkami. Powinienem zdążyć – pomyślał panda i zeskoczył na dach okalający niższy poziom kamienicy. Zwinął się kulę, potem odbił od ściany naprzeciwko i wylądował miękko w wąskiej uliczce. Jeszcze kilka lat temu narobiłby przy tym wielkiego huku, teraz zrobił to niemal bez wysiłku.

Otrzepał płaszcz z kurzu i wyszedł na główną ulicę. Uspokoił krok, opuścił nieco kapelusz i postarał wtopić się w tłum. Nie możesz czegokolwiek dać po sobie poznać – tłumaczył sobie. – Twarz nieprzenikniona jak rzeka w Gongmen, emocje niewzruszone niczym u pana Pinga wyliczającego resztę.

Zaczął uśmiechać się nerwowo, poprawił parę razy kapelusz. Wydawało mu się, że jakiś królik, świnia albo owca zaraz go rozpozna, ale mimo to parł naprzód, omijając przechodniów. Spokój Oogwaya, nieprzeniknioność Shifu! – motywował się w myślach coraz mniej składnie. – Jesteś tylko Smoczym Wojownikiem podającym się za wojownika walczącego o pieniądze z innymi wojownikami.

Udając zamyślenie, odwrócił się na moment. Oprychów jeszcze nie było na głównej ulicy. Dobrze. Teraz miał przed sobą tylko szerokie, otwarte na oścież wejście do areny. Z największym wysiłkiem zmusił się, by nie przyśpieszyć kroku na ostatnich metrach.

Przeszedł przez próg wypolerowany niemal na połysk tysiącami podeszw. Arena pani Han. To między innymi tu mistrzowie nosorożec, krokodyl i wół walczyli za pieniądze, zanim Oogway pokazał im sprawę wartą walki. Nieważne, co powiedział Yin Ying o tym jak pani Han odnosi się do mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu – Po, który podawałby się za siebie, i tak nie będzie tu mile widziany.

Zaduch uderzył w nozdrza z siłą wprawionego pięściarza. W poczekalni było ciemno i tłoczno, ale Po szybko dostrzegł dwie kolejki do wejść na arenę, gdzie potężne byki sprawdzały bilety. Nawet tu dochodziły z trybun rytmiczne uderzenia stóp i nawoływania do rozpoczęcia walki. Wydawało się, że za wąskimi przejściami siedzi cała armia, arena musiała być ogromna.

Po nie mógł wejść do środka, ponieważ nie miał biletu, który najwyraźniej należało zakupić gdzie indziej. Wypatrzył po bokach poczekalni jeszcze dwoje drzwi, ale nad żadnym z nich nie było informacji w rodzaju „Pokój zgłoszeń wojowników do walki"

– Idziesz, czy nie? – sarknął niskim głosem ktoś za jego plecami.

Panda przez jeden przeraźliwy moment myślał, że to już koniec. Odwrócił się, lecz nikogo nie zauważył. Całkowicie skołowany dopiero po chwili spojrzał w dół. Stała tam para starszych od niego królików. Jeden tupał nerwowo nogą, drugi ziewnął ostentacyjnie.

– Tak, do ciebie mówię – rzucił hardo ten bardziej niespokojny.

– Przepraszam – odrzekł panda. – Ale nie wiecie może, gdzie można się tu zgłosić do walki?

Wtedy zobaczył grupę oprychów w oddali. Z nerwów zaczął stukać palcami wskazującymi o siebie. Nie mógł zostać tu dłużej.

– Co? – burknął krótko królik.

– Do walki gdzie można się zgłosić! – wykrzyczał. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę kilku osób w kolejce.

– To zrozumiałem. Chodziło mi o to pierwsze. Przepraszam… – Zamyślił się. – Ostatnio słyszałem to słowo tutaj chyba pięć lat temu. To było jak…

– Bardzo chętnie bym tego posłuchał, ale chciałem się dowiedzieć…

– Wiem, wiem, to i tak słaba historia. Wszyscy wiedzą, że aby walczyć tutaj, trzeba najpierw pogadać z Mei Dao. Jest zazwyczaj za drzwiami po lewej. Ale patrząc na ciebie, to wątpię, by poświęciła ci choć chwilę.

Po mimo wszystko im podziękował – ku oczywistemu zdziwieniu rozmówców – i ruszył do drzwi. Przedarł się przez tłum i nie zastanawiając się, wszedł do znacznie chłodniejszego pomieszczenia.

Trzasnął drzwiami. Dość przestronny pokój oświetlały jedynie niewielkie, wąskie okienka, a na jego ascetyczne umeblowanie składały się dwie wielkie szafy, pogaszone świece w kątach oraz sklecone z trzech desek biurko, za którym siedziała zgrabna lamparcica. Po nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że patrzył na jedną z sióstr Wu… tylko że to było niemożliwe. Wszystkie siedziały w więzieniu, były już grubo po czterdziestce, a kotka przed nim wydawała się nieco młodsza od niego. Jednak harmonijna budowa ciała wskazywała, że tak jak legendarne już przestępczynie, znała się na sztuce walki.

Nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Cały czas przypatrywała się przez mały lufcik temu, co działo się na arenie.

– Ekhm – zaczął niepewnie Po. Spostrzegł po chwili, że w półmroku, po drugiej stronie pokoju, znajdowały się wąskie schody na górę. Co jeżeli oprychy będą chciały przejść właśnie tędy? Zaniepokojony przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Dzień dobry! – rzucił. – Nazywam się Luo Bo i chciałbym zgłosić się do walki – Zabrzmiał trochę jak uczeń, który chciał załatwić coś u nauczyciela. – Powiedziano mi, że mam szukać Mei Dao.

– To ja – odparła. – Rzeczywiście, przydałby się tu ktoś na jutro. – Dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzała. W jednej chwili jej źrenice zwęziły się, a na twarz wstąpiło niedowierzanie. – Smoczy Wojownik?

Zszokowana pochyliła się tak mocno na krześle, że wylądowała na podłodze, zanim Po zdążył powiedzieć: „oczywiście, że nie". Jakim cudem go rozpoznała? Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek ją widział. Musiała zostać ostrzeżona.

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Błyskawicznie doskoczył do kocicy, ale ta równie szybko otrząsnęła się początkowego szoku. W powietrzu świsnęła łapa z wystawionymi pazurami. Po zrobił unik i zdołał chwycić rękę, a potem wykręcić ją za plecy Mei Dao. Kotka spróbowała się wywinąć. Przebiegła po ścianie i wykonała salto w tył. Smoczy Wojownik jednak nie puścił jej. Gdy była w powietrzu, ściągnął ją na dół i przygniótł własnym ciałem do podłogi.

Chwila ciszy. Odetchnął. Przeciwniczka nie była tak silna jak Tygrysica, jednak szybkością niemal jej dorównywała. Gdyby nie przewaga zaskoczenia, walka mogłaby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.

– Co teraz? – wychrypiała pod nim Mei Dao. Spróbowała uderzyć nogami, ale trafiła tylko powietrze.

– Szczerze, to to, że mnie rozpoznałaś, nieco pokrzyżowało mi plany – odpowiedział Po. Czuł się nieswojo. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało mu się rozmawiać z obijanymi złoczyńcami.

– Bardzo mi nieprzykro. Zawsze tak postępujesz, gdy ktoś cię rozpozna? Wykręcasz ręce i przyduszasz do podłogi?

– Zaraz, to ty nie jesteś z nimi?! – zapytał szokowany.

Lamparcica zachowała spokój.

– Z którymi?

Wtedy usłyszeli za drzwiami ryk woła, który kazał sobie zrobić przejście.

– Z tymi.

Po był niemal pewien, że oprychy Yin Yinga będą chciały przejść właśnie przez ten pokój. Musiał ukryć się razem z Mei Dao. A mógł to zrobić tylko w którejś z wielkich szaf.

Nie należały do mebli, które chętnie postawiłoby się w pokoju czy salonie. Obdrapane, nieco krzywe, bardziej pasowały do warsztatu albo innej rupieciarni. Panda otworzył pierwszą, używając nogi. Jedną ręką cały czas blokował łapę przeciwniczki, drugą zakrywał jej usta. Lamparcica spróbowała się wyszarpać, ale bez większego przekonania. Mimo wszystko była więcej niż dwa razy mniejsza od Po.

Zawartość szafy nieco zaskoczyła pandę – znajdowały się tam liny, siatki, kusze, proce i kilka rodzajów broni, których do końca nie mógł rozpoznać przez brak światła. Nie było gdzie się wcisnąć, a wyrzucony sprzęt na podłogę na pewno wzbudziłby podejrzenia.

Słyszał już ciężkie kroki w poczekalni. To na pewno ten największy wół – pomyślał. Spróbował z drugą. Tam były dzidy, młoty i pałki. Miejsca także było niewiele, ale powinno wystarczyć.

Ukrywanie się samemu w szafie z bronią już w samo w sobie było niebezpieczne – zawsze istniało ryzyko, że nadepnie się na jakiś hak, czy skaleczy się o ostrze. Jednak robienie tego z osobą, która chętnie wykorzystałaby którąś z broni przeciwko tobie, można było już porównać tylko do brodzenia w oliwie z zapaloną pochodnią. Lecz Po nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie wygra w pojedynkę z kilkunastoma osiłkami, nie wiedział, czy miał jeszcze siłę choćby na jednego. Musiał przecież jeszcze wynieść stąd Tygrysicę, o ile w najbliższym czasie cudownie nie ozdrowieje.

Przygniótł kotkę do boku szafy, gdzie stał tylko duży i bezużyteczny w tak ciasnym miejscu młot. Lamparcica uderzyła podstępnie łokciem. Ból rozlał się w boku, ale Po poluzował uchwytu. Zamknął drzwi akurat w momencie, gdy do środka weszły oprychy.

Smoczy Wojownik uspokoił oddech i mocniej przyłożył łapę do pyska kotki. Usłyszał ciężkie kroki kilku osób. Na pewno nie kilkunastu. Może obstawiają wyjście?

– Jeszcze raz spróbujesz mnie ugryźć, kiciu, to wciągnę cię po tych schodach za uszy – powiedział ktoś. – Gdzie jest Mei? Znowu będzie miała pretensje, że wchodzimy bez jej pozwolenia. Jak ja jej nie cierpię. Rządzi się tu, jakby to była już jej arena.

– Bo to właściwie jest już jej arena, Kan Ren – rzucił drugi. Po rozpoznał głos tygrysa z restauracji. – Chyba, że sam wiesz kto wyjdzie z więzienia, a na to się nie zanosi. Zresztą, wolę ją, niż panią Han. Z Mei przynajmniej wiadomo na czym się stoi. A jak się ładnie uśmiecha, gdy zrobi się jej jakąś przysługę albo wygra się walkę

– Kiedy ty w ogóle ostatni raz coś wygrałeś? – odparł Kan Ren. – Od kiedy pamiętam żłopiesz wino w restauracji i grasz z tymi swoimi przydupasami.

– Jeszcze słowo, a przekonasz się co potrafię.

– Daj spokój, nie zdążyłbyś się nawet zmęczyć, a już leżałbyś na podłodze.

Po czuł jak pomiędzy palcami przepływało ciepłe powietrze z ust Mei Dao. Robiło się nieznośnie gorąco. Kotka momentami drżała, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie próbowała się już wyszarpać. Panda, ciągle przyciskając ją brzuchem, ośmielił się trochę odchylić, by wypatrzeć coś przed przez szparę między drzwiczkami szafy.

Drugi z oprychów, tak jak podejrzewał, był wołem, który chwilowo go oślepił przyprawą w restauracji. Tygrysica w łapach w ogóle mu nie ciążyła. Na jej widok Po zacisnęło się gardło. Bandyta niósł ją z uwagą, jaką poświęca się workowi ryżu. Nadal była bezbronna, choć w jej oczach płoną duch walki. Chciał, by zobaczyła, że jest na dobrej drodze by jej pomóc, jednak nie pochwyciła jego spojrzenia.

– Nie ma jej, idziemy – powiedział wielki wół i udał się na górę. Musiał się schylić, by zmieścić się na schodach. Za nim weszło tylko trzech bandziorów – tygrys z workiem, w którym chyba przetrzymywany był Gao, i dwóch nosorożców. Jeden z nich niósł plecak Po.

Gdy pomieszczenie było już puste, kocica mruknęła coś niewyraźnie. Panda niechętnie odchylił łapę i pozwolił jej mówić.

– Odsuń się, bo mnie zaraz udusisz.

Po dał jej trochę miejsca, przewracając przy tym kilka dzid. Wciągnęła haust powietrza.

– Naprawdę nie jesteś z nimi? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Nawet nie próbowała się odkręcić w jego stronę. Mówiła na wprost, czyli do drewnianego trzonka młota, który był dłuższy od niej.

– Naprawdę. Słuchaj, domyślam się, co planujesz zrobić, ale to niczego nie zmieni. Walki odbywają się tu od zawsze i będą się odbywać, nawet jeżeli mnie porwiesz. Nie próbowałam krzyczeć, bo myślę, że możemy się dogadać. Podobno jesteś z tych dobrych, choć teraz trochę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała wyjątkowo gorzko. Rozczarowanie wybrzmiało w chwili ciszy.

– Zaraz, o czym ty mówisz? – rzucił Po, kompletnie skołowany. – Ja nie mam zamiaru nikogo porywać. I nie obchodzą mnie wasze walki.

– Nie przyszedłeś tu, żeby wymusić zaprzestanie plugawienia sztuki kung-fu i zmusić pozostałych do podążania ścieżką nauk mistrza Oogwaya? – zdziwiła się kocica.

– A myślałem, że to mnie czasem ciężko zrozumieć. Jasne, że nie – odparł, choć w drugiej chwili zastanowił się, czy aby kocica nie zwróciła mu uwagi na problem godny jego zaangażowania. – A na pewno nie można tego załatwić, porywając kogoś. Ja naprawdę jestem z tych dobrych, przynajmniej tak myślę.

– To po co tu przyszedłeś? No i czy moglibyśmy wyjść z tej szafy, bo naprawdę jest tu ciasno? Wiesz, właściwie się nie znamy i…

– Dobra, rozumiem – odrzekł szybko zawstydzony. Otworzył drzwi, ale ciągle wykręcał dłoń kotki za jej plecami. Oprychy okazały się dość kulturalne i na szczęście zamknęły za sobą drzwi do pokoju.

– Ale nie powiem ci dlaczego tu przyszedłem – kontynuował. – Na pewno zaraz byś to podstępnie wykorzystała, jak wszyscy z tego miasta.

– Jeżeli chodzi o bycie podstępnym, to chciałabym zauważyć, że to właśnie ty wdarłeś się tu bez zaproszenia, podając się w dodatku za kogoś innego, i zamiast spokojnie porozmawiać, od razu mnie obezwładniłeś, nie powiem, nawet w niezłym stylu. A, jeszcze bym zapomniała: z jakiegoś powodu ukrywasz się przed oprychami Yin Yinga, a przynajmniej przed tymi, do których się ten parszywiec przyznaje. Może to akurat dobrze o tobie świadczy, ale nie uważasz, że i tak należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia?

Po zdał sobie sprawę, że być może rozmawiał właśnie z pierwszą osobą z Jinzhou, która w żaden sposób nie była powiązana z Shandianem, Gao, ani intrygami, którymi nawet on zdołał już doszczętnie przesiąknąć. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, zaatakował więc niczego nie spodziewającą się dziewczynę, którą po prostu była zszokowana tym, że w progu stanął Smoczy Wojownik. Po często żartował ze swojej wielkiej sławy, ale po tylu zwycięstwach naprawdę miał w Chinach reputację wielkiego wojownika. Nawet tu musiała się ona przebić, a przynajmniej do tych, co chcieli słuchać.

Poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio.

– Słuchaj… Przepraszam. Ja i moja przyjaciółka jesteśmy w olbrzymich tarapatach i dlatego nawet nie myślałem, co robię, gdy mnie rozpoznałaś. Czy jeżeli teraz cię puszczę, to spróbujesz uciec? – zapytał niepewne.

– Czy jeżeli powiem, że nie, to mi uwierzysz? – odparła pytaniem.

Panda westchnął ciężko. Niejasności zawsze go męczyły. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że może zaufać lamparcicy, lecz nie mógł przecież liczyć, że Mei Dao mu pomoże. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy osiłków można się było domyślić, że kotka musiała być w jakiś sposób spokrewniona z panią Han. Interesy wieszczki były więc i jej interesami.

Tylko w takim razie dlaczego nic o nich nie wiedziała?

Mimo wątpliwości, podążył za przeczuciem i wypuścił lamparcicę. Dziewczyna usiadła na biurku, założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła rozmasowywać obolałą łapę. Po z ulgą uznał, że naprawdę nie zamierzała uciekać.

– Rzeczywiście to prawda, co o tobie mówią. Ty wierzysz nawet obcym. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to po prostu bardzo rzadkie tutaj, w Jinzhou. W każdym razie zamieniam się w słuch – powiedziała. – Co robisz w arenie mojej babci, Smoczy Wojowniku?

Wnuczka pani Han – pomyślał panda. Czy to już znaczyło, że wdepnął w wielką, naprawdę bardzo niemile pachnącą… rzecz? Shandian pewnie upatrzyłby w tym szansę i wziął dziewczynę jako zakładnika. Po chyba nie był do tego zdolny, przynajmniej na razie.

– Shandian ukradł z Jadeitowego Pałacu Miecz Bohaterów – przyznał. – Wiem, że przyszedł z nim tutaj. Poza tym banda tego czarnego kruka złapała moją przyjaciółkę i niezbyt uprzejmego sokoła. Przed chwilą zanieśli ich na górę. Muszę ich odbić, a także odzyskać miecz i wtrącić Shandiana do Chorh-Gom. I najlepiej zdążyć z tym wszystkim przed podwieczorkiem.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Po obserwował jak analizowała jego słowa. Gdy myślała, ściągała usta w dzióbek. Nie powiedział jej o Górze Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów, bo sam nie był pewien, co o niej myśleć. Jeżeli zdoła złapać Shandiana, nie będzie nawet zawracał sobie nią głowy, a przynajmniej nie przez najbliższy tydzień.

– Wierzę ci – powiedziała poważnie. – Wy, mistrzowie z Jadeitowego Pałacu zawsze macie szlachetne pobudki, co nie? Nie odpowiadaj, to tylko narzekania smarkuli zmęczonej ciągłymi intrygami i wpadaniem w wykopane przez kogoś dołki. Czasami, ba, właściwie to cały czas, wam zazdroszczę.

Tym razem ona westchnęła ciężko. Wstała z biurka i podeszła bliżej. Jej błękitne oczy wyrażały głęboki żal. Po domyślił się, co czuła teraz Mei Dao. Sam kiedyś zmagał się z czymś podobnym – pragnienie innego życia, tak silne, że nie pozwalało pogodzić się z losem. Tak jak on miała swoje marzenia, które pozwalały jej przetrwać, a jednocześnie skazywały na ciągłe niespełnienie.

Przeszło mu przez myśl, że lamparcica, pomimo niezbyt eleganckiego stroju do walk, była naprawdę piękna.

– Kiedyś, pomimo zakazu babci, przybyłam do Doliny Spokoju i dowiedziałam się wiele o tobie od pewnego zabawnego gąsiora prowadzącego sklep z kluskami. Wiem o twoich zwycięstwach, o tym jaki jesteś. Widziałam też plakaty, to dlatego od razu cię poznałam. Byłam tam, bo babcia przepowiedziała mi, że kiedyś cię spotkam – dotknęła jego ramienia, a na twarzy pojawił się przelotny uśmiech. Wielu wiedziało o nim takie rzeczy, ale ona z jakiegoś powodu traktowała to jako coś wyjątkowego. – Łączy nas niewidzialna czerwona nić. Żałuję tylko, że połączyła nas akurat w takich okolicznościach, Smoczy Wojowniku.

Odsunęła się. Przeszła kilka kroków wokół niego. Niewidzialna czerwona nić – Po nie wiedział wiele o czymś podobnym. Właściwie to głównie zastanawiało go, jak coś może być jednocześnie czerwone i niewidzialne.

– Nie mogę ci pomóc – przyznała poważnie. – Gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, babcia by mnie wygnała i nie miałabym dokąd pójść. Ale nie wydam cię. Z Shandianem możesz zrobić, co ci się podoba. Nie znam go, wydawał się sympatyczny, ale wiem, że to tylko maska i omotał moją babcię. Nikomu od dawna nie poświęcała tyle czasu, boję się o nią, bo jej umysł nie jest już tak ostry jak kiedyś. Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz jej krzywdy. Jeżeli spadnie jej choć włos z futra, znajdę cię i porachuję wszystkie kości.

Pogroziła mu palcem. Po nawet przez moment nie myślał, że żartuje.

– Obiecuję, że nic się zrobię twojej babci – powiedział.

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– Zabawne, ale naprawdę ci wierzę. Teraz pójdę się na trybuny, w końcu powinnam wiedzieć, jak sprawują się wojownicy, których wpuściłam na arenę. Masz kwadrans, później przyjdę do loży babci i jeżeli cię tam spotkam, będę musiała z tobą walczyć. I nie zaskoczysz mnie tak jak teraz.

– Powiesz mi jak się tam dostać?

– To żaden problem. Nie daj się zobaczyć i wybieraj zawsze schody na górę, aż znajdziesz się w niewielkim korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Jest tam pomieszczenie, do którego można się dostać, przekręcając złoty kinkiet z pochodnią. Babcia czasami trzyma tam kuszników, gdy nie ma pewności co do intencji gości. Jeżeli tam się dostaniesz, będziesz mógł podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają i wybrać odpowiedni moment na odebranie miecza, uratowanie sokoła oraz swojej przyjaciółki. A może kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółki?

Uniosła brew, choć nie było w tym cienia filtru, a jedynie ciekawość. Po w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową. Tygrysica zdecydowanie była kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką. To dla niej chciał być coraz lepszy nie tylko jako wojownik, ale też jako osoba. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że kocica może nie wyjść dzisiaj stąd cało.

Czy można było to już nazwać miłością?

– Tyle mi wystarczy – odrzekła Mei Dao. – Do zobaczenia, Smoczy Wojowniku.

– Do zobaczenia. I nazywam się Po. Masz u mnie wielką przysługę.

Te słowa, to musiało być więcej niż się spodziewała.

– Dziękuję, Po. Pewnie wielu królów oddałoby pół majątku za przysługę Smoczego Wojownika. Tylko proszę, nie zawiedź mojego zaufania. Jeżeli okaże się, że mnie okłamałeś, nie uwierzę już nikomu.

Wyszła szybko do poczekalni, jakby bała się odpowiedzi. Zaszczękał zamek w drzwiach. Po chciał się zapytać, czy także mógł jej zaufać?

On jednak nie miałby kłopotów z zawierzeniem komuś ponownie, gdyby go okłamała. Nie wydawało mu się to tak straszne, ponieważ miał przyjaciół, ojców, Tygrysicę, którzy w najważniejszych sprawach zawsze byli wobec niego lojalni. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał jak straszne musi być życie kogoś, kto decyduje się zagrozić, że zaufa ostatni raz.

Nie miał czasu do stracenia, szczególnie jeżeli to był jakiś wyjątkowo perfidny trik ze strony Mei Dao. Ruszył na górę. Pasy światła wpadające przez szpary miedzy deskami łamały się na krawędziach stromych schodków. Było tu jeszcze bardziej wąsko niż w restauracji Yin Yinga, Po nie musiał rozkładać rąk, by łokciami dosięgnąć obydwu ścian, a głową niemal zahaczał o strop.

Za drewnianą ścianą wiwatował tłum. Na arenie musiała rozpocząć się walka. Głosy zlały się w jeden przeciągły okrzyk, tłum zahuczał. Po zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że niemal każda deska wokół niego delikatnie trzeszczy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o klaustrofobię, ale teraz był skłonny wyobrazić sobie, na czym podobny strach polega.

Smoczy Wojownik spodziewał się na pierwszym piętrze wejścia na trybuny, jednak za pustymi odrzwiami znajdowała się szatnia. No tak – pomyślał – przecież nie szedł klatką schodową dla zwykłych gości.

Stanął na ostatnim schodku i wyjrzał zza rogu. Duże pomieszczenie oświetlało kilka wysokich na całe piętro wąskich, papierowych okien, pod czerwonym sklepieniem zawieszono też kilka lampionów. Dało się stąd wejść bezpośrednio na arenę walk, ale z miejsca, w którym stał Po, przysłaniały ją drewniane kolumny i szafki na środku.

Oczekujący tu wojownicy należeli zdecydowanie do największych zakapiorów w okolicy, jeśli nie w kraju. Był tu niemal trzymetrowy wilk o nienaturalnie długich łapach, masywny niedźwiedź, który przez mięśnie i zwały tłuszczu ledwie mógł obracać głową, ale trafił się także niepozorny panda mały przypominający nieco Shifu, tylko o kilkadziesiąt lat młodszego.

Ktoś głośno komentował wydarzenia na ringu, jednak większość oczekujących śmiała się i gawędziła. W raz z kolejnymi walkami musiało być tu mniej sielsko. Zwiastunem tego mogli być uzbrojeni strażnicy, którzy stali niczym marmurowe posągi przy ścianach szatni.

Walka nie powinna się zaczynać zbyt wcześnie, ani kończyć zbyt późno.

Po uchwycił moment, w którym nikt nie patrzył w kierunku wejścia na schody i przemknął w poprzek pomieszczenia szybkim przewrotem. Kapelusz mu spadł, ale szybkim ruchem zabrał go z podłogi.

Na wyższym piętrze znajdował się tylko malutki korytarzyk z drzwiami, które miały otwarty lufcik wychodzący na drugi poziom widowni. Po spojrzał przez niego na wnętrze areny, ponad głowami dość niskiej widowni. Nie mógł się nadziwić jakim cudem cała konstrukcja jeszcze się nie rozpadła. Powyginane krokwie, krzywo zbite dechy, trybuny podpierane niedawno ściętymi gałęziami, które wyrastały między siedzeniami, jak drzewa w lesie. Nie liczyło się tu nic, poza jak największą liczbą dostępnych miejsc. Na pokracznych, czteropoziomowych trybunach udało się upchać ponad tysiąc siedzisk.

I wszystkie były zajęte.

By wejść dalej, Smoczy Wojownik musiał przejść przez okratowaną bramkę, której ktoś nie zamknął, bo zapomniał albo się nie dało. Sądząc po stanie areny, Po obstawiał drugą opcję. W ogóle miał teraz wrażenie, że schody pod nim skrzypiały głośniej niż wcześniej.

Na trzecim piętrze trafił na płaski fragment widowni, wydzielony dla najbogatszej klienteli. Zamiast nierównych siedzisk były tu krzesła i stoliki, drewniane ściany pomalowano na biało i złoto, a proste kolumny zdobiły florystyczne i smocze motywy.

Ta ćwiartka poziomu widowni zdecydowanie nie wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz runąć na ziemię. Goście nosili najlepsze jedwabie, a dłonie i szyje wielu osób zdobiła drogocenna biżuteria połyskująca światłem pobliskich, gęsto rozstawionych świec i lampionów – mimo wielu wąskich okien bez nich byłoby tu znacznie ciemniej. Panda miał wrażenie, że znał niektórych z tu obecnych. Musiał widzieć ich na królewskich dworach, których zwiedził ostatnio całkiem sporo. Nie były to najważniejsze osobistości, możliwe, że stali wtedy gdzieś na uboczu, wymieniając między sobą kąśliwe uwagi. W końcu nie wszystkim podobały się wizyty Smoczego Wojownika. Bardzo możliwe, że lwia część bogatych gości areny należała właśnie do tej grupy.

Przez trybuny przeszedł głośny okrzyk wyrażający chyba współczucie dla znokautowanego. Po nie był tego pewien, ponieważ nawet siedzący przy stolikach bogacze nie mogli zobaczyć walki. Co bardziej ciekawi musieli przychodzić na wielkie fotele przy grawerowanej, solidnej balustradzie. Smoczy Wojownik szybko doszedł do wniosku, że w tym miejscu od walk znacznie ważniejsze były interesy prowadzone przy stołach.

Bogacze są dziwni – pomyślał. Przychodzą na walki, których nie oglądają, by załatwić sprawy, których równie dobrze mogą dopilnować gdzie indziej.

Wejście na następne piętro znów było niedaleko. Tym razem prowadziło przez szerokie, zdobione odrzwia. Już miał tam się prześlizgnąć, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś idzie. Zszokowany o mało nie spadł ze schodów. Gdyby zorientował się ułamek sekundy później, zrobiłby przewrót wprost pod Yin Yinga.

Błyskawicznie zszedł kilka stopni niżej i przyległ do schodów. Przez moment nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Po kruku zupełnie nie było widać trudów walki, a czarne hanfu znowu nieskazitelnie błyszczało. Jakim cudem kruk zdołał tak szybko dojść do siebie? To zakrawało o magię.

Po odczekał chwilę i wyjrzał ponad schody. Czysto. Przytrzymał kapelusz i dwoma przewrotami pokonał odległość do wejścia na górę. Ktoś tędy na pewno chodził, musiał się więc śpieszyć. Przeskakiwał co trzy stopnie. Na bordowych ścianach połyskiwały złote lamparty w przyczajonych pozycjach. Ich oczy zdawały się go śledzić.

Widział już mały, ciasny korytarz. Słyszał przytłumiony szmer rozmów. Jak to mówiła Mei? Przekręcić kinkiet? Złapał za pierwszy i trafił. Coś trzasnęło cicho w ścianie, małe drzwiczki delikatnie odchyliły się. Po wszedł do ciasnego pomieszczenia, do którego światło wpadało tylko przez trzy bardzo cienkie lufty. Zamknął przejście. Jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś już tutaj był.

– Smoczy Wojownik – usłyszał złowieszczy kobiecy głos, ale w ciemności nie mógł dostrzec, do kogo należał. Gdy oczy się przyzwyczaiły do mniejszej ilości światła, zauważył parę różnokolorowych oczu. – Cóż za niespodzianka! Czekałam na to spotkanie bardzo, ale to bardzo długo.


	9. Rozdział 9

_Ha ha! Nie spodziewaliście się mnie tak wcześnie. Wykorzystałem chwilę wolnego i zdołałem w ekspresowym tempie skrobnąć ten rozdzialik. Dziękuję za komentarze, myślę, że czytając je bawię się co najmniej równie dobrze jak wy przy tej historii. Miłego czytania i cierpliwości, bo oczywiście rozdział zakończony w standardowym już dla mnie stylu. (PS: Koniec ciągle się zbliża. Trochę go odroczyłem, ale gdzieś już majaczy wielki finał i rozwikłanie wszystkich węzłów, które do tej pory się nagromadziły)._

 **/EDIT**

 **Miałem zmienić tylko zakończenie, ale troszeczkę poprawiłem całość (w pierwszej scence właściwie każda kwestia została trochę podciągnięta). Nie jest to nic, przez co trzeba by było czytać ten rozdział od nowa (takie drobnostki, jak uzbrojenie niedźwiedzi, czy troszkę inne wejście Po do sali i kilka żarcików więcej). Najważniejsze, że Tygryska jest bardziej Tygryską niż wcześniej ;)**

* * *

Słowa lamparcicy wybrzmiały w pustym pomieszczeniu. Po słyszał przytłumione rozmowy dochodzące zza drewnianej ściany. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że słyszał Tygrysicę.

– Bardzo fajnie, ale kim właściwie jesteś? – zapytał z nutą niepokoju w głosie.

– Myślę, że słyszałeś o mnie. – Podeszła bliżej, poruszając przy tym delikatnie biodrami. – Ostatnio nie bywałam w okolicy, bo coś zatrzymało mnie w królewskim pałacu na dłużej.

Po, gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, zrozumiał – nie bez dreszczu na plecach – że miał przed sobą kogoś, kogo podobiznę kiedyś wystrugał i postawił na półkę z wielkimi osobistościami kung-fu.

Su Wu.

Dawno temu, jeszcze zanim został Smoczym Wojownikiem, przypadkiem poznał malarza, który spotkał kiedyś legendarne łajdaczki. Artysta zgodził się sporządzić z pamięci portret każdej z nich za drobną opłatą, a to wystarczyło Po, by wykonać trójkę figu… bohaterów akcji.

Jednak ani portret, ani figurka nie odzwierciedlały parszywego wyglądu lamparcicy. Z tak zuchwałym uśmiechem niejeden złoczyńca mógłby obserwować płonące miasto, chwilę po tym, jak sam je podpalił. Nie zestarzała się też zbyt mocno. Przez zawsze ściągnięte brwi i obwódki wokół oczu jedynie miejscami przebijała się szara sierść, Postura kocicy dawała do zrozumienia, że przez lata w więzieniu nie zapomniała jak się walczy.

– Su Wu – powiedział poważnie Po. – Przyznam, że nie wiem, czy cieszyć się z tak mocarnego spotkania, czy przygotowywać do walki. Z tych emocji chyba powiedziałem to na głos. Nie powinnaś może siedzieć w więzieniu?

– Powinnam – powiedziała z nonszalanckim uśmiechem, przymrużając nieco bledsze z oczu. – Ale nasz wspólny znajomy pozwolił mi wyjść ciut wcześniej, niż te niesprawiedliwie osądzone kilkaset lat.

– Wspólny znajomy? Nie wiem co próbujesz sugerować, ale nie uwierzę, by którykolwiek z mistrzów z rady Gongmen mógł pomóc ci uciec z więzienia.

Su Wu fuknęła ostentacyjnie.

– Chodzi mi o Shandiana, głąbie. Byłabym mu nawet wdzięczna, ale przecież nie robił tego za darmo.

– A, o niego – powiedział zniechęcony. Jeszcze jeden grzech na konto karmelowego myszoskoczka. Wypuścić największą łajdaczkę w Chinach mógł tylko on. – Cóż, będziecie musieli się ustawić w kolejce do Chorh-Gom.

Kącik ust lamparcicy uniósł się wysoko. Pokiwała przed nosem wskazującym palcem.

– Nie śpieszyłabym się tak na twoim miejscu z tym wsadzaniem do więzienia. Jeszcze możemy się dogadać. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałabym ci wydać Shandiana i tej twojej koleżanki. W zamian jednak ty i Jadeitowy Pałac nie będziecie się wtrącać w rychłe ułaskawienie mnie i moich sióstr. Wydaje mi się, że masz już tam coś do powiedzenia, prawda?

– Może. A co z mieczem?

– Miecz oczywiście zostanie tutaj. Mam dla niego lepsze zastosowanie, niż leżenie na stojaku w Jadeitowym Palacu – Obejrzała się i spojrzała przez jeden z lufcików. – Szybka decyzja. Z tego co widzę, masz niewiele czasu.

Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Po zauważył, że trzymała w ręku papierowy kubek, do którego przymocowano cieniutką, naprężoną nitkę, przewleczoną przez lufcik w ścianie. Bawił się podobną rzeczą w dzieciństwie. Nitką dało się przekazać dźwięk na dość dużą odległość. Tylko po co to było Su Wu?

Z kubka nagle doszły trzy szybkie stuki, które nawet on usłyszał.

– Czas minął – powiedziała lamparcica. – Odpowiadaj.

– Przyszedłem tu po Tygrysicę, Shandiana, Gao i miecz. Nie zamierzam zmieniać zdania.

– Czyli tak czy inaczej się rozczarujesz. Zabij ich – powiedziała do kubka i popatrzyła na pandę. – Oboje.

W jednej chwili Po zrozumiał. Su Wu zza ściany kierowała poczynaniami kogoś w loży. Ponieważ uciekła z więzienia, nie mogła się oficjalnie pokazywać. Tylko dlaczego to zrobiła, skoro wydawała się tak pewna swojego ułaskawienia.

Dopiero później dotarło do niego, co właściwie powiedziała lamparcica. Zabij ich. Oboje. Znaczy mężczyznę i kobietę. Znaczy Gao i… Tygrysicę?

Lodowaty strach rozlał mu się w klatce piersiowej. Nie myślał. Rzucił się przed siebie, lamparcica zgrabnie zeszła mu z drogi. Nie było czasu na wychodzenie przez drzwi. Skoczył na drewnianą ścianę z lufcikami. Wyglądała na niezbyt solidną. Chociaż w tym momencie nawet kilkutonowa skała mogłaby się taka wydawać.

* * *

 _Kilka chwil wcześniej._

Przykurczone mięśnie i nadwyrężane ścięgna paliły ją bólem, który pulsował w rytm kroków niosącego ją woła. Ciało nadal jej nie słuchało. Mogła jedynie patrzeć na wąski przesmyk czystego, popołudniowego nieba pomiędzy dachami coraz wyższych i bogatszych budynków. Usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych okiennych drzwiczek i przyśpieszone kroki przechodniów, którzy nagle uznali, że skręcili nie w tę uliczkę co trzeba. Nikt nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w drogę bandzie kilkunastu oprychów.

W głowie nadal wybrzmiewały słowa, którymi prosiła Po, by się ukrył. Nie chciała zostać sama, jednak to miało wtedy najmniejsze znaczenie. Byliby zdani na łaskę pani Han, gdyby złapano ich razem. Według Yin Yinga wieszczka podobno darzyła szacunkiem mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Tygrysica jednak już wiedziała, że słowa kruka są mniej warte niż pył na ulicy.

W ciemnych zakamarkach umysłu jej umysłu budziły się lęki. Nie obawiała się o siebie, nawet teraz myślała, czy nic się za niego nie stanie. W jakiś sposób ciągle czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna. Była pewna, że przynajmniej spróbuje ją odbić. I przez to wpadnie w pułapkę, którą na pewno spróbują na niego przygotować. A Tygrysica będzie temu współwinna. Jedyne co będzie mogła zrobić, to biernie się przyglądać. Bo znowu nie była wystarczająco czujna. Bo znowu zawiodła. Przeklęty Yin Ying. Przeklęty Shandian. Przeklęte Jinzhou.

Byli już przy wejściu do areny. Tutaj nikogo nie dziwił widok bandy nosorożców, wołów oraz opasłego Tygrysa. Kocur nadal niósł Gao w worku. Najwyraźniej także nie miał pewności co do Yin Yinga, a sokół w pazurach był jedyną gwarancją otrzymania jakiejś formy wdzięczności za pomoc w jego ujęciu.

Kan Ren kazał obstawić wejścia do areny i wypatrywać Smoczego Wojownika. Krzyknął donośnie, karząc zgromadzonej w poczekalni ciżbie zrobić sobie przejście. Byli już właściwie na miejscu. Tygrysica z wściekłością pomyślała o swoim bezużytecznym ciele. Musiała coś zrobić. Wszystkie siły poświęciła na to, by przemóc ból i blokadę mięśni. Byłaby pierwszą osobą w Chinach, która pokonałaby blokadę Chi w ten sposób, ale po prostu nie miała innego pomysłu. Chciała tylko poruszyć małym palcem u ręki. Syknęła cicho. Walczyła długo, ale nie udało się. Oczywiście. Nie była przecież Smoczym Wojownikiem – pomyślała i zrobiło się jej niedobrze od tej całej bezradności.

– Przestań, kiciu – powiedział do niej Kan Ren. Wszyscy w poczekalni starali się nie okazywać zainteresowania nimi, lecz w tle odgłosów dochodzących z areny zaczął przewijać się szelest szeptów. – Nie ma nic przyjemnego w patrzeniu, jak ktoś sobie robi krzywdę. Nie lubię być w ten sposób wyręczany.

Uśmiechnął się szpetnie. Kan Ren twarz miał tępą jak przystało na typowego osiłka, ale w spojrzeniu krył się błysk inteligencji. Tygrysica podejrzewała, że największy z wołów jako jedyny dostał woreczek z przyprawą, bo miał na tyle rozumu, by nie cisnąć jego zawartością pod wiatr albo w oczy któregoś z kompanów.

– Może polubisz, gdy ktoś tobie zrobi krzywdę – zawarczała cicho.

– Ostra z ciebie kotka. Ale bardzo nierozsądna. W przeciwieństwie do tego twojego chłoptasia – dodał z sarkastycznie. – Z tobą na rękach pewnie by nam nie uciekł.

Tygrysica zapragnęła ze wszystkich sił uderzyć Kan Rena. Mogła poruszyć żuchwą, więc, gdy wchodzili do pomieszczenia obok poczekalni, spróbowała przynajmniej zębami zadać wołowi jakiś ból. Ten jednak w porę się zorientował i odsunął rękę.

– Jeszcze raz spróbujesz mnie ugryźć, kiciu, to wciągnę cię po tych schodach za uszy – burknął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Gdzie jest Mei? Znowu będzie miała pretensje, że wchodzimy bez jej pozwolenia. Jak ja jej nie cierpię. Rządzi się tu, jakby to była już jej arena.

Coś więc było nie tak jak zwykle. Czyżby Po już tu był? Tygrysica chciała zobaczyć więcej niż sufit i zaniepokojony pysk woła. Spróbowała ze wszystkich sił obrócić głowę. Znów nic to nie dało. Nie wszystko da się załatwić siłą, czasem wystarczy tylko odrobina spokoju.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, spróbowała jeszcze raz. Zaskoczona stwierdziła, że to działa. Po chwili widziała już dwie szafy, biurko i przewrócone krzesło. To ostatnie mogło znaczyć wszystko, ale dało jej pewną nadzieję.

– Nie ma jej, idziemy – rzucił w końcu Kan Ren po krótkiej rozmowie z tygrysem i wszedł z nią po schodach. Za nim ruszyło trzech oprychów. Na pierwszym piętrze tygrys przywitał jowialnie wojowników w szatni, którzy oczekiwali na swoje walki. Chciał z nimi porozmawiać, ale wół i nosorożce nie zamierzali na niego czekać.

Na wyższym piętrze drogę zastawiła im okratowana brama. Wół nie próbował naciskać klamki – od razu zrobił sobie przejście solidnym kopniakiem.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział jeden z nosorożców, ten bez bagażu. – Po co ta krata, skoro każdy chłop z szatni mógłby ją wyważyć?

– To nie krata dla tych na dole, a dla tych na górze – odpowiedział wół. – Bez niej niektórzy nie czuli się tu bezpiecznie.

Nosorożec przygryzł wargę, próbując rozgryźć sposób myślenia bogaczy. Niewiele z tego wynikło.

Na wyższym piętrze przeszli przez część widowni przeznaczonej dla gości z wyższych sfer i znów weszli po schodach, tym razem na najwyższe piętro. Zatrzymali się dopiero w małym korytarzyku, oświetlanym jedynie przez pochodnie zawieszone na zdobionych kinkietach. Tygrysica patrzyła jak płomień odbija się w oczach srebrnego lamparta na ścianie. Prawie jak Tai Lung – pomyślała.

Nosorożec bez bagażu wyszedł naprzód i zapukał masywną pięścią do drzwi. Chyba jako jedyny nie wydawał się spięty. Może był tu pierwszy raz?

– Jeżeli pani Han zna przyszłość, to dlaczego czekamy? – zapytał.

– Zamknij się – odparł natychmiast Kan Ren. Zdecydowanie uważał, że ściany mają tutaj uszy.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął poważnie Tygrys.

Drzwi otworzył im smukły pantera, o futrze czarnym jak smoła. Na sobie miał elegancki i zwiewny strój w stonowanych barwach, a przy pasie trzymał przytroczony miecz. Coś w jego postawie mówiło, że nie należał do zbyt wylewnych osób. Otaksował wszystkich w pełnym skupieniu i gestem pozwolił wejść.

Loża pani Han okazała się przestronnym pomieszczeniem, a za odgradzającymi balustradami rozpościerał się widok na całą arenę. Nie brakowało tu bogatych zdobień, płaskorzeźb, a przy jednej ze ścian stała nawet potężna drewniana rzeźba smoka i feniksa w miłosnym uścisku. Nie można było jednak wyzbyć się wrażenia, że niemal każdemu elementowi pokoju wiele brakowało do ideału. Farba nie zawsze pokrywała dany element równo, gdzieś ukruszył się kawałek złota, rzeźba miało lekko zachwiane proporcje. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nadzorujący pracę nie robił tego zbyt sumiennie.

Tygrysica szybko domyśliła się, co było powodem takiego stanu rzeczy. Pani Han była niewidoma. Oczy patrzące pustym wzrokiem spod stożkowatego kapelusza miała zaatakowane mocno już zawansowaną jaskrą.

Stara lamparcica była tak drobna i koścista, że właściwie tonęła w przygniatających ją złoto-czerwonych szatach. Przypominała zasuszony, pokolorowany pień drzewa, który wrósł się w olbrzymią, jaskrawoczerwoną kanapę gęstą plątaniną korzeni i przez najbliższe kilkaset lat nie zamierzał się już nigdzie ruszyć. Jej obstawa składała się z dwóch potężnych niedźwiedzi, zakutych w grube, czarno-złote zbroje, o ornamentach tak gęsto wygrawerowanych, że od samego patrzenia Tygrysicę rozbolały oczy. Nawet Kan Ren wydawał się przy tej dwójce ledwie podrostkiem.

Przy jednym z nich, na drewnianym stojaku, kotka dostrzegła Miecz Bohaterów. Pani Han najwyraźniej nie miała problemów z chwaleniem się kradzionymi rzeczami. Nigdzie jednak nie było Shandiana.

Staruszka otworzyła usta jak w transie i wyrysowała w powietrzu jakieś skomplikowane kształty, wskazując gdzieś w okolice tygrysicy. Jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało się, że jakikolwiek ruch spowoduje, że ze staruszki posypie się warstwa kurzu. Nikt z otoczenia nie zwrócił uwagi na jej zachowanie. Najwyraźniej było to całkowicie zwyczajne. W końcu była wieszczką. Normalne zachowania są dla nich nie na miejscu.

Pantera stanął kilka metrów przed staruszką, obok jedynej w pomieszczeniu kolumny, wyznaczając niewidzialną linię, której oprychy nie mogą przekroczyć. Ci profilaktycznie zatrzymali się wcześniej.

– Nie tego się spodziewałam – wychrypiała ledwie słyszalnie wieszczka z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy, jakby właśnie powiedziała żart, który tylko ona rozumiała. – Chciałam byście przyprowadzili do mnie sokoła. Czy prosiłam kogokolwiek z was: przyprowadźcie mi tu razem z Gao Tygrysicę. Co się stało? Yin Ying spotkał ją po drodze i nie mógł się oprzeć przed wypróbowaniem zakazanych technik, których go osobiście nauczyłam?

Kan Ren przełknął ślinę. Mało się przy tym nie zakrztusił.

– Przepraszam. Yin Ying niedługo tu przyjdzie i wszystko wyjaśni. Został ciężko ranny w walce ze Smoczym Wojownikiem. On i ta tutaj byli razem z Gao, gdy mieliśmy go porwać.

Wyglądał jakby chciał ugryźć się w język. Z tego co pamiętała Tygrysica, miał się w ogóle nie odzywać.

– Rozumiem, że Smoczego Wojownika nie udało się złapać?

– Ma pani rację.

– Lepiej więc żeby rzeczywiście Yin Ying przyszedł niedługo, najlepiej zanim zapomnę jaką wykazał się głupotą. Połóż ją na taborecie.

Szeroki mebel stał przy balustradzie i okazałby się pewnie dość wygodny, gdyby Tygrysicę nie bolała każda część ciała. Nie zastanawiało ją to, skąd wieszczka wiedziała, że jest z Jadeitowego Pałacu oraz to, że rozpoznała ją. Wydawało się to oczywiste, że ktoś taki wiedział więcej niż powinien.

Kotka skupiła się na tym, by nic co się wydarzy, jej nie umknęło. Na szczęście wół obrócił ją do wnętrza pomieszczenia. Wystarczyło tylko znów powoli poprawić ułożenie głowy. A gdyby spróbować tym samym sposobem rozruszać palce? Zaczęła od rozruszania ręki, którą miała pod sobą.

– Najpierw krótsza sprawa – oznajmiła stara lamparcica. – Wypuście Gao. Ale skrzydełek mu nie rozwiązujcie.

Tygrys wyszedł w uniżonym ukłonie przed szereg oprychów i rozwiązał worek. Wyrzucił Gao, tak jak wysypuje się ryż na podłogę. Sokół wbił się dziobem w deski, nie mogąc uchronić się przed upadkiem. Z trudem wstał na łapy i rozejrzał się obojętnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymał się na dłużej jedynie na Mieczu Bohaterów, a w jego oczach na moment zabłysła ciekawość.

Pantera przeciął szybkim ruchem szabli przeciął więzy na jego dziobie.

– Ten sam tandetny wystrój co kiedyś – powiedział Gao. Zrobił to takim tonem, jakby przygotowywał te słowa przez cały pobyt w worku. Wyszło jednak dość przygnębiająco. Jeżeli był wcześniej w nim jakiś duch walki, w restauracji został złamany.

– Prawie się stęskniłam za twoim gładkim głosem – odpowiedziała stara lamparcica i bezceremonialnie podłubała sobie w uchu, uchylając nieco kapelusz. – Choć coś mi się nie zgadza. Prawdziwy Gao powinien w tym momencie zasypać mnie wyzwiskami i groźbami, w których to jego ojciec rozciera mnie na proch. Prawda? Zawsze był z ciebie taki uroczy urwis.

– I tak jesteś ślepa, więc jaka to dla ciebie różnica czy to ja?

– Trochę lepiej – Odsłoniła w parodii uśmiechu pożółkłe zęby i dziury po brakujących kłach. Ściągnęła brwi i znów zaczęła wywijać ręką skomplikowane gesty. – Ale coś się w tobie zmieniło. Tak, już wiem. Prawda boli, co nie?

– Nic nie wiesz, starucho – syknął Gao.

– Może tak, może nie. Właściwie to kazałam cię przyprowadzić, by powiedzieć ci, że posiedzisz sobie przez najbliższy czas w zamknięciu. Żadnych pałaców i komnat oczywiście.

– Bo jak można proponować coś, czego się nie ma – prychnął sokół. – Po co wam jestem? Przecież od zawsze uważasz, że nic nie znaczę i nie będę znaczył.

– Nie powiedziano ci? Zainteresowałeś się nie tym przedmiotem, co trzeba. Nawet teraz czuję jak zaprząta ci on myśli. Ale to nie jest główny powód, a raczej pretekst. Jak zwykle chodzi o twojego ojca. Liczę na to, że ma z tobą jeszcze dobre stosunki. Przy pomyślnych wiatrach dziś w Jinzhou zajdą wielkie zmiany. Tak… Zaraz – ucięła nagle. Spoważniała, zdenerwowana podniosła głowę na tygrysa.

– Dlaczego nikt nie powiedział mi, że tu jesteś, niedorajdo? Pozornie niczym różnisz się od oprychów Yin Yinga. Ten sam krąg znajomych, to samo wątłe Chi, ale lojalności w tobie za grosz. Wynocha. Spróbuj rozpowiedzieć o czymkolwiek, co tu widziałeś, a jeszcze dziś pożegnasz się z życiem. Niech ktoś wypłaci mu należność za fatygę z dzieciakiem.

Tygrys nie protestował, ale też nie zarzekał się, że będzie milczał jak grób. Osiągnął dokładnie tyle, ile pewnie się spodziewał. Zarobił i zyskał być może cenną informację. Wziął od pantery kilka monet i dziwnie lekkim krokiem pokierował się do drzwi. Te otworzyły się zanim do nich doszedł.

W progu stanął Shandian. Jego pulchna, niemal pluszowa twarz była zupełnie z innej bajki, pośród ponurych pysków oprychów.

– Posuń się, mały – powiedział kot.

Myszoskoczek nawet się nie odezwał. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, jakby usłyszał bardzo słaby żart, i dotknął błyskawicą na końcu ogona głowę tygrysa. Zaiskrzyło. Oprych zaryczał z bólu i w konwulsjach runął na ziemię. Gdy Shandian oddalił błyskawicę, kot zabełkotał niewyraźne „przepraszam" i wyczołgał się za próg.

– Kto by się spodziewał, że tak szybko można nauczyć kogoś manier – rzucił wesoło myszoskoczek i zamknął drzwi. Ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę pani Han, gdy nagle zatrzymał się zszokowany. – Zaraz, co ONA tutaj robi?!

Wlepił swoje błękitne oczy w Tygrysicę. Było w tym zdziwieniu coś teatralnego. Z drugiej strony Shandian cały czas zachowywał się, jakby tylko grał sam siebie.

– Drogi Shandianie – zaczęła spokojnie staruszka. – Chciałabym, żebyś pamiętał, iż jesteś tu tylko gościem. Nie możesz tak sobie wchodzić bez pukania i razić prądem moich, bądź co bądź, współpracowników – przy okazji niech ktoś sprawdzi, czy ten idiota poradził sobie z zejściem. W razie czego schowajcie go tak, żeby nie straszył gości

Jeden z niedźwiedzi wyszedł ciężkim krokiem z pokoju. Tygrys nie odczołgał się zbyt daleko, sądząc po wyraźnych pojękiwaniach za drzwiami.

– Na czym to ja skończyłam… A! Przede wszystkim zaś nie podoba mi się twój ton.

– Droga pani Han – przedrzeźnił ją Shandian i zaczął powoli podchodzić w stronę staruszki. – Po pierwsze, nie wszedłbym tu bez pukania, gdybym został wcześniej należycie potraktowany. Jednak odkąd przyniosłem, zgodnie z umową, Miecz Bohaterów, wydaje mi się, że stałem się tu ignorowany. I to pomimo, że zaznaczałem, iż zależy mi na szybkim wypełnieniu umowy z pani strony.

Pantera położył łapę na rękojeści szabli, gdy Shandian był przy Gao i niebezpiecznie blisko niewidzialnej linii. Myszoskoczek jednak zatrzymał się dokładnie obok czarnego kota.

– Inną sprawą jest to – kontynuował – że chyba pani nie rozumie, co tu właśnie ma miejsce. Ci idioci przyprowadzili Tygrysicę i to bez Smoczego Wojownika. Podejrzewam więc, że po prostu go nie złapali, a to znaczy, że prędzej czy później się tu zjawi. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, na pewno spróbuje odebrać miecz, a to trochę może przeszkodzić w sfinalizowaniu naszej współpracy. Stąd też mój ton. Tamtego tygrysa poraziłem, bo jest zwyczajnym gburem. Dodam, że przemilczałem obecność Gao, bo akurat tego spodziewałem się, po tym jak powiedziałem, że mnie śledził.

– Dzięki stary – powiedział sokół tonem, którym mógłby żartować przyszły wisielec.

Staruszka chwilę milczała. Zamlaskała głośno, ale Shandian nie popędzał jej. Podszedł do Tygrysicy i otaksował ją spojrzeniem, jakby upewniał się, co jej było. Momentalnie odwrócił się na pięcie, okazując, że jego cierpliwość powoli się kończy i oczekuje wreszcie jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Tygryska zauważyła, że w ręce, którą chował przed innymi za plecami, Shandian coś trzymał. Nadal też miał szablę, z którą przyszedł do Jadeitowego Pałacu.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł z powrotem nieco zasapany niedźwiedź i stanął obok staruszki. Wyszeptał kilka słów do jej ucha, lecz ona palnęła go łapą i kazała podejść z drugiej strony. Nikt poza Tygryską nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale niedźwiedź obszedł kanapę znacznie szerszym łukiem, niż powinien. Dopiero wtedy przekazał to, co chciał. Pani Han pokiwała głową, dochodząc najwyraźniej do jakiegoś ważnego wniosku.

– Za dużo mielisz ozorem – powiedziała w końcu cierpko.

Shandian stał tak blisko Tygrysicy, że ta zauważyła jak drgnął na te słowa. Powoli, tak by nikt poza nią tego nie zauważył, zaczął rozwijać w ręce złożoną wiadomość.

– To prawda, że przestałeś być potrzebny – kontynuowała pani Han – szczególnie, że nie mogę spełnić twojej prośby. Myślałeś, że jestem głupia i powiem ci jak wejść do Góry Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów? Że pozwolę, by armia upiorów zalała ten kraj, zabiła moje wnuczki? Akurat ja doskonale wiem co tam siedzi i uwierz mi – nie wpuściłabym tam nawet muchy, a co mówić takiego węża jak ty. Jednak pomogłeś mi dwa razy i nie mogę cię teraz po prostu zabić. Pozwolę ci więc opuścić miasto. Dostaniesz też jakiś drogocenny artefakt z mojej kolekcji. Jednak nigdy tu nie wracaj.

Shandian pokręcił głową zawiedziony.

– Nie mam takich zdolności jak ty, ale zacząłem podejrzewać, że tak to się skończy, gdy wysłałaś mnie po Miecz Bohaterów. To nie mogła być tylko twoja zachcianka i, niestety, rzeczywiście nie była. Dzięki temu jednak już dowiedziałem się, jak wejść do jaskini. Mimo to przyszedłem tu, ponieważ nie chciałem uwierzyć, że legendy o prawdomówności Pani Han są aż tak przesadzone. Bo cóż to za wieszczka, która kłamie?

Staruszka poruszyła się na krześle.

– Przyszedłeś tu, bo pilnowało cię kilkunastu moich ludzi. Poza tym emm… – zawiesiła głos na moment – Poza tym masz rację, okłamałam cię, złamałam dane słowo. – Niemal wszyscy w pomieszczeniu drgnęli nerwowo. Takie zachowanie pani Han nie mogło się zdarzać często. – Tylko co związku z tym? Zagrozisz mi, że o tym rozpowiesz?

– Nie muszę. Ale chyba nie myślisz, że Tygrysica złoży przysięgę bandytce?

Kocica w złości zacisnęła niemal już rozruszaną już rękę i przez to znów nie miała nad nią władzy. W co ten szczur ją wciągał? Wtedy Shandian całkowicie rozłożył karteczkę, którą trzymał za plecami. Widniał na niej napis – „Przygotuj się do walki. Nie jestem waszym wrogiem". Pewnie – zakpiła w myślał. A demony zamierzasz wypuścić rekreacyjnie.

W pomieszczeniu panowałaby absolutna cisza, gdyby nie gwar z widowni. Jeden z nosorożców ostrożnie ściągnął plecak Po, pantera znów położył dłoń na rękojeści, niedźwiedzie zaś podniosły zza kanapy potężne, długie maczugi zwane kostnymi kwiatami.

Do pomieszczenia ktoś zapukał. Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się podejść do drzwi.

– Na co czekacie? – zapytała staruszka. – Wpuście go!

Pantera skinął głową i pobiegł otworzyć drzwi. Gościem okazał się Yin Ying, w pełni sił i w czystym stroju.

– Wielce szanowna pani Han – zaczął oficjalnym tonem.

– Zamknij się jeśli ci życie miłe. Przez ciebie mamy tu mały problem – warknęła staruszka, a kruk posłusznie stanął w rzędzie razem z oprychami, posyłając tylko krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Kan Rena. – Muszę się tego dowiedzieć od Tygrysicy. Akurat słowom mistrzów z Jadeitowego Pałacu zazwyczaj można wierzyć. Powiedz, moja droga: zatrzymasz wszystko, co się tutaj usłyszałaś i widziałaś dla siebie? Uwierz mi, za bardzo nie masz wyjścia.

Tygrysica wytrzymała jej puste spojrzenie, choć ból w jej ciele dziwnie się zwiększył. Co oznaczało, że nie miała innego wyjścia? Zabije ją? Dlaczego to co do tej pory usłyszała było tak ważne? Mało to razy wieszczki kłamały?

Po, jeżeli gdzieś tu jesteś, lepiej się pośpiesz. Ponowne rozruszanie dłoni poszło jej tym razem szybciej, ale potrzebowała znacznie więcej czasu, by móc walczyć albo uciekać. Co ten Shandian sobie myślał, pisząc, by się przygotowała?

Wtedy zobaczyła, że kilka ciemnych dziur w jednej ze ścian zaświeciło na moment lichym światłem. Musiało być tam tajne pomieszczenie i właśnie ktoś do niego wszedł. Nie mogła liczyć, że to Smoczy Wojownik. Znając jej dzisiejsze szczęście ktoś raczej zasadzał się tam, by ją skrycie zabić. Mimo to spróbowała zagrać na czas. Nie miała zresztą wyjścia.

– Zanim odpowiem – powiedziała najgłośniej jak była w stanie, wystarczająco, by przebić się przez wiwaty na widowni poniżej. – Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego jest to tak ważne, bym milczała? Szczerość za szczerość.

Stara lamparcica znów czekała chwilę z odpowiedzią.

– Niech ci będzie, choć nasz kochany Shandian już chyba dość dobitnie zauważył dlaczego. Zaufanie to towar dość cenny dla wieszczki. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nawet król Jinzhou przychodzi się do mnie radzić. Liczę też w najbliższym czasie na jego wsparcie, a słowo mistrzyni kung-fu z Jadeitowego Pałacu nawet dla niego jest wiele warte. Dobrze wie, że nie macie interesów w kłamstwie.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc wsparcie? – zapytał Gao, który do tej pory tylko biernie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Staruszka w ogóle o nim zapomniała.

– Czy ja z tobą rozmawiam? Dlaczego on tu jeszcze stoi? Zresztą, nie ważne, chcesz Tygrysico szczerości, proszę bardzo. Uprzedzam jednak wszystkich, jeżeli cokolwiek z tego co powiem wydostanie się dziś poza to pomieszczenie, będę zmuszona zabić każdego.

Odetchnęła. Machnęła kilka razy ręką przy kapeluszu, jakby łapała pajęczą sieć.

– Król Jinzhou, tak jak i ja, od dawna uważał, że powinniśmy znaleźć pretekst, by odsunąć od władzy panoszący się w mieście ród sokołów. Zajmują najwyższe stanowiska urzędnicze, bogactwem przewyższają króla, no i z tego co wiem, planują wybudować jeszcze większą arenę do walk niż ta tutaj. To kwestia czasu, gdy zagrożą naszemu monarsze. Ten smarkacz jest kluczem do tego, by raz na zawsze zrobić z nimi porządek.

Niedługo pod arenę przyjdą oddziały opłacane przez sokoły, by go odbić. Gao jest synem najważniejszego członka rodu, więc liczę, że nie nikt tam nie potraktuje mojego fortelu pobłażliwie. Ich atak na arenę, w której przypadkowo rozgrywają się zawody, wydaje się wystarczającym pretekstem, by zbrojnie ukrócić ich zapędy. Tylko że, niestety, król jest bardzo podejrzliwy i w razie jakiś wątpliwości co do mojej lojalności, zerwie naszą umowę. Możliwe, że nawet tysiąc istnień postawionych na szali może go do mnie wtedy nie przekonać.

Nosorożce wymienili ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Jednak tylko oni, Tygrysica oraz Shandian byli zaskoczeni. Pozostali musieli już wiedzieć o planie.

– Teraz chyba wiesz wszystko, Tygrysico. Decyzja należy do ciebie, choć wiem, że nie zmieni ona tego, co się wkrótce stanie.

– Zadziwiasz mnie – rzucił Shandian. – Trzymasz w arenie tysiąc zakładników. To nie mógł być twój pomysł. Nie planowałaś tego, gdy poszedłem do Jadeitowego Pałacu!

– Najwyraźniej się pomyliłeś – oznajmiła pani Han. – Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nikomu nic się nie stanie. Sokoły poddadzą się i opuszczą miasto. Nie pytaj skąd wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się niewesoło. – To jak? Będziesz cicho?

Obróciła głowę w stronę Tygrysicy. Ta nie mogła się zgodzić i przyłożyć ręki do czegoś podobnego, nawet jeżeli wymagało to od niej tylko milczenia. Nie mogła też skłamać, ponieważ nie pozwalał jej na to honor. Nie umiała schować go teraz w kieszeń, tylko dlatego, że nikt inny w tym pomieszczeniu go nie posiadał.

Wzrok wszystkich skupiał się wyłącznie na niej. Pomyślała, że to chyba już koniec. Kącik jej ust zadrżał. Po… szkoda, że nie zdążyłeś.

– Nie.

Chwila oczekiwania. Staruszka wyglądała na rozczarowaną. Z jakiegoś powodu popukała kilka razy w kapelusz. Nagle przełknęła ślinę.

– Cóż… W takim razie zabijcie ich oboje.

Dalej wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Ku zaskoczeniu Tygrysicy, Shandian zamiast uciekać, bądź próbować walczyć, odwrócił się i kilkoma błyskawicznymi dotknięciami odblokował przepływ energii w jej ciele. Dlatego kazał się jej przygotować – od początku wiedział, że tak się to potoczy.

Nagle karmelowy myszoskoczek okazał się jedynym sprzymierzeńcem. Oboje stanęli w bojowych pozach oczekując przeciwników przy balustradzie. Dwoje na siedmiu. Żaden z oprychów nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym, że Tygrysica nagle ozdrowiała. Niedźwiedzie założyły hełmy. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyła z kimś tak szczelnie zakutym w metal.

Nagle coś potężnie uderzyło w ścianę naprzeciwko. Wątłe belki się nadłamały, lecz jakimś cudem wytrzymały.

– Auć! – dało się słyszeć w całym pomieszczeniu. – No nic, jeszcze raz.

Wszyscy oczekiwali w konsternacji. Za drugim razem Po przebił się przez drewno, zrobił pojedyncze salto i wylądował wśród połamanych desek. Za nim upadła pochodnia, która do tej pory wisiała spokojnie na ścianie i strzeliła płomienia oraz iskrami. Zawsze lubił efektowne wejścia – pomyślała Tygrysica.

Dawno tak się nie ucieszyła na jego widok.

– To jak? – zapytał Po. – Kto pierwszy w kolejce po sprawiedliwość?

O dziwo wszyscy okazali się chętni.


	10. Rozdział 10

**No, dawno nie było rozdziału zakończonego przyzwoicie, tak po prostu, gdy emocje trochę opadną, a nie w środku akcji:) Miłego czytania.**

* * *

Po miał może sekundę na to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że sprawy w loży pani Han mają się zupełnie inaczej niż tego oczekiwał. Przeciwników było więcej, Tygrysica jakimś cudem ozdrowiała i broniła się przed napastnikami ramię w ramię z… Panda aż zmrużył z oczy, ale widok się nie zmienił… Ramię w ramię z Shandianem.

A potem sekunda minęła i najbliższy niedźwiedź zaatakował Smoczego Wojownika absurdalnie wielką maczugą. Panda jak zwykle zareagował instynktownie i przewrotem w tył uniknął nadchodzącego uderzenia. Najeżony ćwiekami Kościany Kwiat nawet nie dotknął podłogi – niedźwiedź bez problemu zdołał go wyhamować. W jego wielkich ja woki łapach ponad dwumetrowej długości broń wydawała się dziecięcą zabawką.

Przy balustradzie Tygrysica walczyła z trójką nieuzbrojonych oprychów – bez broni nie byli dla niej większym wyzwaniem. Yin Ying spróbował ponownie uderzyć z zaskoczenia, lecz nagle zawisnął w powietrzu, schwytany w telekinetyczną pułapkę. Shandian pokiwał palcem jak upominający rodzic, a potem cisnął krukiem prosto w chronioną hełmem głowę drugiego niedźwiedzia.

Po, czekając na atak, chwycił jedyną broń leżącą w zasięgu – pochodnię. Stopą przygasił tlące się deski – pożar w drewnianej arenie wypełnionej ludźmi to z pewnością ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebował. Poza tym obiecał – nic się nie stanie pani Han. A staruszka nie wyglądała na zdolną do szybkiej ucieczki.

Niedźwiedź ponownie na niego natarł. Przy każdym ruchu jego zbroja wydawała z siebie głośny, metaliczny zgrzyt, jakby na Po nie ruszyła żywa istota, a mechaniczny golem.

Co ja mu zrobię tym płonącym kijkiem? – zapytał w myślach panda. Wtedy zza dość powolnego dryblasa wyskoczył smukły i piekielnie szybki czarny pantera. Odbił się od kolumny na środku loży i zaatakował z powietrza. Poły stroju załopotały jakby w spowolnieniu, stal zabłysła w wyciągniętych do przodu łapach. Kot wyprowadził szybkie cięcie, które Po zablokował pochodnią. A przynajmniej spróbował zablokować, bo po chwili ostał się z jego broni jedynie drewniany kikut. Zaraz potem ponownie uniknął ciosu maczugą. Tym razem niedźwiedź był znacznie bliżej.

Czarny pantera wylądował miękko i z zimnym profesjonalizmem zaatakował ponownie. Panda mógł się jedynie cofać i unikać. Cięcie z lewej, kolejne w nogi, zaraz potem z góry i od prawej. Wilki lorda Shena mogły się od kota uczyć jak posługiwać się bronią.

Po wiedział, że Su Wu na pewno była gdzieś za jego plecami. Nie miał jednak nawet chwili, by się obejrzeć. Szabla ze wściekłym sykiem cięła powietrze, raz przycięła mu futro przy łokciu. Pandzie przeszło przez myśl, by spróbować techniki pewnego niezbyt znanego mistrza, który potrafił schwytać głownię miecza gołymi dłońmi. Problem w tym, że raz mu się ta sztuka nie udała i to by może tłumaczyło dlaczego wojownik nie zyskał większej sławy.

Panda poczuł za plecami krzywą belkę ze zniszczonej ściany. Nie mógł się dłużej cofać, w desperacji rzucił kijkiem w twarz przeciwnika. Trafiłby w oko, gdyby pantera nie osłonił się przed uderzeniem. Po miał dzięki temu ułamek sekundy na kontratak. Solidnym kopniakiem wybił z dłoni szablę, potem uderzył pięścią w pysk przeciwnika. Kot zatoczył się oszołomiony. Smoczy Wojownik wydał bojowy okrzyk i przeszedł do natarcia. Delikatnym łukiem ominął leżące na ziemi płonące fragmenty pochodni i… tylko dzięki temu uniknął kolejnego uderzenia Kościanego Kwiatu.

Tym razem niedźwiedź z pełną mocą łupnął centymetry od niego, przebijając się aż do niższego piętra. Cała loża, a może nawet arena na moment zadrżała. Po zakołysał się na nogach i mało brakowało, by spadł piętro niżej.

Zakuty w stal wojownik wyrwał maczugę z podłogi, łamiąc przy tym kilka desek i profilaktycznie oddalił się od otworu. Przez dziurę Po zobaczył bliskich paniki arystokratów. Niemal natychmiast wstali od stołów i pokierowali się do wyjścia, lecz coś, czego nie mógł dostrzec, zatrzymało ich przy wyjściu z widowni.

Panda ponowił atak. Wymiana ciosów trwała kilka sekund, pantera po chwili runął znokautowany. Po ruszył na większego z przeciwników. Ominął maczugę i uderzył z całych sił w osłonięty stalą brzuch. Coś chrupnęło boleśnie w nadgarstku, Po był właściwie pewien, że go skręcił. A mówią, że głupota nie boli. Niedźwiedź z mieszaniną zdziwienia i rozbawienia spojrzał zza osłony hełmu na to jak panda chucha na obolałe palce.

– Na ziemię! – rozległ się nagle głos Shandiana.

Po padł na podłogę w ostatniej chwili. Błyskawica przeleciała przez ciało ostatniego broniącego się przed Tygrysicą oprycha oraz dwóch niedźwiedzi. Część energii rozbiła się o kolumnę na środku, niemal ją przy tym łamiąc.

Grzmot rozległ się po arenie, przebił się nawet przez okrzyki na widowni. Wół padł porażony na ziemię, lecz niedźwiedzie nawet nie odczuły ataku.

– Tego się nie spodziewałem – rzucił zaniepokojony myszoskoczek.

W całej arenie zapadła na moment cisza, przerywana jedynie przez nieregularne trzaski podniszczonej kolumny. Na dole musiano przerwać walkę. Po chwili podniosły się krzyki, spojrzenia wielu osób z widowni powędrowały ku najwyższemu poziomowi areny. Zgromadzeni wstali z miejsc, jednak szybko okazało się, że wszystkie wyjścia zostały zablokowane przez oprychów pani Han. Żaden nie zamierzył ustąpić pomimo protestów rozgniewanego tłumu. Zaczęła się regularna walka.

Po na razie miał inne problemy. Jeżeli kolumna podtrzymywała dach, za chwilę mogło zrobić się nieciekawie. Poza tym zdał sobie sprawę, że od ataku Shandiana nigdzie nie widział Tygrysicy.

Drugi niedźwiedź bez ostrzeżenia zerwał nieformalne zawieszenie broni i chwycił myszoskoczka za szyję, pomimo że ten starał się obronić telekinetycznym odepchnięciem. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować zatrzymać lawinę. Okuty w stal dryblas przygwoździł go z ogromną siłą do podłogi. Trzasnęły deski, przez środek loży przeszło pęknięcie, część podłogi opadła.

Myszoskoczek rozpaczliwie próbował złapać powietrze. Iskry strzelały z jego ciała, ale błyskawice tylko przepływały przez przeciwnika i wypalały na drewnianej podłodze wzory podobne do gęstych gałęzi. W kilku miejscach zaczęły się one żarzyć, jeszcze chwila, a loża nie dość że opadnie piętro niżej, to jeszcze stanie w płomieniach.

Shandian spojrzał błagalnie w stronę Po. Ten rzucił się na ratunek, gdy błyskawice przygasły. Tym razem pomyślał – płynnym ruchem zdjął z głowy klęczącego przeciwnika ciężki hełm. Niedźwiedź obrócił głowę ze wściekłością, ale nagle uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Po najpierw poczuł, że podłoga delikatnie się przechyla. Potem ból niemal rozsadził mu głowę. Drugi ze stalowych wojowników uderzył go potężna pięścią. Uszy wypełnił mu pisk. Panda w takich chwilach cieszył się, że chroniła go warstwa tłuszczu. Gdyby nie to, niemal na pewno straciłby przytomność. Chciał walczyć dalej, ale oszołomiony potknął się i przewrócił na podłogę.

Za szalejącymi przed oczami gwiazdami zobaczył Gao, który przecież nie mógł mu pomóc. Widział też rannego Yin Yinga, który krzyczał coś do pani Han, wskazując wyjściowe drzwi. Staruszka wstała ciężko, ale zatrzymała ją Su Wu. Lamparcica jednym kopniakiem znokautowała irytującego ją kruka. Kotka spojrzała na Po, a potem nieco wyżej, uśmiechając się w geście tryumfu.

Panda zobaczył też Tygrysicę. Musiała schować się za balustradą, gdy Shadian zaatakował piorunem. Potężny kopniak między oczy duszącego niedźwiedzia wystarczył, by ten zaryczał wściekle i wypuścił Shandiana. Myszoskoczek głośno zachłystną się powietrzem i zaraz potem zaniósł suchym kaszlem.

Kotka w ciągu ułamka sekundy uderzyła jeszcze kilka razy, zanim niedźwiedź w ogóle pomyślał o obronie. Runął z hukiem na plecy. Dopiero wtedy Tygryska zauważyła, że Po także potrzebował pomocy. Zdążyła tylko krzyknąć, gdy drugi z niedźwiedzi trzymał już nad głową wielką, nabitą ćwiekami maczugę.

Miał uderzyć, ale wtedy skoczył na niego Gao. Sokół nawet nie zdążył ściągnąć z siebie przeciętych szponami więzów. Ściągnął dryblasowi hełm i dał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by panda zdołał się podnieść.

Po nadal kręciło się w głowie. Przez pisk w uszach przebił się przytłumiony głos Tygrysicy.

– Dasz radę walczyć?

– No jasne – odpowiedział dziarsko, jednak sądząc po minie przyjaciółki nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

Odetchnął. Spojrzał w jej ogniste oczy i wskazał na niedźwiedzia bez hełmu. Zrozumiała bez słów. Dryblas spodziewał się czegoś, bo przyjął obroną postawę. Para mistrzów kung-fu wykonała skomplikowaną akrobację. Po złapał zdrową łapą Tygrysicę, przerzucił ją nad sobą, a ta, wykorzystując swój pęd, cisnęła nim na niedźwiedzia.

Przeciwnik osłonił się rękami, lecz atak nogami był tak silny, że przewrócił go na plecy. Podłoga zapadła się przy balustradzie. Niedźwiedź runą piętro niżej.

Koniec. Pokonali niemal wszystkich, została tylko Su Wu. Widownia niżej opróżniała się w szybkim tempie – byki przy wyjściach uległy atakom zdesperowanego tłumu, który został wsparty przez oczekujących na walkę wojowników.

– Przegrałaś – powiedział Po. – Oddaj miecz i poddaj się.

Lamparcica przewróciła oczami, cały czas zachowując spokój. Ale pani Han nie podzielała jej nastroju. Laska w jej rękach drżała, głowę spuściła na dół w ogromnym rozczarowaniu.

– Masz rację, Smoczy Wojowniku – przyznała Su Wu. – Przegrałam. Czworo na jedną to nie byłaby sprawiedliwa walka, szczególnie, że to ja przywykłam do przewagi liczebnej.

Podeszła pod stojak z Mieczem Bohaterów. Z namaszczeniem wzięła broń w dłonie. Położyła go na wyprostowanych rękach, wierzch dłoni skierowała w stronę podłogi, by pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Podeszła do Po dziwnie lekkim krokiem. Jakby za nic sobie nie miała to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, a kilka par wpatrzonych w nią oczu nie robiło na niej żadnego wrażenia.

– Wiem, czemu moja babka ze wszystkich rzeczy, których kradzież mogła zlecić, wybrała właśnie to – powiedziała lamparcica. – To nie jest zwykły, ostry miecz. On potrafi przeciąć wszystko, nawet to, czego z pozoru przeciąć się nie da. Może liczyła, że przetnie także demony, które są tylko w jej głowie – powiedziała cierpko. – Niestety Smoczy Wojowniku… – Jej źrenice nagle się zwęziły. – Nie zamierzam wracać do więzienia.

– Uważaj! – krzyknęła Tygrysica.

Lecz było za późno. Łapa lamparcicy w mgnieniu oka obróciła się i zacisnęła na rękojeści. Cięła na odlew, celując w szyję pandy. Ten tylko zdążył zamknąć oczy.

Zdziwiło go, że nic nie poczuł. Czyżby śmierć nie bolała? Z lękiem uchylił powieki. Zobaczył Su Wu z grymasem bólu, próbującą cofnąć rękę i ostrze miecza zatrzymane w powietrzu tak blisko jego szyi, że nie zmieściłby tam nawet palca.

– Może byś się odsunął – powiedział Shandian, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Grube, krótkie łapki drżały mu od wysiłku.

Panda posłuchał się.

– Dziękuję – wydukał, macając dłonią szyję, jakby nie wierzył, że nic mu się nie stało.

Myszoskoczek burknął coś niewyraźnego w odpowiedzi i wykonał skomplikowany gest łapami. Palce Su Wu rozwarły się, a miecz trafił w łapę Shandiana.

Wściekła Tygryska natarła na lamparcicę niemal natychmiast. Cóż to był za pojedynek. Legenda Jadeitowego Pałacu kontra legenda przestępczego świadka. Po z chęcią zleciłby wykonanie portretu tej sceny i powiesiłby go sobie nad łóżkiem. Ciosy padały błyskawicznie, ale przyjaciółka pandy szybko zyskała przewagę – lata spędzone w więzieniu wyraźnie odbiły się na sposobie walki przeciwniczki.

– Przepraszam za to, co teraz zrobię – powiedział cicho Shandian.

Po w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. W drugiej wiedział, że musi choć spróbować odebrać myszoskoczkowi miecz. Niestety ledwie trzymał się na nogach i z łatwością przewrócił go na stojącego obok sokoła słaby, kinetyczny atak.

W tej samej chwili na końcu błyskawicy Shandiana pojawiła się świetlista kula. Cisnął nią w ścianę, eksplozja wyrwała wyjście na zewnątrz. W ostrym, wpadającym przez otwór świetle wskoczył na lewitującą błyskawice. Wzniósł się do otworu i spojrzał poważnie na Po.

– Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale jeżeli w górze rzeczywiście są jakieś demony, to obiecuję, że nie wypuszczę żadnego.

– W takim razie co zamierzasz? – rzucił, podnosząc się z trudem. Gao musiał odczuć wagę Smoczego Wojownika, bo także miał z tym problem.

Twarz myszoskoczka przybrała dziwny wyraz. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Uśmiechnął się tak jak ktoś pytany o misję, której nie ma szans wypełnić. Ktoś kto wiedział, że najpewniej wkrótce umrze, ale mimo to musi choć spróbować doprowadzić wszystko do końca.

Po wierzył, że Shandian tym razem nie grał.

– Mogę ci pomóc – zaproponował, choć nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić dlaczego.

– Nie możesz – odparł. Z jakiego powodu słowa pandy bardzo go rozgniewały. Wyleciał przez otwór. Po raz kolejny udało mu się uciec.

Po musiał jak najszybciej opuścić arenę. Nie mógł jedynie wierzyć w słowa Myszoskoczka, musiał mieć pewność, że nic złego się nie stanie. A przecież nawet nie wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się ta cała góra z demonami.

Su Wu, widząc, że nie ma szans na wygraną, wywinęła się Tygrysicy i uciekła przez otwór, którym wypadł jeden z niedźwiedzi. Kotka chciała ją gonić, ale Po ją powstrzymał.

– Nie! – krzyknął. – Nią zajmiemy się później. Musimy iść za Shandianem. Jeżeli nam ucieknie, nie damy rady go znaleźć.

– Ja mogę go śledzić – zaproponował Gao.

– Najpierw leć do rodziców – rozkazała Tygryska. – Musisz ich ostrzec żeby odwołali atak.

– A skąd pomysł, że chcę to zrobić? – zapytał gniewnie.

– Bo nie wierzę, że jesteś tak zły – odparła poważnie.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie gniewnie. Sokół w końcu zamrugał kilka razy, jakby coś wpadło mu do oka i skinął głową. Wyleciał przez otwór.

– Jaki atak? – zapytał zdziwiony Po.

– Sokoły na pewno chcą odbić Gao. Jeżeli przyjdą pod arenę nawet teraz, w mieście może wybuchnąć mała wojna.

– Żadnej wojny nie będzie – rzuciła pani Han. Wszyscy zapomnieli, że ciągle tu była. Usiadła na kanapie i patrzyła ślepymi oczami w przestrzeń. Nie miała zamiaru uciekać, pomimo że opustoszała arena groziła zawaleniem. – Przynajmniej nie pomiędzy żywymi.

Po przełknął ślinę. Staruszka wzbudzała w nim jakiś wewnętrzy niepokój. Razem z Tygrysicą podszedł pod nią ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Zatrzymali się tak, by utrzymać bezpieczny dystans.

– To znaczy? – dopytał. Kobieta spojrzała dokładnie w jego oczy, tak jakby go widziała.

– Jeżeli Shandian wypuści demony, to nie będzie już po prostu komu walczyć.

– Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle z tobą rozmawiamy – żachnęła się Tygryska. – Jeszcze przed chwilą chciałaś mnie zabić.

– Można się pogubić w tym kto z waszej dwójki jest ważniejszy – Zaśmiała się sucho. – W normalnych okolicznościach powiedziałabym, że to moja wnusia chciała cię zabić. Albo, że wiedziałam o tym, że ten szczur w ostatniej chwili cię ozdrowi. Może byłoby to prawdą, może nie, to teraz najmniej ważne. W każdym razie możesz zrobić ze mną co chcesz, ale wtedy nie dowiecie się, gdzie znajduje się Góra Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów. Ja już jestem stara, swoje przeżyłam, lecz wam może jeszcze zależeć na uratowaniu swojej skóry… – Odkaszlnęła. – O, przepraszam, zapomniałam że rozmawiam z mistrzami z Jadeitowego Pałacu… może wam zależeć na uratowaniu skóry innych.

– Pewnie chcesz czegoś w zamian? – zapytał podejrzliwie panda.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. Dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze zadbajcie o to, by moim wnuczkom nie stała się krzywda. Szczególnie Mei Dao, pozostałe zazwyczaj umiały o siebie zadbać. Po drugie – zabijcie Shandiana. Żadnych więzień i innych waszych humanitarnych wymysłów. Za to, co zrobił i planuje zrobić należy mu się adekwatna kara.

Po poczuł jak w piersi zaciska mu się twarda i nieprzyjemnie chłodna kula. Nie wiedział czy zgodziłby się na taki układ nawet gdyby miał pewność, że Shandian naprawdę chce uwolnić duchy. Doprowadzał już do śmierci osób, ale zawsze był do tego zmuszony. Albo on, albo Tai Lung… Albo Shen… Albo Kai. Planowanie, że kogoś się zabije było przekroczeniem niewidzialnej linii, zza której nie będzie już odwrotu.

– Po, ja mogę to obiecać – powiedziała Tygrysica, jakby znała jego myśli. Jej także nie przyszło to łatwo, lecz kierowała się rozsądkiem. Na szali było jedno życie albo ryzyko śmierci tysięcy. Tylko że to wcale nie było takie proste.

– Nie, nie zrobisz tego. Shandian powiedział, że nie wypuści demonów.

– Wierzysz mu?

– Nie mniej niż pani Han. Powiedz, jaką w ogóle mamy pewność, że w tej górze są demony? Czytałem tylko legendę sprzedawcy sandałów, o której nawet Oogway pisał, że może być tylko w części prawdziwa.

– Mamy coś więcej i dobrze wiesz co – powiedziała.

Nie wierzył. Zawsze twardo stąpającej po ziemi Tygrysicy chodziło o sen, który miał w dzień, gdy został Smoczym Wojownikiem. Dlaczego była taka uparta? Dlaczego nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś wziął na siebie całą odpowiedzialność?

– Nie mamy – odparł poważnie. – A na pewno nie tyle, bym pozwolił ci złożyć przysięgę. Co jeśli nie wiemy wszystkiego? Jeśli wcale nie powinniśmy zabijać Shandiana. Wiem, że jeśli coś obiecasz, to będziesz musiała to spełnić. Nie chcę, żebyś potem musiała przeżyć całe życie z czymś takim na sumieniu. Musi być inne wyjście niż wchodzenie w gierki starej kłamczuchy.

– Z tego co wiem to tylko raz skłamała – Tygrysica zdała sobie sprawę, że ten argument właściwie nie ma większego sensu.

– Raczej raz ją na kłamstwie złapano.

– Wypraszam sobie – powiedziała rozgniewana staruszka.

– Co w takim razie zamierzasz? – zapytała przyjaciółka, nie słuchając pani Han. – Pozwolisz Shandianowi spokojnie udać się do góry? Z Mieczem Bohaterów?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Sami znajdziemy górę. Gao powinien go wypatrzyć. W końcu tak czy inaczej musimy go wsadzić do więzienia za kradzież.

– Dość! – krzyknęła stara lamparcica. – Nie chcecie mojej pomocy, to jej nie dostaniecie. Ale jeżeli mylisz się, pando, pamiętaj, że będziesz musiał żyć ze znacznie większym brzemieniem, niż śmierć jednego, zaplutego szczura. Wynocha stąd, chyba że macie jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu na zaprowadzenie także i mnie do więzienia.

– Obiecałem pewnej osobie, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Idziemy, nie mamy wiele czasu.

– Obyś wiedział, co robisz – upomniała go Tygrysica.

– Nie wiem. Ale czuję, że tak jest właściwie.

Na schodach spotkali Mei Dao. Tygryska od razu przygotowała się do walki, ale Po ją powstrzymał.

– Pomogła mi. Dziękuję – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Lepiej pomóż babci stąd uciec, arena może zaraz się zawalić.

Skinęła głową bez słowa. Gdy ją minęli, długo odprowadzała ich wzrokiem. Dopiero potem pobiegła na górę.

* * *

Mei Dao wbiegła do loży i od razu zauważyła babcię, która siedziała na kanapie i nie zamierzała się z niej ruszyć, pomimo że pomieszczenie rzeczywiście było w opłakanym stanie i w każdej chwili mogło się zawalić. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby coś się jej stało. Dlaczego więc nie uciekała? Przecież nadal była wystarczająco sprawna. Nawet dzisiaj sama weszła po schodach do loży

– Babciu, nic ci nie jest? – zapytała z troską.

– Nic. Zupełnie nic – odpowiedziała dziwnym, nieobecnym głosem.

Kotka ocuciła leżących na podłodze oprychów. Byli mocno poobijani, ale powinno udać się im uciec z pomieszczenia o własnym siłach. Jednak coś dziwnego działo się z babcią.

– Sokoły już wiedzą o planach Su Wu… – mówiła jak w amoku. – Muszę uratować co się da…. Głupi Smoczy Wojownik… nie chciał nawet obiecać, że zabije Shandiana… nie zadziera się z panią Han… Te demony… Muszą tam być.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała, choć właściwie to nie chciała znać odpowiedzi. – Musimy uciekać.

– Ja? Uciekać? Daj spokój, kochana. Trzymałam cię w złotej klatce. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała czego się dopuściłam, nie chciałabyś mnie ratować. Poza tym mam swój honor.

– Nie pozwolę ci tu zostać!

– A kto tu mówi o zostawaniu? – żachnęła się. – Nie zamierzam uciekać z miasta. Ciągle mam umowę z królem. A jeżeli się nie zgodzi… Ying Yin, czy jak ci tam było! Gdzie jesteś! Akurat tę wersję ciebie lubię najmniej, ale możesz się do czegoś przydać.

– Wersję? – zapytała Mei.

– Widziałaś kiedyś, żeby kruki w Jizhou różniły się od siebie? To jest problem, gdy za bardzo ufa się oczom. Połowa kruków w mieście to Yin Ying.

Ledwie przytomny kruk podszedł do staruszki. Pozostałe obudzone oprychy czekały przy wyjściu, gdzie podłoga była najstabilniejsza.

– Powiedz, ile chcesz za zabójstwo króla? – zapytała pani Han.

Mei Dao aż otworzyła usta zszokowana. Zrozumiała jak bardzo była głupia. Cały czas myślała, że jej babcia jest inna niż cała rodzina. Nie załamała się, gdzieś tam w głębi mimo wszystko się tego spodziewała. Nagle poczuła w sobie wielką siłę. Wiedziała, że dzień, w którym będzie musiała wziąć życie w swoje ręce kiedyś nastąpi. Nie spodziewała się tylko, że to będzie dzisiaj.

– Droga pani Han. Nie ma takiej ceny, za którą moja organizacja dokonałaby podobnego czynu. Chodzi o pewną zasadę, dzięki której w ogóle możemy funkcjonować w mieście. Poza tym odmówiłbym z samej przekory, ponieważ nie lubię, gdy jestem kopany przez mojego zleceniodawcę. – Odwrócił się do oprychów. – Panie niedźwiedziu, panie pantero, jakkolwiek mają państwo na imię. Liczę, że zachowacie rozsądek i wybierzecie w tym momencie odpowiednią stronę. Trzymanie z wrogami króla nie popłaca, a przede wszystkim to jemu składaliście lojalność, jako członkowie królewskiej gwardii. Mogę liczyć na waszą neutralność?

– Ta – odpowiedział krótko niedźwiedź, ciągle nieco skołowany. Pantera jedynie skinął głową.

– Co ty zamierzasz? – zapytała wściekle staruszka.

– W naszej restauracji zawsze mamy plany awaryjne. Myślę, że spodoba się pani w więzieniu, pani Han. Ale Mei... Nawet król wie, że w niczym nie zasłużyłaś na to by cierpieć za grzechy swojej rodziny. Uciekaj z miasta. Masz dzień, zanim będziesz oficjalnie poszukiwana w mieście. Odwiedź siostrę, może warto byście się w końcu poznały.

– Siostrę? – powtórzyła jakby otępiała. Ile jeszcze dzisiaj dowie się rzeczy?

– Mei Ling. Jest nauczycielką w akademii kung-fu Lee Da. Powodzenia. Chyba że nie masz ochoty rozstawać się z babcią?

– Idź – powiedziała staruszka.

Dziewczyna nie zastanawiała się długo. Zacisnęła drżące usta i po żołniersku skinęła głową. Uścisnęła się z babcią. Mimo wszystko to ciągle była najbliższa jej osoba.

– Powodzenia – wyszeptała pani Han. – Powinnam cię do tego zmusić już dawno. Ale nie umiałam się z tobą rozstać. Byłaś jedynym promykiem w ciemnej jaskini…

Mei Dao ucałowała staruszkę w czoło i odeszła wolnym krokiem. Coś trzasnęło za jej plecami.

– A więc to dzisiaj – usłyszała pogodzony z losem głos babci.

Drewniana kolumna złamała się i runęła na podłogę, o centymetry omijając Yin Yinga. Była przeznaczona dla kogoś innego.

„Żegnaj" – przeszło lamparcicy przez myśl, gdy uciekła z walącej się areny.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Cześć. Miałem poczekać jeszcze z tym rozdziałem aż napiszę następny, ale uznałem, że nie zrobię wam tej przykrości. To chyba najdłuższa część ze wszystkich dotychczas tu udostępnionych. Uwaga: jest to też część p.r.z.e.d.o.s.t.a.t.n.i.a. I to nie taka przedostatnia jak to już nie raz mówiłem, że brakuje dwóch części do końca, a jak wyszło sami wiecie. (Właściwie wyszła powieść, 300 tys. znaków wymagane na książkę zostanie prawie na pewno przekroczone ;) ).  
Ostatniego rozdziału spodziewajcie się za dwa tygodnie, może wcześniej, o ile w najbliższym czasie nie wyskoczą mi jakieś niespodziewane niespodzianki (a mogą). Trochę się jeszcze wydarzy (podejrzewam, że jak się rozpiszę, to rozdział wyjdzie dwa razy dłuższy nić przeciętnie). Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Gdy Gao wyleciał z loży pani Han, pocieszała go tylko jednak myśl – w sumie nic gorszego już nie może się wydarzyć. Nie chciał lecieć do rodziców, ale z drugiej strony ciekawił go powód, dla którego oszukali jego i wszystkich wokół, bo przecież współtworzyli razem z królem miejską propagandę wymierzoną w Jadeitowy Pałac. Teraz te kłamstwa o spasionym mistrzu, który pokonał Shena tylko dlatego, ponieważ wieża zawaliła się pod jego ciężarem, wydawały się mu tak prymitywne, że było mu po prostu wstyd za to, do jakiej rodziny należy.

Nadal kusiło go, by po prostu ruszyć za Shandianem. Był pewien, że widział jak szczur znika gdzieś w zaroślach po wschodniej stronie muru. Mógłby go śledzić i... właśnie, co? Bez swojej broni Gao nie miał większych szans w walce, a pewnie nawet i z nią zostałby pokonany. Czuł się zły na siebie za to jaki był słaby. Gdyby był większy, już nawet jako orzeł cieszyłby się większym szacunkiem.

Mimo rozterek leciał przed siebie, choć wietrzne prądy nalegały i kusiły, by zmienił kierunek. Słowa kotki wybrzmiały w jego głowie: „Nie wierzę, że jesteś tak zły". Może rzeczywiście powinien wreszcie postąpić jak należy. Nie chciał zawieść Tygrysicy, i to już w pierwszej próbie. Po tym co wydarzyło się w restauracji i w loży czuł do niej ogromny szacunek, zdecydowanie większy niż do tego trochę zbyt gadatliwego i nieroztropnego pandy. O jej prawdomówności byli przekonani nawet najwięksi wrogowie. Kim trzeba być, by zasłużyć sobie na taką opinię?

Sokoli Pałac znajdował się po przeciwnej stronie Jinzhou, ale Gao doleciał do niego w niewiele ponad minutę. Miasto kurczyło się, gdy było się ptakiem. Kilkupiętrowy, smukły budynek różnił się od pozostałych – na każdym piętrze miał tarasy i balkony z miejscami do lądowania. Sokół wybrał ten przy sali spotkań –o tej porze najpewniej tam będą jego rodzice. Wylądował gładko i przeszedł przez drzwi osłonięte delikatnym woalem.

Pokoje gościnne w domach bogaczy zazwyczaj starały się onieśmielić przepychem, jednak w Sokolim Pałacu próżno było szukać złotych ozdób. Wystrój był tu schludny ale ascetyczny, a jedyną rzeczą, która mogła wzbudzić zazdrosne spojrzenia, nawet u królów, była szklana, wykonana z pomocą magii, rzeźba drzewa. Rozłożyste gałęzie wypełniały całe pomieszczenie, nie trzeba było sprawnego oka, by dostrzec wśród nich ogromne gniazdo, a w nim szklane pisklę, które miało wyrosnąć na założyciela rodu sokołów.

Gao mimowolnie poczuł się swobodniej. Nie lubił mieszkań, w których powietrze było nieruchome. W sali spotkań za to zawsze dało się wyczuć przyjemny przeciąg. Przypominał on, że dom jest tylko chwilową przystanią, a miejsce sokoła jest w przestworzach.

Matka weszła do sali, przyciągnięta krokami syna. Była piękną kobietą, o smukłej szyi, nieskazitelnych piórach i oczach, w które przypominały niebo przed burzą. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się tak szczerze, że sokołowi mało nie pękło serce.

– Gao! Dzięki przestworzom, uciekłeś. Ojciec już prawie zebrał ludzi, za chwilę miał uderzać na arenę.

Chciała go przytulić, ale ten odsunął się. Jej zdziwione zabolało jeszcze bardziej, ale nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć.

– Trzeba go zatrzymać – odrzekł, tłumiąc jakiekolwiek emocje. Musiał przede wszystkim nie dopuścić do wojny. To chyba o to chodziło Tygrysce?

Streścił matce ostatnie wydarzenia, chłodno i rzeczowo. Kobieta z każdym słowem była bardziej zszokowana. Plan pani Han, jej współpraca z królem. Gdy skończył, podleciała do najbliższego służącego i kazała mu jak najszybciej odnaleźć męża.

– Już dobrze, synku – uspokoiła, wracająv do tonu zarezerwowanego tylko dla jej dzieci. – To musiało się kiedyś wydarzyć, najważniejsze, że tobie się nic się nie stało.

Spróbowała jeszcze raz go przytulić. Tym razem ptak nawet się nie odsunął, a powstrzymał sokolicę skrzydłem.

– Jest jeszcze jedno – powiedział. – Uciekłem od pani Han tylko dzięki Tygrysicy i Smoczemu Wojownikowi. Oni nie są tacy, jak mówiliście. Okłamywaliście mnie odkąd się urodziłem.

Nie mógł spojrzeć matce w oczy. Usłyszał tylko jak wzdycha. Nie czuła się winna. Wyglądała, jakby czegoś takiego się spodziewała.

– Tak było lepiej, synku – rzekła.

– Nawet nie zaprzeczysz? – sarknął, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

– Nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Król ich nienawidził, więc, by się wkupić w jego łaski, także to zrobiliśmy. Obawialiśmy się jednak, że wy nie będziecie wstanie go oszukać, więc postaraliśmy się ich wam jak najbardziej obrzydzić. W gruncie rzeczy rzeczywiście nie są tacy źli, choć czasem zbyt uparcie stoją przy tej swojej praworządności i honorze. Nie rozumieją, że świat ma różne barwy, nie tylko czerń i biel.

– I mówisz to tak po prostu? Ile jeszcze takich rzeczy przede mną ukrywacie?

– Zrozum, czasami rodzice muszą zrobić niektóre rzeczy, po to by chronić swoje dzieci.

– Nie muszą! To wy musicie! – Poczuł jak wypełnia go żal, jak rana w duszy powiększa się, jakby zaraz miała go pochłonąć. – Ja.. ja wam ufałem. Teraz... nie wiem... nie mogę tu być dłużej, ja muszę... – odetchnął i spróbował wziąć siew garść. Ciągle był sokołem, nie mógł się tak rozklejać przed własną matką. – Muszę komuś pomóc.

Chciał wyjść, ale wtedy przez wejście od balkonu wleciał ojciec razem z dwoma strażnikami. Potężny ptak w lekkiej, bojowej zbroi wyglądał jak rzeźba w cesarskim pałacu, wspominająca czasy, gdy na tronie jeszcze zasiadały sokoły. Popatrzył na syna oraz żonę i w jednej chwili wiedział, że coś było nie tak.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał. – Chciałeś gdzieś lecieć? Teraz?

– Dowiedział się – powiedziała matka grobowym głosem.

– Czyli wreszcie staniesz się mężczyzną – powiedział do niego ojciec. – A mężczyźni wiedzą, że świat nie jest kolorową laurką.

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – warknął Gao. – Chcę stąd wyjść.

– Nigdzie nie wyjdziesz! – zagrzmiał ojciec. – W mieście jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie na ucieczki z domu.

– Tak? To w takim razie będziesz musiał mnie zamknąć.

– Skoro nalegasz. – Ojciec tylko wzruszył skrzydłami, czym zdziwił Gao. Nigdy nie był surowy, ale teraz nie zamierzał sobie pozwolić na rozterki. – To nie czas na szczeniackie zachcianki. Straż, zamknijcie go. Wypuście dopiero gdy ochłonie.

Dwóch strażników chwyciło go za nogi i poleciało z nim przez szerokie korytarze na dół pałacu. Gao szarpał się wściekle, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma to większego sensu. Był tak słaby. Zamknęli go w jakimś ciasnym, ciemnym pokoju. Gao nigdy do tej pory nie zapuścił się w tę część pałacu. Krzyczał i uderzał skrzydłami w drzwi, tylko utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, jak bardzo to było beznadziejne. Przycupnął na środku podłogi i dyszał ze zmęczenia. Rozejrzał się, jednak nigdzie nie zobaczył choćby promyka światła.

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna doszło do niego coś, co skrzętnie ukrywał przed wszystkimi, a przede wszystkim przed samym sobą. Jego pewność siebie, przechwałki były tylko fasadą. Teraz wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie znaczył zupełnie nic.

Pytanie, czy zamierzał coś z tym zrobić?

* * *

Przed areną panował totalny chaos. Kolorowy tłum wypełnił ulicę, gotował się i mieszał niczym wrząca zupa, do której kucharz postanowił nawrzucać resztki wszystkich gatunków warzyw, jakie pozostały mu w spiżarni. Od gwaru i treści rozemocjonowanych rozmów bolały uszy – ktoś klął na straż miejską, ktoś inny zarzekał się na wszystkie znane mu świętości, że już nigdy nie odwiedzi areny pani Han. Pod budką, gdzie sprzedawano bilety, domagano się zwrotu pieniędzy, lecz kasjerzy zabarykadowali się w środku. Niedaleko dalej kilka osób, z powodów znanych tylko sobie, poprzewracało drewniane wózki z bibelotami.

Tuż obok areny podniosły się głośniejsze wrzaski i odgłosy walki – co odważniejsi widzowie i wojownicy zaatakowali zapędzone w róg byki, które wcześniej blokowały wyjścia. Kilka zająców wspięło się na słup z ogłoszeniami i, zajadając chrupki, zaczęło przyglądać się całemu zajściu. W końcu zapłacili, by popatrzeć na walki i nie zamierzali z tego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że rozlały się one poza arenę.

Po nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać. I tak razem z Tygrysicą pewnie mogli co najwyżej eskalować na razie tlący się konflikt. Nie rzucaj się w oczy – pomyślał i zaraz po tym o mało nie wpadł na jakiegoś zająca, który właśnie wymachiwał pięściami w stronę jednego z nosorożców Yin Yinga. Oprych rozpoznał pandę, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, zaatakowało go kilka świń i baranów.

Smoczy Wojownik oddalił się naprędce i spuścił profilaktycznie kapelusz. Starał trzymać się z boku, przy ścianach i galeryjkach. Nikomu nie wchodzić w drogę, nikomu nie dawać pretekstu do zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

Ciągle piszczało mu w uszach, dłoń pobolewała, lecz poza tym chyba wszystko było z nią w porządku. Gdy razem z Tygryską oddalili się od największego kłębowiska i poczuli się odrobinę bezpieczniej, zmęczenie spadło na niego jak ogromny głaz. Potrzebował choć chwili odpoczynku. Do tej pory uważał, że wyrobił sobie całkiem niezłą kondycję, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ciągle daleko było mu pod tym względem do Tygryski, która trzymała się znacznie lepiej.

Wtedy rozległ się potężny trzask, Po odczuł go na całym ciele.. Tłum zamarł, setki par oczu w milczeniu zwróciło się w stronę areny. Pół najwyższego piętra runęło do środka, ale kilka złamanych desek spadło także i po zewnętrznej stronie. Zebrani zaczęli uciekać w panice, podniosły się krzyki.

Po i Tygrysica przyglądali się wszystkiemu z bezpiecznej odległości. Szczęśliwie szybko się okazało, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Zobaczyli jak Yin Ying ukradkiem wylatuje przez dach areny. Przez moment wydawało się, że reszta budynku ustoi, jednak nie minęła chwila, gdy kolejna część zapadła się z trzaskiem.

Do ażurowego łącznika pomiędzy areną a rezydencją pani Han wbiegło kilka postaci. To musiało być to przejście dla bogatszych gości, które od razu prowadziło na trzecie piętro. Po rozpoznał dwóch niedźwiedzi, potem trójkę oprychów. Ostatnia wyskoczyła z areny lamparcica. Panda poczuł ulgę. Te kilka minut, które spędzili razem, wystarczyło, by polubił kotkę.

Nigdzie nie widział jednak staruszki. Musiała zostać w środku. To był koniec pani Han i jej areny. Po właściwie nie znał starej lamparcicy, nie czuł więc żalu ani ulgi. Bardziej niepokoiło go to, że Su Wu była ciągle na wolności i najpewniej przyglądała się mu z jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka.

Budynek kończył swój żywot dość pokracznie. Kilka razy wszyscy myśleli, że już po wszystkim, a zaraz potem kolejny kawał chylił się ku ziemi. W końcu Tygrysica straciła cierpliwość.

– Musimy się ukryć – powiedziała. – Zaraz będzie tu pełno straży.

Szybko się przekonali, że miała rację. Gdy szukali miejsca na kryjówkę, minęło ich kilka pędzących przed siebie patroli. Szli dobrych kilka minut, zanim znaleźli wąską i pustą uliczkę, w której mogli się schować. Kotka pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości i dała po sobie poznać, że także była zmęczona. Oparła się o murowaną ścianę jakiegoś wielkiego gmachu i z grymasem bólu zaczęła rozciągać ręce i nogi. Po paraliżu ciągle pozostawały ślady.

Po za to przyłożył głowę kapeluszem do muru i odetchnął wyczerpany. Jak w ogóle dojdzie do góry? Spróbował sobie przypomnieć ile dni szedł mały lis z opowieści, którą czytał jeszcze w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Trzy? Dwa? Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze. I zaburczało w brzuchu.

Tygryska spojrzała po sobie.

– Nie wzięliśmy plecaka – rzuciła z cieniem uśmiechu.

Po zrozumiał dopiero po chwili. Kotka ciągle miała na sobie karmazynowe qipao i wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie musiała się na razie do niego przyzwyczaić.

– Raczej po niego nie wrócimy – odpowiedział.

Przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie. Byli tak zmęczeni, że chcieli po prostu postać chwilę w milczeniu, ciesząc się pierwszą chwilą od dawna, gdy nic im nie groziło. Tygryska usiadła na ziemi i oparła się o ścianę. Obok niej dosiadł się Po. Zrobił to trochę za blisko i dotknął ramienia kotki. Przyjaciółka odsunęła się, udając, że tylko poprawia pozycję. Zrobiło się odrobinę niezręcznie.

– Wiesz… – zaczął panda, byle tylko rozładować atmosferę. – Ja naprawdę uważam, że ci do twarzy w tym stroju.

– Dziękuję – odparła tak samo zakłopotana, jak jeszcze zanim weszli do Jinzhou, jednak szybko odzyskała rezon. – Co robimy? Czekamy tu na Gao?

– Lepiej chyba zrobimy, gdy najpierw opuścimy miasto – odparł trochę rozczarowany tym, że pozwolili sobie jedynie na tak krótką przerwę. – Sokół i tak nas znajdzie. Zawsze też możemy popytać w okolicy, czy ktoś nie widział latającego, karmelowego myszoskoczka z dwoma mieczami i wielką błyskawicą. Kogoś takiego raczej trudno przeoczyć.

– Z mieczem i szablą – poprawiła go kotka, ale zaraz spoważniała. – Nie znajdziemy go w ten sposób, Po. Na pewno zaplanował ucieczkę. Sokół jest naszą jedyną szansą. – Wetchnęła. – Powinnam zgodzić się na propozycję pani Han. Przynajmniej wiedzielibyśmy dokąd iść.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie zależało jej na tym byśmy go powstrzymali. Chciała zemsty.

– Dlatego powiedziałaby prawdę.

Po przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową. Znał ten ton. Tygrysica miała do niego żal, za to jak postąpił w rozmowie z panią Han.

– Nie mogłem pozwolić, byś przekroczyła linię. Jesteśmy tymi dobrymi, wiesz? Nie obiecujemy, że kogoś zabijemy.

– To nie zawsze jest takie proste, Po – podniosła głos i posłała mu spojrzenie spod ściągniętych powiek. – Ogromnie zaryzykowaliśmy, nie przyjmując propozycji pani Han, i to dla kogo? Właśnie dla Shandiana. Zapomniałeś, że to przez niego w ogóle tu jesteśmy?

Panda wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. Kiedyś starałby się uciekać wzrokiem, kręcić, lawirować, ale przekonywał się wiele razy, że w ten sposób tylko pogarszał swoją sytuację. Pokazywał, że nie miał pewności. Tym razem był całkowicie przekonany, że postąpił słusznie.

– Nieważne – odpowiedziała w końcu kotka. – Teraz i tak nie mamy wyboru.

Spuściła oczy i wyraźnie gryzła się z myślami. Musiał ją przekonać, że nie ryzykowali bez potrzeby. Nie mógł jej rozczarować. Nie Tygrysicę.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że Shandian już w auli herosów wspominał o jakiejś misji. Już wtedy byłem pewny, że mówił prawdę.

– Pamiętam. Co to ma do rzeczy?

– To, że w loży powiedział, że nie wypuści demonów. Zrobił to w ten sam sposób. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu widziałem wtedy, że pokazał jaki jest naprawdę.

– To w takim razie powiedz mi: jaki naprawdę jest Shandian? – odparła cierpko. Nie kpiła z niego. Już dawno tego nie robiła, jednak Po i tak na moment zapomniał języka w gębie.

– Na pewno nie jest mordercą – rzucił po chwili. – Nawet Żuraw powiedział, że to właśnie Shandian powstrzymał oprychów przed tym, by nie zabili jego i pozostałych. Jaki szaleniec przejmowałby się trzema osobami, gdyby zamierzał doprowadzić do zagłady cały kraj?

– To proste, Po. Szalony. Czasami szukanie logiki nie jest najlepszym wyjściem. Gdyby nie miał nic na sumieniu, poprosiłby nas o pomoc już w pałacu, a nie wchodziłby w układy z panią Han.

– Nie mówiłabyś tak, gdybyś usłyszała to, co ja. On musi coś zrobić i chce to zrobić sam. Jest to dla niego tak ważne, że nikomu nie jest w stanie zaufać. To musi mieć związek z tą jego szablą. Mówiłem ci o tym, co widziałem, jak ją mu na moment zabrałem?

– Mówiłeś. Dwa duchy. Dobrze wiesz, że według historii Oogwaya potrzeba ducha, żeby w ogóle wejść do Góry.

– A może zamiast wypuścić demony, on chce po prostu odesłać te dwa? Dlatego poszedł najpierw do pani Han. Nie po to by pytać się jej o to, gdzie jest góra z demonami. O niej mógł dowiedzieć się później.

Tygrysica otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– To miałoby sens. Może naprawdę szukałam zbyt prostego rozwiązania i myślałam, że po prostu chcesz go na siłę bronić. Ma wiele za tymi swoimi dziwnymi uszami, ale możliwe, że nie tyle, by zasługiwał na śmierć. Przepraszam… właściwie to zamiast obrażać się na ciebie, powinnam ci podziękować, że mnie powstrzymałeś. Gdybym…

– W porządku – uciął, dobrze wiedząc, co chciała powiedzieć. – Od tego ma się przyjaciół, co nie? By nie pozwolili nam zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Skinęła głową, rozumiejąc aluzję. Potrzebowali siebie – pomyślał Po. Im dłużej z nią przebywał, tym bardziej to rozumiał.

W zamyśleniu spojrzała w niebo i nagle ściągnęła brwi.

– Nie zastanawia cię może przy jakim budynku właśnie siedzimy?

Po także spojrzał w górę. Pionowa ściana wnosiła się wysoko, wyżej niż niektóre kamienice. Miała okratowane okna przy samej górze, właściwie to przypominała mur. Tylko że nadal znajdowali się w centrum miasta. Co wymagałoby tu dodatkowej ochrony?

Nagle go olśniło. Pałac królewski. Siedzieli przy pałacu. Wstał jakby ziemia nagle parzyła niczym rozżarzone węgle. Zanim cokolwiek postanowił, usłyszał donośny głos.

– Zostańcie, gdzie jesteście.

Po od razu rozpoznał grupę wielkich goryli w lekkich zbrojach, która blokowała wyjście z uliczki. To oni przepuszczali ich przez bramę, a na ich czele stał ten sam siwy dowódca. Tygrysica podniosła się jak sprężyna.

– Damy radę uciec? – Bardziej zaproponowała niż zapytała.

– Nie radziłbym – odpowiedział im jeden z pary goryli, którzy wyrośli za ich plecami jak z podziemi. Wzrostem niemal dorównywali niedźwiedziom z areny pani Han.

Po i kotka odruchowo przyjęli bojowe postawy, Tygrysica nie mogła się powstrzymać od westchnięcia pełnego zniechęcenia. Która to już była ich walka dzisiaj? Strażnicy jednak nie chcieli rozpoczynać bójki. Jeden z nich pokazał gestem, by dwójka się uspokoiła, a potem wskazał palcem, że powinni się odwrócić.

– Witam ponownie naszych wędrownych wojowników! – zakrzyknął stary goryl. Poczekał aż cały oddział otoczył mistrzów albo po prostu chciał, by drwina wybrzmiała odpowiednio mocno. – Jak na waszą profesję odwiedzacie dość nietypowe miejsca. Pałac królewski, wcześniej restauracja Yin Yinga. Można odnieść wrażenie, że przybyliście do Jinzhou w zupełnie innym celu, niż deklarowaliście.

– Czego chcecie? – zapytała Tygrysica.

– Spokojnie, kiciu – Stary goryl wyraźnie bawił się zastaną sytuacją. Nie widać było w jego zachowaniu nawet grama złości, choć przecież chwilę wcześniej, łagodnie mówiąc, wprowadzili go w błąd. – Kto jak to, ale to nie my powinniśmy się tutaj tłumaczyć. Powiedzcie, co robicie obok pałacu miłościwie panującego nam monarchy?

– Może dziwnie to zabrzmi – odparł Po – ale odpoczywamy. To chyba nie przestępstwo?

– Z tego co mi wiadomo to nie, przynajmniej na razie. W każdym razie, dostałem rozkaz by wyciągnąć Tygrysicę z areny pani Han, ale widzę, że mistrzowie z Jadeitowego Pałacu są godni swojej reputacji i potrafią o siebie zadbać. Możecie opuścić gardę, nie jesteśmy tu, by was aresztować, a eskortować. Ktoś bardzo ważny chce się z wami zobaczyć. Uprzedzę, że raczej nie będzie chciał wysłuchiwać opowiastek z Sosnowca, czy innych wiosek o równie głupich, wymyślonych nazwach.

– Kto taki nas zaprasza? – zapytał panda. – Bo wie pan, panie gorylu, musimy pilnie opuścić miasto, ponieważ…

– Król was zaprasza – rzucił obcesowo dowódca. – Obiecuję, że podróż nie zajmie wam dużo czasu.

Panda przełknął ślinę, której wyjątkowo ciężko było się przecisnąć przez zaciśnięte gardło. A myślał, że chociaż zwiedzanie królewskiego pałacu go ominie.

Wyszli na główną ulicę w eskorcie kilkunastu goryli. Król najwyraźniej docenił umiejętności mistrzów. Nie przeszli kilkudziesięciu metrów, gdy skręcili do tunelu przelatującego na wylot przez podstawę pałacu. Wejście na górę znajdowało się na jego środku i prowadziło przez szerokie, słabo oświetlone schody.

Przeszli pod kratą i przerdzewiałą pułapką z kolcami, którą można było spuścić na atakującego w wroga. W zimnych, kamiennych ścianach było pełno niewielkich lufcików. Panda miał wrażenie, że z niektórych ktoś mu się przygląda. Nawet mokre i śliskie stopnie mogły okazać się zdradliwe. Atak na pałac poprowadzony tędy musiałby być piekielnie trudny.

Po kilku nawrotach na klatce schodowej, trafili do pierwszego miejsca, z którego odchodziły jakieś korytarze. Wejść do nich pilnowali zziębnięci strażnicy, próbując ogrzać się przy płonących pochodniach. Musiały się tam znajdować więzienne cele – w końcu w pałacu nie tylko Su Wu była przetrzymywana. Jinzhou nie wysyłało przestępców do cesarskiego więzienia w Chorh-Gom. Król tłumaczył się, że w mieście jest ono uważane za nazbyt przytulne, choć częściej wspominało się o tym, że władca chciał raczej mieć blisko przy sobie obywateli znających jego sekrety.

Po mimowolnie odetchnął, gdy znów zobaczył światło słoneczne. Ciężkie kraty podniosły się i gdy tylko pod nimi przeszli, opadły ze zgrzytem łańcuchów. Miejskie więzienie stanowiło coś w rodzaju przysadzistego podestu dla drewnianego pałacu, który nawet bez tego podwyższenia przewyższałby większość budynków w mieście. Rozpościerał się stąd widok na całe miasto, nie dziwne, ze straż zareagowała tak szybko na rozruchy przed areną pani Han.

Na szczycie pałacu znajdowała się najważniejsza cela. Panda nie mógł zrozumieć jak Su Wu zdołała stamtąd uciec, nawet z pomocą Shandiana. Przy blankach i na wieżach było pełno od strażników, a każdy z nich miał widok na celę. Nawet teraz nic nie zdradzało, że lamparcia postanowiła skrócić sobie wymiar kary. Najwyraźniej ciągle starano się to ukryć.

Główne wejście do pałacu prowadziło przez zadaszony portal. Już z przedsionka Po zobaczył olśniewającą sale tronową. Ściany, podłogi i sufit wręcz emanowały złotą poświatą. Smocze rzeźby bez najmniejszej skazy wyglądały jak żywe, gzymsy i kolumny uginały się od pstrokatych ozdób. Ale pomimo wielkich ilości elementów walczących o zainteresowanie obserwatora, to królewski fotel skupiał największą uwagę. Był ogromny, dwóch takich jak Po mogłoby na nim usiąść i pewnie zostałoby na nim sporo miejsca. Po obu jego stronach stały urny z prochami przodków, których pilnowali potężni, czarno-złoci gwardziści. Bojowe niedźwiedzie, z którymi panda walczył w loży pani Han, nie należały do jedynych w mieście.

Smoczego Wojownika i Tygrysicę przeprowadzono przez zdobione odrzwia do środka. Zamiast tego skręcili w boczne korytarze, rozświetlone mlecznym światłem przepuszczanym przez papierowe okna. Tupot kilkunastu stóp roznosił się po pałacu. Po drodze nie spotkali nikogo, choć panda kilka razy słyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Weszli do jednego z bocznych gabinetów. Smoczy Wojownik miał już pewność, że to nie będzie oficjalna wizyta, do których przywykł. Żadnych długich, kurtuazyjnych powitań, ukłonów, ciepłych słów oraz występów w sali tronowej. Pokój, do którego zostali wprowadzeni, był znacznie mniejszy od sali tronowej, ale i tak bez problemu zmieściło się tu kilkunastu strażników oraz Po i Tygrysica. Przed nimi stało jedynie biurko, za którym, zamiast ściany, rozpościerał się widok na Jinzhou.

Do pokoju przez boczne drzwi wszedł król. Strażnicy ukłonili się, w przeciwieństwie do Po i Tygrysicy. Władca okazał się być… lisem. Nie miał więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat, ale zapuścił pod pyskiem pokaźną, białą bródkę, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jak podstarzały mędrzec. Nosił na sobie szaty w kolorze złota, który przysługiwał jedynie cesarzowi. Gdyby w tym stroju pokazał się przed władcą całych Chin, prawdopodobnie wylądowałby w więzieniu jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Ciszę przerwał dopiero Po.

– Przyznam panie królu, że pałac pierwsza klasa. Ale gościnność zdecydowanie tu kuleje. Spodziewałbym się chociaż jakiegoś poczęstunku.

Lis uniósł górną wargę w nerwowym tiku. Mimo że reakcja była tak zdawkowa, jeden z goryli profilaktycznie zamknął uszy, spodziewając się chyba jakiegoś wybuchu gniewu.

– Zostawcie nas – powiedział szybko król do dowódcy i siadł za biurkiem. Przypominał teraz zwykłego urzędnika. Prawdopodobnie zapraszał tu gości tylko późnym popołudniem – słońce świecące za plecami mogło mu dodawać trochę aury boskości.

– Ale… – zaprotestował goryl.

– Powiedziałem. Nie gościmy przecież przestępców. – W jego uśmiechu było coś przerażającego.

Dowódca ukłonił się pokornie. W pokoju po chwili zostali tylko król, Tygrysica i Po. Lis przyglądał się im przez chwilę małymi oczkami. Panda czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zaglądał mu w głąb duszy.

– Już samo przyjmowanie was w tych murach jest dla mnie złem koniecznym, więc nie wymagajcie ode mnie, bym traktował was jak gości. Nie jesteście nimi. Przejdę od razu do rzeczy, ponieważ czas nas nagli – zaczął król. – Wiem od zaufanych osób, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą u pani Han, oraz po co tu jesteście. – Po uważał, że nie powinien pytać jak coś, co miało miejsce ledwie kwadrans temu już doszło do wielkich uszu króla. Podejrzewał, że Yin Ying zaraz po opuszczeniu areny złożył monarsze osobistą wizytę. – Zarzutów wystarczy, bym mógł was oficjalnie na dole na cale życie. Może niektóre fakty można by trochę podkolorować. Ale ja, na wasze szczęście nie mam zamiaru was więzić, choć nie chciałbym też nikogo wypuszczać z tego pokoju, nie uzyskując nic w zamian.

– No jasne, przecież jesteśmy w Jinzhou – odpowiedział panda. Lis poczęstował go tak piorunującym spojrzeniem, że pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

– Tak, jesteśmy w Jinzhou – przyznał spokojnie król, choć trzymanie nerwów na wodzy wyraźnie sprawiło mu to trudność. W oczach płonęła nienawiść. – W mieście, które mimo starań waszego zmarłego mistrza, zdołało zachować swą potęgę i ciągle jest w stanie podążać ścieżką, którą uważa za słuszną. Nie obchodzi mnie wasza pogarda, dobrze ją znam. Chcę jednak prosić – to słowo wyjątkowo podkreślił – o dwie rzeczy. Zechcecie je wysłuchać?

„Czy może mam was wtrącić do lochów?" – dopowiedział panda w myślach głosem lisa.

– Po to chyba zostaliśmy tu przyprowadzeni.

– Racja. Pierwsza rzecz. Chcę żebyście dostarczyli mi Shandiana. Dowiedziałem się, że pomógł Su Wu w ucieczce, a przez to postawił mnie w dość niezręcznej sytuacji i tylko splot okoliczności doprowadził, że problem nie eskalował do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów. Podejrzewam, że lamparcicy przez dłuższy czas nie znajdę, a nie mogę przecież dopuścić, by najważniejsza cela w pałacu pozostawała pusta. Myślę jednak, że mag strzelający błyskawicami i potrafiący latać byłby jej godnym lokatorem. To będzie wspaniały przekaz: Nawet ktoś, kto ukradł miecz z Jadeitowego Pałacu nie umknie sprawiedliwości rządzącej w Jinzhou. Jak myślicie?

– Zastanawia mnie dlaczego sam nie wyślesz swoich strażników za nim w pogoń? – zapytała Tygrysica. – Gdybyście go rzeczywiście złapali, przekaz miałby jakiś sens.

– A mnie zastanawia twój tupet. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że rozmawiasz z królem, który w każdej chwili może wtrącić cię do lochów? Podejrzewam, że przechodziliście już obok nich. Zdecydowanie jest to bardziej nieprzyjemne miejsce niż się wydaje. A przecież nie powiedziałem, że nie mogę zmienić zdania co do tego, czy powinniście być wolni.

– Gdybyś mógł nas uwięzić, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz – syknęła Tygryska. – A gdybyś nawet spróbował, ściągniesz na siebie gniew Jadeitowego Pałacu, całych Chin, a może nawet i cesarza. W obecnej sytuacji byłoby to zdecydowanie nie na rękę, prawda?

Po aż rozchylił usta z wrażenia. Tygrysica nie patyczkowała się z monarchą. Problemem mogło być to, że jedynymi osobami, które rzeczywiście natychmiast zareagowałaby na ich uwięzienie, byłby Shifu i pozostała część piątki. A może lis obawiał się czegoś jeszcze?

Król postukał kilka razy w biurko, aż wyżłobił pazurem niewielką dziurę.

– Brawo, rozgryzłaś mnie. Co prawda spodziewałem się bardziej dialogu ze Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale skoro ty tu grasz pierwsze skrzypce...

Tygrysica uznała, że chyba rzeczywiście się zagalopowała. Zanim jednak coś odpowiedziała, Po ją uprzedził.

– Oboje gramy – rzucił z entuzjazmem, mając głęboko w nosie to jak powinna wyglądać ta rozmowa. – Raz Tygrysica, raz ja. To się nazywa współpraca. Taka totalnie mocarna współpraca.

– Totalnie mocarna – powtórzył lis, a w jego ustach słowa brzmiały, jakby pochodziły z zupełnie innego, odległego świata. – Dobrze. To moja sprawa dlaczego chcę byście to wy złapali Shandiana. Nie mam zamiaru się przed wami tłumaczyć. Przedstawię też drugą sprawę, choć wydaje mi się, że znam finał tej rozmowy. Mimo wszystko liczę że wykażecie się rozsądkiem. Chcę żeby Jadeitowy Pałac potwierdził moje prawa do korony. W najbliższym czasie może się to okazać pomocne i przekona pewnie do mnie niektórych niezdecydowanych. Potem oczywiście wrócimy do dawnych stosunków, to znaczy wy będziecie udawać, że nie istniejemy, a my dalej będziemy robić swoje. Powiedz, Smoczy Wojowniku. Czy twoja współpraca z Shifu jest także na tyle totalnie mocarna, byś mógł podjąć decyzję w obu tych sprawach?

Polityka. Po nie chciał mieć z nią wiele wspólnego. Wolałby żeby Tygrysica coś odpowiedziała, jednak ta nie pozostawiła mu wątpliwości, że to on powinien mówić. Bał się, ale nie króla, ale konsekwencji tego, co powie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie miał na tyle pewności, by dać dostęp Shandianowi do biblioteki. W tym momencie błąd mógł kosztować znacznie więcej.

Nagle jednak zrozumiał, że przecież doskonale wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie był i nie zamierzał być władcą, nie musiał grać w gierki możnych.

– Jadeitowy Pałac stoi na straży sprawiedliwości – odparł po chwili, a król z każdym jego słowem mocniej zaciskał łapy na blacie. – Jeśli gdzieś zostanie ona zagrożona, odpowiemy na wezwanie. Jednak mieszkańcy Jinzhou powinni znać prawdę o Jadeitowym Pałacu, a ci co nas popierają, nie mogą być dłużej szykanowani. Słabi i bezbronni muszą wiedzieć, że mają się do kogo się zwrócić, gdy władza ich uciska. To tak naprawdę dlatego nie chcesz, żeby w Jinzhou choćby wspominano o pałacu. Boisz się. A gdybyś rządził sprawiedliwie, nie miałbyś przecież czego się obawiać. Co do Shandiana, także nie możemy się zgodzić. Nie jesteśmy najemnikami na posyłki, jesteśmy mistrzami z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Jeżeli go złapiemy...

– Dość! – krzyknął król.

Tym razem to Tygrysica otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Jeżeli kotka wcześniej swoimi słowami spoliczkowała lisa, to Po wywrócił go, skopał i na koniec na niego splunął. Oczy władcy nabiegły krwią, wargi odkryły rząd równych, idealnie białych zębów.

– Nawet Oogway nie był w połowie tak arogancki w tej swojej filozofii kung-fu jak wasza dwójka. Wynocha! Nigdy nie chcę was widzieć w Jinzhou. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek w moim mieście postanie noga kogoś z Jadeitowego Pałacu, zabiję! STRAŻ! – Do pokoju w kilka sekund wbiegły wszystkie goryle. – Wyprowadźcie tę dwójkę z miasta.

– Jeszcze jest czas, by zejść z tej drogi – powiedział panda. – Nie popełniaj błędów lorda Shena.

– Zamilcz, bo osobiście cię zatłukę. Na co czekacie? Wyrzucić ich!

Nikt nie odezwał się do nich nawet słowem. Po nie miał do siebie żalu. Powiedział, co powiedzieć powinien.

Opuścili pałac w eskorcie kilku goryli. Miasto wyglądało zwyczajnie, na ulicy było tłoczno i może nawet jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej, najpewniej przez rozchodzące się plotki o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po słyszał, że w żywiołowych rozmowach przewijały się imiona pani Han i Smoczego Wojownika. Zauważył, że wiele osób przyglądało mu się wręcz niezdrową ciekawością, niektórzy na moment milkli i kiwali mu głoą. Domyślali się. Musieli. Był w końcu jedynym pandą w mieście. Co najmniej dwie osoby z czystej ciekawości podążało niedaleko za nim.

Gdy doszli do wschodniej bramy, stary dowódca kazał pozostałym gorylom zostać za murami i samemu przeprowadził Po i Tygrysicę poza miasto. Twarz miał poważną, gdzieś zniknęła niedawna złość.

– Słyszałem waszą rozmowę – powiedział cicho, cały czas patrząc przed siebie. – To co powiedziałeś królowi było bardzo głupie, ale też odważne i wydaje mi się, że właściwe. Ktoś kiedyś musiał wypowiedzieć te słowa. Jeżeli coś to dla ciebie znaczy, wiedz, że masz we mnie przyjaciela. Takich jak ja jest wiele w Jinzhou, a będzie jeszcze więcej. Postaram się o to. Gdy przyjdzie czas, będziemy mogli się do was zwrócić?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział panda, zaskoczony nagłym wyznaniem.

– Wspaniale to słyszeć. Myślę, że powinienem wam powiedzieć o jednej rzeczy. Król miał zamiar przekazać wam gdzie udał się Shandian, ale tak go wściekliście, że musiał o tym zapomnieć. – Spojrzał na Po i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Idźcie w kierunku góry z uciętym szczytem, gdy zobaczycie bramę, na pewno traficie. Ale jeżeli tylko będziecie mogli, nie przechodźcie przez nią w nocy.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał panda. – Chodzi o demony?

– Skądże, nie zawracałbym wam głowy niepotwierdzonymi plotkami. Nie mam wiele czasu by wszystko wyjaśnić. Król najpewniej zaraz zarządzi pełną mobilizację. Podejrzewam, że to dlatego chciał się wami wysłużyć, inaczej musiałby tam wysłać mnie. Tylko ja wiem, że przez kilkadziesiąt lat pani Han tylko udawała, że odsyła duchy. Tak naprawdę wysyłała je w okolice góry, ponieważ tamtejsze mury mają jakieś magiczne właściwości i rzeczywiście nie przepuszczają istot niematerialnych. Osobiście odwoziłem urny czy wazy, ostatnio częściej niż zwykle. Nasz król ma wielu wrogów w mieście, a dusze zamordowanych rzadko kiedy odnajdują właściwą drogę do świata duchów.

– Więc nawiedzały króla – stwierdziła Tygryska.

– Dokładnie. Nie wiem ile przez te lata zostało ich tam uwięzionych, ale jeżeli nie znalazły do tej pory wyjścia, spodziewałbym się ich setek.

– To straszne – Panda pokręcił głową, niedowierzając. – I oni wszyscy zginęli z rąk królów Jinzhou?

– Nie, ale od kiedy jestem straży, zginęło wielu... Za dużo, Smoczy Wojowniku, ale nie tyle, by wieści o tym opuściły miasto. Król jest ostrożny, to wielki sekret, gdyby dowiedział się, że go zdradziłem, najpewniej by mnie zabił. Musiałem jednak was uprzedzić. Nie pamiętam już nocy, w której nie miałbym koszmarów. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, by coś takiego mogło was zniechęcić, podobnie jak tego szczura. Liczę, że go powstrzymacie. Nie wiem czego tam szuka, ale miasto ma wystarczająco dużo problemów. Nie trzeba mu jeszcze dokładać klątwy sprzed kilkuset lat. Powodzenia. Obyśmy się jeszcze zobaczyli.

Po i Tygrysica skinęli głowami w pożegnaniu. Goryl nie zamykał za sobą bramy – to wejście do miasta było znacznie bardziej ruchliwe, co rusz przechodził przez nie jakiś kupiec, bądź rolnik z ze zbiorami.

Pandę przytłoczyło to, jak wiele złego wydarzyło się praktycznie pod nosem Jadeitowego Pałacu. Morderstwa, zniewolone dusze zmarłych. Nigdy o tym nie słyszał. Gdyby tylko znalazł sposób, by jakoś to naprawić. Mimo to gdzieś tam w głębi z radością przyjął fakt, że nawet w Jinzhou żyją osoby, które kierują się w życiu czymś więcej, niż własnym interesem. Dowódca straży, Mei Dao... Po prostu było ich tu trochę trudniej znaleźć.

Liczył też na jakąś przemianę Gao. Od czasu, gdy wyleciał z areny minęło co prawda sporo czasu, a jego ciągle nie było, ale miał nadzieję, że znajdzie ich po drodze. Mimo wszystko przydałby się im sokół z tak doskonałym wzrokiem. Możliwe jednak, że będą musieli sobie poradzić bez niego.

Niedaleko dalej, w podmiejskiej wiosce, kupili trochę prowiantu na drogę i zjedli ryżowe pierożki. Nie były nawet w połowie tak dobre jak u pana Pinga, ale musiały wystarczyć.

Ruszyli w drogę. Góra ze ściętym szczytem majaczyła przed nimi, tak realna jak to tylko możliwe.


	12. Rozdział 12 część 1

**Hej. Nie chcę was zmuszać do dłuższego oczekiwania, więc udostępniam ten fragment. Powiedzmy, że jest to rozdział 12 część 1 (he he, niby część, a dłuższa niż pozostałe "całe" rozdziały). Zmieniałem ją kilka razy, dlatego tak się zeszło. I tak, to oznacza, że ciągle jeszcze nie doszliśmy do końca tej historii (jupi!). Druga część rozdziału 12 powinna pojawić się szybciej, szczególnie, że już dokładnie wiem, co będzie zawierała i mam napisany spory fragment (tak z 1/3). Przyznam, że kusiło mnie, by pójść trochę na skróty, ale jednak postanowiłem zakończyć tę historię z przytupem. Cierpliwości i miłego czytania! :)**

Po i Tygrysica nie forsowali tempa. Żadne z nich się do tego nie przyznało, ale byli zbyt zmęczeni, by wykrzesać z siebie coś więcej niż szybki marsz. Pośpiech zresztą nie miał większego sensu – jeżeli Shandian leciał na tej swojej błyskawicy, to i tak nie mieli szans, by go dogonić. Liczyli jednak na to, że myszoskoczek, w obawie przed wykryciem, będzie poruszał się pieszo, a przecież nie wyglądał na kogoś zaprawionego w długich marszach.

Niedaleko od miasta minęli kilka lichych, niczym nie wyróżniających się rolniczych wiosek. Szybko dość równy trakt zmienił się w wąską, rzadko uczęszczaną ścieżkę, która prowadziła obok strumienia wijącego się leniwie między coraz wyższymi i bardziej malowniczymi pagórkami. Od tej pory para mistrzów nie natknęła się na żadne gospodarstwo, tak jakby mieszkańcy ustalili między sobą niewidzialną linię, za którą nie postawią choćby najmniejszego płotka. Łatwo było się domyślić powodu – niczym wielkie, srogie bóstwo, nad doliną dominowała Góra Demonów. Miejscowi mogli nie wiedzieć wszystkiego, ale na pewno słyszeli o niej pogłoski.

Nie była szczególnie wysoka. Miała wyjątkową, smolistą barwę i wyglądała, jakby przeciął ją pod kątem kilkusetmetrowy miecz. Skała przy szczycie gładka i odbijała blask zachodzącego słońca. Po patrząc na górę, czuł dziwny niepokój. Wydawało mu się, że ma przed sobą żywą istotę, która odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. Chyba zbyt wiele ostatnio słyszał o niej historii, pamiętał przecież, że widział ją już przed bramami Jinzhou i nie zwrócił wtedy na nią uwagi.

To właśnie najbardziej go zdziwiło. Szukał czegoś ze snu z tej nocy, gdy został Smoczym Wojownikiem, jednakże niczego takiego do tej pory nie znalazł. Czy to znaczyło, że to, co mu się przyśniło, było tylko wymysłem jego umysłu? Zwykłą, przypadkową zbieżnością? Takie rozwiązanie nieco by go rozczarowało. Tamten sen po prostu musiał znaczyć coś więcej.

Po postanowił się więc upewnić. Wszedł na pobliski pagórek, by przyjrzeć się Górze Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów w całej okazałości. Tygrysica poszła za nim. Nie pytała, od razu domyśliła się, co chciał zrobić. Trawa sięgała im pasa, gdyby się odwrócili, bez problemu mogli by jeszcze zobaczyć Jinzhou rozlane po obydwu stronach rzeki.

W pierwszej chwili panda dałby głowę, że u podstawy wzniesienia znajdowały się ruiny miasta i dopiero gdy dokładniej przyjrzał się kształtom leżącym w cieniu góry, zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy jedynie na wysokie głazy. Całą górę zaś, tak jak wspominał goryl, otaczał mur, a właściwie nieregularny pierścień potężnych, ustawionych obok siebie skał. Niektóre były tak duże, że przypominały bardziej małe wzniesienia, Po nie miał pojęcia jak budowniczowie w ogóle zdołali ruszyć je z miejsca.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy zobaczył jedyną bramę w murze. Stała otwarta, pokazując, że jeżeli ktoś tam mieszka, to wcale nie potrzebuje ochrony.

– To o tym miejscu śniłem – powiedział Po trochę nieobecnym głosem. – Armia demonów wychodziła stamtąd – wskazał palcem bramę. – My, to znaczy ty, reszta piątki i moje super mocarne alter ego...

– Nie mówiłeś, że masz super mocarne alter ego – zauważyła lekko skonsternowana Tygrysica. – Mówiłeś chyba, że to ty tam byłeś.

Panda podrapał się z tyłu głowy, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie.

– Wiesz, przed tym jak zostałem Smoczym, nie spotykało mnie zbyt wiele ekscytujących przygód. Większość musiałem sobie wymyślić. A przecież nie mogły się one przytrafić zwykłemu pandzie pracującemu w knajpie.

– Wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło – powiedziała refleksyjnym, nie pasującym do niej tonem. Zaraz jednak otrząsnęła się. – W takim razie to to miejsce. Chociaż jakoś nie widzę, byś był tego do końca pewien.

– Tak… To wszystko wyglądało wtedy inaczej, bardziej, nie wiem, mrocznie. Na pewno nie było tak zielono. Teraz wszystko porasta trawa i drzewa, ja pamiętam tylko wypaloną ziemię. Tak jakbym śnił o czymś, co wydarzyło się bardzo dawno temu – zrobił pauzę, bo druga możliwość była bardziej niepokojąca – albo dopiero miało się wydarzyć.

Tygryska przytaknęła milcząco. Musieli ruszać. Od góry oddzielał ich tylko las, który powinni przejść w nie więcej niż kilka godzin. Mimo tego, że oszczędzali siły, podróżowali znacznie szybciej od liska z opowieści Oogwaya. Najpewniej znajdą się pod murami w środku nocy. W sumie Po spodziewał się tego od momentu, gdy tylko goryl ostrzegł ich przed uwięzionymi duchami. Jinzhou zazwyczaj hojnie obdarzało tym, co miało najniebezpieczniejsze. Ciężko było liczyć, że okolice miasta odwrócą tę tendencję.

Gdy weszli do lasu, zrobiło się już ciemno. Poza prostymi jak słupy sosnami i bambusami, rosło tu wiele innych drzew, pamietających jeszcze czasy przed Oogwayaem. Rozpychały się rozłożystym koronami, które niemal w całości zakrywały przesmyk gwieździstego nieba nad strumieniem. Ścieżka dalej prowadziła obok potoku, ale coraz częściej Po i Tygryska musieli chodzić po śliskich, chybotliwych głazach albo wspinać się przy niewielkich wodospadach.

W którymś momencie ledwie widoczny szlak odbił od rzeki w głąb lasu i niewiele brakowało, by to przeoczyli. Tygryska na szczęście zdołała w półmroku wypatrzyć kilka połamanych gałęzi, które mogłyby przeszkadzać komuś o posturze starego goryla z Jinzhou.

Szelest liści i głuchy dźwięk ich kroków zastąpił szum rzeki. Podróż zaczęła się dłużyć, a las wyglądał tak samo mrocznie po pierwszej jak i po trzeciej godzinie. Jedyne co się zmieniało, to to jak często Po miał przywidzenia. Nieraz mylił pozbawione liści gałęzie albo dziwnie wygiętym pnie z upiorami albo oprychami Yin Yinga. Raz złudzenie wydało się tak rzeczywiste, że zjeżyła mu się sierść na karku.

To zwykły las – tłumaczył sobie. – Zwykły las pod Górą Demonów. By poprawić sobie humor, zjadł jeden z kupionych wcześniej pierożków.

Musieli przedzierać się przez gęste zarośla, za drogowskaz mając czasem tylko złamaną gałąź albo zdartą korę z leżącego drzewa. Ze szlaku, poza starym gorylem, najpewniej nikt nie korzystał, ścieżka nieraz znikała, by pojawić się kilkanaście metrów dalej. W którymś momencie jednak zupełnie się urwała. Po i Tygrysica zatrzymali się pośrodku lasu, nie mając pojęcia dokąd iść.

– Musieliśmy ominąć jakiś zakręt – powiedziała Tygrysica.

– Spokojnie, wszystko mam pod kontrolą – odrzekł Po. – Do góry powinniśmy iść na wschód. Mech porasta drzewa od północy, więc...

Obmacał najbliższy pień, tak szeroki, że dziesięciu mu podobnych nie dałoby rady go objąć. Okazało się jednak, że las był tak gęsty i ciemny, że mech obrastał podstawę drzewa właściwie z każdej strony.

– No cóż, może na innym będzie lepiej widać. – Nie tracił entuzjazmu. Podszedł do kolejnego i znów spotkało go rozczarowanie. – No dobra... Ale przy tym już na pewno będzie się dało to sprawdzić.

Tygrysica westchnęła, dobrze wiedząc, do czego to wszystko prowadzi.

– W międzyczasie spróbuję wypatrzyć górę. Albo chociaż poszukam gwiazdy polarnej.

Wystarczyło jej kilka sekund, by z lekkością wspięła się na sam szczyt labiryntu konarów i gałęzi rosnącego nad ich głowami. Wychyliła głowę ponad koronę liści, łapiąc równowagę na jednej nodze i nie robiąc przy tym żadnego niepotrzebnego ruchu. Chwilę tak stała, zdecydowanie dłużej, niż powinno zająć szukanie góry czy gwiazdy na niebie. Gdy Po zaczął się niecierpliwić, kilkoma susami zeskoczyła na ziemię. Wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha.

– Shandian jest pod bramą. Musimy go dogonić!

Panda nawet nie zastanawiał się jak kotka mogła wypatrzeć w ciemności małego, karmelowego myszoskoczka. Od razu rzucił się do biegu.

– Nie w tę stronę! – krzyknęła.

Zaaferowany Po skręcił i pobiegł za Tygryską. Zapomniał o zmęczeniu i biegł najszybciej jak mógł. Stracił z oczu pędzącą na czterech łapach przyjaciółkę. Gałęzie siekały go po twarzy, musiał uważać, by nie potknąć się o wystające korzenie. Przebił się kopniakiem przez bambusowe zarośla, potem przebiegł po pniu dawno powalonego drzewa, które przebiło się na zewnątrz lasu.

Wybiegł na porośniętą wysoką trawą polanę. Wtedy zrozumiał jak Tygrysce udało się wypatrzyć Shandiana – przed sobą, u podstawy góry, Po widział mały, świecący na złoto punkt. Nie musiał długo się przyglądać, by stwierdzić, że to myszoskoczek przyświecał sobie drogę błyskawicą. I właśnie przechodził przez wysoką bramę wciśniętą między potężne, czarne głazy.

Po nie zwalniał. Trawa nieco utrudniała bieg, dlatego też wskoczył na skałę obok. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie właśnie się znajdował – to tu jego mocarne alter ego stanęło uzbrojone w Miecz Bohaterów naprzeciwko Armii Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów z Góry Dziesięciu Tysięcy Demonów. Z chęcią przystanąłby i docenił niezwykłość tej chwili, ale właśnie musiał biec na złamanie karku.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie do końca była przenośnia. Skała urywała się przed nim wysoko nad opadającym zboczem pagórka. Po, jak zwykle nie myśląc wiele, wybił się i rzucił w dół. Było wyżej niż się spodziewał, ale lądując, zwinął się w kłębek i przetoczył kilka razy w dół zbocza, amortyzując upadek. Doświadczenia z wioski pand procentowały. Po chwili znów był w pełnym biegu i zrównał się z zaskoczoną Tygryską.

Shandian musiał ich usłyszeć, ponieważ zgasił błyskawicę. Na niewiele ci się to zda – pomyślał Po. – Nie chciałeś mojej pomocy? Teraz nie będziesz miał wyboru.

Strzelista brama stała na równinie wciśnięta pomiędzy czarne skały. Gdy przez nią przechodzili poczuli jak przechodzą przez cieniutki, niewidzialny wodospad energii. Stary goryl nie kłamał – mur musiał posiadać jakąś magiczną barierę. Najgorsze, że gdzieś tam przed nimi istniał powód, dla którego ją wzniesiono.

Pokierowali się ścieżką udeptanej trawy, która jednak urwała się nagle po środku niczego. Shandian musiał wskoczyć na błyskawicę. Nagle Tygryska rzuciła się na pandę i razem z nim upadła w trawę.

– Dlaczego... – zapytał, ale poczuł na ustach łapę przyjaciółki.

– Nic nie mów – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Są tu.

Groza tych słów natychmiast udzieliła się Po.

Duchy.

A może one porwały Shandiana? Czy w ogóle było to możliwe? Po rozejrzał się, wychylając czubek głowy znad trawy. Wokół panował całkowity bezruch, nawet wiatr się ślizgał się po źdźbłach trawy. Z łagodnego zbocza wyrastały monumentalne skały, na niektórych z nich zbudowano zadaszone stanowiska dla łuczników, które już dość mocno doświadczył czas. We śnie wyglądały podobnie – pomyślał z niepokojem panda. Czy to znaczyło, że sen przepowiadał przy…

Wtedy dostrzegł jakiś ruch obok jednej ze skał. Zmrużył oczy, by wypatrzyć intruza, ale wtedy poczuł na plecach zimny i całkowicie rzeczywisty dotyk. Chłód zaskoczył go tak bardzo, że zerwał się z krzykiem na równe nogi.

– Dotknął mnie! Jeden mnie… – urwał nagle.

Tygrysica przykładała palec do swoich ust, ale to nie dlatego zamilkł. To strach ścisnął mu gardło. Kilkanaście par ciemnoczerwonych oczu przyglądało mu się z niebezpieczną ciekawością. I ciągle pojawiały się nowe. Dziesiątki, setki. Uszy pandy wypełniły złowieszcze szepty. Przełknął ślinę i przyjął obronną pozycję.

Tak jakby miało to w czymś pomóc.

– Smoczy Wojownik. – Armia powitała go jak długo wyczekiwanego gościa. Zaczęła krążyć, wyglądało to tak, jakby całe sklepienie zaczęło się obracać. Po zakręciło się w głowie, duchy podlatywały coraz bliżej, ale z jakiegoś powodu robiły to dość bojaźliwie. Panda nie miał pojęcia czego chciały, spodziewał się jednak ataku. Wtedy z ławicy wyrwał się duch o sylwetce starego lisa. Po rozpoznał przeźroczyste, królewskie insygnia. Czy to był duch poprzedniego króla? Czyżby nawet on został zamordowany?

Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ zjawa leciała prosto na niego. Panda zastawił się łapami. Spodziewał się uderzenia, jednak atak przypominał bardziej zimny podmuch, który zamiast zatrzymać się gdzieś na futrze, przeszył go na wskroś. Następny duch, tym razem wielki wół, powtórzył ten sam ruch. Zaraz potem uderzyły kolejne zjawy. Rozległy się zwycięskie okrzyki.

Każdy atak odbierał mu siły, w którymś momencie upadł w trawę. Wsparł się na dłoniach. Wydawało mu się, że ma w piersi kawał lodu, który z każdą chwilą się rozrasta.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego duchy go napadły. Wiedziały jednak kim był, musiały więc mieć w tym jakiś cel. Musiał jakoś zebrać się w sobie. Był w końcu Smoczym Wojownikiem i mistrzem Chi w jednym. Powinien się bronić. Jakkolwiek.

Z kakofonii radosnych okrzyków wyłaniały się powtarzające się słowa: Ten, który powrócił. Ten, który powrócił.

– Zostawcie go! – krzyknęła zdesperowana Tygryska.

Po nie wiedział kiedy stanęła przy nim. Osłaniała go teraz własnym ciałem. Duchy cofnęły się, zaskoczone, że ktoś im się postawił.

Kotka pomogła wstać pandzie. Emanowała kojącym ciepłem.

– Dzięki – powiedział drżącym głosem.

– Ty jesteś lodowaty – zauważyła z przejęciem.

Ściągnęła brwi i pełna gorącego gniewu spojrzała w stronę duchów, jakby chciała rozerwać je gołymi łapami. Te ponownie rozpoczęły swój taniec. Poruszały się niczym gigantyczny latający smok, a ich lament wibrował głęboko w żołądku.

Czy w ogóle można z czymś takim walczyć?

Niematerialny stary lis ponownie wyleciał z ławicy, by być lepiej widoczny. Zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami, ale mimo to królewska korona utrzymywała się na głowie.

– Nie stawiaj oporu, Tygrysico – zadudnił. – Od ciebie nic nie chcemy. Wystarczy nam Smoczy Wojownik.

– Po moim trupie – odparła hardo Tygryska.

Duch króla wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na którąś ze zjaw, jakby chciał powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem". Wtedy ławica duchów porwała go ze sobą. Potężny, widmowy smok złożony z ponad setki dusz wzbił się do góry i nawrócił w powietrzu. Armia rzuciła się ku mistrzom kung-fu z mocą śnieżnej lawiny.

Po zamarł. Ani on, ani Tygryska nie wytrzymają takiej szarży. Czyżby to była jego ostatnia chwila? Umrą, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego?

Tygryska chwyciła go za rękę.

– Po, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale jeżeli czegoś nie wymyślisz, to zaraz tutaj zginiemy.

Jej dotyk nie miał nic wspólnego z mocnym chwytem podczas wspólnych potyczek. Było w nim coś intymnego, coś co tylko Po miał zrozumieć. Smoczy Wojownik poczuł, jak lód przy jego sercu rozpuszcza się. Nagle tyle chciał powiedzieć Tygrysicy. Przede wszystkim pragnął jakoś upewnić ją, że nie pozwoli, by wszystko skończyło się w ten sposób.

Zanim tak naprawdę się poznali – dodał w myślach.

Duchy pędziły na nich ze zwycięskim rykiem. Brakowało trzydziestu metrów. Chwilę potem dwudziestu. Po tchnięty przeczuciem wystawił dłoń przed siebie i wyobraził sobie barierę z energii Chi. To mogło wystarczyć, ba, musiało wystarczyć. Poczuł mrowienie na koniuszkach palców, przez półotwarte oczy dostrzegł, że rękę rozświetliło błękitne światło. Jakby gdzieś daleko uderzyła błyskawica.

Zaraz – powiedział sam do siebie. – Czy to nie powinien być złoty kolor?

Wtedy stało się coś, czego nie mógł się spodziewać. Z ciemności rozległ się znajomy głos.

– Zatrzymać się!

Duchy zawisły przerażone w powietrzu, jakby uderzyły w niewidzialną ścianę. Po spojrzał w bok. Spodziewał się tam każdego – mistrza Shifu, Małpy, nawet Oogwaya.

Jednak nad trawą, na tej swojej błyskawicy, unosił się Shandian. Z pulchnego myszoskoczka wystrzeliły błyskawice przypominające poszarpane szarfy, a jego wyciągnięta, krótka łapa mierzyła ostrzem Miecza Bohaterów prosto w króla duchów.

Połowa upiorów na sam ten widok ukryła się za skałami. Kto by pomyślał, że umarli bali się śmierci bardziej niż śmiertelnicy?

Tygryska ostrożnie puściła dłoń Po, a w oczach miała mieszaninę skrępowania i niewypowiedzianego pytania: „Chyba nie myślałeś, że będę cię trzymała cały czas".

Pulchny myszoskoczek zgasił fajerwerki, jedynie jego błyskawica delikatnie jaśniała słabym światłem. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie wygrał batalię z własnymi wątpliwościami. Ktoś przekonany o tym, że robi słusznie.

Zawieszoną na chwilę ciszę zerwał dopiero martwy król.

– Ty? – zapytał, a głos równie mocno wyrażał niedowierzanie co frustrację. – Puściliśmy cię wolno! Czego jeszcze chcesz?

– Tak się składa, że nie mogę pozwolić, byś ich zabił – odparł Shandian z właściwą mu nonszalancją. – Zostaw ich w spokoju.

Stary lis prychnął wzniośle. Został sam, wszystkie duchy z armii pochowały się za skałami, a mimo to sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która kontroluje sytuację.

– A co jeśli powiem nie? – zapytał w końcu.

Shandian uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby czekał na to pytanie.

– Wang, nie wierzę, że nie rozpoznajesz tego miecza. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że tnie wszystko i że wy nie jesteście wyjątkiem. Tylko w waszym wypadku śmierć może okazać się nieco bardziej ostateczna niż dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. No chyba że istnieje miejsce dla zabitych dusz. Wiesz może jak to jest, królu?

– Ty masz mnie za głupca, prawda? – odrzekł martwy lis, a gniew dozował z aptekarską dokładnością. – Oczywiście wiem, co może zrobić ta zabawka. Pytanie, czy będziesz umiał z niej zrobić użytek? W końcu, z tego co wiem, jak do tej pory nie miałeś szczęścia do białej broni.

Wylądował na trawie, nie uginając przy tym nawet jednego źdźbła. Wypiął dumnie pierś, założył ręce za plecy. Łapy miał pozbawione futra, jedno oko przysłaniała niematerialna opaska, w drugim zaś zabłysło wyzwanie. Cokolwiek król przeżył przed śmiercią, było to nie do pozazdroszczenia.

Shandianowi zabrakło na moment języka w gębie, tak jakby tym jednym zdaniem duch wytrącił mu wszystkie argumenty. Po do tej pory uważał, że odebranie myszoskoczkowi pewności siebie graniczyło z cudem, martwy król jednak zrobił to kilkoma słowami.

A to znaczyło, że musiał trafić w sedno.

– Dlaczego chcesz nas zabić? – zapytał Po, byle wypełnić zastaną ciszę. Pozostałe duchy nie mogły nabrać przekonania, że miecz w łapach Shandiana wcale nie musi być dla nich zagrożeniem.

Król obrócił się. Nawet to musiał zrobić w niepokojący sposób, nie poruszając nogą czy choćby łapą. Jego nieco oklapnięte i zestarzałe oblicze złagodniało.

– Oni sami pchają się pod nóż. My chcemy, żebyś nas uwolnił, Smoczy Wojowniku. Wskazał drogę. Ta górą, ona nie daje nam umrzeć, ale z tobą wreszcie opuścimy ten świat i trafimy do świata duchów.

– To zupełnie bez sensu. Skąd w ogóle masz pewność, że będę potrafił to, czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Bo jesteś tym, który powrócił. Byłeś już martwy, prawda? Takie rzeczy nie przechodzą wśród nas, nieżywych, bez echa. Najważniejsze, że to znaczy iż znasz drogę. My nie chcemy wiele. Chcemy się nią po prostu udać. Za tobą. Potem możesz sobie wrócić.

Po dostrzegał w rozumowaniu lisa jakąś pokręcona logikę, jednak nie miał zamiaru drugi raz przechodzić do świata duchów. Szczególnie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ostatnim razem naprawdę umarł, a wrócił do świata żywych za sprawą magii, której nie rozumiał, która może następnym razem może go zawieść. Ogólnie te latające świątynie i skały wyglądały bardzo mocarnie, ale Smoczy Wojownik miał jeszcze sporo rzeczy do załatwienia w normalnym świecie.

– Przepraszam, ale w planach nie mam kolejnej śmierci. Ale może znajdzie się inny…

– Nie! – przerwał mu duch. – Nie po to czekaliśmy tak długo, byś nam odmawiał, śmiertelniku. Gdyby nie ten tu szczur, w ogóle nie byłoby tej rozmowy. Wolę ją prowadzić z kimś, kto mnie rozumie. Z kimś, kto zaznał śmierci. A ty, Smoczy Wojowniku, z całym szacunkiem, może i już raz umarłeś, ale teraz widzę, że nie zrozumiałeś jeszcze, co znaczy być martwym.

– Dawno nie słyszałem takich bredni – sarknął Shandian. – Już za życia byłeś niespełna rozumu, nie dziwne, że twój synek uznał cię za zagrożenie.

Stary lis zrobił minę jakby właśnie przeżuł kawał cytryny.

– Zrobił to, na co ty nie będziesz miał teraz odwagi – odparł, a jego słowa cięły jak nóż. – Nikogo dziś nie uratujesz. Ani Smoczego Wojownika, ani Tygrysicy, ani siebie, ani pewnej, niewinnej istotki. Nie tylko ty wiesz rzeczy. Ja także wiem kim ty jesteś, Shandianie. Trudno cię zapomnieć, pomimo tego, że minęło już ponad dziesięć lat. Powiedz, gdzie zgubiłeś swoją koleżankę?

– Nic o mnie nie wiesz – wycedził myszoskoczek i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rękojeści.

– Na pewno wiem po co tu jesteś. Myślisz, że demon, którego trzymasz w tej swojej szabelce sam przyszedł w twoje strony? Właściwie to dziwi mnie, że pojawiłeś się tu dopiero teraz.

Shandian wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, a jego błękitne oczy nabiegły krwią.

– Ty potworze – powiedział, ledwie rozchylając zaciśnięte usta. Wystrzelił błyskawice, które z hukiem rozryły ziemię i ułamały kawał skały obok. Jedna przeleciała przez ducha, nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Na polanie na chwilę zrobiło się jasno jak w dzień. Myszoskoczek, poleciał w stronę króla Wanga.

Po przyglądał się wszystkiemu oszołomiony. Właśnie dowiedział się czegoś ważnego, ale nie miał czasu, by dopasować nowe puzzle do układanki. Shandian postawił los ich wszystkich na szali. Jeżeli duch w jakiś sposób odbierze mu miecz, będą bezbronni.

Na starym lisie sztuczki myszyoskoczka nie zrobiły żadnego wrażenia. Z łatwością ominął pierwsze cięcie, potem następne, za nic mając jakiekolwiek prawa rządzące realnym światem. Miecz Bohaterów świstał w powietrzu pchany furią Shandiana, ale wszystkie jego zamachy i sztychy były zbyt przewidywalne. Po zrozumiał, co król chciał osiągnąć. Sam nie mógł pokonać myszoskoczka, a duchy nie zamierzały mu pomóc, dopóki będą się obawiać, że miecz je unicestwi. Wystarczy jednak, że stary lis pozwoli przeciwnikowi się zmęczyć, a reszta zjaw znów ośmieli się zaatakować.

Shandian zdawał się tego zupełnie nie zauważać. Nie miał wprawy w walce tak dużym mieczem, zaczął pomagać sobie telekinezą, która jeszcze szybciej pozbawiała go energii. Jego ataki były coraz mniej składne, zaczęła przez nie przemawiać bezradność.

Po nie mógł się temu dłużej bezczynnie przyglądać.

– Musimy zabrać miecz Shandianowi – powiedział do Tygryski.

Skinęła głową i już bez słowa pobiegli w stronę walczących. Tym razem na mistrzów nie rzuciła się horda umarłych, a jedynie kilkunastu pozbawionych lęku wojowników, którym nie zamierzali dopuścić do odwrócenia losów pojedynku. Po i Tygryska wiedzieli już, że bloki na nic się zdadzą. Postawili na uniki. Ostrzegali siebie, podrzucali, odwracali uwagę i, co najważniejsze, nieuchronnie się zbliżali.

Stary lis zrozumiał, że nie ma wiele czasu. Odskoczył od Shandiana.

– Powiedz – zaczął, a z jego ust sączył się jad – potrzebowałeś pomocy Yun Yun, bo tak nieudolnie walczyłeś z demonem, czy po prostu wolisz być wyręczany?

– Nie wymawiaj jej imienia – oznajmił łamiącym głosem Shandian, wycieńczony i doprowadzony do rozpaczy.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał lis z błyskiem w martwych oczach. – Czyż nie jest tu z nami?

Shandian nie odpowiedział. Zaciskając usta postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Wszystko w jego postawie wskazywało, że nie liczył się już z konsekwencjami. Chciał jedynie unicestwić króla. Miecz Bohaterów uniósł się obok niego, jak bełt przygotowany do wystrzału.

– Nie! – krzyknął Po, widząc co zamierza Myszoskoczek. – Jemu o to chodzi!

Shandian zawahał się i spojrzał w jego stronę. Tyle wystarczyło. Panda, nie bacząc już na przenikające go duchy, wykorzystał pomoc Tygryski i wyskoczył w stronę lewitującego miecza. Złapał za rękojeść. Wylądował w trawie, obrócił się na plecy i natychmiast wystawił ostrze przed siebie. Na jego czubku miał już szyję martwego króla.

Po posłał monarsze zimne spojrzenie.

Duch spróbował go zaskoczyć z innej strony, ale za każdym razem prawie nadziewał się na klingę. Pozostałe zjawy zaczęły powoli się wycofywać, wyczuwając porażkę.

– Dalej! Pchnij! – krzyknął w końcu stary lis. – Może nicość będzie lepsza niż niewola tutaj.

Po zastanowił się przez moment, czy był w stanie kogoś kompletnie unicestwić? Głupie pytanie. Co innego w końcu spotkało Kaia? Wtedy jednak nie miał innego wyjścia. Może tym razem powinien zrobić coś, co jest słuszne, z wyboru? Tylko kto mu dał prawo decydować o tym co było słuszczne?

„Ten miecz tnie wszystko" – pomyślał, patrząc na zielonego smoka połyskującego na klindze.

Olśnienie uderzyło go niczym grom z jasnego nieba.

– Shandian? – zapytał Po, nie spuszczając z oczu ducha. – Przechodziłeś z mieczem przez bramę, prawda?

– Nie gadaj, tylko pchnij – powiedział król.

– Przechodziłem – odpowiedział myszoskoczek. Jego głos był dziwnie nieobecny, jakby gniew wypalił się w nim razem z pozostałymi emocjami.

– A więc… – powiedział zachęcająco panda do króla. – No, podobno nie jesteś głupcem.

Lis chwilę przyglądał mu się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nagle jego oblicze rozjaśniło się.

– Przeciął osłonę – wyszeptał, ponieważ emocje ścisnęły jego niematerialne gardło. – Przeciął osłonę! – krzyknął głośniej.

Rzucił się w lot w stronę bramy, a za nim, z potężnym, radosnym rykiem, poleciała reszta duchów. Półprzezroczyste sylwetki szybko znalazły niewidzialną szczelinę w magicznej ścianie. Przeciskały się przez nią w szaleńczym pośpiechu, a następnie rozpływały się na zewnątrz ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzach. Trwało to krótko, nie minęła chwila, a zostali tylko Po, Tygryska i Shandian. Nie było żadnych pożegnań czy podziękowań. Gdy ucieka się z więzienia, nie myśli się o takich błahostkach.

Po zważył w Miecz Bohaterów w ręku. Rozpoznawał ten ciężar, kilka razy, w tajemnicy przed Shifu, zdejmował go z ekspozycji.

– Powinieneś go zabić – powiedział Shandian po chwili ciszy. – Po tym co zrobił… nie zasługiwał na litość. Oby chociaż w świecie duchów się na nim poznano.

– On już nie żył od dawna – zauważyła Tygryska.

– Może i tak – mruknął, jakby zrozumiał jak bezsensowne było jego pragnienie zemsty. Nagle mocno spochmurniał. – Co teraz? Zamknięcie mnie?

– Poczekaj. Mimo wszystko pomogłeś nam, ale nie wiem, czy mam być ci wdzięczny – rzekł Po. – W końcu to przez ciebie w ogóle tu jesteśmy. Może chociaż powiesz nam, dlaczego?

– Chyba rzeczywiście się wam to należy – odparł myszoskoczek. – Choćby za upartość.

Był wykończony. Wylądował w trawie, a błyskawica na końcu jego ogona rzucała bardzo niewiele światła. Uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

– Na początek chyba muszę was przeprosić. Nie poznałem się na was. Myślałem, że budujecie swoją sławę na kłamstwach i legendzie Oogwaya, nie wierzyłem, byście mogli dokonać tak niezwykłych czynów. Może co do Tygryski miałem mniejsze wątpliwości, ale ty, Smoczy Wojowowniku…

– Dobra, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć – uciął panda.

– Przepraszam. Jinzhou potrafi podkopać wiarę w każdego. Dlatego nawet nie rozważałem tego, by prosić was o pomoc, przynajmniej na początku. Później to była chyba już tylko moja pycha. Teraz wiem, że gdybym postąpił inaczej, wiele rzeczy okazałoby się łatwiejszych.

– Dobrze powiedziane – rzuciła oschle kotka.

– Tygrysko – upomniał ją Po. Nie był tego pewien, ale robił to chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. – Wysłuchajmy co Shandian ma do powiedzenia.

Kotka uniosła brwi i wetchnęła nieco zniechęcona. Gestem dłoni poprosiła, by myszoskoczek kontynuował.

– Jak się już może domyślacie jestem tu z powodu Yun Yun – przyznał lekko, ale nie trzeba było wiele, by domyślić się, że to tylko pozory. – To moja żona. Od miesiąca jest zawieszona między życiem i śmiercią. Teraz dowiedziałem się, że przez tego starego lisa. Ale chyba jednak w większej części przeze mnie.

Przygryzł wargę i usiadł ciężko w trawie. Po nie mógł uwierzyć, jak Shandian zmienił się w ciągu jednego dnia. Pewnego siebie, nieco cynicznego złoczyńcę zastąpił rozbity, niepewny gryzonia.

– Co takiego się stało? – dopytał Po, widząc, że rozmówca nie kwapi się z kontynuowaniem opowieści.

– Muszę chyba zacząć od samego początku. Ja i Yun Yun od zawsze byliśmy inni. Do tej pory nie wiemy skąd pochodzimy, i mnie, i ją rybacy znaleźli w koszach wyrzuconych na pełne morze. Od urodzenia mamy także pewne zdolności, które zdołaliście już poznać. To one zaprowadziły nas oddzielnymi ścieżkami do Bractwa Pięciu Żywiołów, na północ stąd, tuż przy wielkim murze. Tam się poznaliśmy i rozwijaliśmy pod okiem magów, którzy, choć nigdy nie posługiwali się podobną magią, potrafili pomóc nam w jej kontrolowaniu.

Mają oni także swoje obowiązki, które wkrótce stały się naszymi. Przede wszystkim chronią okolicznych mieszkańców przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, trochę jak wy. Demony także się do nich zaliczają. Pewnie czytaliście zwój, który odnalazłem w waszej bibliotece. W jednym historia na pewno się nie myli – tę górę opuściło kilka demonów, a król Wang, którego mieliście okazje przed chwilą poznać, najwyraźniej postanowił w dość paskudny sposób pozbyć się jednego z okolicy. W każdym razie demon znalazł się w moich okolicach i zaatakował wioskę niedaleko klasztoru. Kilka razy próbowaliśmy pokonać demona, ale ten odporny był na magię moją czy magów. Kilku moich wspaniałych przyjaciół wtedy zginęło. Nie wiem, czy król wymyślił swoją historię, by mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale jeżeli mówił prawdę… Nieważne, rzeczywiście nie powinno się mścić na umarłych.

– Rozumiem, że demona udało się w końcu pokonać? – zapytała Tygryska.

– Nie, przynajmniej nie wtedy. Jego ataki były co prawda coraz rzadsze, ale najwyższy mag z klasztoru i tak wysłał mnie, Yun Yun i jeszcze dwóch magów, byśmy zaczerpnęli porady u mistrza kung-fu, którego sława doszła nawet do nas.

– Do Oogwaya – powiedzieli na raz panda i Tygryska. Po zachichotał, ale zaraz doprowadził się do porzadku, by nie urazić Shandiana, któremu wcale do śmiechu nie było.

– Tak. Wtedy go poznałem, podobnie zresztą jak starego lisa, który składał wizytę w pałacu. Pierwszą i ostatnią z tego co pamiętam. Już wtedy podejrzewałem go, że ma coś wspólnego z demonem, choć szybko uznałem tę myśl za absurdalną. Był przecież tak daleko. W każdym razie miałem wtedy mniej niż piętnaście lat, może więc przy pierwszym spotkaniu z wami przesadziłem, nazywając Oogwaya moim bliskim przyjacielem. Nie zmienia to tego, że bardzo go cenię. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że pomógł mi w pewnej rzeczy, która znacząco odmieniła moje życie. Dlatego też uważałem, żeby nie spalić starej brzoskwini, gdy odwracałem waszą uwagę od pałacu. Wiem, że wiele dla niego znaczyła.

– Szkoda, że nie szanowałeś na tyle Po albo Żurawia, Żmii i Modliszki – żachnęła się Tygryska. Panda tym razem nie miał zamiaru jej upominać. Racja była po jej stronie.

– Nie miałem wyboru. Nie dopuściłem jednak, by ich zabito. Nie jestem mordercą, choć teraz chyba tylko przez swoją nieudolność. Wiem, że mnie nie zrozumiesz, Tygrysico. W końcu wy zawsze postępujecie właściwie.

Kotka przełknęła ślinę. Musiała pamiętać, co zamierzała obiecać, gdy rozmawiała z panią Han. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Po i cicho, ledwie słyszalnie powiedziała do niego:

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

– Wtajemniczycie mnie o co chodzi? – zapytał zdezorientowany myszoskoczek.

– Niektórych rzeczy chyba lepiej nie wiedzieć – rzekł Po. – Niech wystarczy ci to, że nam też zdarza się popełnić błędy. Mów dalej.

– No dobrze... – spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, ale nie zamierzał pytać ponownie. – Poza tym, że Oogway pomógł każdemu z nas z osobna, powiedział nam o pradawnym grobowcu, w którym pochowany został dawny cesarz. Jeden z jego kowali stworzył zaklętą szablę, która może więzić dusze zmarłych. Cesarz tak bał się jej mocy, że kazał ją pochować ze sobą, na wypadek, gdyby przypadło mu po śmierci tułać się chwilę miedzy żywymi. Grobowiec odnaleźliśmy bez problemu i zabraliśmy ukrytą w sarkofagu szablę.

Myszoskoczek rozpiął pas od pochwy na plecach i z pomocą telekinezy sprawił, że wylądowała mu w rękach.

– To ona – powiedział. – Nigdy nie wyciągam jej z pochwy, ponieważ demon może ją opuścić.

– Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego tak się przestraszyłeś się, gdy wyciągnąłem do niej łapy.

– Tak. Przepraszam, ale nad nie pozwolę ci jej trzymać.

– Coś jeszcze wydarzyło się na spotkaniu? – zapytała podejrzliwie Tygryska. Nigdy nie słyszałam, by mistrz Oogway spotkał się z kim spod muru.

– Bo go poprosiliśmy, by utrzymał spotkanie w tajemnicy. Nie chcieliśmy rozgłosu, ktoś mógłby wykorzystać wydarzenia z wioski i nas najechać. A Oogway najwyraźniej to uszanował. Podczas rozmowy z nami, domyślał się skąd może być demon, ale chyba obawiał się, że król usłyszy o tym, bo wspomniał jedynie, niby mimochodem, że zapisał kiedyś zwój o Górze Demonów. Dodał też, że jeżeli przeznaczenie będzie chciało, byśmy tak kiedyś się udali, to samo wskaże nam drogę.

– Tak, to bardzo w stylu Oogwaya – przyznał Smoczy Wojownik. – Co się wydarzyło potem?

– Wróciliśmy do domu, lecz demon zaprzestał ataków. Uznaliśmy, że musiał wyczuć to, że znaleźliśmy na niego sposób. Wróciliśmy więc do treningów, chronienia wioski i zwykłego życia. Mijały lata, ja i Yun Yun pobraliśmy się. Oczywiście daleko nam było do statecznej pary, w końcu zło przy murze nie śpi. Ale kochaliśmy się i to nie tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie był do nas podobny.

Po i Tygryska wymienili się krótkimi spojrzeniami, ale każdemu z nich nagle zabrakło odwagi, by się uśmiechnąć. Shandian udał, ze to nie wiedział.

– Nasza czujność osłabła. Niestety, po kilkunastu latach, demon powrócił i zaatakował klasztor. Rozgorzała walka, ale tym razem mieliśmy się czym bronić. Znalazłem się przy szabli najwcześniej i razem z Yun Yun zaatakowaliśmy potwora. Nigdy nie byłem wprawiony w fechtunku, ale nie było czasu, by kogoś takiego szukać. Może gdybyśmy kogoś takiego znaleźli, wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

Westchnął ciężko. Następne wydarzenia musiały być dla niego bolesne. Potarł dłońmi żółte koła na policzkach. Gdy się na niego patrzyło, odczuwało się pewien dysonans pomiędzy jego pulchną, dobrotliwą sylwetką, a dojrzałą osobowością i niebezpiecznymi mocami, które miał na podorędziu.

– Przepraszam. To ciągle nie jest łatwe wspomnienie. Rzuciliśmy się na demona we dwójkę. Nie udało się go jednak zaskoczyć, jakby dobrze wiedział, że szabla może uczynić mu krzywdę. Nim się obejrzałem wziął w te swoje łapska moją Yun Yun i trzymał ją jako żywą tarczę. Widząc, że się waham, zaczął ją dusić. Zaatakowałem, dźgnąłem demona, ale przy tym delikatnie drasnąłem żonę. Szabla zadziałała tak jak powinna – wciągnęła demona. Ale też duszę mojej Yun Yun.

Pogłaskał czule szablę leżącą w pochwie obok niego.

– To ją wtedy widziałem? – powiedział Po. – W archiwum, gdy rzuciłem szablę na podłogę.

– Tak, to ona. Jej ciało żyje, ale jest tylko pustą skorupą.

– Nie próbowałeś jej wypuścić?

– Oczywiście, że próbowałem! – uniósł się. – Razem z innymi magami udaliśmy do lasu, gdzie demon nie zrobiłby krzywdy postronnym. Wyjęliśmy szablę i otoczyliśmy ją szczelnym okręgiem. Demon i moja żona wyszli z niej po minucie, ale w żaden sposób nie mogliśmy jej pomóc – demon trzymał duszę Yun Yun w swoich łapskach i za każdym razem wciągał ją z powrotem do szabli. Za którymś razem nawet szyderczo się z nas śmiał, a ja dałbym głowę, że dusza Yun Yun zaczęła zanikać. Musiałem spróbować innego wyjścia, a jedynym tropem była Góra Demonów. Właściwie to zamierzałem najpierw wypytać się o nią Oogwaya, ale przypłynąłem statkiem, dlatego trafiłem najpierw do Jinzhou. Tam dowiedziałem się o pani Han i o tym, że podobno umie odsyłać demony. Oczywiście było to kłamstwem, ale starucha musiała mieć jakieś zdolności, ponieważ wyczuła, że w szabli jest demon znacznie potężniejszy, niż te, z którymi miała do czynienia. Musiała wyczuć interes, ponieważ powiedziała, że wie gdzie jest Góra Demonów, ba, wskazała nawet mi ją, czym kompletnie mnie do siebie przekonała.

Jaskinia okazała się jednak zamknięta, ale pani Han obiecała mi powiedzieć jak ją otworzyć w zamian za spełnienie dwóch próśb. Miałem uwolnić jej wnuczkę z więzienia i ukraść Miecz Bohaterów. Już w pałacu króla zrozumiałem, że to nie do końca były prośby – oprychy Yin Yinga w każdej chwili gotowe były mnie zabić. Nie mogłem jednak się wycofać. Szczególnie, gdy dowiedziałem się od was, że Oogway nie żyje. Shifu także z wami nie było, co wydało mi się już zupełnie podejrzane. A co stało się dalej już wiecie.

– Ukradłeś miecz i dowiedziałeś się, że jest potrzebny, by dostać się do góry – podsumował Po.

– Tak. Można powiedzieć, że tego chciało przeznaczenie. I pewnie nie bez przyczyny postawiło was na mojej drodze. Nie wiem, czy ma to sens, ale muszę poprosić was o jedną rzecz, szczególnie, że teraz ty, Smoczy Wojowniku, trzymasz miecz. Zanim wrócimy do Doliny Spokoju i osadzicie mnie w więzieniu, proszę, wejdźmy do jaskini. Zrozumcie, nie znam na tym świecie kogoś podobnego do mnie, oprócz Yun Yun. Jeżeli ona umrze, zostanę zupełnie sam. Nie daruję sobie, jeżeli nie sprawdzę, czy jest tam coś, co może ją uratować.

Po nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Z chęcią spełniłby prośbę Shandiana, ale nie wiedział jak zareaguje na to Tygryska. Zrobili w końcu to, co powinni. Po co mieli ryzykować? To ciągle mogła być pułapka.

Tylko że Jadeitowy Pałac nie powinien się odwracać, gdy ktoś prosi o pomoc.

– Rozumiem cię – powiedziała niespodziewanie Tygryska. Niedawna niechęć gdzieś zniknęła. – Rozumiem też, dlaczego trzymałeś to w tajemnicy. Ale może zamiast wchodzić do nieznanej jaskini, użyłbyś Miecza Bohaterów?

– Zastanawiałem się już nad tym – przyznał. – Mógłby zadziałać, ale Oogway miał go w Jadeitowym Pałacu, gdy do niego przybyliśmy. Gdybyśmy mieli jego użyć do pokonania demona, podejrzewam, że by go nam po prostu dał. Zresztą, widzieliście jak walczę. Podejrzewam, że zwyczajnie zginąłbym w walce. Król Wang dobrze o tym wiedział, to dlatego zaryzykował potyczkę ze mną. Gdybyś to ty, Smoczy Wojowniku, trzymał miecz, nie miałby odwagi, by w ogóle stanąć przed wami.

Po uważał podobnie. Co prawda także nie miał większego doświadczenia w fechtunku, ale wtedy, gdy chwycił miecz w dłonie, po prostu wiedział jak się nim posłużyć. Tak jakby robił to wcześniej już wielokrotnie..

– Mogę zniszczyć demona za ciebie – zaproponował.

Shandiana aż tak zaskoczyła ta propozycja, że podniósł się na równe nogi.

– Nie, nie mogę na to się zgodzić. To zbyt wielka przysługa, przynajmniej gdy jest inne wyjście. Udacie się ze mną do jaskini? Mam nadzieję, że teraz zrozumieliście dlaczego nie spocznę, dopóki tam nie wejdę. Wątpię, by jakieś więzienie mogło mnie powstrzymać.

– Zanim zdecydujemy jest chyba jeszcze jedna, ważna rzecz – rzekł panda, zdając sobie sprawę, że coś mu się nie zgadza. – Nie że ci nie ufam, ale jak udało ci się sprawić, że duchy cię przepuściły?

– Chyba nie ma sensu, żebym owijał w bawełnę – rzucił i spuścił oczy w dół. – Po pierwsze nie miałem nic, czego by ode mnie mogły chcieć, po drugie trzymałem w łapie miecz, który mógł je zranić, a po trzecie… Powiedziałem im, że idzie za mną Smoczy Wojownik.

– Rzeczywiście nic nie owinąłeś – zauważyła Tygryska.

– Wiem. W każdym razie w połowie drogi ruszyło mnie sumienie.

– Dobrze, że nie chwilę później. Powiedziałbym, że uratował nas przypadek, ale Oogway chyba zawsze powtarzał, że coś takiego nie istnieje.

Spojrzał na Tygryskę, licząc, że pomoże mu w podjęciu decyzji. Ledwie zauważalnie skinęła głową. Wierzyła Shandianowi. A skoro nawet ona to zrobiła…

– No dobra, chodźmy – oznajmił. – Zobaczmy co jest w tej jaskini.

Shandian skinął głową, a na jego obliczu pojawiło się coś nowego. Nadzieja.


	13. Rozdział 12 część 2

**Tak. Stało się, o to ostatnia część tej historii. Gdy skończycie, zapraszam do przeczytania posłowia :) Miłego czytania!**

Wokół Góry Demonów panowała doskonała cisza. Tak jakby cała okolica wstrzymała oddech, czekając na to, co się wydarzy.

Po poczuł, jak zmęczenie znów powoli na niego spływa. Szczęśliwie podejście do jaskini należało do wyjątkowo łagodnych – przypominało bardziej ogromny podjazd dla wielkich maszyn oblężniczych niż górską ścieżkę. Nawet trawa była tu rzadsza niż na równinie, a pomiędzy kępami przebijała się skała, czarna niczym sadza.

Pozostali także nie oczekiwali postojów. Tygryska jak zwykle trzymała się dzielnie, a Shandian był zbyt zdeterminowany, by się zatrzymywać. Po na swój sposób go podziwiał. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się udawać kogoś innego tak dobrze i tak długo. Myszoskoczek w końcu był w Jinzhou już od co najmniej dwóch tygodni i przez ten czas zdołał nabrać każdego liczącego się tam zbira. Paradoksalnie to właśnie teraz, gdy ściągnął z siebie maskę nonszalanckiego przestępcy, wydawał się mniej wiarygodny.

Poza tym nawet Po widział, że Shandian się bał.

Czyżby nawet jemu przy samym celu zaczęło brakować zimnej krwi? Trudno było nie zauważyć, że im wyżej wchodzili, tym patrzył na górę z coraz większym lękiem. Po nie chciał uwierzyć, że mogłaby to być kolejna gra ze strony myszoskoczka. Przez ten cały pobyt w Jinzhou stał się zbyt podejrzliwy. Czasem trzeba po prostu komuś zaufać.

– Możesz nie przyglądać się mi z taką przenikliwością, Smoczy Wojowniku? – rzucił niespodziewanie Shandian. – Jeżeli chcesz o coś pytać, pytaj.

Panda zakłopotał się, ale po chwili uznał, że nie będzie lepszej okazji, by rozwiać wątpliwości.

– Czego właściwie się boisz, Shandian? Nie idziesz sam, a z dwójką, nie chwaląc się, najlepszych wojowników kung-fu w okolicy. Wiesz też, że jeżeli obiecaliśmy ci pomóc, to już nie zmienimy zdania.

– To nie takie proste, Smoczy Wojowniku – odparł myszoskoczek. – Ale masz rację, obawiam się. Boję się, że tam na górze nie znajdziemy rozwiązania. Po całym zamieszaniu, które uczyniłem, byłoby to wielce niefortunne.

Po spróbował sobie przetłumaczyć, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli jego rozmówca. Na szczęście Tygryska go wyręczyła.

– To znaczy? – dopytała.

– Po kradzieży, spiskach, po tym jak wciągnąłem w to wszystko najlepszych wojowników kung-fu nawet nie w okolicy, a w całych chinach. Tam, w jaskini, okaże się, czy miało to w ogóle sens – odetchnął ciężko. – Jest też jeszcze jedna rzecz. Wiecie dlaczego przybyłem do Jinzhou samemu? – zapytał pozornie obojętnie, ale uciekł gdzieś wzrokiem, byle tylko nie patrzyć w oczy wojownikom kung-fu. – Ponieważ nikt nie chciał ze mną iść. Okazało się, że tylko dla mnie Yun Yun jest na tyle ważna, by próbować ją ratować do skutku. Naraziłem się przez to wielu osobistościom. Jeżeli zawiodę, nie będę miał dokąd ani do kogo wracać.

Po skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. To o tym Shandian mówił kilka dni temu w pałacu. Musiał już prosić o pomoc w klasztorze, ale ostatecznie jej nie dostał.

– Zawróciłeś, ponieważ się bałeś, prawda? – zapytała chłodno Tygryska. – Nie ruszyło cię sumienie. Po prostu zdałeś sobie sprawę, że możesz samemu nie uratować Yun Yun?

– Nie każ mi odpowiadać – odparł Shandian z żalem. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wasza pomoc wiele dla mnie znaczy. Szczególnie, że na nią nie zasłużyłem.

– Nie martw się – uspokoił go Po. – Uda nam się, tak czy inaczej. Obiecuję. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu znacznie mniejszego myszoskoczka. Temu zaszkliły się oczy, ale nie pozwolił sobie nawet na chwilę słabości.

Liczy na mnie, choć tego nie przyzna – pomyślał Po. – Jeżeli wszystko inne zawiedzie, poprosi mnie o pomoc w pokonaniu demona. A ja nie będę mógł odmówić.

Spojrzał na Miecz Bohaterów w swojej dłoni. Smok na ostrzu połyskiwał soczystą zielenią. To nie było złudzenie, broń naprawdę wychwytywała jakąś magię znajdującą się w górze.

Gdy skalne miasto mieli już daleko za plecami, dostrzegli w świetle gwiazd wyrzeźbione w górze wejście do jaskini. Było tak szerokie, że bez problemu mogłoby nim przejść dziesięciu wojowników maszerujących obok siebie. Poza tym przypominało zwyczajną bramę w murze.

Panda przystanął razem z innymi na półce skalnej. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że wgłębi przejście szczelnie blokował wielki głaz, którego ktoś podniszczył przy jednej z krawędzi. Najwyraźniej próbowano się tu dostać wcześniej, ale szybko porzucono ten zamiar. Co dziwne, kamień był poczerniały przy krawędziach.

Tygryska wypatrzyła coś przypominającego tablicę informacyjną. Woda i wiatr wygładziły już litery, ale nadal można było je odczytać.

– Dalej przejdzie tylko ten, kto wie jak przejść – przeczytała kotka. – Niezbyt to pomocne.

Myszoskoczek przybliżył się do tablicy i rozświetlił błyskawicę nad swoją głową. Bez słowa zaczął naciskać znaki pulchnymi paluszkami, następnie skupił się na krawędziach tablicy.

– Na szczęście my wiemy – rzucił, gdy wreszcie wcisnął ukryty przycisk.

Zazgrzytał ukryty mechanizm, coś zsunęło się za skalną ścianą z dźwiękiem jaki wydaje żelazo tarte o żelazo. Tablica podniosła się powoli z dźwięcznym klikaniem i odsłoniła schowek, a w nim pręt zakończony trzema haczykami.

– Skąd o tym wiedziałeś? – zapytał zaskoczony Po.

– Od kupca na targu w Jinzhou – odparł Shandian. – Znał kogoś, kto wyruszył tu z grupą poszukiwaczy skarbów. Podobno znaleźli przycisk, ale nie wiedzieli, co tutaj zawiesić. Gdy spróbowali pociągnąć za pręt, dwóch z nich spadło do ukrytej zapadni. Podejrzewam, że jest ona gdzieś pod nami.

Po i Tygryska przezornie zrobili krok do tyłu.

– Podobne historie zazwyczaj nie są wiele warte – zauważyła kotka, błyskawicznie odzyskując rezon.

– Racja, większość była kompletnie niedorzeczna. Wypytałem kilkudziesięciu kupców, zanim usłyszałem te warte zapamiętania. A teraz, mogę cię prosić, Smoczy Wojowniku, o miecz? Wolałbym, żebym to ja go zawiesił.

Po na moment zawahał się, ale szybko uznał, że nie miał się czego obawiać. Gdyby Shandian chciał jego śmierci, to mógłby zwyczajnie dwa razy go nie ratować.

Przekazał broń. Myszoskoczek stanął na błyskawicy i wzleciał ponad ziemię na wysokość łokcia. Zawiesił miecz rękojeścią do góry. Pręt obniżył się, coś spadło z głuchym hukiem i nagle cały monolit blokujący bramę przesunął się w bok. Posypały się drobne kamienie, ziemia po nogami delikatnie zadrżała.

Jeżeli w okolicy znajdowała się jakaś zapadnia, to nadal pozostawała zamknięta.

– To nie było zbyt trudne – stwierdził panda.

Shandian wzruszył ramionami, cały czas zachowując grobową powagę. Ściągnął miecz z powrotem, wylądował i dał go Smoczemu Wojownikowi.

– Mam nadzieję, że się już nie przyda – powiedział, a słowa miały niewypowiedziany ciężar. – Idziemy?

Monolit odsunął się na tyle, by powstało wąskie przejście między nim a chropowatą, osmoloną ścianą. Tygryska przeszła bez problemu, Shandian podobnie, ale Po musiał przylgnąć plecami do głazu i przeciskać się. Mimo że wciągał brzuch, wysmarował sadzą cały przód płaszcza.

Ekscytowało go to, że kompletnie nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Czuł się trochę tak jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz, jeszcze jako malutki panda, wchodził do spiżarni restauracji pana Pinga. Nawet przejście było równie wilgotne, zimne i brudne.

Po kilkunastu metrach zmagań chciał powiedzieć przeciągłe „łaał", ale tak naprawdę nie zobaczył niczego niezwykłego. Znalazł się w przestronnym, dziewięciokątnym pomieszczeniu, które poza kształtem niewiele różniło się od pustego magazynu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach mokrej skały, było tu też zimniej niż na zewnątrz. Nagie, niemal idealnie równe i tym razem czyste ściany połyskiwały małymi kryształkami w delikatnym świetle błyskawicy Shandiana.

Na środku sali stała wykuta konstrukcja przypominająca schodkową piramidę. Pasowała do całego pomieszczenia jak pięść do oka – wszystko miało tu kolor grafitowy, ona była zaś złotawa i ozdabiały ją pieczołowicie wygrawerowane ogniste motywy. Na każdym dziewięciokątnym schodku znajdowało się małe korytko wypełnione oleistą cieczą. Myszoskoczek podpalił ją krótkim spięciem. Płomienie buchnęły i rozświetliły całą grotę ciepłym światłem.

Na przeciwległej ścianie dostrzegli kolejną tablicę, a po jej obu stronach dwa ciosane, szerokie skalne bloki, pełniące rolę półek. Na jednej z nich leżał napełniony mieszek. Tygryska przeczytała zapisaną wskazówkę:

– Dalej przejdzie tylko ten, kto wie, dlaczego chce przejść. Z tym też wiesz co powinniśmy zrobić? – zwróciła się do Shandiana.

– Niestety – odparł szczerze. – Podejrzewam, że nikt tu nie był od setek lat. Tylko dwie opowieści krążące po mieście mówiły, co jest bezpośrednio za skałą. Pierwsza wspominała o morzu lawy, druga o paszczy smoka, który zbyt mocno wgryzł się w kamień i zmarł. Możemy je chyba wykluczyć.

Po podszedł pod mieszek, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Powstrzymał chęć sprawdzenia tego, co znajdowało się w środku. Worek wyglądał na dość ciężki. W środku musiały znajdować się okruchy złota albo rubiny i diamenty. W takim miejscu znacznie trudniej było sobie wyobrazić, by mogły to być pospolite kamienie. Dlaczego ktoś go tu zostawił?

– No dobra, zastanówmy się – zaczął i odwrócił się do pozostałych. Ściszył delikatnie głos, by brzmieć tajemniczej. – Przejdzie tylko ten, kto wie, dlaczego chce przejść. No i mamy ten mieszek. Co byśmy zrobili, gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli czego szukamy w górze? Gdybyśmy trafili tu przypadkiem?

– Po co mamy to wiedzieć? – zapytał krytycznie Shandian.

Panda jęknął zawiedziony.

– Chcesz dostać się dalej, prawda? Gdy ustalimy czego nie powinniśmy robić, zrobimy coś odwrotnego – wytłumaczył.

Shandian wypuścił powietrze z powątpiewaniem, ale nie protestował. Akurat to się w nim nie zmieniło. Nadal uważał się za najmądrzejszego.

– Pewnie robilibyśmy to, co teraz – stwierdziła Tygryska. – Gdybym nie była mistrzynią kung-fu i interesowałyby mnie błyskotki, może jeszcze sprawdziłabym czy nie ma tu jakichś kosztowności.

– Też tak myślę – przyznał Po. – Znaczy nie myślę, że szukałabyś skarbów, tylko że gdybyśmy byli jakimiś szabrownikami, to…

– Wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi – przerwała mu kotka.

– Dobrze, czyli mieszka nie ruszamy – podsumował Shandian. – Lepiej teraz poszukajmy czegoś, dzięki czemu dowiemy się, co powinniśmy zrobić – rzucił nieco zniecierpliwiony.

Zaczęli więc szukać wskazówek, ukrytych przełączników, tajemnych przejść. Tygryska i Shandian przyjrzeli się dokładniej skalnym półkom. Liczyli, że znajdą jakieś mechanizmy, ale jedyny co odkryli, to to, że przypuszczalnie obydwie mogą się wsunąć w ścianę.

Po za to skupił się na świeczniku przypominającym schodkową piramidę. Dlaczego ktoś w ogóle zdecydował się na takie oświetlenie w jaskini? To nie był przedsionek pałacu czy cesarskiego skarbca. Właściwie to ciężko było stwierdzić jaką funkcję pełniło to pomieszczenie.

Uważaj, by nie szukać zbyt daleko, ponieważ tajemnicę możesz mieć przed samymi oczami – powtórzył myśl jakiegoś wielkiego mistrza, którą poznał, gdy przygotowywał się do uczenia piątki. Gdy pierwszy raz ją czytał, uznał za banał, ale tak to zwykle bywało z cytatami wielkich mistrzów – swoją wartość często pokazywały jedynie w konkretnych sytuacjach.

Może więc to właśnie świecznik był potrzebny, by przejść dalej? Tylko co miałby oświetlać? Przez moment Po próbował się doszukać w połyskujących na ścianach kryształkach jakiś wzorów, ale szybko zrezygnował. Z braku lepszego pomysłu westchnął niecierpliwie i zadarł głowę do góry.

Puls przyśpieszył mu gwałtownie, ponieważ nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył. Na samym szczycie sklepienia namalowany był smok. Czarny, wężowaty stwór w jednej łapie trzymał mieszek, zaś w drugiej wazę. Spod jej wieczka wysuwały się czarne, szponiaste palce.

Po wskazał malunek pozostałym.

– To chyba oznacza, że na drugiej półce powinien być demon – stwierdził Shandian. – Tylko co na fresku robi smok?

– Może to ten cały Shi Su? – zaproponowała Tygryska.

– Raczej nie… Tylko w zwoju Oogwaya natknąłem się na to imię, uznałem więc, że jest zmyślone. W każdym razie, to chyba ty, Smoczy Wojowniku, powinieneś wiedzieć na ten temat więcej ode mnie.

– Ja? Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony Po.

– W końcu jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem. Nie zastanawiało cię nigdy skąd wziął się twój tytuł?

Panda podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

– Chyba powinno, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że nie mam bladego pojęcia. – Zastanowił się, aż w końcu wypalił. – Zaraz, czy chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że smoki istnieją?

– Myślałem, że ty mi to powiesz. W każdym razie możliwe, że zaraz się przekonamy. Pozwólcie, że znowu to ja zrobię, co trzeba.

Rozpiął pas utrzymujący pochwę z szablą na jego plecach. Podniósł ją telekinetycznymi mocami i sprawił, by wylądowała mu w łapie. Położył broń na półce, puścił rękojeść, ale zaraz potem ponownie ją chwycił. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by dusza jego żony zniknęła gdzieś w litej skale.

To co wydarzyło się później, przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania Po. Ściany okazały się złożone ze ściśle przylegających do siebie pierścieni, które w jednym momencie rozsunęły się, a całe pomieszczenie podwyższyło się o kilka metrów. W ogromnym łoskocie skalne płyty wokół nich zaczęły się obracać, odkrywając ukryte po ich drugiej stronie złote ornamenty. Panda otworzył usta z wrażenia i w myślach cofnął wszelkie uwagi dotyczące wyglądu sali. Nawet Tygryska patrzyła na wszystko z zapartym tchem. Shandian zaś odsunął się od ruchomych ścian i chowających się półek, cały czas kurczliwie trzymając futerał z szablą.

Gdy wszystkie elementy obróciły się i wróciły na swoje miejsce, wszystko ucichło. Złote ornamenty ułożyły się w dwa smoki, które pazurami opierały się o powstałe przejście. Dobiegał stamtąd blask tak mocny, jakby świeciło tam drugie słońce.

Napis nad wejściem głosił: „Kara drogą do odkupienia".

– To był… dość niezwykłe – odezwała się Tygryska.

– Dość niezwykłe?! Ha ha! To było super mega mocne – oznajmił z ekscytacją Po. – Widzieliście jak to wszystko się dograło? Ciekawe co jest tam w środku?

– Czy muszę ci mówić, żebyś uważał? – rzuciła kotka, ale już jej nie słuchał.

Wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Sala tronowa w Jinzhou, w porównaniu z tym co teraz wiedział, wydawała się jedynie marną imitacją. Ściany pięły się na kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę, a zdobiły niebywale szczegółowe malunki i płaskorzeźby przedstawiające krajobrazy, smoki i cesarskie rody. Oświetlały je pierścienie okalające całą salę, jednak panda nie potrafił wytłumaczyć w jaki sposób świeciły. Najbardziej kojarzyły mu się z energią Chi i skąpaną w świetle krainą duchów.

– To jest nawet bardziej super mega mocne – wyszeptał.

Przetarł oczy, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć w co widzi. Jak można coś podobnego wykuć w skale i ukrywać to przez kilkaset lat? Musiały nad tym pracować setki budowniczych i artystów, a i tak wykuwaliby to pewnie przez dziesięciolecia.

To nie miało żadnego sensu. Tak samo jak te ogromne głazy, tworzące mur wokół góry.

Wszedł dalej i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że w bocznej nawie znajdowała się… rzeźba potężnego smoka. Stwór stał na dwóch łapach, wznosząc potężny pysk do góry, jakby gdzieś w niknącym w ciemności sklepieniu znajdowała się droga ratunku. Czarne łuski połyskiwały fioletowym blaskiem, podobnie jak kolce ciągnące się wzdłuż wężowatego tułowia.

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytał Po.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Shandian, który także był po wrażeniem rozmiarów sali. – Sądząc po dewizie nad drzwiami, to chyba więzienie. Najpiękniejsze więzienie, jakie widziałem. A parę już widziałem.

– Ten smok jest podobny do tego z fresku – zauważyła Tygryska.

– Mam nadzieję, że to po prostu bardzo dopracowana rzeźba – rzucił z niepokojem panda.

– Przecież to nie może być prawdziwy smok – odpowiedziała, ale jakby nie do końca wierzyła w swoje słowa. Rzeźba była po prostu zbyt doskonała, tak jak wszystko wokół niej.

Podeszli pod nią jeszcze bliżej. W łuskach na boku stwora panda zobaczył swoją twarz.

Smoczy Wojownik. Jak dziwnie teraz to brzmiało. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od przewyższającej go kilkunastokrotnie majestatycznej bestii. Palce przednich łap miała wygięte, jakby chciała coś chwycić, a pysk był otwarty w niemym krzyku.

Smok cierpiał.

– Po. – Tygryska go szturchnęła. – Shandian chyba coś znalazł.

Na podłodze z polerowanych płyt wyrysowany był grubą linią duży, foremny dziewięciokąt, a wewnątrz niej kolejny, mniejszy. Na krawędzi tego większego zapisano kolejne informacje. Tym razem było ich znacznie więcej.

– To miejsce stworzył skromny budowniczy przy pomocy istot znacznie od niego dostojniejszych i mądrzejszych – zaczął czytać Shandian. – Na celu ma utrzymywanie demonów przed niepowołanymi, do czasu aż wypełni się obietnica uwolnienia Jinzhou od śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Jest to też więzienie wielkiego Huolunga, który dopuścił się próby wykorzystania armii demonów do własnych celów. Niech jego los będzie dla wszystkich przestrogą.

– Czyli demony jednak istnieją – powiedział Po, samemu nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Z jednej strony było to przerażające, z drugiej zaś spodziewał się tego od jakiegoś czasu. Co innego zdziwiło go bardziej. – Ale Huolung? Czy to ten smok? Czyli to nie rzeźba?!

– Nie pytaj mnie, jestem tak samo zdezorientowany jak ty – odpowiedział myszoskoczek.

– Tu jest jeszcze jedna informacja – rzuciła Tygryska i wskazała na tekst napisany na środku mniejszego dziewięciokąta. – Dalej przejdzie tylko ten, kto potrafi zaufać. Obok jest też jakiś przycisk.

– Nie naciskaj go, przynajmniej na razie – polecił Shandian.

– To chyba oczywiste – żachnęła się Tygryska. – Po, może domyślasz się co powinniśmy zrobić? Do tej pory dobrze ci szło.

Panda podrapał się pod podbródkiem. Myślało mu się z trudem, ponieważ nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że smok na niego się patrzył, pomimo że był rzeźbą, w dodatku z zamkniętymi oczami,.

– Przejdzie tylko ten, kto potrafi zaufać. Gdybym miał zaufać, zwyczajnie stanąłbym w tym dziewięciokącie i nacisnął przycisk. Choć przyznam, że wolałbym to zrobić z dalszej odległości.

– To nie byłoby zbyt ufne – zauważyła kotka.

– Musimy stanąć w tym wielokącie – oznajmił Shandian. Założył szablę z powrotem na plecy. – Wszyscy.

– To może być tak proste? – zapytał Po. A potem przypomniał sobie swoje własne słowa. Czasem naprawdę trzeba po prostu zaufać.

– Pamiętajmy, że to miejsce zostało stworzone po to, by osoba o szczerych intencjach mogła zwrócić demona. To wręcz powinno być tak proste.

– Chyba nie zmieścimy się tam wszyscy – zauważyła Tygrysica.

– Masz rację. Smoczy Wojownik musi nas podnieść.

Po uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Tygryska odwzajemniła to w ten sam sposób. Panda bez słowa dał jej Miecz Bohaterów, a potem wziął na ręce. Była niemal tak samo spięta, jak wtedy, gdy niósł ją po ataku Yin Yinga. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy.

– Jak księżniczka – powiedział, licząc że rozładuje sytuację żartem.

– Cicho bądź – burknęła, choć niezbyt złośliwie.

Chwyciła Shandiana jedną łapą i wciągnęła go na siebie, uważając, by nie zahaczyć go Mieczem Bohaterów. Po obrócił głowę, ponieważ jedyne co widział, to plecy myszoskoczka oraz pochwę szabli z demonem. Gorzej, że teraz znów patrzył na rzeźbę smoka.

– Trzymasz nas? – zapytał Shandian.

– Pewnie – odrzekł z wysiłkiem. – Ale możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego po prostu nie będziesz się unosić nade mną?

– To by było nie w porządku – odpowiedział poważnie i obwinął ogon wokół jego brzucha. – To samo co się stanie wam, stanie się i mi.

– Może więc lepiej będzie walczyć z tym demonem?

– Nie widziałeś go. Uwierz, wszystko jest lepsze.

– Naciskaj – ponagliła Tygryska.

Po wymacał stopą miejsce, gdzie znajdował się okrągły przycisk w podłodze. Wcisnął go i nagle z pomiędzy szczelin w podłodze wysunęły się dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki, ostrzy. Nie mieliby szans ich uniknąć. Jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem okazał się mały dziewięciokąt na środku sali.

Wszyscy mimowolnie odetchnęli. Po wtedy dostrzegł, że smok miał otwarte oczy. Dałby głowę, że wcześniej były zamknięte. To musiała być sztuczka, to nie możliwe, by to był prawdziwy…

Zapadnia pod nim otworzyła się bez ostrzeżenia. Spadli w pionowy tunel, Miecz Bohaterów w łapie Tygryski wzniecił stos iskier przed nimi, ale kotka nie wypuściła go z łapy. Ściany korytarza zbliżały się do siebie. Jeszcze chwila, a będzie tak ciasno, że zwyczajnie tu utkną.

I wtedy spadli w doskonale czarną pustkę. Serce Po znalazło się w przełyku, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w tym, by krzyczeć z całych sił. Wszystko działo się jak zwolnionym tempie. Panda nadal trzymał Tygryskę i za punkt honoru postawił sobie jej nie wypuścić. W ciemności desperacko szukał podparcia, ale stopy napotykały jedynie powietrze. Miecz Bohaterów rozbłysnął jeszcze mocniej na zielono, podobnie błyskawica Shandiana. Po dostrzegł, że znajdowali się w jaskini, w której prawdopodobnie zmieściłaby się cała Dolina Spokoju. Pod nimi była tafla wody, ale gęsto przeryta spiczastymi skałami.

Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Ogon Shandiana zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej wokół brzucha Po, tak że ten mimowolnie wypuścił powietrze. Błyskawica szarpnęła do góry, Shandian z ogromnym wysiłkiem starał się wyhamować ich lot. Krzyczał, dodając sobie sił i sprawił, że zawiśli metr nad taflą.

A potem zemdlał i wszyscy z pluskiem w nią wpadli.

Woda była lodowana, pomimo że Po miał futro, zimno sprawiało mu wręcz ból. Wypuścił Tygryskę i wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Złapał powietrze w przykurczone płuca. Shandian niepotrzebnie ich zatrzymywał, trafili w miejsce, w którym nie było żadnych skał.

Panda poczuł przyjemne uczucie ulgi wokół brzucha. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to myszoskoczek poluzował chwyt. Dogasająca błyskawica znalazła się pod wodą. Podobnie jak jej właściciel.

Po bez wahania zanurkował w krystalicznie czystej wodzie. Miał wrażenie, że nawet oczy zaraz mu zamarzną. Płaszcz zrobił się ciężki i znacznie utrudniał pływanie. Blask błyskawicy zgasł, Smoczy Wojownik kierował się tylko niewyraźnym kształtem w delikatnej zielonej poświacie Miecza Bohaterów. Jego palce natknęły się na coś płaskiego i twardego. Za drugim razem zdołał to chwycić i pociągnąć do siebie. Przez moment wzdrygnął się, wiedząc, że właśnie trzyma błyskawicę Shandiana. Wystarczyłaby jedna iskra i pewnie obaj nie wypłynęliby już na powierzchnię.

Przekładając dłonie na ogonie, przyciągnął Shandiana jak za sznurek. Wziął go pod łapę. Zaczęło brakować mu powietrza. W desperacji machał nogami i wolną ręką, kierując się w stronę miecza, którego trzymała Tygryska. Ubranie ciągnęło go na dół, w połowie drogi kotka pomogła mu wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

– Nic ci nie jest? – usłyszał głos przyjaciółki.

– Nic. Shandian?

– Żyję – wychrypiał ledwie słyszalnie. Ciało miał właściwie bezwładne, panda starał się trzymać jego głowę ponad wodą. – Ale szab…

Po nie musiał prosić, by powtórzył. Widział w świetle Miecza Bohaterów, że pokrowiec na plecach myszoskoczka był pusty. Na dnie jeziora zajaśniała błękitna broń, a nad nią zaczął się formować potężny wir.

– Za późno – wydukał Shandian.

– Na brzeg! – krzyknął Po, widząc, że niewiele im brakuje do krawędzi jeziora.

Zdołali wyjść na płaską skałę. Lodowata woda spływała z nich i rozbijała o chropowatą, zimną powierzchnię. Po, nie wypuszczając Shandiana z rąk, patrzył jak wir zmienia się w trąbę wodną. Tak jak w pałacu – pomyślał. Niebieskie światło na dnie jeziora wzmacniało się, pod wodą wyłoniły się z szabli dwie postacie.

– Yun Yun – wyszeptał boleśnie Shandian i wyciągnął łapę w stronę światła.

Po wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Położył myszoskoczka i wziął od Tygryski Miecz Bohaterów. Świecił niczym latarnia. Cokolwiek to sprawiało, znajdowało się w tej jaskini.

– Shandian, nie ruszaj się – powiedział. – Nie świeć też tym czymś.

– To nie powinna być twoja walka – wyszeptał.

Po zbył te słowa milczeniem. Nie powinna, ale jest. Na dnie jaskrawa postać o wielkich szponiastych łapach chwyciła właśnie tę mniejszą. I próbowała oderwać się od szabli. Coraz mocniej i mocniej. Huk wirującej wody przybierał na sile, niektóre stalaktyty ułamały się i spadły do jeziora.

– Jakiś plan? – zapytała Tygryska.

– Będę walczył – odpowiedział Po. – Oby miecz wystarczył.

– Co mam robić? – zapytała. – Nie mogę się jedynie przyglądać.

Smoczy Wojownik wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić Tygrysce walczyć bez broni, przynajmniej nie po tym, czego dowiedział się o demonie od Shandiana. W głowie jednak zakiełkował mu inny pomysł. Szybko zdjął pokrowiec z pleców myszoskoczka i dał go przyjaciółce.

– Zapamiętaj gdzie jest szabla. Nie daj się zauważyć. To może być nasza jedyna szansa.

Skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Zresztą, nie było czasu, by więcej tłumaczyć. Kotka zdołała się ukryć za skałą chwilę przed tym, jak demon wyrwał się z szabli. Wir w jednej chwili zatrzymał się, woda z hukiem spadła do jeziora, wzbudzając niewielkie tsunami.

Demon wystrzelił z tafli jeziora z mocą wielkiego walenia i przycupnął na skale. Był dwa razy wyższy od pandy, powierzchnia jego czarnego cielska nieustannie się poruszała, jakby pokrywała je warstwa smolistych glist. W chorobliwie chudych łapach trzymał połyskującego duszka, bardzo podobnego do Shandiana. Yun Yun.

– Nareszcie – jęknął, a jego głos był tak charkliwy, jakby przy mówieniu wypluwał kawałek płuca. Oczy zabłysły krwistą czerwienią i rozejrzały się po jaskini. – Lisek mieć dobry plan. Chytry Shandian nie zorientować się. To ta jaskinia, ta jaskinia, do której lisek nie mieć dostęp.

Lisek? – zapytał w myślach Panda. Ze zgrozą odkrył, że kucający na skale demon rzeczywiście miał wychudzoną, lisią sylwetkę. Do głowy przyszło mu najgorsze z możliwych rozwiązań: czyżby smok Shi Su w ten sposób dopilnował przestrzegania swojego warunku? Nie pozwolił, by sława za chwalebny czyn przypadła dziecku, a więc zmienił go w ostatniego demona?

– Kim być przyjaciel Shandian? – zapytał ciekawsko demon. – Umieć on walczyć?

– Umieć – odpowiedział panda i ustawił miecz obok twarzy. – A ty mógłbyś nie kaleczyć naszego wspaniałego języka?

Stwór zmrużył gniewnie oczy i warknął nisko.

– Nie walcz z nim! – krzyknęła Yun Yun. W oczach miała tylko przerażenie. Nawet nie próbowała się wyrywać, chyba wiedząc już, że nie ma to większego sensu.

– Przyjaciel Shandian nie posłuchać – powiedział zagniewany stwór. – Nikt nie słuchać. Ale lisek i tak go zabić. A potem wypuścić przyjaciele i uwolnić Huolung.

– Po moim trupie! – krzyknął panda.

Demon wyskoczył w jego stronę bez ostrzeżenia, jakby prawa grawitacji go nie dotyczyły. Gdy leciał, wyglądał, jakby rozpadał się w locie, ciągnąc za sobą smugi znikającego, czarnego piasku. Jednocześnie odradzał się na tyle szybko, by cały czas utrzymywać tę samą sylwetkę.

Najważniejsze, to nie trafić Yun Yun – powiedział Po do siebie.

Ułamki sekundy wydłużyły się w minuty. Czekał. Nie mógł uderzyć za wcześnie i się odsłonić. Zielone światło z miecza nieco go oślepiało, ale też pozwalało dostrzec czarną bestię.

Uderzenie przyszło wcześniej, niż się spodziewał. Z ramienia stwora bez żadnych ostrzeżeń wyłoniła się nowa łapa i wyciągnęła ostre niczym brzytwa palce w stronę Po. Ten zszedł z linii uderzenia i zdzielił poczwarę, w myślach modląc się, by miecz naprawdę ciął wszystko.

Poczuł delikatny opór, broń bezgłośnie przecięła czarną łapę. Kończyna nawet nie zdążyła upaść na ziemię, zanim rozsypała się niczym piaskowa figura.

Potężny kwik zatrząsnął jaskinią. Stwór panicznie oddalił się od Po i przylgnął do skały.

– To boleć! – ryknął płaczliwie, ale rana zaczęła się błyskawicznie zasklepiać. – Ja nie chcieć walczyć. Chcieć układ.

– Żadnych układów – odparł panda. – Wiem co zrobiłeś.

Demon przyczaił się, trzymając głowę niemal przy samej ziemi. Popatrzył badawczo na Po, jakby na nowo oceniał, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Prosić – wydukał potulnie. – Ja chcieć dobry. Żona Shandian iść. Dobra wola potwór.

Wypuścił Yun Yun, która była tak zaskoczona, że z początku nie wiedziała, co robić. O co chodziło? Czy to był jakiś absurdalny podstęp? Dusza niepewnie ruszyła w stronę Po. Od Shandiana różniła się jedynie strojem i delikatniejszymi rysami. Była przerażona, jednak zdobyła się jeszcze na to, by odwrócić się w stronę demona. Wtedy krzyknęła.

– Uważaj!

Demon wykorzystał moment nieuwagi Po i przemknął się niezauważony przy samej skale. Panda, by zablokować natarcie trzech łap, wykonał z mieczem pełny obrót. Jedna z rozpadających się kończyn przeleciała przez niego, ale niczego nie poczuł, poza nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Ryk demona sprawił, że gdzieś ze sklepienia jaskini znowu oderwał się stalaktyt.

– Nie można mnie zabić! – syknął upiór, wijąc się na ziemi. Łapy odrastały mu dosłownie na oczach Po. Nagle demon natarł jednocześnie na nogi i głowę pandy. Ten zdołał się ochronić tylko przed pierwszym uderzeniem, drugie wywróciło go z ogromną siłą, tak że niemal wypuścił miecz. W ostatniej chwili wystawił go przed siebie, trafiając prosto w pysk stwora.

Znów poczuł opór. Pchnął. Wtedy czarne kły zacisnęły się na broni. Demon zdołał ją wyrwać z rąk Po i wyrzucił za siebie. Runął na plecy i zastygł nieruchomo. Jedną łapę miał dłuższą od pozostałych, które jeszcze nie odrosły mu całkowicie. Podobny do lisiego łeb, ale znacznie masywniejszy, miał odchylony do tyłu. Poruszył się. Najwyraźniej trzeba było znacznie więcej, by go zabić.

Miecz Bohaterów leżał zbyt daleko. Nie zdążę – pomyślał Po. Cofnął się, zastawiając demonowi drogę do Shandiana. Upiór zmienił się w bezkształtną błotnista masę, której cały czas umykały smugi piasku, niczym dym z ogniska.

Po musiał spróbować czegoś innego. Czegoś, co miał zamiar wypróbować już pod Góra Demonów. Czarna masa rzuciła się w jego stronę. Ledwie mógł ją dostrzec w świetle oddalonego miecza. Nie zastanawiając się, złożył dłonie, tak jak tego uczył już dziesiątki razy. Potarł je, zrobił wymach i poczuł pulsującą energię. Dłonie zaświeciły na złoto, Chi popłynęła przez całe jego ciało. Posłał je w stronę demona. Ten zatrzymał się spanikowany, aż zagruchotały kamienie pod jego łapami.

Energia uderzyła w niego i była niczym podmuch potężnego wiatru. Demon rozpadał się i nie nadążał się odradzać. Po przyklęknął z wysiłku, ale spróbował naprzeć jeszcze mocniej. Strumień uderzał już z siłą huraganu.

Dostrzegł, że spod czarnej, kłębiącej się mazi wystają czyjeś błękitne uszy. Zmusił się by wytrzymać, mimo że nigdy nie przekazywał Chi dłużej niż kilka sekund. Nigdy też nie używał go do walki. Zaczęło mu ciemnieć przed oczami, ból rozrywał mu głowę. Mimo to nie przestawał, dopóki nie zobaczył, że ostatni czarny pyłek oderwał się od więzionej w środku duszy.

A potem zemdlał.

* * *

Tygryska stanęła jak wryta, kompletnie zapominając o wyciągniętej z wody szabli. Powidoki powstałe po wpatrywaniu się w świetlistą energię przysłaniały jej pole widzenia. Mimo to widziała, jak Po upada na chropowatą skałę. Dlaczego znów jej to zrobił? Dlaczego tak łatwo ryzykował życie dla innych?

– Po!

Otrząsnęła się i doskoczyła do niego kilkoma susami. Złapała go za ramiona i potrząsnęła. Nie zareagował. Niczym cień dopadła ją myśl, że to koniec. Z braku lepszego pomysłu spróbowała złożyć ręce, tak jak przed chwilą zrobił to Po. Dokładnie ten sam kąt, w tym samym momencie potarła dłoń o dłoń, zrobiła wymach i wystawiła łapę do przodu. Była pewna, że zrobiła to idealnie, ale nie zadziałało. Na treningach przecież zawsze się udawało! Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Znów wszystko tak jak trzeba i znowu porażka.

– Tygrysico? – zapytał ledwie słyszalnie Shandian. – Czy on…

– Nie! – warknęła. – Żyje. Tylko muszę coś zrobić – wyszeptała ostatnie słowa i zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Czyżby jedyne co potrafiły, to zadawać ból?

– Spokojnie – usłyszała nieznajomy, dziecięcy głos ponad sobą. – On tylko śpi. W tym miejscu widać, gdy ktoś umiera.

Podniosła głowę i dostrzegła niewielkiego, błękitnego duszka. Był to mały lis, choć to akurat najmniej obchodziło teraz Tygryskę.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytała, trochę za ostro.

– Znam to miejsce. Duszki widać tu lepiej niż gdzie indziej. To przez magię smoków. Ta cała góra i wszystko wokół niej jest stworzone właśnie z jej pomocą.

Tygryska popatrzyła na niego otępiałym wzrokiem. Zwyczajnie chciała uwierzyć duszkowi. Usiadła na zimnej skale i położyła głowę Po na swoich kolanach. Dopiera teraz dostrzegła, że jego brzuch unosi i opada w powolnym, ledwie zauważalnym oddechu. Pogłaskała pandę po czole, szczęśliwa, że i tym razem udało im się wyjść cało z opresji.

Yun Yun przywitała się z Shandianem i ze wszystkich sił dziękowała za ratunek, kilkanaście razy wyznając, że jest miłością jej życia. Tygryska cieszyła się z tego, że po części przyczyniła się do ponownego spotkania tej pary, ale nie mogła powstrzymać ukucia zazdrości. Chciałaby umieć powiedzieć podobne słowa bez cienia strachu.

Myszoskoczek opowiadał co zrobił, by ją uwolnić i trzeba było przyznać, że nie szczędził szczegółów, ani nie umniejszał roli mistrzów kung-fu z Jadeitowego Pałacu. Tygryska nie chciała wysłuchiwać tego ponownie, uznała, że powinna porozmawiać z duszkiem.

– Jesteś tym małym liskiem z historii, prawda? – zapytała ciepło.

– Nie znam żadnej historii o małym lisku – odpowiedział lis. – Przepraszam, ale czy mogę koło was usiąść? – zapytał nieśmiało.

Kotka zawahała się, ale mimo wszystko się zgodziła. Półprzezroczysty lisek podleciał i przysiadł się do niej. Objął jej bok. Nie był tak zimny jak duchy na zewnątrz. Może dlatego, że wszystko w tej jaskini było lodowate.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę. To było jeszcze dziecko – pomyślała Tygryska. Martwe dziecko uwięzione w ciele demona. Jak w ogóle zacząć rozmowę na taki temat?

– Kochasz go? – zapytał ją duszek.

Zacisnęła usta. W każdej innej sytuacji pewnie by zaprzeczyła. Ciągle pamiętała, jak na początku nienawidziła Po. Potem wydawało się jej, że jest za niego odpowiedzialna. W błahych sprawach był tak bardzo niepewny, ale gdy przychodziło do rzeczy ważnych, zawsze wiedział co zrobić. Ta jego otwartość, nieumiejętność kłamania i ukrywania uczuć przyciągała Tygryskę. Przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie, nie dlatego, że był Smoczym Wojownikiem, a dlatego, że niczego przed nią nie mógł ukryć.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że nikt nie był jej bliższy od Po.

– Chyba tak – powiedziała cicho. – Ale nie mów nikomu.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał lisek z typowym dla dziecka zdziwieniem.

– To nie jest takie proste.

– To jest proste. To wy, dorośli, zawsze z prostych rzeczy robicie trudne.

Tygryska nie chciała przyznać, że się z nim zgadza.

– Zabawne, ale wydaje mi się, że to ty jesteś ode mnie zdecydowanie starszy – powiedziała, celowo zmieniając temat. To w końcu ona chciała zadawać pytania. Chciała się choć trochę dowiedzieć o tym, co miało tu miejsce.

– Nie. – Lisek pokręcił głową. – Tamto coś, to nie byłem ja. Czasem słyszałem jego myśli albo widziałem co robi, ale to było zbyt straszne, wolałem się ukryć w…

– … środku – dokończyła odruchowo Tygryska. W końcu skądś to znała.

– Tak – przyznał zdziwiony duch. – Skąd wiesz?

– Nieważne – odparła szybko, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać. – Przepraszam, że o to pytam, ale powiesz mi, jak to się stało, że stałeś się tym czymś?

– Ten smok na górze to sprawił – wskazał sklepienie jaskini. – To bardzo zły smok, nie taki jak inne. Dawno temu przyszedłem tu, bo chciałem uratować miasto przed demonami, ale on tu na mnie czekał. Powiedział, że mnie potrzebuje i że w zamian może mi dać wielkie bogactwa i władzę. A ja chciałem tylko sprawić, by demony zniknęły. Nie wiedziałem czy powinienem mu pomagać. Smok się z tego powodu bardzo zdenerwował i rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Stałem się tym potworem. Na początku chciałem walczyć, ale on był zbyt silny. Uciekł z tej góry, gdy przyleciały inne smoki i pokonały tego złego. Czekał. Nie wiem jak długo, może rok, może kilkaset lat. Dopiero niedawno się obudził i próbował dostać się z powrotem do góry, ale coś go blokowało. Potem robił straszne rzeczy i cały czas czegoś szukał, ale nie mógł tego znaleźć. W końcu wpadł na pomysł jak tu się dostać. Wiem, że chciał wypuścić demony, ale twój przyjaciel go powstrzymał.

Spuścił głowę, ale nie zaczął płakać. Oczy miał poważne i bez wyrazu, jakby wszystkie emocje już dawno z niego uleciały.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Tygryska. – Ale już po wszystkim.

– Wiem. Dziękuję wam. Powiedz, ja nie żyję, prawda?

Tygryska nie wiedziała co odrzec.

– Tak – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Przyznam, że dzisiaj ciężko mi jest to rozpoznać.

– Tak myślałem. Muszę zrobić to, co chciałem zrobić wtedy, gdy było tu dużo demonów. To samo co zrobił kiedyś twój przyjaciel.

– To znaczy?

– Odejdę do innego świata. Bez tego demony dalej będą groźne. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedział inny smok. Tamten jest dobry. Powiedział, że to ja jestem dziesięciotysięcznym demonem.

– Niemożliwe – odpowiedziała Tygryska. – Według historii, którą słyszałam, demony powstawały z dusz niegodziwych mieszkańców Jinzhou.

– Nie wiem czy to prawda. Wiem jednak, że po tym, co zrobił ze mną smok, nie mogłem udać się do krainy duchów.

– No tak – rzuciła w przestrzeń kotka. – Dusze zamordowanych nie zawsze odnajdują wyjście z tego świata. Powiedz, one naprawdę istnieją?

– Kto?

– Smoki.

– No pewnie, że tak. Nie słuchałaś mnie? – powiedział to obojętnym tonem, choć Tygryska widziała oczami wyobraźnie, jak w normalnych okolicznościach mógłby się unieść dziecięcą złością. – Jeden, którego widziałem, jest cały czarny i zionie ogniem. Drugi za to przychodzi tylko razem z burzą.

– Czy miał na imię Shi Su?

– Nie. Nazywał się Shen Lung.

– Nic się nie zgadza – rzuciła Tygryska zawiedziona. – Pewnie nie wiesz też nic o żadnym zakładzie? Ani dlaczego demony się tutaj zebrały?

– Przykro mi. Powiedziałbym ci, ale tego nie wiem albo już nie pamiętam. Chyba minęło zbyt dużo czasu. Powinienem już iść, chcę zobaczyć się z rodzicami. Podziękuj ode mnie twojemu przyjacielowi. Gdy będziecie chcieli stąd wyjść, użyjcie dźwigni, która jest za studnią. Przestawcie ją i otworzy się przejście. – Odsunął się od niej. – Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia – odrzekła, a potem świadomość tego, co powiedziała, zacisnęła jej gardło. W końcu właściwie obiecała, że spotkają się po śmierci. – I także dziękuję.

Lisek skinął głową i odleciał. Pokierował się w głąb jaskini i nagle zniknął w kompletnej ciszy. Miecz Bohaterów, który leżał gdzieś pomiędzy stalagmitami, zgasł, zostawiając Tygryskę w kompletnej ciemności. Dopiero po chwili Shandian rozświetlił błyskawicę.

– Masz talent do dzieci – oznajmił. Najwyraźniej od jakiegoś czasu przysłuchiwał się razem Yun Yun jej rozmowie z liskiem. – Szkoda, że nie wiedział nic o zakładzie. Teraz chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy skąd wzięły się tu demony.

Kotka wzruszyła ramionami. Także nie wiedziała co w historii Oogwaya było prawdą, a co nie. Gdyby nie słowa Shandiana, byłaby skłonna uwierzyć, że cała rozmowa z liskiem jej się przywidziała.

A po chwili uznała wszystko za zupełnie nieważne, ponieważ Po otworzył oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

– Nie wiem, czy żyję – powiedział – ale ten widok w zupełności mi wystarczy.

* * *

Lisek mówił prawdę – dźwignia znajdowała się obok studni, w której były więzione demony. Były, ponieważ teraz wieko studni okazało otwarte, a w środku znajdowała się jedynie pustka. Informacje zapisane na szczycie kamiennego okręgu były wytarte, jakby ktoś posiadający wielkie pazury nie chciał dopuścić, by mogli je odczytać.

Przejście otworzyło się przed nimi i zamknęło daleko za ich plecami. Pokonali wąski tunel, aż znaleźli się na świeżym powietrzu. Yun Yun pożegnała się i odleciała, szukając drogi do swojego ciała. Shandian i mistrzowie kung-fu postanowili sprawdzić, czy wejście do jaskini dalej jest zamknięte. Rzeźba smoka nieco ich niepokoiła, szczególnie po tym co widział Po oraz usłyszała Tygryska. Przejście jednakże okazało się zamknięte, a pręt, na którym powinno zawiesić się miecz, ułamał się i leżał bezwładnie na dnie schowka. Uznali więc, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno być.

Gdy schodzili, usłyszeli za sobą przytłumione grzmoty, a potem Góra Demonów rozpłynęła się, tak jak jeszcze niedawno zrobił to demon. Skalne miasto także rozwiało się na ich oczach, podobnie mur wokół góry. W świetle świtu ostało się tylko łagodne wzniesienie, z którego zeszli powolnym krokiem.

Znów wszyscy w myślach uznali, że tak jest lepiej. Tak jakby cała góra była tylko snem.

Po i Tygryska zatrzymali się razem z Shandianem tam gdzie stała jeszcze niedawno wysoka brama.

– To jak? – zapytał myszoskoczek z delikatną obawą, która i tak nie przygasiła radości na jego rozpromienionej twarzy. – Więzienie?

– Wydaje mi się, że tym razem możemy przymknąć oko – odpowiedział panda.

Shandian ukłonił się w podziękowaniu i wręczył Po szablę, w której przez cały ten czas trzymał demona.

– Liczę, że znajdzie się dla niej miejsce w waszej Auli Bohaterów.

– Na pewno – odpowiedział panda.

Pożegnali się jak starzy przyjaciele i udali się w swoje strony. Nie mówili tego sobie, ale Po miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.

* * *

Król Jinzhou siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie, nie mogąc spać. Przed sobą miał oficjalne pismo od wodza sokołów, w którym to prosił on władcę o podjęcie pokojowych rokowań. Tyle wystarczyło, by wytrącić lisowi wszystkie argumenty, zanim jeszcze wojna w ogóle rozgorzała w mieście. Jeżeli teraz król zaatakuje, sokoły będą mogły poprosić cesarza o interwencję. Jeżeli nie zrobi nic, te parszywe ptaki prędzej czy później przejmą tu władzę.

Mógł nie pozbywać się pani Han. Mimo wszystko ona przynajmniej wiedziała, gdzie jej miejsce. Gdyby tylko nie te jej córki, czy wnuczki.

Za plecami usłyszał skrzypnięcie deski. Odwrócił się i ujrzał w ciemności jej kocie oczy.

– Chyba się starzeję – powiedziała. – Kiedyś nie usłyszałbyś mnie.

Król wzdrygnął się. Chciał krzyczeć, ale ostrze w łapie napastniczki wybiło mu ten pomysł z głowy. Jak ona tu weszła? Po co cała ochrona, skoro każdy mógł wejść do jego gabinetu?

– Słyszałem, że udało ci się uciec. Po co teraz tu przyszłaś? – burknął, starając się zachować twarz. – Chcesz się oddać w ręce władzy? Do tego wystarczy odwiedzić najbliższy posterunek, nie musisz od razu zawracać głowy najwyższej instancji.

Kotka prychnęła parszywie.

– Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem. Klucz do celi moich sióstr nadal trzymasz gdzieś tutaj?

Lis otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął pozłacany przedmiot.

– Tak. Pytanie, co dasz mi w zamian?

Su Wu uśmiechnęła się, a w ciemności błysnęła stal. Lis nawet nie zdążył się zasłonić.

– Spokój – odparła i pobiegła z kluczem do lochów.

* * *

Gao nie mógł dłużej znieść zamknięcia. Dobrze wiedział, czego chciał od niego ojciec. Przeprosin. Dopiero wtedy wielki sokół odetchnie, poklepie syna po skrzydle i powie, że może rzeczywiście niektóre rzeczy źle się potoczyły, ale i tak żywi nadzieję, że młody ptak wyciągnie z ostatnich wydarzeń odpowiednią lekcję. Gao wtedy pokornie przyzna mu rację i znowu staną się wzorową arystokratyczną rodziną.

Ta wizja tak go wściekła, że łupnął w ścianę z całych sił, o mało nie skręcając sobie przy tym skrzydła. Nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Nadal wolałby uciec z miasta, niż żyć z tą zakłamaną bandą.

Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła matka.

– Gao. Pomyślałam, że chcesz wiedzieć o tym, że wojny nie będzie. Król nie żyje.

W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło go to. Podejrzewał ojca, ale szybko uznał, że jego tatuś nie zniżyłby się do skrytobójstwa. To mógł zrobić albo Shandian, albo Su Wu, tylko że ten pierwszy był pewnie już pod tą parszywą Górą Demonów.

Uznał, że nie powinno go obchodzić. I tak jedynym, kto mógłby skorzystać na śmierci monarchy, był jego ojciec.

Spojrzał na matkę. Miała ten swój wzniosły wyraz, którym oznajmiała, że nieważne co syn jej powie, ona pozostanie lojalna wobec ojca. Nawet teraz przyszła tu z obstawą. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Coś jeszcze? – zapytał sokół.

– Jeżeli chcesz, możesz już wyjść. W mieście jest już bezpiecznie. Jak chcesz, możesz uciekać z domu. I tak ojciec cię znajdzie.

Uśmiechnął się, choć przypominało to bardziej nerwowy tik. Wytrzymał i spokojnie przeszedł obok matki. W myślach pożegnał się z nią. A potem zerwał się do lotu.

Leciał błyskawicznie, tak by nikt nie miał szans go dogonić, gdyby przypadkiem matka zmieniła zdanie. Wolność dodała mu mocy w skrzydła, ruszył przed siebie niczym tajfun. Frunął w ciemności przez ciasne uliczki, nie wyściubiając nawet dziobu ponad zabudowę miasta. Gdy upewnił się, że nikt go nie śledzi, poleciał w stronę Góry Demonów.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał dlaczego, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Nie chodziło o Tygrysicę ani tym bardziej o tego pandę. Coś go tam ciągnęło. Słyszał kiedyś o niewidzialnej, czerwonej nić. To mogło być to.

Doleciał do wejścia do jaskini po niespełna godzinie. Było otwarte. Przeleciał pomiędzy ścianą a odsuniętym głazem i znalazł się w dziewięciokątnym pomieszczeniu. Na świeczniku w przypominającym schodkową piramidę dogasały płomienie. Przed nim znajdował się portal, o który wspierały się dwa narysowane na ścianach smoki. Bez zastanowienia wleciał do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Ogromna sala przytłoczyła go swoim pięknem, na tyle, że dopiero po czasie zobaczył, że podłoga usiana była wystającymi mieczami.

Miał już wzlecieć ku górze, by zobaczyć jak wysoko wznosi się pomieszczenie, gdy zobaczył rzeźbę smoka. Patrzyła na niego ognistymi ślepiami. Gao miał wrażenie, że para oczu go hipnotyzuje.

Podleciał bliżej i zawisł w powietrzu na wysokości łba smoka. Ależ to było piękne stworzenie. Czy w całych chinach mogło istnieć coś bardziej… cesarskiego? Jeżeli Gao byłby kimś choć w połowie tak dostojnym, każdy by go szanował.

Smok nagle przekrzywił głowę, sokół w szoku o mało nie spadł na podłogę. Paszcza gada wypowiedziała słowa, które miały odmienić jego życie:

– Czy chciałbyś zostać cesarzem?

* * *

Kilka dni później panda mógł ze spokojem odłożyć Miecz Bohaterów na miejsce, a także szablę Shandiana na nowo przygotowany stojaczek. Nie było łatwo wytłumaczyć pozostałym dlaczego puścił myszoskoczka wolno, ale po kilku zmyślonych historiach, wreszcie zdecydował się opowiedzieć prawdę, która o dziwo wszystkich zadowoliła i nikt też nie miał do niego pretensji o to, co zrobił.

Drugą rzeczą, którą zrobił zaraz po przybyciu, było przebranie się. Czarny płaszcz i spodnie były całkiem w porządku, ale i tak szybko je zdjął, wskakując z powrotem w jedne z kilkunastu par swoich ulubionych łaciatych spodenek. Tygryska uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Powiedziała, że zdecydowanie woli go takiego, po czym sama się przebrała. Było to trochę tak, jakby oboje zrzucili z siebie wydarzenia, których byli świadkami w Jinzhou.

Mistrzowi Shifu wyjątkowo nie spodobał się powrót Po do starego stylu ubierania się i chyba pierwszy wytknął mu, że komuś o pozycji Smoczego Wojownika nie wypada się podobnie nosić. Szybko zdradził też, że przy okazji zakupu jadeitu zaszedł do pewnego sklepu, w którym znalazł odpowiedni strój dla Po. Zdecydował się nawet go zakupić.

Pandzie nie chciał porzucać swoich spodenek, uznał jednak, że przynajmniej zobaczy, co takiego mistrz dla niego zakupił. W końcu coś podobnego nie zdarzało się zbyt często, jeśli w ogóle.

Gdy Po zobaczył złożony w kostkę szlafrok z czarnym pasem, a obok niego bambusowy kapelusz, przeszedł go dreszcz. Dobrze wiedział na co patrzy – to w tym stroju walczył we śnie z armią dziesięciu tysięcy demonów.

Cóż, oby jednak to był tylko zwykły sen.

* * *

Shandian wracał do domu. Rozpoznawał już małą chałupkę pod lasem, gdzie ukrył Yun Yun i dał ją w opiekę jedynemu przyjacielowi, któremu był w stanie zaufać. No, może nie jedynemu, w końcu po tym co wydarzyło się w Górze Demonów znalazłoby się może jeszcze dwie osoby.

Mimo wszystko obawiał się. Nie powinien puszczać Yun Yun przodem. Co jeżeli coś się jej po drodze stało? Starając się odgonić te myśli, szedł dziarskim krokiem, skupiając parę swych błękitnych oczu na klamce.

Drzwi otworzyły się zanim zdołał zapukać. Obawy odeszły w zapomnienie razem z ciepłym, elektrycznym dotykiem jego ukochanej.


	14. Posłowie

**Edit: dnia następnego.**

 **Po tym jak to przeczytałem, postanowiłem już nigdy więcej nie pisać niczego po 12 w nocy.**

 **Dziękuję bardzo za ciepłe słowa i cieszę się, że jeszcze nie znudziła się wam ta opowieść. Przygotowania do drugiej części zaczęły się właściwie od czwartego rozdziału i od wtedy wiedziałem, że historia będzie miała otwarte zakończenie - choć przez tygodnie pisaniny nieco się ono zmieniło. Co do wspomnienia na końcu o losach całej piątki, rzeczywiście o tym zapomniałem. Walki za to nie chciałem zanadto przeciągać - i tak bito się tu aż nadto.**

 **Jeżeli chodzi o kontynuację, znów się powtórzę. Poczekamy, zobaczymy. Tak naprawdę chciałbym wreszcie wyjść z szafy z tym swoim pisaniem, a niestety, pisząc fanfiki, raczej się to nie uda. Może więc kiedyś o mnie usłyszycie :) W każdym razie, niczego nie obiecuję, ale podejrzewam, że kiedyś, gdy zabraknie mi weny na pisanie innych rzeczy, wrócę do tego opowiadania (w sumie to ciężko będzie się odzwyczaić od siadania niemal każdego wieczora do kompa, by skrobnąć kilka stron przygód Po).**

 **PS. Mam nawet pierwszy tytuł: Kung fu Panda: Armia dziesięciu tysięcy demonów. Kto wie, czy coś się nie zadzieje po wakacjach ;**

* * *

A więc stało się. Na początek chciałbym podziękować przede wszystkim loli3934, która bez żadnych obiekcji wrzuciła to opowiadanie do tutejszego community, a także Braili125 – twoje komentarze sprawiały, że pisanie tej historii było jeszcze bardziej przyjemne. Dziękuję także pozostałym, którzy się tu udzielali – bez waszego odzewu pisanie tego opowiadania ( a właściwie powieści, w końcu 300 tys znaków zostało przekroczone) nie miałoby sensu.

Teraz mogę zdradzić, że ta historia od początku miała wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, a punktem zwrotnym okazało się pojawienie się Gao. To dzięki tej ptaszynie powstały właściwie wszystkie wątki w Jinzhou, w którym wizyta miała być tylko jednorozdziałowym przystankiem na drodze do Góry Demonów. Ja wyszło sami wiecie.

Zakończenie może się troszkę różni od tego co się spodziewaliście, szczególnie, że nieco rozmyłem to, o czym mówiła legenda Oogwaya. Gdybym nie umieszczał tej opowieści rozdział po rozdziale, a wrzucił wszystko na raz, pewnie zmieniłbym to i owo, ale wydaje mi się, że ostatecznie nie wyszło źle – nigdy wcześniej nie udało mi się skończyć historii o takich rozmiarach. Oby to nowe doświadczenie kiedyś zaprocentowało.

Co do imion stworzony przeze mnie bohaterów. Starałem się, by miały jakieś znaczenie. Tak więc Shandian oznacza piorun, błyskawicę (ktoś słusznie wpadł na trop, że przypomina Pikachu. Tak naprawdę wzorowany był na Alolańskim Raichu, nawet połączenie telekinetycznych i elektrycznych mocy jest z niego, brzydko mówiąc, zerżnięte). Yun Yun powinno zaś oznaczać chmurę. W przypadku imion z legendy miały oznaczać Przedwieczny i Ostateczny, ale ostatecznie coś chyba pomieszałem, szczególnie przy imieniu smoka. Imię Gao, oznacza bodajże wysoki. Wcześniej miało być to Guo, które chyba oznaczało jakieś warzywo. Mei Dao oznacza piękne ostrze. Zmyślone imiona Po i Tygryski oznaczają rzepę (mam nadzieję, że dobrze przetłumaczyłem) i kolec (x2, by brzmiało jak imię żeńskie). Najciekawsza historia jest z imieniem pani Han. Prawdopodobnie imię sióstr Wu pochodzi od dynastii Wu, za której panowania Chiny podzieliły się trzy królestwa (a propos fajny smaczek). A przed dynastią Wu panowała w Chinach dynastia Han. Pewnie jakieś imiona pominąłem, ale jest późno i chyba sobie już ich nie przypomnę.

W opowiadaniu nie pojawiły się też sceny, na które zabrakło miejsca albo fabuła zwyczajnie się potoczyła innym torem. Do takich niewykorzystanych wątków należy przedstawienie o „Smoczym Nieszczęśniku", który miał być niskich lotów parodią losów Po, przygotowaną specjalnie dla mieszkańców Jinzhou. Była też potyczka w ubogiej dzielnicy Jinzhou, do której miało dojść, po tym jak chłopczyk miał „zgubić" rodziców, a tak naprawdę był przynętą na turystów. Po i Tygrysica mieli też walczyć na arenie przed publicznością, ale z tego także ostatecznie zrezygnowałem. Po miał także uwolnić duchy z użyciem swoich super mocy, ale chyba dobrze, że z tego zrezygnowałem. Podejrzewam, że było tego więcej (inne zagadki w górze i w ogóle inne zakończenie – choć motyw duszy uwięzionej w szabli był zaplanowany od pierwszego rozdziału). Smoki, Gao i Mei Dao pojawili się ze względu na możliwą drugą część.

Właśnie… Druga część. Przyznam, że na razie mam tylko ramowy pomysł na nią, bohaterowie są co prawda przygotowani, ale to i tak zdecydowanie za mało, by się zabierać za pisanie. Poza tym mam wątpliwości, czy w ogóle zaczynać. Na razie myślę, że dam spokój Po i spółce (może jeszcze napiszę krótkiego jednostrzałowca i dokończę wrzucanie na tej historii wattpada), a potem zobaczymy, czy coś powstanie. Przyznam, że wolałbym spróbować ponownie swoich sił całkowicie własnych historiiach.

A teraz czekam na wasze opowiadania;)


End file.
